Pain and Gain
by Kaname84
Summary: Roommates turned lovers. The attraction and desire was mutual, but the depth of their feelings wasn't. There was pain preventing what could have been bliss, but the unexpected occurs and finally love is gained. KawaBoru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a** **collaboration** **between me and Tyytyy, otherwise known as KanaTyy. I never thought I would collab with anyone and ended up finding the** **one. We've written other fics before this on Tyy's page and are now starting to** **write** **on mine too, so I hope you enjoy! Tyy is starring as Kawaki while yours truly will be Boruto, our dynamic is really something to behold so you'd best get ready.**

 **Disclaimer: We do no own Naruto or any of it's character.**

* * *

 **Kawaki- Chapter one**

It was all a load of bullshit. Being forced to attend college, live in a fucking cramped apartment and share it with a roommate who was annoying as hell no less. I was in my second year, but he was a freshman and on scholarship. He was smart and athletic, new to the school's football team and everyone was raving about him. But he was a fucking pain in my ass. I didn't give a fuck about school, if my guardian hadn't forced me to join, I wouldn't be here at all and even though I was here I spent all my time getting fucked up.

Last night I'd gone a little far and had to lay out of my classes for the day. I woke up to the sound of my alarm and ending up beating the shit out of the clock to get it quiet. Soon as I finished crushing the clock and laid back down my door swung open and Boruto popped in, trying to get me to get up but I cursed him out and refused to move. My head was throbbing and I had only been asleep for an hour at most. There was no way in hell I was getting up.

After a moment he left, knowing I wouldn't give in and eventually I was able to fall asleep once more. It was already late evening before I woke up and I felt like shit. I took a shower and stepped into a pair of pajama bottoms before going into the small kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I ate it quickly on my way to the couch where I plopped down and grabbed my goods box from under the coffee table, quickly rolling a joint.

This was what I needed to feel better. I lit the joint and took a few puffs, savoring the taste. My connection always had the best shit and I wasn't halfway through with the joint before I started to feel the effects-and Boruto walked in the door. His nose scrunched up the instant he walked in and I laid back on the couch, taking another hit and ignoring him. I let my feet rest on the coffee table and stared at the ceiling while exhaling slowly.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life, but as long as we're sharing an apartment I don't want it smelling like weed all the time. At least do that shit in your room." Boruto grumbled as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket.

I took another hit before lifting my head to look at him. "I don't care what you want asshole. This place is half mine."

"And half of it is mine, so you'd better fucking care. Don't make me take drastic measures." He warned, narrowing his blue eyes. "I've been nice up til now, you don't want to get on my bad side."

I took several more hits while staring at him before outing the joint and sighing. He was such a bitch. "You don't want me to kick your ass." I said, standing and walking into the kitchen for a beer.

"Whatever." I heard him mumble. "Just light a candle or something. Seriously."

Light a candle? He was such a damn idiot. I just ignored him as I sipped my beer and then my phone went off. I didn't know where the hell it was coming from. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had my phone… last night really had been crazy. I walked into the living room, staring at the couch where the sound was loudest. After feeling under the cushions I found it. I missed the call but checked and found it to be Sarada. I'd actually met her through my idiot of a roommate. She liked to party, unlike him and was probably looking to smoke. I called her back as I sat on the couch.

"Kawaki, hey!" She answered and I could tell she was excited.

"You called." I muttered, setting my beer down to go through my goods box. Boruto ruined my high so I needed a little something more.

"Yeah, I was wanting to stop by if you don't mind… with a few friends."

"Alright fine. Bring some cigars."

"Okay!" She giggled and I hung up, feeling Boruto's eyes on me.

I sighed as I went about packing a bowl to smoke. "The fuck is your problem now?" I asked before grabbing my lighter and raising the bowl to my lips.

"I should be asking you that. Did we not just have a conversation about sharing the apartment? I swear my words go in one ear and out the other." He complained. "I'm not trying to nag you, dude, but you really need to learn about boundaries. I asked you to light a candle, how the hell did that turn into you bringing your buddies over to stink up the whole place?"

"Look asshole, I don't have a fucking candle. Even if I did it wouldn't help. You need to stop acting like a bitch and have a life for once. Here, hit this. It will help." I said, holding up the bowl.

He shook his head, expression not impressed. "Not a chance."

"Suit yourself. And it was your little girlfriend anyway. She wants to smoke." I told him, smirking as I went to take another pull from the bowl.

Boruto scoffed and went into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself, leaning against the wall as he drank it. "I didn't know you had an interest in my love life, but for your information I'm single. I don't give a fuck if you smoke. Just spray some febreeze or something then, buy it at the store around the corner."

"So you're just pining over her then. I don't give a fuck and what the hell do I look like, buying febreeze. You want it, you buy it." I loved the smell of weed and Boruto just needed to get used to it.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the hall. "Fine, I'll buy the damn febreeze. Make sure you use it or else. I _will_ get drastic." He said and headed off to his room, taking his beer with him.

That dumbass… always making threats he couldn't uphold. He may have been strong thanks to his strict workouts but I was stronger. I'd beat the fuck out of his cinnamon roll ass.

Soon Sarada and several of her friends showed up and I let them inside. Boruto was still hiding in his bedroom. Everybody took a seat, some on the floor since the seating was limited in our small apartment. I was surrounded by freshmen and all of them were girls. Shit they were annoying.

"I brought the cigars." Sarada told me, sitting damn near on top of me as she handed over two packs of cigars with hearts in her eyes.

I nodded, in the process of opening my grinder. Most of the girls were talking amongst themselves but Sarada was too busy trying to talk to me. I knew she liked me but I wouldn't fuck with her. I couldn't help feeling that Boruto had a thing for her and even though he got on my last fucking nerve, I wouldn't get in his way. Once I had the weed grinded to my liking I broke down the cigar and quickly rolled it up before handing it to Sarada.

"Let me get closer in rotation." Sarada's best friend laughed as she came to sit on the other side of me. Then my phone rang.

Some of my friends wanted to come over and I wasn't going to stop them. It was friday night anyway and I liked to have a good time. Also, I needed some guys to get me away from all these girls. Boruto was still hiding in his room, even by the time all my friends arrived. The apartment was packed and smoky as fuck and it pissed me off that I felt kind of guilty having Boruto trying to escape in his room so I went to him.

I opened his door without knocking and he was drying his hair with a towel while another was tucked around his waist. My eyes briefly glanced over him before settling into a scowl that he matched.

"What the hell! Ever heard of knocking?" He yelled and then wrinkled his nose. "Just how much weed are you smoking, it reeks out there."

"You don't fucking knock either." I snapped. "Get dressed and come drink with us. We're smoking a lot but if you get drunk enough you won't notice."

Surprisingly Boruto smiled before trying to hide it. "Yeah, that's not the point I was trying to make. If you wanna drink you know I'm down, but only if you take your lazy ass to the store and buy some febreeze."

"What?" I glared at him. "I thought you were going to do that. I can't go to the store and leave you with all these people. Your bitch ass needs protecting."

"Who are you calling a bitch, bastard? I don't need anyone's protection." He huffed. "If you're scared to go alone then I'll go with you. But if anyone here breaks anything while we're out, you're paying for it."

"Do I look fucking scared to you?" I asked, cocking a brow. "We don't need no damn febreeze when all this smoking is going on. We can get it tomorrow. When nobody is here."

He sighed, recognizing my stubborn tone and knowing I wasn't going to budge on this. "Give an inch and they take a fucking mile . . . fine, we'll go tomorrow. Now get out so I can get dressed."

I rolled my eyes as I backed out and shut his door. I didn't make it all the way into the living room before one of Sarada's friends bumped into me.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled, face turning red. "Just going to the bathroom."

Ignoring her, I stepped aside so she could walk by and then continued into the living room. I grabbed my beer from the coffee table and went to stand beside Iwabe who passed me a blunt. I leaned against the wall as I smoked and talked with the guys, ignoring all the girls and their annoying stares. I couldn't deny the relief I felt when Boruto joined us. He was wearing jeans and a black t shirt, casual but enough to leave me feeling underdressed since I was still in nothing but my pajama bottoms. Not that I gave a fuck.

His nose scrunched up at the smell but he seemed to get over it, snatching an unopened beer from a guy's hand as he passed him. He didn't so much as spare the guy a glance as he opened it and took a sip. I watched his blue eyes scan the crowd before meeting mine and slowly he walked over.

"For someone so antisocial, you sure know how to get a lot of people together." He mused, taking in who was here while taking another sip of his beer.

"I don't try… they just come to me." I shrugged, having a sip of my own. "Most of these people are your friends though. Your little girlfriends."

"Oh fuck off. You're the one they're after." He said and nodded to a pair of brunettes checking me out. "See? That's what happens when you walk around half naked."

I sighed. "Well, I'm a guy. This is natural. Doesn't mean they shouldn't keep their eyes to themselves."

Boruto snorted and shook his head. "Sure dude, as long as you're not flaunting it."

"When you look like me, you don't need to flaunt." I muttered as Iwabe came back over, passing me another blunt. I took it.

Boruto raised an eyebrow and then glanced back at the girls, nearly choking on his beer. I looked over to see what the fuss was about and saw one of them making suggestive motions with her mouth and hands.

"Eh." I grunted and hit the blunt as I ignored the gesture. "What a whore."

"I don't envy you." Boruto said and then spotted Shikadai and Metal. "The hell are they doing here?" He asked with a grin and quickly walked over to them.

I sighed as Sarada took his place the instant he was gone. After taking another drag from the blunt I passed it to her and she took it happily, unnecessarily leaning on me as she did.

"You weren't on campus today…" She giggled.

I shrugged. I tried to make it most of the time… but it was pretty often that I didn't. "Couldn't make it."

"But you look fine to me." She mused.

"I am." I said before walking away to find Iwabe and distance myself from her. We started talking about the new shit he'd be picking up tomorrow but I was only half listening, my eyes drifting over to Boruto and watching as he laughed and joked with his friends. He looked happy. He never looked like that when it was just me and him here…

For once, I was actually glad when everybody had finally left. The apartment grew quiet and I sat on the couch to finish my beer. It was late as fuck and Boruto had just locked the door before taking a moment to glance around the living room. The place was a mess, but only because trash was everywhere. I knew he was going to nag me. He could laugh and have a grand time with his friends but then give me hell just because.

"You gonna give me a hand?" He asked as he started to pick up the trash near the doorway.

"Tonight?" I gaped at him. I'd been drinking and smoking for hours. All I wanted to do was pass out. When he gave me a look I groaned and got to my feet. "You're a fucking pain in my ass."

Sulking, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag before returning to him so I could help clean up the mess.

He watched me move around for a bit before chuckling.

"The fuck's so funny, asshole?" I snapped, snatching up an empty beer can.

"Nothing . . . other than the fact that you look like a grandpa." He said.

"Me? A grandpa? Fuck you." I glared at the coffee table as I cleared it of trash.

He chuckled again and threw his handful of garbage in the bag I had brought.

"Better a grandpa than a grandma. Bitch." I grumbled, carrying the garbage bag into the kitchen where I threw away some more trash. "Fucking prick… calling me a grandpa." I wanted to slap his ass for that. Laughing like he was somebody.

Boruto soon came in with the last of the trash from the living room in his arms. "Move over old man." He teased as I stood in front of the trash can.

Eyes narrowed, I stepped aside and started walking away. "Goodnight grandma." I snorted as I walked into the hallway, heading towards my room.

"Night grandpa, we'll go shopping tomorrow morning, don't forget!" He yelled cheekily.

"Fuck you, I'll be sleeping in the morning!" I yelled back just before stepping into my room and slamming the door.

Damn him for being so annoying.

…

I crashed hard and was sleeping so fucking good when Boruto suddenly started shaking me. I swatted him off and rolled over but he wasn't done. He started pulling my hair and ears, trying to be as annoying as possible.

"Let's go, get up." He ordered. "You said you would, it's not even that early. Come on."

"Get the fuck out of my room, asshole." I growled, snuggling into my comforter. It felt so good to be in the bed. I was still half asleep.

He began pulling my piercings next, moving the blanket out of the way. "Stop being difficult, it's not like I'm waking you up for class. You can go back to sleep when we get back."

"Fuuuuck!" I swatted him away and covered myself back up. "We'll go when I wake up. Leave!"

I heard his footsteps as he left and breathed a sigh of relief, ready to go back to sleep. He came back though and the next thing I knew I was covered in ice cold water.

"Goddammit!" I hissed, jumping up and out of the bed and grabbing the bastard by his neck before shoving him against the wall. "You want me to kick your fucking ass?" I growled, my hot skin rebelling against the cold water soaking me.

"First off, that was funny as hell. You should have seen your face and second, I did ask nicely. It's not my fault you don't listen." He said, not the least bit sorry.

"I don't have any reason to fucking listen to you." I scoffed, squeezing his throat before releasing him and stepping away. My whole body was covered in cold chills to the point that I shuddered. "Damn you, Boruto. You will wash my bedclothes and fucking make it up too." I demanded, pushing down my pajama bottoms. "Get the fuck out, I'm going to warm up in the shower."

He held his neck and turned away, shrugging. "Whatever. I'll be waiting so don't take all day."

"I'll take all fucking day if I want to." I muttered, stripping out of my briefs on my way into my bathroom. Sometimes I wanted to kill his cinnamon roll ass.

…

After my shower I dressed in a pair of my favorite worn out jeans and grabbed one of my usual sleeveless vests and put it on. When I didn't have school this is how I dressed. Always. I ran my hand through my hair before leaving my room, unable to believe this bastard was dragging me out for fucking febreeze. He was waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch and appearing rather impatient. He looked annoyed as I sat next to him and reached for my box. I met his annoyed look with a glare.

"What? You know I have to smoke to get my day started."

"Yeah yeah, tell me when you're done." He sighed and moved to get up.

"Where the hell are you going? Just sit here for a fucking second it won't take long."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Dude, you know I don't like the smell."

"Asshole, it's not going to hurt you." I rolled my eyes, having finished packing a bowl. I grabbed my lighter and quickly took a hit.

"I know that." He insisted before leaving the room.

I sighed, finding him to be painfully annoying. I could hear him rustling around and then the start of the washing machine. Since he'd busied himself, I took my time smoking. Once I finished the bowl and knew he was done, I got up.

"Come on, asshole. Let's get this over with." I called, making sure I had my phone and wallet.

"Right behind you, bastard." He said as his blond head peaked out from the hallway. He was wearing those stupid sunglasses that he thought made him look cool and he grabbed his keys.

I led the way out, not bothering to wait while Boruto took the time to lock the door behind us. I was already on the sidewalk before he got down the stairs but he jogged to catch up to me. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I didn't even fucking shop. I bought weed. I didn't even buy my own food. Boruto always did that shit, I just handed him money. I didn't understand why this febreeze meant so fucking much to him.

"So, how much money do you need?" I asked as we walked along. I was not going to buy the shit myself. I came, and he'd damn well better appreciate the thought.

"Don't know for sure, I gotta see what they have first." He said as he switched places with me, walking on the side closest to the road.

"I hope you're going to get some other shopping done so we don't look like a couple of fucking idiots going to town for febreeze." I scowled straight ahead, shoving my hands in my pockets.

He tilted his sunglasses down a bit and made a face. "But we are going into town to get febreeze . . . though I guess I can get some other stuff. Like candles." He smirked.

I scowled at him before shaking my head. "I'll just wait outside while you do your shopping."

It didn't take long to reach the store and it didn't look that busy either. I stopped once we got close enough, not going inside and Boruto held out his hand. I pulled my wallet out and opened it.

"How much do you need?" I asked, annoyed by this whole endeavour.

"Just fork over your wallet, I left mine at home." He told me. "I'll get some more beer and some food too. What do you want?"

"Damn it you're such a pain." I scoffed, slapping my wallet in his hand. "I don't fucking care. Whatever. Just hurry."

He smiled and nodded. "Don't miss me too much." He teased and headed inside.

I pulled out my phone and started checking some missed calls and unread messages while I waited. Boruto would probably take his precious time but I hoped he would be quick. Like I'd fucking miss him while he was gone though… what the fuck was wrong with him. He really knew how to get under my skin. We'd been roommates for several months now but I still wasn't used to him. I probably never would be.

"Kawaki?"

I lifted my head at the sound of my name, eyes widening at the sight of Hikaru walking up to me. He was wearing tight jeans and a dress shirt, grinning happily as his eyes roamed over me. We hadn't seen each other in a couple years. We used to fuck around in highschool but that was ancient history.

"Hikaru." I greeted him coolly, dropping my phone in my pocket.

"Oh my god, it's been forever. You look as good as always." He chuckled. "How are you?"

"Fine." I muttered, feeling a bit awkward with this reunion.

"Enjoying the college life?" He asked, amber eyes dancing with interest. But I was no longer interested.

"It is what it is." I shrugged. "How about you?" I asked then, feeling obligated.

"I'm good. Working all the time so I'm enjoying this day off. We should do something sometime… it has been too long."

I thought over how I could turn him down gently but before I could come up with anything Boruto came out of the store, both hands holding onto several bags. I cleared my throat as he walked up to us, blue eyes looking over Hikaru, his sunglasses pushed up into his hair.

"Oh, I see." Hikaru giggled and reached over to run his hand over my shoulder. "Too bad. Maybe I'll see you around, Kawaki."

I cursed Hikaru endlessly in my mind as he pranced off and Boruto eyed him with curiosity. "Let's go." I said, taking half the bags from Boruto and quickly walking off.

He caught up and was sure enough interested. "Who was that? Seemed quite the character."

"An old friend. He's not important." I grumbled, hoping he'd drop it.

"He is if you actually admit he's a friend of yours." He pointed out. "Why so secretive? He got some dirt on you or something? In that case, he and I should talk."

"I said old friend. Not current. He ain't got shit on me. Nobody does so don't waste your time asshole."

Boruto nodded his head, making his sunglasses fall back on his face. "Touchy touchy, sheesh. I'll find blackmail material on my own then."

"Why the hell would you want to?" I asked, offended.

He smirked. "For insurance purposes, dude. Gotta save my own ass."

"I just can't fucking deal with you." I shook my head.

Before long we made it home and Boruto unlocked the door for us. We carried the bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter. The fact that I was starving was the only thing that had me going through the bags with Boruto. We put everything up and then I pulled out some shit to make a sandwich.

"I'm making spicy chicken so don't go making that sandwich a skyscraper." Boruto said as pulled out some pans and the flour.

"I'm starving here. I could eat two sandwiches and then your spicy chicken and still be hungry. I'm still growing. I have to eat. A lot." I said as I started putting the sandwich together, layering it up just to be a dick. But I'd still eat whatever he cooked no matter what.

He scoffed and washed his hands. "Still growing my ass, you get any taller and you won't be able to step foot in here without having to bend down all the time."

"Guess I'll have to move out if that happens." I shrugged, picking up my completed sandwich before taking a big bite.

"Uh huh, I'll give you some candles as a going away present." He chuckled and dried his hands with a paper towel. "Now get so I can start cooking."

"I'll be in the living room. Get your febreze at the ready." I smirked as I carried my sandwich into the living room and sat on the couch, turning the TV on while I ate.

I turned on a music channel, finished my sandwich and then went about rolling a joint. That sandwich really hit the spot, but I couldn't wait to eat whatever Boruto was cooking. He had it going. It smelled good. I laid back on the couch as I lit the joint and started smoking. Now that I'd eaten and was getting high, I seriously wanted to take a nap. I wasn't going to actually go to sleep, but as I laid on the couch, listening to the music, my eyes grew heavier and heavier. I outed the joint and put it away before letting my eyes close completely. In a matter of seconds, I'd drifted off.

…

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon candles and a hand shaking my shoulder. "Hey. The food's done. You better get up before I eat it all myself." Boruto warned.

I opened my eyes to meet his and yawned. "Damn… I was sleeping so good asshole."

"Don't you always?" He asked and pushed my legs down so he could sit next to me, two plates and beers already on the coffee table.

"I would if you weren't always fucking waking me up." I groaned, my hand running through my hair as I sat up and took a look at the food. It looked as good as it smelled so I was quick to grab my plate. "You got it smelling fruity as fuck in here."

Boruto grabbed the remote and snorted. "Cinnamon isn't a fruit, genius."

"Must be the febreeze then. Whatever it is, it's strong as hell and the smell of weed is much better." I stabbed a piece of the cut up chicken with my fork and then had a taste. It was damn good.

"Then go stink it up in your room." He said and flipped through the channels, digging in once he found something to watch.

"I will stink it up right here as soon as I eat." I told him, mouth full as I wolfed down the whole plate quickly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I sat the plate down and grabbed the beer Boruto had for me.

He pulled a candle out of nowhere and set it on the table. "Fine then, just light this when you're done."

"You're too fucking much." I sighed, having a sip of my beer before grabbing my box.

Boruto opened his beer when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and typed a response, setting it next to his thigh before looking back at the TV.

I almost asked who he was texting, but knew it was none of my fucking business so I kept my mouth shut and continued to busy myself with rolling a joint. I rolled it up and lifted it to my lips, my tongue running across the sticky line before finishing it up and then noticed Boruto was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, arching a brow.

"Nothing." He said quickly, his phone going off again. He laughed after he read the message and a smile was on his face while he typed a response.

"Didn't look like nothing." I said as I lit the joint. "And what the hell has you so happy over there?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

He looked up at me, smile growing. "The guys are putting together a prank for one of the coaches and Metal's throwing out all these ideas. He seems like such a nice guy, but he can be so fucking evil sometimes."

"Sounds pretty lame to me. And those guys like Metal- they're the ones you have to worry about." I hit the joint and leaned back on the couch, resting my legs across Boruto's because he was in my way. "I hope you're not going to partake in such lame shit."

"You only think it's lame cause you're not apart of it." He said and pinched my leg but didn't do anything else to make me move. "Besides, I'm more than capable of handling someone like Metal. I'm the one people need to worry about."

"Ooh." I laughed to myself before taking another drag. "Nobody is ever gonna worry about your lame ass."

He rolled his eyes and reached for some chicken off of his plate. "Just because you don't think so doesn't mean shit. Plenty of freshmen know better than to mess with me."

"Whatever. You're only untouched because you did so well in high school and everyone is expecting you to be such an amazing receiver. Ooh, Boruto the almighty receiver. Shit. I'm not impressed."

Boruto swallowed and reached for his beer next. "Yeah, well everyone can take those expectations and shove it up their asses. I don't play football for them, I play it cause I want to. They need to stay out of my life and worry about their own." He said and chugged half the can.

I was stuck between laughing and coughing. "You better… be glad they expect something of you."

He had a lot of people who adored him. A lot of people who supported him. He was somebody… he was going to be huge- possibly go pro after college. He was smart too and easy to be around. Me though… I didn't have anyone. Sure people gravitated towards me as long as weed was involved, but that's just how people were. Once the weed was gone, so would they be.

"I would prefer they didn't. I'm doing this for me, not them. I'm so sick of people telling me what I should do and how I should act. You'd be surprised at what people have the nerve to say to my face . . . and they think it's okay to say shit like that. I wasn't kidding when I told you I was the one to worry about. My record isn't as spotless as you might think." He ranted, blue eyes staring at the wall.

"Nobody's perfect." I mumbled, staring at the joint in my fingers and feeling how deep my words truly were.

Nobody was perfect, nor could they be. But I had more faults than most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boruto- Chapter two**

Monday came way too soon for my liking. I had to wake up early for football practice before going to class. It was completely different from high school when I had practice in the afternoons, though now I at least had the rest of the day to myself. College wasn't hard per say, it was challenging, but not hard. I knew I was smart and a damn good receiver, but that wasn't just talent. I worked my ass off and studied until I knew the material like the back of my hand. Sure I may get things faster than most people, but I had my struggles too. Just because I was talented didn't mean I didn't earn things, I wasn't taking handouts like some people believed. I had my troubles just like everyone else.

Kawaki was near the top of that list, but I had learned how to handle him as time went by. I never thought living here would work in the beginning and we fought almost every second of everyday. It's a lot better than it used to be now that we've gotten used to each other, though the bastard still gets on my nerves. It wasn't like I cared if he smoked weed, I didn't give a fuck, but I hated the smell. I didn't like cigarette smoke either, or any smoke in general. My mom always said I had a sensitive nose, but I didn't think so. If it stunk then it stunk, it was simple as that. Kawaki smoked weed more than he did anything else and while I admittingly didn't think living to smoke weed was good for him, I wasn't going to tell him how to live his life. He wasn't hurting me so it was none of my damn business as long as he took care of the smell afterwards.

I was showered and dressed in about thirty minutes and headed over to Kawaki's room. I walked right in and tried to wake him, but he cursed me out like most mornings and I let him be, knowing this was another one of his skipping days. I tried to be respectful because he was my upperclassmen and a human being, but he was making it difficult. No one made him do something he didn't want to though and sometimes I wondered why he was even here. He was hard to figure out. I grabbed my bag and left a note for him on the fridge not to touch anything on the second shelf because I was planning to use it for dinner. He may have crossed the line when it came to weed and waking up from his five million naps, but even I had to admit he could be reasonable when I put my foot down. He was an ass, but not all the time, just most.

I grabbed a banana and locked the front door behind me, jogging to school. It wasn't too far and it helped me get in a morning workout to warm up. My morning jog was quiet like usual and pretty foggy, but not too bad. I reached school and went straight to the football locker rooms. Shikadai and Metal were already there though hadn't been for long since they hadn't changed yet. My eyes spotted a weirdly shaped backpack and I shook my head.

"Ahead of the game, aren't you?" I asked Metal and he grinned evilly.

"Hey, I'm just showing the team that we've got options. We have all the time we need to prank the coach, serves him right for picking on me all the time." He shrugged.

"He picks on everyone." Shikadai reminded him and then looked at me. "Sup, Boruto."

I smiled and we bumped fists. "Sup. Ready for practice?"

"Fuck no. It's too early for all this moving around." Shikadai complained and I chuckled.

"You say that every morning." I pointed out.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Metal put his prank bag in his locker and loudly clapped his hands. "Alright, let's do this!"

Shikadai and I shared a look at his over eagaress before the three us got changed. It took about ten minutes for the rest of the team to show up with the staff and defense coach then another twenty for our offense coach. The defense coach was pretty cool, but the offense coach was an arrogant prick. Yeah he was good at calling plays and shit, but he was one of the rudest people I ever came across. If it wasn't for the defense coach, I'm sure more than half of our players would've quit because of his big mouth. You don't tear away at your team's self esteem to get them to play better and just because he was good at his job didn't make him the best.

Personally, I want him fired and the defense coach to take over. The whole team felt the same way which was how this prank contest got started. Everyone decided that we would vote of three pranks to do and see what happens, see how much the bastard could take. The seniors planned to take the blame for it since he always benches them no matter how good they are cause they're "old news". It wasn't fair and I was ticked that he gets away with it. Practice went without incident for once but there was always tomorrow. I was pretty worn out by the end and took my time taking a shower.

Metal, Shikadai and I headed to class afterwards since our schedules were similar. We were taking core classes this year to get them out of the way. I was starving when it was finally lunch time and was practically bouncing on my feet in line.

"Oh, did you get a new wallet?" Metal asked as he eyed the one in my hand.

I smirked. "Nope."

It took mere seconds for Shikadai to figure it out and he shook his head. "How the hell did you get a hold of Kawaki's wallet?"

"He gave it to me." I said and Metal's eyes widened.

"No way, everyone knows he doesn't play about his money. He uses it to buy weed." He whispered, looking around as if we were being watched.

"Duh, I know that, I live with him for fucks sake." I scoffed.

Shikadai sighed. "You swiped it didn't you? You shouldn't play with fire, Boruto, you're going to get burned."

"I told you he gave it to me." I repeated, waving it in his face. "You two might be scared of him like everyone else, but I know how to put his ass in check."

The line moved up and I was quick to follow. The three of us reached the front after four minutes and I was more than happy to splurge a little and get a big lunch. The rest of my class were pretty chill and Shikadai gave me a ride home, I was too tired to jog back. I waved goodbye and made my way up stairs, unlocking the door before stepping inside. I wasn't surprised to find Kawaki smoking in the living room again, but I had plenty of candles and febreeze so I let it go. It was better to pick and choose my battles rather than argue over every single thing or else I would never get my way.

"Hey." I greeted and set my bag down, leaning against the wall to take off my shoes.

"You have my fucking wallet. Better be damn glad I didn't need it today. Hand it over."

I fought back a smile and walked over, pulling it out of my pocket. "Huh. I forgot I had it."

Kawaki snatched it out of my hand as soon as it was within reach. "You probably milked it dry." He muttered but didn't even look inside before stuffing it under him and continued smoking.

"I spent less than half including the stuff I bought yesterday." I told him and went back to the door for my bag so I could toss it in my room.

"Are you implying that you spent money today? For yourself? What the fuck asshole, that's my money. I need weed."

I mentally cursed my big mouth. "Uh, no, I didn't. I was just reminding you I spent some yesterday. You have more than enough for your weed so relax, dude."

"I know when you lie. You always look around like a bitch." He scowled at me. "It doesn't fucking matter. I'm going to get some work done tonight anyway."

That caught my attention and I stopped mid stride towards the hallway. "What work?" I asked, never hearing about a job before.

"My work. Don't worry about it." He huffed, being a secretive as he always was.

"You're not doing anything shady, are you?"

He shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"I'm not bailing your ass out." I warned even though I probably would since I was cool like that, a real nice guy.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway. And it's not shady so don't worry your pussy."

I flipped him off and went to my room, tossing my bag on the floor. Then I walked into the kitchen and made a snack. I didn't feel like cooking dinner just yet and it was a little early anyway. I grabbed a bottle of powerade and went back into the living room, swiping the TV remote. After I found something to watch, I dug in and made a mental note to do my homework before I went to sleep.

Kawaki put his stuff away in his little box and then got up, walking down the hall. Several minutes passed before he returned, I was already finished with my food. He was dressed in some of his usual old jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He had to be heading to work if he wasn't wearing his vest and I missed the damn thing. I had a weakness for tight long sleeve shirts and my eyes took their sweet time taking in his muscles. It was no secret he was ripped and I never pushed him too far cause I knew he would kick my ass, but he really didn't have to flaunt it.

My gaze went back up to his face and I snapped my head back around once I saw he was watching me. Why does he always catch me?

"What time do you get off?" I asked in hopes of a distraction.

"There's not a certain time. It will be when I finish my work. Probably late so don't wait up." He said, coming to the couch to grab his wallet he'd left and then his phone off the coffee table.

"I'll put your dinner in the microwave." I said. "Oh, and are you skipping again tomorrow? Not that I care but, you're gonna fail at this rate."

"Guess we'll just have to see how it goes." He sighed. "See you." He said as he headed towards the door and left.

It was oddly quiet after he left and I lit a candle to get rid of the smell of weed. I was curious what kind of job he had and couldn't really picture him doing any part time stuff. He was hard to deal with and lazy, but I guess even he had a good work ethic judging by how much cash he usually has on him. In a way I envied that independence since all my money came from my parents. They didn't want me to go to school, play football and have to work and I'm grateful for that, but I hate having to depend on them despite having moved out already.

I took my plate and empty bottle in the kitchen and started making dinner. I put Kawaki's in the microwave like I promised and ate mine in my room while I did my homework. It didn't take me too long to finish and after I put my dishes in the kitchen, I went to bed a little early. I had a feeling that our offense coach was going to raise hell tomorrow because today went so smoothly and I needed all the rest I could get. The next morning I took a long shower before getting dressed. I had slept in a weird position and my shoulder was stiff and hurt.

When I walked to Kawaki's room, I was shocked to find the door open and him nowhere in sight. Noises were coming from the kitchen and I went in there and found him fixing something to drink. This was the first time I had ever seen him up before me and a part of me was suspicious.

"Am I seeing things or did you really get up by yourself this morning?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He glanced at me, his pierced brow raised. "I had to work later than I expected. Haven't been to sleep." He explained, walking to the toaster to grab the bread that had just popped up. I cringed when he took a bite of it plain as it could have been.

"That's nasty." I said, pointing to the bread in his hand. "But that fucking sucks, you getting ready to go pass out then?" I asked and went to grab a banana.

"Worked too hard. Not tired. I'm going to school." He said, taking another big bite of his bread and walked past me. It was then that I noticed his hair was still damp from a shower and he was wearing cologne.

I smiled and followed him to the living room, leaning against the door frame as I peeled my banana. "Look at you being all responsible and shit." I teased, though I really was impressed.

"Whatever. I need to go today. Got somebody to talk to."

"Who?" I asked and took a bite. If it was someone worth getting showered and going to school for, I wanted to know.

"Is it any of your business, asshole?" He scoffed, sitting on the couch to put his boots on.

"Guess not." I said, unphased and more than used to his snippy attitude. I glanced at the clock and realized the long shower was a bad idea, I need to get going now or else I'd be late for practice. "Fuck!" I cursed and shoved the rest of the banana in my mouth.

"What?" Kawaki asked, standing now that he had his boots on and I couldn't even take a second to appreciate how good he looked.

"Erm honna bree laay!" I yelled, trying not to choke and rushed to the door to put my shoes on.

"Oh you have practice? I was gonna catch a ride but I can just walk." He said, pulling out his phone to check something.

I swallowed and shook my head. "Nah, I'm gonna jog there like usual." I explained, knowing I could make it if I picked up the pace. "You should take that ride."

"I meant catch a ride with you idiot. Don't worry about it. Have your jog. I don't need to leave just yet, I can walk.

"Oh." I said and laughed. "Well, I don't mind driving you if you want and I guess it makes more sense for me to take my car since I'm late."

"You sure?" He asked, meeting my eyes.

I smirked. "Yeah, consider us even since I bought my lunch with your money yesterday." I told him and dashed to my room to grab my bag. I was back in seconds and picked up my keys.

"So you admit it, you thief?" He shook his head as he led the way out of the apartment.

I locked the door behind us. "I was just using what I was given and besides we're even now like I said."

"We're not fucking even. I gave you my wallet to buy stuff we needed at the store yesterday and you went overboard with those fucking fruity ass candles and shit and then stole from me today. I did not give you permission. So, you're a thief."

I hummed as we walked towards the stairs. "Well, when you put it like that, yeah."

"You don't even care… I should be worried." He grumbled.

"Told you I was the one people should worry about." I grinned.

"Don't brag about stealing. That is not cool and doesn't fit with your character at all."

We went down and got into my car and I tossed my bag in the back seat. "My character is full of surprises." I insisted and put the key in the ignition.

"Whatever. I won't bail you out."

I laughed and changed gears, backing out of the parking lot. Looks like we would both end up in jail. It was a short drive to school and I ended up parking next to Shikadai. I could see both him and Metal talking on the sidewalk and they didn't look happy, frowns on their faces even when they spotted me. I turned off my car and grabbed my bag before getting out, Kawaki following suit.

"What's got you two looking so depressed?" I asked, locking the doors.

"We're fucked." Shikadai stated.

Metal groaned in agreement. "The staff warned us that coach is in a bad mood, they think he had another fight with his wife last night."

"So now he's gonna take it out on us? That bastard! I'm surprised he still has a wife." I grumbled, putting my bag over my other shoulder.

"He'll come after us for sure since we're the only freshmen." Metal whined. "Then he'll go after the seniors. If he ever gets off our case, that is."

I knew today was going to suck. "I'm in no mood for his shit, he needs to go cry to his mom or something instead of making us suffer." I said.

Kawaki laid his hand on my shoulder, catching my attention. "Good luck, asshole. I gotta go meet someone. See you."

"Well he's supportive." Shikadai sarcastically mused as we watched him walk away.

"Fuck off." I told him and wondered just who Kawaki was meeting up with.

I didn't have much time to think about it though and had to head to practice. The three of us went to the locker room and got changed, preparing ourselves as much as we could for whatever hell the offense coach was going to throw at us. Word quickly spread across the team about the coach's fight with his wife and even the seniors were nervous. The coach arrived later than everyone else did like usual and it pissed me off that he thought he was so important that we should always be waiting for him. After we warmed up, we went right into drills. We had double the laps, double the push ups and multiple run throughs of jump cut and whatever else he felt like having us do. We spent over an hour on drills and not even the ones that were practice plays. My shoulder was really starting to bug me and a good amount of us were starting to get tired. It wouldn't have been a problem if we had gotten a break, but he pushed us right into practice plays.

I ended up playing offense while Shikadai and Metal were on defense. He wasted no time in starting his verbal bashing and surprisingly went after the seniors first. Our quarterback was unlucky to be the first person he focused his rage on and yelled at him after every single pass he made. It was making it harder and harder for him to throw correctly and difficult for me to catch. I wasn't that tall and was practically leaping for his overthrown passes, my shoulder feeling like shit. The coach was quick to pounce on me once my play a little too sloppy and I stared gritting my teeth. I became his new target and it went on until my side switched to defense. The defense coach finally grew a pair and put his foot down, saying we needed a break before my side started playing defense and the team almost collapsed when the offensive coach reluctantly agreed. I was thankful the defense coach spoke up, but he should've said something sooner.

I rolled my shoulder as the staff got water for the team and Shikadai and Metal plopped down next to me on the grass. They asked if I was okay and I nodded, we were all getting fucked over so I saw no reason to ask to sit out. Not that the coach would let me. It was my fault for sleeping in a weird position anyway. The break was short lived and we were back on the field. I tried my best to tackle with my good shoulder, but then got yelled at for playing "half assed". I was more than ready to tell him off, but I knew he would punish the team instead of me. That's how he managed to keep all of us in line, none of us wanted the team to suffer because of our actions. It was just plain dirty and I often thought about what would happen if we all went on strike or if I quit all together. Shikadai and Metal would never let me do that though and it wasn't fair to the seniors to go on strike and miss their last season. It was a shitty situation to be in.

By the end of practice, everyone was sore and I just barely had enough time to shower and head to class. Schedules were always the hardest on freshmen since our class times rarely fit with anything sports or club related. Shikadai, Metal and I were fine as long as practice ended on time but when it didn't, like today, we were fucked. None of us could afford to wait on the other and bolted our worn out bodies to class, every man for himself. My legs were not happy with me once I got to my first class and I was still late. I dragged my feet the rest of the day and skipped lunch in favor of tending to my shoulder. I couldn't reach the place it hurt most and moved it every which way, but nothing seemed to help. I gave up and went to my next class early since it was still lunch time. I didn't feel like heading to the cafeteria and then all the way back up in ten minutes, I just wanted to get this day over with.

After my last class, I walked to my car and threw my bag in the backseat. Shikadai and Metal had already left to go home and I slowly got into the driver's side. I leaned the seat back as far as it could go and texted Kawaki to see if he wanted a ride home. He said he was coming and I tossed my phone in the back seat to join my bag.

Then I covered my face with both hands and screamed. "God damn it!" This was definitely going to be ranked among my top seven worst days ever.

"You look like shit." Kawaki noted as soon as he got in the passenger seat.

I moved the seat back up and winced. "Yeah, well I feel like shit. If I ever do go to jail, it'll be for first degree murder."

"Damn." Kawaki sounded impressed with my anger. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I just slept on my shoulder wrong." I said and started the car. "I hope the coach's wife makes him sleep on the couch."

"Shame he's such a dick." Kawaki sighed. "My day was shitty too so don't feel bad."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I backed out. "Oh yeah? What happened to you?"

"Mm I don't care to talk about it." He muttered.

I nodded and put the car in drive, finally heading home for the day. I rolled out of the car once we got there and threw my bag over my good shoulder. We went upstairs and into our apartment and I dropped my bag on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and plopped on the couch thinking about what I wanted to eat for dinner.

"I want pizza tonight so I'm gonna call and place an order for delivery." Kawaki told me, pulling out his phone.

"That's cool." I agreed.

Kawaki placed an order and then sat on the couch, pulling out his box just as I expected he would. I couldn't keep myself from watching him. It intrigued me, as much as I truthfully didn't like to smell the shit.

"Come here." He said quietly once he finished rolling his joint.

"What?" I asked and leaned a bit closer, holding my shoulder.

"Come here. Sit on the floor." He said as he stared at the joint in his hand, holding the lighter to the end.

I furrowed my brow at him, but did as he asked. "You gonna braid my hair?" I snorted and pushed the coffee table out so I had more room.

"I don't know how to braid hair… and I doubt yours is long enough to braid anyway." He grumbled while taking a couple hits of his joint. He tossed his head back when he exhaled, blowing the smoke away from me which was much appreciated. "Take your shirt off."

I blushed and choked on air. "Excuse me?"

Kawaki leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to my ear. "I said take off your shirt."

I had no idea where the fuck he was going with this and didn't know whether I should listen or not. Curiosity got the better of me though and the only way to figure out what this was about was to do it, not matter how strange and embarrassing the request was. I pulled my shirt over my head and set it in my lap.

"Don't get any ashes on me." I warned, keeping my gaze straight ahead.

He exhaled his smoke purposely across the back of my neck and I stiffened. My face pulled into a scowl at the way he laughed. "I don't know why you're so tense all the fucking time. Lighten up."

"This is as light as it's getting today." I huffed. "Unless you wanna grab me a beer."

"You're getting a little too needy now asshole." He said before hitting the joint again.

"Needy? You're the one asking me for shit. Why am I sitting here shirtless again?"

"Cause I told you to." He said as he held in the smoke he'd just inhaled.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my shirt. "Whatever dude. If you're done, I'm gonna go get that beer."

Kawaki scoffed and snatched my shirt out of my hand before outing his joint halfway. "Why the fuck you gotta rush me, asshole?" He asked annoyed before chopping me on my good shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Did he just chop me?

He hummed before chopping my bad shoulder and I hissed. "Ooh, there it is." He chuckled and I looked over my shoulder to glare at him.

"Glad you're taking joy in my pain, bastard." I grumbled.

"Stop whining. I'm going to help you." He groaned. "You're such a pain in my ass."

I turned my head back around and sighed. "The feelings mutual."

He smacked me in the back of the head. "Just shut up for once. Damn." He huffed, his hand moving to my hurt shoulder.

His fingers moved over the most tender area, pressing around for a moment as if he was testing the area. He was barely doing anything but it was so sore it felt amazing and I had to bite my tongue to keep from voicing my approval. After a moment his thumb started doing the majority of the work, moving across the skin with the perfect amount of pressure-slowly easing the tension I felt there.

"This is the only place it hurts, right?" He asked, still running his thumb over the area, now in a circular motion.

"Y-eah." I breathed, letting my blue eyes fall closed.

Kawaki hummed, bringing his other hand up and working the area with both at once. As he applied more pressure with the lessening of tension, I couldn't keep from groaning. I'd been sore many times in my life . . . but I'd never had a massage. I didn't know how to feel about it, but I knew I liked it and I didn't want it to end.

His range broadened as he made sure to cover the entire area- while feeling around to know for certain where the most pain was coming from. I was surprised that he was so good at this.

"I'm gonna burn it." He told me, removing his hands and starting to rub them together quickly.

"Uh, burn what?" I asked, opening my eyes at the mention of fire.

"You're shoulder. It's rubbed out good now. A little burn and some pressure and it will be good as fucking new."

I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, but he sounded like he knew what he was doing. "I figured out your job . . . you're a masseuse."

He laughed at that, a real genuine laugh that floored me. "You got jokes?" He snorted, still rubbing his hands together.

"It's possible." I grinned. "You got the skill."

"Heh." He was still amused and he finally stopped rubbing his hands together. "Alright."

He murmured, pressing the palm of his hand firmly on my shoulder before starting to rub it, remaining firm and picking up speed with each move. My teeth clenched as I endured the pain, the burn- until the burn had numbed the pain-and the fast rubbing continued. It had gone on for a couple minutes and I could only imagine what Kawaki's hand felt like and when he did stop, his left hand held tight to the top of my shoulder while his right, rubbing hand pressed against the affected area. The pressure was so much that his strength startled me a bit. Yeah he was a big guy but damn . . .

"You're welcome." He said suddenly, removing his hands and slapping me in the back of the head.

I tilted my head back and smiled widely at him. "Yeah yeah, you're the shit. Thanks."

"Now, go get us a fucking beer and let me finish my joint." He sighed, grabbing it up and leaning back on the couch. But then the door buzzed. "Shit. Here." He said, pulling out his wallet and tossing it to me.

I caught it and headed to the door, opening it to find the delivery guy with our pizza. His eyes went right to my naked chest and his face flushed. It was obvious when he started checking me out and I nervously cleared my throat. It was flattering how he seemed practically speechless, my ego happily taking the boost.

"You got our pizza or not, asshole?" Kawaki was suddenly towering over me, giving the delivery guy a cold look.

"R-right." The guy stammered and I offered him a sympathetic smile. Meeting someone like Kawaki for the first time would scare anybody shitless.

I handed him the money and took the pizza. "Thanks."

"Y-yeah, no problem. Please call again." He said, giving me a small smile in return.

Kawaki grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into the apartment roughly before slamming the door closed and storming over to the couch. I couldn't believe he was so angry that he had to wait for his joint barely a moment. I guess his day really did suck as much as mine did. I carried the pizza into the kitchen and fix our plates, having to make two trips to bring our beers into the living room as well. I put my shirt back on after I sat down and opened my beer.

"Here." I said, handing him back his wallet even though I was tempted to keep it again just because. He took it, for some reason not bothering to look at me. I looked at him for a moment, wondering what the hell his problem was all of a sudden but he wasn't paying me any attention, his eyes solely on his weed. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Not a damn thing." He nearly growled and my mouth fell open. Just who did he think he was fooling anyway-with that attitude.

"Don't start growling, the fuck did I do to you?" I asked, offended. He only growled when he was really pissed.

"I'm not growling." He really did growl then, turning sharp and intimidating grey eyes to mine.

I gulped but stood my ground. "You just did."

"Shut up." He groaned, rolling his eyes and raising his joint to his lips.

He was so moody, everything was fine a few minutes ago. I shook my head and drunk some more of my beer. If he didn't want to talk then he wasn't going to talk, the stubborn bastard. I ate my pizza in silence and didn't spare him a glance. When he finished smoking, he drank a bit of his beer and then finally had his own pizza. He didn't seem as if he was going to end the silence either. I wasn't sure if I would ever understand Kawaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawaki- Chapter three**

Going back to school was a pain in my ass, but I didn't have a choice. I'd been ignoring my guardian for the past couple weeks and finally decided to meet with her, but she wasn't able to see me. I was annoyed and considerably stressed, so I wanted to work more to keep myself distracted. Especially since I couldn't shake the fact that I had grown attached to my fucking no good pain in the rear cinnamon ass roommate.

I'd always figured he was straight. If he was hiding any skeletons in his closet, they were hidden well. Nobody suspected any different- and it could have been just me being hopeful, but sometimes he looked at me as if he was interested. Maybe even he didn't know how he felt. It was understandable, I'd been that way. Though I'd come to terms with who I was years ago. I didn't want to come right out and ask him, nor would I. Time would certainly tell.

I was glad that I was able to help with his shoulder. I knew he needed to be in good shape for practice and his upcoming games. The season was fast approaching. We walked to school together this morning and I sat in the library until my first class, while Boruto went to practice though not before complaining endlessly about his offensive coach.

The instant I took my seat in my first class of the morning and announcement rang through the loudspeakers just before I was called to the dean's office. I sighed as I got out of my seat and left the classroom, taking my time as I walked through the school on my way to the dean's office.

So… she finally had time for me today.

I walked in the office without bothering to knock. Her lips settled into a flat line as she looked me over. I went to sit in one of the chairs across from her desk and she leaned up a bit, resting her elbows on her desk.

"You're getting worse, Kawaki." She sighed, appearing worried. She always worried and it always pissed me off.

"I don't want to go to this fucking school. You'd better be happy I come at all."

"That's not how it works. You have to attend, regularly. You have to show me that you can be responsible and quit getting yourself into trouble. Don't you realize how important that is?"

"Sure but I don't give a fuck." I snapped, glaring harshly at her. "That money means nothing to me. He didn't mean shit to me. This school is pointless. I have better things to do with my time."

She quirked a brow, looking pissed. "Like smoke weed and lay out of school after everything I went through to get you in here?"

"Yeah and work and make my own fucking money and live my life like anybody my age should. This is not me. You should know it."

"The older you get, the more difficult you become. I can understand the rebellion, especially because of your father-"

"He. is. Not. my. Fucking. Father." I hissed every word, livid.

Her face fell and she averted her eyes from me. "You know what I'm trying to say. I do understand you, Kawaki… but do I deserve your anger? Have I done something to deserve to be treated such a way by you?"

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and started bouncing my leg. "I have to channel it somewhere. I mean damn, if I let loose on just anybody I'll end up in jail again."

"Kawaki. Please. I believe in you, I know you can do better. You have freedom now and you are able to live like the other students. You have an apartment. You have it made really. Quit being so harsh. Attend school as we agreed. You will be happier in the end if you do."

"I can't say I'll be here everyday." I muttered. "Sometimes I can't wake up."

"Only because you stay up all night." She snapped, voice raising the slightest bit.

"Whatever." I let out a deep breath. "Are we done here, I was actually trying to have class today and you're keeping me."

"Alright, Kawaki… but I'm keeping an eye on you."

I got up quickly and made an escape. I had more respect for that woman than I did for anyone, but she didn't understand really. She couldn't. Nobody could. And for her to dare mention that piece of shit to me… It was unbearable. I'd almost really lost it.

I went outside, going to stand between two of the buildings where I'd always escape when I had to have some smoke at school. It was a risk but it was one place nobody ever walked by. I took a while smoking and gathering my thoughts and clearing them altogether. When I realized what I'd forgotten to mention to her, I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

That football coach really needed somebody to set him straight and I knew that single text was enough to handle his ass. I was tired of being annoyed by Boruto constantly nagging about the bastard and it pissed me off that Boruto's cinnamon roll ass would be treated in such a way by anyone. It wasn't right and that's why that bastard would lose his job.

After school I waited just on the steps leaving the front of the building for Boruto. We didn't always walk together but I wanted to talk to him sooner rather than later. I wanted to know if anything had been said about his coach yet. He came out just a few minutes after me, Shikadai and Metal tailing him which didn't surprise me.

His blue eyes lit up when he saw me and he ran over. "Dude, you're not going to believe the shit that went down! The coach got called to the dean's office!" He said excitedly, Shikadai and Metal coming up from behind him.

"His face was priceless." Metal chuckled.

"It was better than that time his wife calling him during practice because he left the toilet seat up." Shikadai added.

"Interesting." I hummed, moving to walk down the steps. I knew his ass would be set straight but I honestly hoped they let him go instead of giving him a chance to act better. Boruto was quick to come along with me, saying his goodbyes to his friends as we walked away. "So… you're pretty excited about this. I guess your day must have been better today."

He grinned at me and nudged my arm with his. "I'm fucking ecstatic! It's been a long time coming and I hope his ass gets fired. Serves him right for treating everyone like scum."

"Yeah he sounds like a piece of shit." I agreed, smiling slightly.

"Kawaki! Boruto!" We both stopped and turned as we were called. Sarada was waving and running up to us.

"Hm. It's your little girlfriend." I said, glancing at Boruto who rolled his eyes.

"Your girlfriend you mean." He said and narrowed his eyes at her. "She's really starting to bug me."

"Hm… I thought you liked her. Seriously."

He turned to look at me and scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, no. I barely know her and she's nice and all, but . . . just no. I don't do giggly."

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked happily. I already knew she wanted to come over.

"Going to a gay bar." Boruto answered with a straight face and my head whipped in his direction, grey eyes widening.

"A… a gay bar?" She looked between us curiously. "Y-you two are… you're not… I… Well um… can I come?"

Boruto's blue eyes flashed dangerously and he smirked. "Knock yourself out, I'm cool with it."

"What the hell?" I whispered, completely shaken by this turn of events. I hadn't been to a gay bar since I was eighteen… but I knew a lot of gay men and I wasn't sure I was comfortable going there… and with Boruto no less.

"Okay great, I'll go home and get ready. Just text me the address and what time you're going!"

I stared in Sarada's direction as she ran off. I couldn't believe she was actually thirsty enough to want to go with us to a gay bar. "Boruto?" I called, turning my eyes to him. I didn't know what to think.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Whether she keeps coming around for you or me, I'm over it. Maybe now she'll finally accept that I'm not interested. You don't have to go though, didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

Like hell I'd let him go to a gay bar without me. "You…" I started but couldn't even say anything. I just started walking again, my mind now full of wonder.

He came up beside me and laughed. "What? Are you shocked?" He teased. "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself. It's simple, really."

"You're gay?" I asked, unable to look at him- heart pounding and mind in a frenzy as I awaited his response.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you." He said, avoiding the question like the cheeky little shit he was.

It annoyed me to no end that he didn't give me a straight answer but then… maybe that was all the answer I did need.

I was damn glad when we finally made it back to our apartment and I went straight to my room instead of the couch, needing a moment to collect myself. I had been hoping for a while that Boruto would be gay, or at least open to experimenting. But now that the possibility had grown, I didn't know how to feel. It was a school night… but we were going to a gay bar and I couldn't fucking deny how much it excited me.

After a shower, I dressed in a pair of shorts for the time being and left my room, finally composed. I went into the living room. Boruto was sitting on the couch, a movie playing though he was doing his homework and not watching it. I sat down, grabbing my box. It was definitely time to smoke.

"Me and my big mouth." He groaned, almost to himself. "Now I have to hurry and get this shit done or else I won't be going anywhere . . . it's been awhile since I last went to a bar."

"Have you ever been to a gay bar?" I couldn't help but ask though I kept my eyes on the task before me, needing to fill my lungs with some good smoke as soon as possible.

He crossed out something he wrote, and sighed. "Well, let's just say it's been a while since I last mingled for dating and . . . other purposes."

"Other purposes?" I questioned, my interest piquing.

Boruto cleared his throat. "You know what I mean, I'm not gonna get into details."

Apparently. He wasn't telling me shit and it was pissing me off. But I would keep my cool for now. "Well… tonight should be interesting." I breathed, finally finishing rolling my joint and wasting no time in lighting it.

"I have no doubt of that." He agreed and glanced at me before getting back to work.

While Boruto did his homework, I smoked and lazed around and continued to do so even after he finished and started cooking dinner. My mind was swirling with curiosities and confusion so I was eager to go out tonight in hopes of getting some clarity. But at the same time, I was a bit fearful. Boruto was my roommate and I didn't know much about him. I didn't know if he could actually be gay or if he was just fucking around. But after tonight, he would know more about me for sure… and I didn't know how to feel about it.

We ate together in the living room, both of us keeping quiet for the most part. Boruto looked up gay bars in our area before choosing one and I didn't bother putting my two cents in. He texted Sarada and then we both took out time getting ready. I dressed in jeans as I would any other time and my favorite black vest. I put on some cologne and then got my boots. I still wasn't sure how to feel… but shit was about to go down.

Boruto was in the living room when I entered, wearing jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He looked ready. It was just nine o'clock but we needed to go out early, in hopes of getting back before too late. If I was going out though, I already knew I wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Especially since it was so rare that I did go out these days.

"Did you call a cab?" I asked while making sure I had everything I needed.

"Nah, I'm driving." He said and swung his keys around his finger.

"Not planning to drink then?" I asked, a bit disappointed. "I'm getting fucked up." I admitted, wanting him to go ahead and know it.

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm drinking. Just not on the heavy side tonight, can't have anyone taking advantage of me. Or you." He teased. "I'm ready to enjoy some action." He said and led the way out the door.

We got in his car and he drove us to the bar, it was a good twenty minutes away. He parked near the entrance and was practically bouncing in his seat. It was obvious he was pumped for this and was the first one out of the car, telling me to hurry up. We ran into Sarada once we got to the front door. She was dressed in a short black dress, her heels too damn high. She was crazy if she thought any man here was going to pay her any attention, but I didn't give a fuck what she did. The three of us headed inside and suddenly my ears were full of nothing but base. It was fairly packed already, but nowhere near as full as I knew it could get, it was too early for that. Boruto led the way to the bar and we sat on the stools, Sarada to my left and Boruto to my right. He turned and leaned his elbows against the bar like he fucking owned it and scanned the crowd.

"It's been too long since I last went out." He sighed.

Sarada leaned closer to hear over the music and got all up in my personal space. "Really? Don't all the football guys go out and party a lot?" She asked and Boruto scoffed.

"Maybe the upperclassmen, but not me. I like to party as much as anyone else, I just don't do stupid shit." He explained. "I left all the stupid in high school."

"Oh, what is stupid?" She giggled and I ordered a beer as the bartender came to greet me.

"The usual. Going along with bad ideas to fit in, thinking you know everything when you don't, being a hormonal teen. All that stupid high school stuff." He said and ordered a beer as well.

For a while, I just drank and listened to Boruto and Sarada talk amongst themselves. Time had been dragging all day, but now that we were out it was flying by. While I sipped on my third beer I turned away from the bar, facing the crowd. It was packed. A lot of dancing was going on. Too bad I wasn't a dancer. Sarada left to go to the restroom and Boruto groaned.

"Hey, at least help me out here. I didn't want her to pout in a corner or anything, but that doesn't mean I wanna talk to her all night." He said. "I'm tryna tell her I'm not interested, not the other way around."

"I'm not going to entertain her and let her get the wrong idea. You have fun with that." I said, eyes roaming the crowd as I took a pull from my beer.

"No, you have fun with that." Boruto said and got up to mingle. "Be back later."

My eyes narrowed as they followed him to the dance floor but I didn't get to glare at his back long before I felt someone walking up close to me.

"Hey there. You come here to get drunk, get laid, or both?" A guy with short brown hair asked me.

And so it begins. "Just drinking." I answered coolly. My eyes had already been caught by someone. I wasn't interested in getting laid by just anyone… even if I did really need it.

"Shame. Any chance in changing your mind? I've got a few ideas." The guy tried again.

"Nah. Don't waste your time." I told him, looking back to the dancefloor to find Boruto in the middle of some very not so clean dancing.

What the hell.

While a part of me wanting to march onto the dancefloor and force him off of it, I wasn't willing to make a scene. Besides, I really had no right to do anything. He deserved to have a good time. When Sarada came back though, I was really tempted to join him-even if I couldn't dance.

"This is… different than I expected." Sarada mused quietly and I glanced at her.

"It's a gay bar… what were you expecting?" I asked dryly before my eyes caught sight of a scandalously dressed woman prancing over. She stood before Sarada, swaying her hips.

"Hello beautiful, dance with me!" She demanded, smiling brightly and before Sarada could argue, she was being dragged out to the dancefloor.

I breathed a sigh of relief and got another beer, feeling a pang of annoyance hit me when I saw Boruto dancing all up on some guy who was grabby as fuck. Damn this was a bad idea. My mood was quickly souring and I just sat at the bar, continuing to drink and turn down one guy after the next. The more time that passed, the more friendly Boruto and that guy got and I really didn't fucking like it.

"Kawaki, shit is that really you?"

My eyes left Boruto and the damn scene he was making to look at the man speaking to me. My eyes met an amused set of viridian eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I had been away for a long time… I had a lot of old friends I didn't see anymore but this man standing before me was someone I never expected to see again.

"Been a long time, Kyoya." I said, unable to keep my eyes from raking over him. It really had been a long time, years… but the time was good to him. He looked good. He was a few years older than me and the man who'd made me realize who I really was.

"Out trying to find a piece of ass, stud?" He laughed and came to sit next to me.

"No." I said, hating the way being next to him was so distracting. I had Boruto's cinnamon roll ass to worry about.

"Oh, just hoping to get drunk in a friendly environment then? And loving the fact that you keep getting attention I bet."

"I don't need attention." I narrowed my eyes on him and he reached over, running his hand down my arm.

"Oh, Kawaki… you've always needed attention. I could help you out… you do seem pretty frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated at all. I'm just fucking fine." He wished he could have me again… but I'd never let it happen. Ever.

"I see you haven't changed… at least your fucking attitude. But, you've grown, Kawaki."

I stiffened as his hand moved down my chest and abs, but for some reason… I didn't stop him. I wasn't the same as I used to be. Some people might think I'm wild but I'm not. I used to be wild, now I was tame. I had control and I maintained that control. I would not lose myself to this man. He no longer had a hold on me. Just as I was about to tell him to get lost Boruto fell between us, laughing and all but laying back on me.

"Oh shit! Didn't see you there." He chuckled and then turned to look at Kyoya. "Sup dude. Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually-" Kyoya began and I moved my hand to Boruto's shoulder.

"Actually… he was just leaving." I said, giving Kyoya a cold look. He would never have the pleasure of my company again.

Boruto hummed and had the nerve to wave at him. "Drive safe then. Or better yet, take a cab."

"Really Kawaki… your tastes have certainly changed. This boy does not suit you." Kyoya said as he got up, obviously pissed.

Boruto snorted and looked at me. "The hell is he going on about? I'm not food."

"Ignore him." I said, glaring at Kyoya. "He's just mad that I outgrew him."

"That so . . ." He said, expression thoughtful before he fake smiled at Kyoya. "Don't feel bad, he outgrew almost everybody, the fucking giant. Lucky for me he's done growing."

Kyoya looked at Boruto as if he'd lost his mind and I couldn't help but laugh. "No kid. He'll outgrow you too so don't be foolish."

"Don't kid me, old man. Push me too far and I won't be nice. I'm tryin real hard over here." Boruto warned, his expression turning threatening.

"Get lost, Kyoya before I really get pissed." I wouldn't let Boruto risk getting in trouble, but I didn't give a fuck about myself.

Finally Kyoya stormed off and I sighed. Seeing him did not bode well for my nerves and it didn't help that Boruto was still leaning on me.

"Sorry." I grumbled, pissed that Kyoya had spoken to him in such a way.

Boruto just smiled. "I'm cool, dude. I wish he would've tried me."

I smirked at this. "Tired of making a show over there?" I asked, still slightly annoyed about it but deciding to drop it since that guy wasn't around anymore.

"What show? Oh, you mean on the dancefloor? Yeah, that guy was pissed that I was leading him on." He chuckled. "He'll get over it."

"Yeah." If he knew what was best for him.

"Where did Sarada go? I know she's a big girl and can get home on her own, but I don't need her guilt tripping me about leaving her ass here." He said and looked around the crowd.

"She's dancing with that girl over there." I said, pointing in her direction and Boruto took a look, but he still didn't get off of me. With us being this close, people were bound to think we were a couple.

He gasped once he saw them. "What. The fuck."

"Let the girl live a little. She's finally having fun." I chuckled, grabbing my beer for a swig.

"Uh huh, finding all kinds of new sides of herself, I can see that." He said and shook his head. "Well at least she's off my back."

"It's fun… finding new sides. Don't you think?"

Boruto hummed in thought. "Never a dull moment . . . sounds fun to me."

"Are you gonna be good to drive when we leave? You seem pretty drunk."

"I'm good. Though I'm not drink anything else but water tonight." He said and moved a bit, getting more comfortable. "You on the other hand, seem way too sober to be getting 'fucked up' like you said you would."

"I didn't realize I was going to have to keep an eye on you." I sighed, trying not to think about the way he felt against me.

"I don't need a babysitter, but thanks for having my back anyway." He said and closed his eyes, listening to the music.

Sometimes I really wanted to smack the shit out of him… other times I just wanted to get him in bed. Right now I was wanting a combination of both.

"Ooh, two handsome men this close to each other. You guys want to have some fun?" A guy asked and I looked him over before looking away just as quickly. I was not about to even answer him.

Boruto, on the other hand. "Fuck off." He said and moved his hand in a shooing motion.

"Damn Boruto, you really are an asshole." I said, my humor evident in my tone as I watched the guy walk off.

"I can't be nice all the time." He smirked, more than pleased with himself.

"Why don't we go ahead and get out of here. I'm tired of dealing with these people."

He nodded and sighed as he got up, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "We'd better. I might deck the next guy that tries to hit on me."

"Damn." I said, deciding I'd better not try anything. I got up as well, ready to go.

This had proved to be an interesting day. I knew now that my pain in the ass roommate did have an interest in men and now he knew I did as well. Not that it meant anything. Neither of us were stupid enough to act recklessly, even if some part of me actually wanted to. Just to have him. It wasn't the time for that and neither of us were ready. Boruto especially.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boruto- Chapter four**

Going to a gay bar was one of the most idiotic and brilliant ideas I ever had. It had started with me honestly wanting to get Sarada to chill and maybe let Kawaki know that I was gay. It was something I wanted to tell him for a while, I didn't like secrets and I wanted to be upfront about it. Then all hell broke loose. Kawaki was never easy to figure out so I had no idea what he was into, much less that we had the same preference. I knew he was hot, shit everyone who had eyes knew, but I kept a casual and roomate distance. I wasn't out to get him or anything. Though his need to walk around shirtless and flaunt himself around was irritating.

Then there was the way he rolled a joint always caught my attention and I couldn't help staring. So Kawaki was sexy and I liked to look, sue me. I wouldn't deny it. However, that guy he had talked with pissed me off. Granted I came there to flirt and got handsy, but there was something in that guy's eyes that set off alarms in my head. He was all over Kawaki who just sat there as if he was fine with it. I sure as hell wasn't fine with it which was why I put a stop to whatever was going on between them. The whole thing just rubbed me the wrong way, but Kawaki had told the guy to get lost and he didn't push me off of him. I guessed it was one sided and I was glad Kawaki had taken my side.

I locked my car doors once we got home and got out. I led the way up the steps and into our apartment. "There is no way I'm getting up tomorrow." I groaned as I kicked off my shoes.

"I don't believe that. But don't bother trying to wake me up." Kawaki said, taking off his boots before moving to the couch. He took off his vest and laid it on the arm of the couch as he sat, quickly going for his box.

I shook my head fondly and searched for a candle to light. "No, seriously. You could wake up before me tomorrow. I might not even get out of bed." I said and joined him once I found one.

"We'll see." He muttered, folding his paper before putting in the grinded weed.

I watched as I would so often, loving the way he rolled it so smoothly as the peek of his tongue between his lips as he licked the end. Really, why did he have to look so sexy while he did that?

"You want a hit?" He asked, licking his lips as he looked over at me, grey eyes darkening.

 _Maybe just this once._ "I'll give it a try." I said, still focused on his mouth.

His brow rose as he took a hit himself before handing it over to me. "Careful."

I took it from him and held my nose so I wouldn't have to smell it even if the attempt was futile. I took a drag and then went into a coughing fit, quickly handing it back so I wouldn't drop it. It was strong as fuck.

"Shit-" I coughed, trying to take deep breaths.

"You're okay. You just took a big hit that's all." Kawaki said, patting my back. "I'll get you something to drink."

I nodded and gripped the front of my shirt, my other hand clutching my knee. I could already feel it starting to get to me.

"You alright?" Kawaki asked once he returned, handing me a beer. He had one for himself as well and he was constantly hitting the damn joint without so much as a single cough. I guess that's a pro for you.

I took a few sips of beer, my body feeling heavy all of a sudden. "Am I supposed to feel like I'm floating?"

"Hell yeah." Kawaki chuckled and sat next to me.

"Dude."

Kawaki watched me, smoking the whole rest of the joint quietly. The whole room was quiet. Too fucking quiet . . . until I suddenly started laughing- and couldn't stop.

"Damn… the giggles." He shook his head and put the little piece of joint in his box.

"Oh, hoho, nooo." I laughed, falling back against the couch. "I hate, hahaha, giggles."

"Can't tell." Kawaki smirked, amused at my laughter and nothing was even fucking funny but I still couldn't stop laughing and then every time I tried to look at Kawaki, I laughed harder and harder until I was crying. My stomach was aching, as was my throat and soon enough, Kawaki was laughing his ass off too. "Damn it, Boruto. Shut up already."

"I caaaaan't, hahahaha!" I laughed and smacked his arm. _Damn bastard did this to me!_

"Relax. It's better than the giggles." Kawaki said quietly, voice deep. His fingers ran through my blond hair and I felt extra sensitive to the touch. I stopped laughing immediately and sucked in a slow breath. "Yeah…"

I kept my eyes focused on his and the warmth of his hand. "This is . . . different."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He smirked, a gleam in his grey eyes.

I nodded and held onto his wrist, my body calm despite my heart starting to beat a little faster.

"Just imagine how good sex is… when you're high."

My face reddened and I tightened my grip on his wrist. "Sex?"

"Yeah… you know, fucking."

 _Well this escalated quickly._ "Uh, yeah. I've done that."

"Oh?" Kawaki hummed. "Have you done it high?"

"No, never been high before." I said, confused as to why I needed to remind him.

"You're missing out then." He sighed, leaning back on the couch and moving his long legs to lay in my lap. He pulled his wrist out of my hold and rested his arms behind his head, watching me and looking amused.

I stared right back for awhile before narrowing my blue eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're fucking with me?"

"I'm not. Trust me, if I was you'd know."

"Then why do you look so smug?" I asked, resting my arms on his legs.

"Because I'm enjoying this." He told me, grinning then.

I tried to hide a smile and looked away. "Uh huh, glad you're having fun."

"You are too, asshole. Don't pretend like you're not."

"Nah, I'm not." I lied. "Maybe I would . . . if you sprayed some febreeze."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Kawaki scoffed.

I looked at the expression on his face and busted out laughing. "Yeah, I'm having fun now."

He rolled his eyes and moved his right hand to lay on his thigh, really close to his crotch. I don't know why my eyes had followed his hand and were continuing to stare at the area.

"You're staring." He called me out too quickly.

"I'm not, I'm . . . glancing." I said and pulled my eyes away, pinching his leg.

"Glancing for that long is called staring." He informed me. "But whatever, you can deny it if you want."

I pinched him again out of spite and then put a hand over my stomach. "I'm really hungry right now . . ."

"You want to smoke again?" He asked, ignoring my hunger.

"Thanks for the experience, but I think I'll leave it to the pros." I said and gave him a pointed look.

"Hm." He closed his eyes then and moved his legs up so I could move.

I got up and went into the kitchen, telling myself not to read into anything that happened since we stepped foot in our apartment. Surely Kawaki wasn't flirting with me of all people. I made myself something to eat and put some to the side in case he wanted any. I wasn't that good at reading signs anyway, but regardless I had to admit being close to him did things to me and I liked it. I decided to eat in the kitchen and distance myself a bit before I did something . . . drastic. It was obvious I was attracted to Kawaki and that would either end up being really bad or really good depending on how things played out. I was usually a straightforward person, but I wasn't sure how to handle my feelings towards him. I put my dishes in the sink once I was finished eating and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was seriously hiding in the kitchen, what the fuck?

Kawaki suddenly came walking by, not even passing me a glance as he went down the hallway and into his room a moment later. Well now he was in a bad mood, probably because of me. I looked at the clock and rubbed my face, suddenly really tired. I went to my room and took a shower before changing into my pajamas. Then I got in bed and laid there for a bit. This wasn't like me at all. I didn't brood all night over what I thought, I just said it out right. If I was interested in Kawaki then I should walk up to him and tell him, not hide in the fucking kitchen. If he wasn't interested in me, then whatever, he wasn't the type of person to hold that over my head. If he was interested though . . . that was a shit show waiting to happen and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see it.

I went to sleep with the decision to come clean when I woke up, whatever happened, happened. I didn't know how long I had slept, but the sun was out and that was all I needed to know it was time to get up. I stretched for a bit before getting out of bed and and went into the kitchen. I ate a couple of bananas to get some energy and then went in search of Kawaki. I found him in his room staring at the ceiling, glancing at me for only a second before looking away. I closed the door behind me and shook away my nerves. I just had to be direct like I always was.

I climbed onto his bed and straddled him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Kawaki. I like you and wanna fuck."

He looked up at me, eyes studying my face while he appeared completely unphased. "I wanted to fuck last night…" He grumbled, closing his eyes as if he was going to ignore me.

I grinned widely, relieved and excited that he was interested too. "Should've, could've, but didn't." I teased and chuckled at how ridiculous this whole thing was.

"Whose fucking fault was it that we didn't? Yours. I'm pissed." He rolled his eyes, glaring at me briefly before closing them again.

"Oh, so should I come back later then?" I asked and boldly rolled my hips.

Kawaki's jaw tensed and he opened his eyes to mine once more. "No." He said after a moment.

I leaned down and laid on his chest, our lips almost touching. "In that case, now is good for me."

"Then strip… and let me get rid of this cover."

I rolled over and off of him, doing as he said. My back was to him as I got rid of my clothes and I turned around to find him naked and waiting. This was really about to happen. He wasted no time in yanking me underneath him before I would admire his form. My blue eyes traveled down his chest along with my hand and I bit my lip as they went lower, down his abs and taking hold of his cock. He growled at me and the sound caused my eyes to shoot right back up to his. He was looking at me like he wanted to eat me, so I guess in that moment I kind of was like food. He let my hand tease him for a bit while the other roamed over the muscles of his chest and back, they seemed to never end. It took me by surprise when his lips came crashing down on to mine and his knees spread my legs apart. I threaded my hands in his hair and gave as good as I got, making him growl again.

My skin tingled and I moaned into his mouth as his hands ran up and down my body. Our hips alined and he groaned as they rubbed against one another. Our mouths and tongues kept clashing in the building desperation and I started rutting up against him, Kawaki grinding down at the same time. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and I was so fucking hard. His body was hot and draped over my own, keeping me right where he wanted. I gasped for breath when he pulled away to reach into a drawer, leaning back and staring me down. He smirked at me as he coated his fingers in lube and I blushed, smiling at him. _Smug bastard._ I watched as he ran one hand over my chest, lightly brushing my nipples before moving down towards my member. His other hand pressed against my entrance, rubbing small circles around it. He started stroking me at the same time he pushed one finger inside and I arched my back.

I bit my lip again and swallowed the sounds that wanted to come out.

"Let me hear you." He whispered, lips moving to my ear.

My cock twitched in his hand and he squeezed tighter, pulling a moan from my throat. "Ahhhh!"

He didn't slow down as he added another finger, stretching me while suddenly biting my ear. I held onto his shoulders before moving one hand to his hair, pulling in relaitation. That earned me another growl and I shuddered under him. Fuck, that sound was going to end me. After a few more minutes he had stopped stroking me and focused on preparing me, three fingers now working me open. I panted and was holding onto the sheets, his grey eyes still staring. My face grew warmer and I jolted once he found my prostate. I moaned in pleasure and a think amount of pre-cum leaked onto my stomach. He quickly took his fingers out and positioned his cock at my entrance, the tip an angry red. He waited while my hands traveled up his strong arms and then around his shoulders. I closed my eyes once he began pushing inside and took deep breaths. Damn, he was big. For a moment I thought it was never going to end until I felt his pelvis flush against me. I turned my head as I adjusted to him, my insides feeling like they were on fire, completely stuffed.

"Fuck." Kawaki hissed, his right hand coming to grab a hold of my throat.

I opened my eyes and roughly thrust my hips, causing another groan to leave his lips. He stared at me in warning while my blue eyes looked back in a challenge. He narrowed his gaze and then smirked at me again, snapping his hips forward as his hold on my throat tightened. Moan after moan fell from my mouth with each thrust and my legs opened wider for him. He didn't hold back with his deep and hard thrusts and I clenched around him in pleasure, not even trying to match his pace. His eyes never stopped watching me and his gaze seemed to smolder my skin. I wasn't prepared for his sudden change in angle and almost choked on a gasp when his member hit right where I needed him most.

"Kawaki!"

"Fuck… Boruto." He groaned.

His hand left my throat and started stroking my cock, pushing me further and further to my limit. I couldn't believe that it had been as easy as this, all I had to do was ask and he would give. I took everything he gave and hoped my voice wouldn't be wrecked later on. He continued to thrust into me as the minutes ticked by until I wasn't able to hold it anymore. He stroked me through my orgasm and yelled as I kept coming, coating his hand. His hips didn't stop pumping his member in and out of me all the while, his mouth trapping mine in a kiss once he came, growling as he emptied himself inside of me. When it was all over, he laid on top of me, lips lazily kissing me and I couldn't stop shivering. Those grey eyes stayed on me and I closed mine. He was so god damn intense.

Silence stretched by and after we caught our breaths, Kawaki pulled out, getting up to leave without saying a word. I stared after him and scowled when I smelled weed. That bastard had really just up and left to go smoke. Naked. Why was I not surprised? I scooted out of his bed and picked up my pajamas, stealing one of his towels and a pair of underwear as I headed to his shower. Now that that had happened, I wasn't sure what to do next. Did he expect me to act some type of way? There was no way to know what he was thinking. I told him I liked him, but it was hard to see our relationship changing that much. He would always be an ass and I would always mouth off. There was no way in hell I was gonna ask him what we were now, I hated putting labels on things this complicated. It was best to see how it went from here and then maybe define what we were to each other. Besides, I made it clear how I felt.

I finished washing in his shower and got dressed, drying my hair as I headed to my room. I grabbed the febreeze and started spraying on my way to the living room. Kawaki was just sitting on the couch in all his glory and I draped the towel over my shoulders.

"Are you planning on staying naked all day?" I asked and set the air freshener down on one of our end tables.

"If I fucking want to I will." He grumbled, already busy rolling another joint.

I sighed and joined him on the couch, throwing the towel over his head before I reached for the TV remote. "Suit yourself."

"What the fuck!" He growled, carefully moving the unrolled paper and weed to the coffee table before snatching the towel off of his head and glaring at me. "Damn asshole." He snapped, slapping me in the face with the towel.

"Ow!" I yelled and reached over to pinch his neck. "The hell are you hitting me for?"

"Because you're a pain in my ass. If you woulda made me drop my weed I would have kicked your ass for real." His brow twitched as he looked back at the piece of work on the table before picking it up and rolling it much quicker than he normally would.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the TV. "Fuck off. If anything, you're a pain in _my_ ass."

"Yeah well… it's not the same." He scoffed, lighting the joint and taking a couple hits.

I snorted and flipped through the channels. Yeah, I didn't see our relationship changing at all. It was quiet for a bit while he smoked and I watched Ridiculousness. After a few episodes, I could hear my phone ringing from my room and groaned as I got up to go get it. Shikadai's name popped up and I answered it as I walked back down the hallway.

"Sup."

" _I can't believe you ditched today."_ He said and I smiled.

"How'd you know I ditched? I could've been sick."

" _You don't sound sick so it's obvious you skipped out on school. Too bad. You missed our offense coach giving his final whine about being fired."_

I stopped in front of the couch and my jaw dropped. "Shit! For real?!" I asked, envying him so much in that moment.

" _Yeah, it took everything I had not to laugh at him. As if anyone would miss his ass. He even tried to get us to rat out whoever reported him to the dean."_

"That's what I wanna know." I said as I sat on the couch again.

" _No one knows, everyone was saying they didn't do it. I tried to look into it, but turns out none of our teammates went to the dean's office."_

Well that was surprising. "Do you think it was a staff member? Maybe the defense coach?"

" _No, I already thought of that. Whoever it was has no ties to the team."_

I furrowed my brow in thought but no one came to mind. Was it just some random student that overheard how awful the coach was?

" _Anyway, I got to go. See you later."_ He said. " _Oh, and don't think you're slick. I expect an explanation as to why you suddenly decided not to show up."_

"I'll think about it." I chuckled and then hung up. _Damn, I can't believe I missed it._

"What happened?" Kawaki asked, tone lighter than it was earlier.

I put my phone down and smirked. "Coach asswipe got fired today."

"Hm." He hummed, staring at his hands. "You must be happy about that."

My smirk turned into a grin. "Oh, you have no idea. It sucks I missed the look on his face, but maybe Metal recorded it or something. One of the guys must have, that shit needed to be documented."

"Maybe they did." He nodded slowly, seeming lost in thought. His grey eyes looked distant.

"What's up with you?" I asked, subilty never my strong suit. It was better to ask out right and get down to the issue. Fuck tip toeing and sugar coating.

"Eh?" He blinked then before glancing at me. "What?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You got that lost in thought look on your face. What's up?"

"... Nothing." He answered after a few seconds and then stood. I watched as he walked down the hall, half of me shaken at the sight of that sexy body of his but the other half of me felt concern for the way he'd looked.

That guy really had a way of keeping everyone at a distance with his refusal to talk, but I knew pushing him wasn't going to get me anywhere. My stomach growled and I dragged myself into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and looked at what was left. My eyes caught sight of two thick pieces of steak and my mind was made up, all I needed were some baked potatoes with cheese and bacon bites. I grabbed the frozen meat and got out a large pan to cook them in. Then I put the steaks in the sink and put in the stopper, running cold water over them to soak dethaw in. Next I got out seasonings and grabbed the potatoes off the top of the fridge.

After I got everything out and ready, I turned off the water and went back into the living room. It would be a little over an hour before the meat would thaw and I didn't want to bake the potatoes just yet. I decided to watch an episode of Catfish while I waited and was only ten minutes in when someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it to find Iwabe on the other side.

"You here for Kawaki?" I asked and moved so he could come in.

"He is." Kawaki answered, suddenly making an appearance. He'd put on some shorts but remained shirtless which wasn't unusual. He did like to flaunt.

"I brought two different kinds." Iwabe said to Kawaki and I glanced at the two bags he was showing off. Them and their weed. I rolled my eyes as they both got on the couch.

"You know I gotta try both." Kawaki said and they started pulling buds out, each of them rolling a joint. I was a bit annoyed because Iwabe was in my seat. I didn't like the recliner so I was just standing around like an idiot.

"You'll probably want this one. The one you have there smells good as fuck, but this one is nothing but quality. Look at this shit."

They were so stupid with all this weed talk as if it was something special. I couldn't believe I'd tried it. I turned to stare at the TV as they started smoking and I was tempted to light my candles already, but I would wait.

"Boruto." Kawaki called and I turned to look at him slowly, his tone making me a little nervous. "Sit the fuck down, you're annoying me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "I'm fine where I am."

Iwabe chuckled and my narrowed eyes turned into a scowl. I really got mad when Kawaki started laughing too and they traded joints in their amusement. Like hell I was sharing my steak now.

"Hell yeah." Kawaki breathed as soon as he had a hit of the joint Iwabe rolled. "This is the one I want."

"I figured as much."

"Boruto." Kawaki called again and I looked at him, ready to snap. "Go get my wallet."

So now I was his errand boy? "You got legs, get your own damn wallet." I told him and went into the kitchen to check the meat.

I reached into the water and poked it, but it still wasn't done yet. Granted, I had only been waiting for about twenty minutes. My stomach clenched and I went to the cabinet to get a snack. I pulled out a big bag of animal crackers and sat down at the bar, munching away. Kawaki walked by on his way through to the hallway, pausing for a second to gaze at me. I nearly choked when he grabbed his dick through his shorts before smirking and shooting me the bird. I cursed him for everything I could think of as he walked away. What the fuck.

I got a bottle of water from the fridge and then went back to the bar. If that new weed was affecting him like this, I wasn't so sure he should be smoking it. I drank some of my water before eating some more and contemplated if I should go in the living room and get my phone. It was my apartment, I shouldn't be so on guard and worried about walking into my living room. I got up and went into the hallway before coming around the couch and picking up my phone from the coffee table. I didn't so much as look at Iwabe and was quick to make my way back. Once I was sitting down again, I texted Metal and Shikadai to see what they were up to.

Then I asked if anyone recorded what happened today as an afterthought. Luckily for me, Metal came through and sent me the video he took. The text he sent after, though, confused me. He said the coach had pulled him to the side after practice and asked if I was the one who ratted him out. I told Metal to explain and learned that since I was the only one who was absent, the coach thought it was me and I was to scared to show my face. I scoffed and told him that asshat was just looking for another excuse to take his anger out on somebody. I didn't care what he thought and it didn't matter anyway, he was fired so tough shit.

I turned the volume up on my phone and watched the video, fits of laughter hitting me almost every ten seconds. His face was so red and he looked so pissed. Shikadai was right about his 'I hope you don't miss me too much' speech, the guy was insane. He really thought people liked him. The only person I knew that did was his wife, and she was a maybe. I set my phone on the bar and went to start the potatoes. I preheated the oven and then washed four of them. Next I wrapped them in aluminum foil and put them in the oven when it was ready, setting the timer for forty five minutes. The steaks were finally thawed and I took them out of the sink.

After about an hour, all the food was ready and I was starving. I made myself a plate and one for Kawaki too even though he didn't deserve it. I carried the plates into the living room, more than happy to find that Iwabe had left.

"Here." I said as I set Kawaki's plate down in front of him.

"Hm. Looks pretty good." He mumbled, picking up the plate quickly.

It took a few seconds for me to grab us some beers and a fork and knife before I sat next to him. I took a sip of my beer and then dug in, going for the steak first.

"You've been hiding." He said as he cut his steak.

I swallowed and tilted my head. "No, I've been cooking. You're welcome."

"Hiding. While you were cooking." He muttered. "Why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't . . ." I insisted and shoved another piece of steak in my mouth.

"Okay don't tell me." He shrugged, just now starting to eat.

I sniffed and looked up at the TV, some kind of magic show on. "I got that video." I said, changing the subject.

"Congratulations."

"You wanna see it?" I asked.

"Not until you tell me why you were hiding."

I sighed and stabbed my potato with my knife. "You were doing your business so I went to amuse myself."

"Hm." He cut me a look but said nothing else as he continued eating.

That ticked me off for some reason, though I brushed it off and we finished our meal in silence. We both chilled for the rest of the day and I went to bed early so I could get up in the morning. I was pretty sure the defense coach was going to take over until they found a replacement, if they ever did. Even though my mind was on football, it ended on Kawaki before I fell asleep. It wasn't even a day after I confessed and it was already getting a little tense between us. Something was different and that was to be expected, but my emotions felt like they went to the next level. Liking someone like this was hard . . . brought out new sides of myself. I never got mad when Iwabe came over before and seeing him in my spot and laughing with Kawaki had really rubbed me the wrong way. It looked like our relationship was just going to get more and more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kawaki- Chapter five**

Sitting in class was one of the most annoying things I had to do. I rarely paid attention to anything that was being taught because I wasn't interested. I had no need to learn anything at this school. I didn't want to be here. In exchange for the tiniest bit of freedom, I was forced into this hell.

My little bit of freedom… Having an apartment of my own that turned into me being forced to share it with another. Someone who would be a good influence on me. My first roommate hadn't worked out so well. He really was a pain in my ass and I beat the hell out of him. Of course that caused me a world of trouble. There was always trouble. It found me and sometimes I sought it out. My life had always been shit. Even when I'd thought it was turning around for the better, shit got worse.

My mind was in more of a spiral than it normally was since I'd fucked Boruto. It wasn't that things were necessarily awkward between us but I knew he was thinking about it. A lot. I was attracted to him. I wanted him, but only sexually. I wasn't sure if he would agree to that so I hadn't bothered saying anything. Over the last week he'd been annoyingly quiet. Sometimes I wanted to ask what was on his mind, but I never did. He was busy getting used to his new coach and I was working more than I usually did just to keep myself busy.

Boruto texted me once our last classes ended but I replied, letting him know I couldn't ride home with him. He didn't ask why which was good because I wouldn't have told him anyway. I waited in the parking lot for half an hour before the dean, my guardian showed up.

"Kawaki." She greeted me as she unlocked her car and I got in quietly.

She got behind the wheel and without another word got on the road. There were a million things I'd rather be doing on a Friday night other than being forced into having dinner with a liar and then _her_.

I wouldn't deny that she didn't deserve my hatred but she still received it and yet was always so forgiving. So understanding. Such a damn pain. But her husband was someone intolerable to me. I despised the bastard and this once a month dinner she made me join in. They always chose somewhere that didn't suit my taste or my attire. There were always loads of people staring at me which made me want to lash out. But I bit my tongue and kept my cool for her and her alone.

"Hello, Kawaki. You seem as angry as usual." Her shithead husband chuckled when he met us at our table and I ignored him completely.

The two of them started talking for a while and I sat quietly, waiting for it to be over. It seemed like our food was taking forever to arrive and before it could I became what they wanted to talk about. The shithead was as condescending as he always was but I let him ramble, keeping my thoughts to myself as our food finally arrived and we ate. Yukina was my mother for all intents and purposes. She'd devoted the last twelve years of her life to helping me, supporting me and doing all she could to set me on a righteous path. She was dedicated and loving and I did appreciate her even if I didn't show it very often.

But I hated her shithead husband.

We were about halfway through our meal when I heard a familiar laugh and I glanced in the direction it came from to find Boruto dining with who had to be his parents. He was with a man who looked just like him. He didn't really favour the woman at all, but she looked at him with a mother's love and there was a girl sitting beside him who looked very similar to her. Seeing Boruto's family was strange and for some reason it gave me an uncomfortable feeling.

"Are you okay, Kawaki? You're not eating much." Yukina asked and I pushed my plate away.

"I'm done." I said, feeling the urge to get away from the restaurant and all these people. "Mind if I walk home?"

"Walk home?" She scoffed. "Kawaki it's a half hour drive to your apartment."

"So." I grumbled, making sure to keep my eyes clear of any Boruto related people. "I'm tired and I have work tonight so I'm just going to go. You two can finish your meal."

"Kawaki, don't-" She started but I was already up and walking away.

I left the restaurant, pissed at nothing in particular. It was so easy for me to get frustrated and I hated it but I had always been this way. The walk would be long, but I needed to clear my head anyway. Some space was nice. I'd always liked space and yet these days Boruto was all in my fucking space. I couldn't even be forced into going out to dinner without him being there.

It was starting to get dark by the time I made it halfway to the apartment. I sighed as I walked along and was thankful I didn't actually have to work tonight. Yukina didn't actually know what I did and when but it was a good enough excuse to get me out of there. A few more minutes passed and a car slowed next to where I was walking. I glanced over and stopped on the spot at the sight of Boruto. Damn him.

"Why in the world are you out here walking?" He asked after he rolled the window down. "Get your ass in the car."

"I like walking." I said and started doing so again. I knew he probably saw me and I didn't want to answer any of his questions.

His car followed me and I could feel his eyes on me, so persistent. "Don't be difficult, just hop in. It's not like I'd be going out of my way or anything."

I rolled my eyes and walked to his car, getting in as soon as he stopped. "The only reason I'm accepting the ride is so I can get home faster because I need to smoke." I had been needing it.

"What else is new?" He grinned. "You gonna tell me why you were walking?"

"I don't have a car… and I don't have a car because I like walking. I'm not a lazy fuck."

He shook his head. "Uh huh, so when do I get the real reason? Your folks didn't make you, did they? I saw you leave first."

I knew he fucking saw. I knew his ass would question me. "They're not my _folks._ And I left because I was ready to fucking leave."

"Oh . . . so who were they then?" He asked, nosy as fuck.

"Yukina… is my guardian. Her shithead husband has nothing to do with me." I sighed. "I don't want to talk about them."

Boruto stopped at a red light and looked over at me. "Well . . . I'm glad you have someone at least."

"And what about you?" I asked, meeting his gaze. "You seem to have a perfect family."

He scoffed. "No family is perfect, dude. My mom is the best and my sister is freaking precious, but my dad gets on my fucking nerves."

"Oh?" My brow raised. I felt relief at knowing his family could have a bit of tension. "He seemed nice enough with that grin of his."

"Let me stop you there, don't you fall for his charms. He's a workaholic and was barely around while me and my sister were growing up. To this day I still feel like his job comes first." He said and we started moving again as the light turned green.

"But he's around. He takes care of his family." I grumbled. "Or does he abuse you? Did he beat the fuck out of you every night, get drunk off his ass? Did he destroy your home or nearly choke the life out of your mother?"

He suddenly pulled over and looked at me seriously, blue eyes lit in anger. "Kawaki . . . are you saying what I think your saying?"

"The only fucking thing I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't complain just because your dad works too much." I snapped, not willing to tell him anything… even if I had lost it for a moment.

"You don't get a gold medal for doing the bare minimum, sometimes you have to make time for what's really important. But forget that, what I need to know is . . . do you need me to get drastic? Cause I will get drastic as fuck." He promised. "That shit is not okay."

"You're such a pain in the ass." I growled, not willing to touch any further on the topic.

He frowned and opened and closed his mouth a few times before getting back on the road. "You better get used it. This pain in the ass isn't going anywhere."

I didn't bother saying anything else. My mind was too full of unwanted thoughts and memories. We couldn't get home fast enough and when we finally did I went straight to the couch and got my box. My nerves were shot. I needed something to cool me off and nothing else ever worked like weed did. As soon as I started smoking I felt a little better, but my mind still wasn't in the best place. I shouldn't have went off on Boruto like that… he didn't deserve it. Everyone had their own struggles and now he was suspicious. I knew he wouldn't let it go. Maybe for now… but eventually I would hear more out of his annoying ass.

"Are you working Sunday?" Boruto asked as he lit a candle and placed it on the far left of his side of the coffee table, joining me on the couch.

"I doubt it. Why?" I asked, looking at him as I smoked.

"First game of the season. Wanna come see me kick some ass?" A smile was tugging at his lips.

Damn… it had certainly snuck up on me. "I'll be there." I promised, wanting to support him even if I done so silently.

The smile broke out and his face lit up. "Cool, can't wait!"

I hoped his game would go well. He seemed much happier since having the new coach and I knew he was good so I was sure things would work out for him. I didn't want to miss it.

…

The weekend flew by. I had some friends come over Saturday while Boruto was gone to practice and they hung around until I got rid of them all. Boruto and I just sat around, eating and watching TV and I smoked, a lot. Sunday night arrived and I caught a ride with Boruto who had to be there for the game hella early. Boruto's excitement was so overwhelming that it was nearly contagious. He couldn't contain himself as he ran off to the locker rooms and I went into the stadium to watch.

Honestly I wasn't very big on football, but I didn't mind watching the game be played… especially if Boruto was going to show off which I knew he would because that's the kind of person he was.

Soon enough, the game started, Boruto's team the first to take offense. The bastard got the ball on the first pass and ran for a touchdown from the twenty yard line. He really was good. He was fast. Nobody could get close to him and I soon learned that even if they did, he could maneuver around them with ease. It was actually quite entertaining to watch.

The game came to an end with Boruto's team as the winners, leading by twenty-one points. I was ready to congratulate him and get the night over with. We'd both have class in the morning but I figured Boruto might have to hang around for a little while.

I left the stadium and made my way towards the locker rooms. I knew I wasn't really allowed to join his team there but I was damn glad I wasn't one for following rules when I arrived and heard a commotion that didn't sound good coming from inside. I let myself in and found Boruto forced against the lockers, his old coach having his forearm pressed tight against his throat.

The only mother fucker touching that throat was me.

It didn't take me but a second to get next to them and I snatched the bastard away from Boruto who quickly reached for his throat and started coughing. He looked startled and a bit shaken. I was only pissed. I was so mad all I could do was stare the coach down with icy eyes for a moment. At least until Boruto composed himself enough to speak.

"I'd like to see you try that shit again without sneaking up on me!" He scowled, glaring at his former coach.

"You ruined me! I lost my job and my wife all thanks to you!" His old coach yelled and moved to lunge at Boruto.

Boruto easily dodged him and then decked him across the face. "Bastard, get your facts straight! It wasn't me, though I wish it was."

"This isn't over. I won't let some snot nose kid treat me like this." The former coach promised, cradling the side of his face. "You'll get what's coming to you, Uzumaki."

"You're a damned idiot." I scoffed. "You think Boruto would rat on your ass even if he did hate you?" I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Of course it was him! Don't get involved in matters that don't concern you, boy."

It took everything I had not to fuck him up the instant the word boy left his lips. "Actually it does involve me because it was me. I was the one who reported your stupid ass."

Boruto looked at me in confusion and slight shock while his old coach's face turned red. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me too? You have no reason to complain about me so don't try to cover for Uzumaki."

"He's my roommate. I overheard how you treated the team and it pissed me the fuck off. So I took it to my guardian. The dean. And she handled your ass. Now unless you want me to fuck you up you old, old geezer, I suggest you get the fuck out of here."

He shook his head and opened his mouth, but no words came out. "You . . .You!" He yelled in frustration but knew he had lost this fight, there was no way in hell he could take me.

I watched him turn on his heel and leave before I looked back to Boruto who was still in his football uniform aside from his helmet.

"What the-how come you didn't say anything?" He asked, almost pouting and tone sounding betrayed.

"I didn't think it mattered." I shrugged, walking closer to him and peering at his neck. "I should have fucking killed that bastard."

He grinned and tilted his head. "Nah, I'm the one going to jail for first degree murder, remember? If you end up in jail then who is gonna bail me out?" He teased. "I'll make whatever you want for dinner since you got that guy fired, just gotta shower and change first."

"Whatever. Hurry up. I'll wait here in case he tries to come back."

He nodded and went around the corner to get to it. I had half a mind to text Yukina about this situation but thought better of it. I sat on one of the short benches and thought about the look on his face. I was seriously regretting not fucking that bastard up. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. The way he'd had Boruto… in a position that could have seriously hurt him had I not intervened.

While Boruto was still in the showers, Shikadai, Metal and a few other players returned into the locker room, all of them giving me a curious look. I congratulated them on their game and admitted that I was waiting for Boruto, telling them I didn't want to wait around a crowd. They didn't question me and for that I was thankful. It didn't take Boruto long and we headed out as soon as he was dressed.

"Nice playing out there, by the way." I told him once we got in his car.

"Haha, praise me!" He laughed, face smug. "Seriously though, I wasn't gonna disappoint after you agreed to come."

"Whatever." I smirked. "You're not seriously going to cook this late are you? We have class in the morning."

He hummed. "Well, I guess I could cook tomorrow unless you have any other ideas about how I could repay you."

"Asshole, I don't need you to repay me for anything. I was only asking because I'm hungry so if you don't feel like cooking I want to pick up something to take home."

"Then we could pick something up since I am kind of tired and that'll give you more time to think about what you want." He said, not giving in. "I know I don't _have_ to repay you, but I want to anyway."

"Hm."

We stopped and picked up a couple burgers on the way home and ate as soon as we got there. I needed to smoke and that's what I did while Boruto started cleaning up. He was such a pain, having no chill. I wasn't sure if he ever actually did get tired- even if he said he was.

"Boruto. Come here." I said, staring at the cigar in my hands and watching the smoke roll.

He walked over without complaint. "What's up?"

"Hit this." I told him, holding the blunt out towards him. "You need to chill."

"I got plenty of chill." He insisted. "I don't need none of that."

"You need it. You haven't sat down but for one minute since we got home and it's getting on my nerves."

He groaned and sat next to me as if to prove his point. "There. Happy?"

"I will be when you hit this." I said, holding it even closer to him.

He took it from me but didn't move it to his lips. "No thanks, dude, I'm good. I'll put it out for you though." He said and smirked, hand lingering over the ashtray.

"I want you to hit it. And you said you'd do whatever I wanted to repay me." I said, staring him down. If he put out my blunt I would hit his ass.

His brow furrowed and he frowned. "Low blow, that's so not fair." He whined and looked at the joint. " . . . I don't want the giggles."

"Just remember to relax…" I told him, not sure why I really wanted him to smoke it so bad.

He glanced at me for a second before slowly bringing it to his lips, finally taking a hit. I took it back once he started coughing, but he was taking deep breaths to try and relax.

"Smells awful." He said and leaned back on the couch.

"Whatever. It smells good." I argued. "You didn't even get a good hit."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Fuck off, I did it right."

"No you didn't, this is how you do it." I said, taking a full hit and inhaling it slowly, holding it in for a second before blowing the smoke out. "Now, do it right."

"Damn show off." He huffed and took it from me. His face scrunched in concentration as he tried again, coughing a little at the end but not doing too bad a job. "There, see?" He said and handed it back to me.

"Good." I hummed, leaning back more comfortably as I smoked on the rest myself. I waited patiently for it to hit him.

Lucky for me it didn't take long. "I feel heavy . . ." He told me, eyes closed.

"Yeah? Do you like it?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"It's not . . . bad." He said, running a hand through his blond hair.

"No it's good." I grinned, watching as he turned to look at me, eyes red and drooped. He looked high as hell and I found it amusing. "Feel relaxed?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm good . . . I think."

I leaned up and closer to him and his eyes widened as if he was very aware of me. My own eyes dropped to his neck, searching for any marks left by that damn bastard but thankfully I found none. Still, just thinking about it stirred me up. I moved my hand there, carefully moving to wrap my hand around his throat.

"This is mine."

I felt him gulp under my hold. "Y-you can have it." He stuttered, voice hushed.

"I know." I breathed, letting my hand slide down his chest. "You still feel good?"

He nodded and then bit his lip, heart beating faster. "What about you?"

"Could feel better." I shrugged, letting my eyes fall to his lips. I wondered how he _really_ felt.

Boruto's hand grabbed my wrist. "Need me to help with that?"

It surprised me how he could be flustered one minute and then so brash the next. He was down to fuck and I wanted it but I wanted him to enjoy it even more. I was sure he would either way, but I still stared at him for a moment as I thought over our situation. I pulled my hand away from him to strip off my shirt and he watched me eagerly.

"Strip." I told him, watching and waiting for him to do as I said.

His hands pulled his shirt over his head and then went to his pants, taking his sweet time taking them off. He was already half hard in his white briefs and made no move to get rid of them.

"You stopping with just the shirt?" He asked me, one hand coming to grab my knee.

"I wanted to watch you strip first." I said, dropping my eyes to his briefs. "All of it."

He used the hand on my knee for leverage and suddenly straddled me, both hands moving to roam my chest. "Are you sure you don't wanna do it for me?" He asked, tone teasing and blue eyes glazed over and still red from the effects of the weed.

I smirked as I looked to meet his gaze, running my hand up and back down his abs before running my index finger along the line of his briefs, pushing them down the slightest bit. "I want you on your knees."

Boruto shuddered and then slid down my lap. He could tell where this was going and got between my legs, his hands going for my zipper.

"Let me help you." I said, standing up and staring down at him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

He reached up and grabbed my hips, running his fingers along the edge of my v line. His attention was focused on the task literally at hand before finally tugging my pants and underwear down to my ankles. I sat back down as he stared hungrily at me as he moved in closer. My hands grabbed his face, fingers digging into his hair and lightly touched my lips to his, not kissing just yet.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I whispered huskily, savoring the shaky breath he pulled in at my question.

"I've got a pretty good idea, yeah." He said, expression hopeful. "Do you still want to or . . .?"

"Mmhmm." My tongue slipped out to move across his lower lip and his fingers dug into my legs. "Do you want to?"

"I wanna." He breathed and tried to move closer. "Let me."

My right hand moved to his throat as I captured his lips with mine. He moaned into the kiss and the way I felt his throat vibrate only turned me on more. He responded needily, kissing me back with feverous passion until I forced my tongue past his lips to meet his. He was losing himself to the kiss, quickly. Surrendering himself to me just like I liked. Only, I didn't want that right now.

"Suck me." I said, breaking the kiss abruptly.

He groaned at my words and his hands clutched me tighter before moving to push at my chest so I would lean back. I let go of his throat and did as he wanted, watching as he stared at my cock, licking his lips. He opened his mouth and took in just the tip. I sighed at the feel of his warm and wet tongue. Boruto kept his hands on my thighs while he slowly inched further down, taking more of me inside of him. I hissed as he purposely grazed his teeth a bit and was surprised at his almost nonexistent gag reflex. Those eyes of his gazed up at mine right before he swallowed, head not moving yet. It took a great deal of control not to thrust up into his mouth and I could tell the little shit felt smug.

That was all the teasing he did though, and flattened his tongue as he started bobbing up and down. I was mesmerized at the sight of my dick disappearing over and over again and groaned when he pulled back to suck at the head. After a few seconds he pulled off and gave long licks around the tip. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his nails were starting to dig into my skin. Once he took my member back between his lips, he started gently biting me, moaning every time I shivered. He was too good at this and a fucking sight to behold.

"You know what the fuck you're doing." I hissed, watching his every move and never wanting this feeling to end.

Boruto seemed to have other plans as he stopped biting and started sucking again, bobbing his head at a fast pace. I didn't know what he was rushing for and was brought closer to coming. More groans and curses fell from my lips and he moaned at the encouragements, the vibration from his throat driving me insane. This went on for a few more minutes before his nails broke my skin and he pulled off right as I was at the edge, his breathes coming out in harsh pants.

"Fucking shit. Damn you." I growled, my own breathing labored. "Why'd you stop?"

His entire face erupted into a blush and he avoided my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, calming at the flustered look on his face.

I leaned forward to try to get him to look at me and he yanked his hands back, covering his crotch. "Don't look!" He yelled frantically, voice sounding panicked.

I snatched his hands out of the way and cocked a brow when I saw that he'd came in his briefs. "Damn it, Boruto. What the hell? We were just getting started."

He glared at me in embarrassment. "It's not like I did it on purpose . . . stop looking." He said and tried to yank his hands free.

"Guess you were feeling better than you let on." I hummed, amused.

"Like you weren't right behind me!" He pointed out in his defense.

"Yeah with you working on sucking my dick like it was your fucking job. I didn't even touch you!" I scoffed. "You're unbelievable."

His blush deepened. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"I should fuck the shit out of you for that." I glared at him. "You have pissed me off. Thoroughly."

His face was a mixture of annoyance and arousal. "Stop talking shit and let me finish you off."

"No, no… I can't concentrate now." I sighed, reaching for my box. "I can't fucking believe you." I shook my head, at a loss as I quickly packed myself a bowl and took a much needed hit.

"I can't believe you! Smoking at a time like this, what the fuck?" He huffed and turned his head away, his hands dropping to cover his crotch again.

"I need it to calm down so I don't fuck you to death."

He glanced at me, looking a little startled and excited. "Whatever."

I smoked the whole bowl in record time but even after I finished I was still unable to believe that he'd came so easily and had me so fucking close too, just to stop so suddenly. I wasn't even sure what I wanted now… but I would have whatever it was that I did want. As soon as I figured it out.

Boruto was still sitting there, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time. It pissed me off when he looked so damn adorable and I really did want to put a hurting on his ass. I needed to cool off. I just needed to come and let it go.

"Finish what you started, asshole." I told him, watching him meaningfully.

He made a face but didn't give me any lip. He took my cock back into his mouth and used his hand to hold the base, stroking in time with every swallow he took. It didn't take long for him to work me back up to where I was before. His free hand grabbed my balls and started fondling them, sucking me harder as he bobbed up and down. I took a handful of his blond hair and a tugged so he would look at me, blue eyes meeting grey. He tightened his hold on my member and eagerly brought me over the edge. I tried to pull his head back but let go when he bit me in warning, the sensation oddly adding to my arousal as I came down his throat. I moaned as he took me deeper and couldn't help thrusting through my orgasm. My cock twitched as it finished in his mouth and I had to admit no one had given me a blow job quite like this before, even with the interruption near the the end.

He kept his eyes locked on me while he pulled back and swallowed. "Satisfied?" Boruto asked, having the nerve to smirk.

"Hm. For now." I hummed.

He reached over for his shirt and stood after he put it on, the hem just barely covering his briefs. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Me too." I sighed and stood up as well, grabbing up all my discarded clothes. "And just so you know, next time it's not going down like this."

"It wasn't that bad." He said and led the way into the hallway, not bothering to get his pants.

"Need I remind you how you came?" I asked, quirking a brow as I followed him.

He groaned. "Shut up, just pretend that never happened. Let's never speak of it again."

"Yeah you'd like that. Too bad I will never forget it."

He stopped and turned on his heel when he reached his bedroom door. "No, you really should." He begged, not wanting it held over his head.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." I grinned, moving to tower over him. "Maybe I could forget… someday."

"Today sounds good to me." He said and backed up a bit, hand going to the doorknob. "You know what they say, sooner better than later."

"Right you are." I agreed, moving even closer to him.

He opened the door and stepped inside, trying to put some distance between us. "So . . . you won't ever mention it again?" He asked, tone hopeful and a bit hesitant.

"Depends." I shrugged, forcing him to move backwards as I walked into his room.

"Uh, weren't you taking a shower?" He reminded me and held up his hands.

"Weren't you?" I asked, dropping my clothes on his floor.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, so . . . see you." He said and practically dashed to his bathroom door.

I followed him, taking my time and still keeping up with him. He looked back at me in confusion as he stepped into the bathroom and I continued to follow. "I don't see any reason to take separate showers."

"I can see through your bullshit." He said, studying my expression. "You've got ulterior motives."

"You're right. I plan to make you come… and not just let you do it out of thin air." I admitted, smirking.

He cleared his throat, looking away. "Well, I'm not _completely_ against that."

"Of course not. Now quit wasting time, asshole."

We eventually made it into the shower and I had my way with him-and then again in my room. We ended up staying up until the early morning hours even though we had school. I was glad we'd fucked around some more and it gave me hope that it could happen more often and maybe Boruto wouldn't expect anything more. I supposed though, that only time would tell for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boruto- Chapter Six**

It felt like I was finally getting closer to Kawaki. I was nowhere near having him all figured out, but I was getting there little by little. I was so pumped that he had come to my first game this season and was beyond shocked that he was the one that got the offense coach fired. It was rare for me to see him do anything for anyone, especially something like that. He didn't want to be thanked, but how could I not? Who knows how long I would've had to put up with that bastard if he hadn't stepped in and told the dean. That was another thing, the college's dean, aka his guardian. How the hell had he hid something like that? I had never seen the dean, my trouble making never going past my professors, which made sense as to why I didn't recognize her at dinner. It was a mystery how she was able to handle Kawaki for however long she's been his guardian.

It took a strong person to get him to do anything, much less attend school and whatever else she asked him to do. I was more than surprised to see him at that restaurant and would have followed him when he left if my family wouldn't have made a scene about it. They were always eager to learn every detail they could about my life and it pissed me off sometimes, a guy needed his privacy. Though I didn't have much room to talk and complain. I knew I never held back when I had questions, but I tried to. It was especially hard when Kawaki started talking about his past. I could tell that all that stuff about abuse was from experience. To think he had been through shit like that . . . I couldn't imagine what it was like, how he must have felt everyday. I was ready to beat the fuck out of his dad, but I didn't press him for more details. No one wants to talk about painful memories and I could only hope he would tell me about it when he was ready.

I began to realize that Kawaki wasn't ready for a lot of things. He avoided things he didn't want to deal with and smoked weed as an escape. It was frustrating because I hated letting things sit, I wanted to do something to help him, but he was as stubborn as they came and I didn't want to end up pushing him away. Not that I was in a rush. His words that night after the game, saying I was his . . . granted, he was technically talking about my neck, he was developing some weird fetish, but the possessiveness in his voice was real. He was claiming me and not just physically. It made me happy even if some people might think it's just a minor thing. It was major coming from Kawaki, at least to me it was. Then there was the sex. It wasn't a bad thing since I liked him anyway, but I was pretty sure he was ruining me for anyone else. I always had a feeling he would be great in bed and I was never disappointed. He was intense as fuck.

I still wasn't quick to put a label on us just yet, I wanted to give him time to open up to me more. I had told him I liked him but he hadn't said a word about how he felt about me. It sucked, but I would wait until he was ready. That is, as long as he doesn't keep my ass waiting for years. He was older than me, what sense did it make if I was more mature than he was?

I had just got up and dressed before I went to Kawaki's room to wake him up from school. My brow furrowed when I saw that the room was empty and I went to look in the kitchen. He wasn't there either, the living room the only place left. Sure enough he was there smoking his damn weed, but my jaw dropped and I gasped after taking one look at him.

"Did a volcano erupt or what?" I asked, staring at his black form. He was covered in I don't know what from head to toe.

Kawaki sighed, toeing his boots off that had left a mess on the carpet. "I chose a bad night to go to work."

I just continued to stare, speechless. What job left him looking like _that_? I quickly got myself together and went to grab a wet towel. I came back and sat on the coffee table in front of him, frowning.

"What the hell did they have you doing?" I asked as I started wiping his face.

"Had to go to the plant. The work was pretty dirty." He sighed. "Can I at least finish smoking before you go all clean freak on me?"

"You better go all clean freak on this couch when I'm done." I told him and rubbed a little harder. "Fuck, this doesn't wanna come off! You're gonna have to shower."

"I know… I just really needed to smoke. I worked like a bitch." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

I grunted in frustration, not wanting to let the black grim get the better of me. "Yeah yeah, I'll let you smoke to your heart's content, just let me get your face at least. So you work at a plant then? Tough job, dude."

"I'm a welder. I don't always work at the same place." He explained, letting me clean his face and it was no easy job itself.

"Oh, that's cool!" I grinned, impressed. "Not as cool as a masseuse mind you, but still pretty good."

"Hm. How do you know I don't give bomb ass massages on the side?"

I laughed and let the towel rest on his shoulders. It wasn't going to get any better than that, he'd have to really scrub when he took a shower. "If you do it on the side then that must be where most of your money comes from." I teased.

"Guess you'll always be wondering." He smirked. "I'm not going to school today."

"Yeah, I figured. I guessed you earned it, though." I said and stood, moving to the side so he could pull out his box. "Want me to get anything on my way back later?"

He pulled out his wallet and handed it to me. "Nothing specific."

I smirked and put it in my pocket. "Alright, I'm gonna head out." I told him.

"Alright. I'll probably still be sleeping when you get home."

"Cool. Don't forget about the couch unless you want to go shopping for a new one." I reminded and shuffled over to the doorway to put on my shoes.

"Fuck the couch." He grumbled, eyes now focused on his weed.

I shook my head fondly and finished getting ready. I grabbed my bag and a banana before I drove to school since I'd be stopping by the store. I needed to get some groceries too and most likely a magazine that had couches in it, it was better to be prepared. Practice went well that morning and our team was looking great. We practically had this season in the bag with our new coach, that man knew how to train and inspire. My classes dragged on a bit, but I had Metal and Shikadai to keep me amused. They gave me shit over having Kawaki's wallet again and I flipped them off. Shikadai was starting to get suspicious over how Kawaki and I were acting towards each other, but I wasn't saying anything unless he asked out right. He and Metal were the only guys on the football team that knew I was gay and no one else in school bothered to find out. I could be an ass when I wanted to be and shot down anyone who even seemed like they were trying to hit on me. It was nothing personal, I just didn't have time for that shit and already liked someone else.

I went to the store once my last class was over and was glad to see it wasn't busy. I went to the meat section first with my cart and decided to get hamburger meat, pork loin and some steak. Then I got sandwich meat, bread, lettuce and all that stuff for us to snack on. Pizza rolls sounded good as well so I grabbed a bunch of those and made sure to go get more toilet paper before I forgot. That was all I needed for now, but the snack cake section caught my eyes and I couldn't resist. I put some cinnamon rolls in the cart for Kawaki, remembering those were his favorite, and was stuck between zebra cakes and iced brownies.

"Got a sweet tooth?" A deep voice asked.

I looked up to see a familiar face, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him from. "Yeah, trying to pick one."

"Maybe you should just get both of them." He suggested, golden eyes roaming over me slowly.

I then recognized that devouring gaze along with that white hair. "Guess so." I replied and tossed them into the cart, quick to wheel away. It was the same guy I dirty danced with at that gay bar.

"Running away again, pretty boy?" He was right beside me, keeping pace with me.

"Nah, I'm making a strategic retreat." I said and looked for the nearest self check out.

"Why, you seemed like you like to have fun. We were having fun…" He studied me. "We could have more fun."

That would be my que to shut him down. "It was fun, dude, but I wasn't looking for anything more than a dance. Don't waste your time."

"Shame. Maybe you'll change your mind sometime. Here's my number." He said, slipping a piece of paper in my pocket so fast I didn't have a chance to stop him.

He took his leave after that and I headed over to buy my stuff and get out here. I couldn't help frowning as I scanned item after item, wondering if he lived close since he was shopping here. That could lead to a whole load of awkward encounters I'd prefer to never have. I pulled out Kawaki's wallet and paid, brooding over what I should do if I saw him again. I came to this store all the time and he seemed pretty determined, he'd talk to me for sure if he saw me. Seriously, why did I have to deal with this shit? I left the store and drove home in about six minutes. I carried everything up the stairs and struggled to get the key into the keyhole.

"Damn thing!" I grunted, the bags weighing my arm down.

I finally got the door open and closed it with my foot. I went the kitchen and set the bags on the bar, ignoring the fact the couch was still covered in black grim. I had put away two bags when I heard a door open and soon Kawaki was dragging himself into the kitchen.

"What's up with that face?" He asked, voice deep from sleep. I could tell he'd just woken up. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before walking into the living room. It must have been weed time.

"Don't sit on the couch!" I yelled after him. He was all clean now and didn't need to go get all dirty again and spread it all over the apartment.

"Why the hell n-" He stopped talking and sighed. "Damn it Boruto what the fuck did you do to the couch?"

I decided to let that go for now and went back to putting away the groceries. When I got done, I went into the living room to get a good look at the damage done to our couch. It was all over the place and had time to sit and stain. There was no way in hell any of that was coming out, stupid lazy bastard.

"So when are we going to shop for a new one?" I asked, looking over at him smoking in the recliner.

"You're being extreme. Just put a towel over it or something." He rolled his eyes, not sparing me a glance. "Is the couch what had your face twisted?"

I sat on the arm of the couch on my side, the small space spared from the black mess. "Ran into a way too friendly shopper at the store . . . and we're getting a new couch."

"Way too friendly shopper?" He questioned, looking over at me then.

"Yep." I shrugged and noticed that his boots were still there too. "Really?" I sighed and got up, leaning over to pick them up. A piece of paper fell out of my pocket and landed on the coffee table.

I put the boots on the already ruined couch and pick it up, an unknown number written in unfamiliar handwriting. I realized it was from the gay bar guy and I never threw it away. How the hell had that happened?

"What is it?" Kawaki asked, watching me as I brooded over the number.

"Nothing important." I said and crumbled it up. "What do you want for dinner?"

Kawaki stood up and came over to me, snatching the crumbled paper out of my hand. He quickly opened it and scowled at the number. "Oh." He hummed, crumbling the paper back up and tossing it on the floor. "I see."

"Stop making another mess for me to clean." I complained. "Told you it wasn't important. The guy at the store thought he had a chance even though I left him high and dry at the bar." I mused.

"Hm." Kawaki's eyes cut to the wall opposite of me and then he left the living room.

I was really over his mood swings. I took one last look at our poor couch before going back into the kitchen to make hamburgers. I put Kawaki's in the microwave and ate mine at the bar as I searched on my phone for nice couches. I found a dark grey one I liked and bookmarked it for later, hopefully they sold it somewhere close. Kawaki didn't come out of his room and I decided to go into mine and get some homework done. I went to sleep after and woke up a little earlier than usual the next morning. I forgot to buy more bananas at the store so I went with some cereal that we had, watching cartoons on the floor in the living room. I got another bowl on a commercial break and went into Kawaki's room to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up. You going to school today?" I asked, bringing a spoonful of cereal to my lips.

Kawaki opened one eye to peek at me, brows furrowing before he snuggled in his comforter more. "Fuck you."

"I'll take that as a maybe." I said and walked over to the side of his bed. "Did you eat last night?" I asked and sat down, dipping the bed and careful not to spill milk.

"Fuck. No." He groaned.

I wacked the side of his head with my wet spoon and frowned. "Wasting food like that, you better not starve yourself. I'll get drastic if I need to." I warned and took another bite.

"Fuck it." He grumbled and I didn't miss the sound of his stomach growling in hunger.

I took my spoon back out of my mouth and pointed it at him. "What was that, 'fuck, I'm hungry', yeah that's what I thought you said. Get up and go eat."

"Not fucking hungry. Leave me." He growled, pulling the covers completely over his head.

I held my spoon between my lips and yanked the covers down, mindful of my bowl and straddled his waist. "If you wanna be difficult then I have no other choice but to be drastic. I'll even feed you my cereal since you're being a baby about it. Better not make any sudden movements or else you'll have a face full of milk."

"Better get the fuck off me and get to school or you'll be late." His grey eyes opened to scowl at me. "I don't want your damn cereal."

"Should've eaten those hamburgers then." I said and put a spoon full of cereal over his mouth. "Say 'ah'."

Kawaki leaned up, opening his mouth and taking the spoon into his mouth to eat the bite of cereal. "Now fucking go." He said as he chewed.

I smiled and prepared another. "One more, then I'll go."

"Goddammit Boruto. No."

"Guess I'll have to explain why I never showed. 'Sorry teach, I had to hold my roommate against his will and forced him to eat cereal so he wouldn't starve, it won't happen again'. Sounds better than saying a dog ate my homework at least." I mused and stubbornly held the spoon over his mouth.

"You're really pissing me off. I'm already pissed enough. You got two seconds to scram or I'm flipping you off of me, cereal milk and all."

I stared at him for a second before realizing he was serious. "Kill joy." I huffed and got off, standing beside the bed again. "I'll leave the cereal here." I told him and put it on his nightstand. "If those hamburgers aren't gone when I get back from school, you'll regret it."

"Whatever." He rolled onto his side so he back was to me.

That was enough for me and I left his room. I got ready and jogged to school, chuckling to myself at the thought of him remembering that I still had his wallet. He was too easy sometimes. Practice was a little hard, but it was understandable since our next game was coming up. Class was boring and a lot of people were absent today, but that meant that the lunch line wouldn't be as long. I met up Shikadai and Metal like usual and we waited to order together. After we had paid and sat down, I noticed Shikadai was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

He hummed and narrowed his eyes. "You paid with Kawaki's money. Again. Care to tell me how you ended up with his wallet two days in a row?" He asked.

"I stole it." I said and Metal snorted.

"Not likely, you leave your light feet on the field." Metal said. "Everywhere else you throw yourself around and never stop talking."

"I do not." I said, throwing one of my grapes at him. It smacked him right in the middle of his cheek and I laughed.

Shikadai waved his hand in front of my face. "Focus and stop dodging the question. What's going on between you two?" He asked and I knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

"Nothing . . . we just chill . . . and sometimes fuck." I admitted and Metal choked on his food.

"What the hell, Boruto, how long has that been going on?" Shikadai asked, smirking.

Metal coughed a few times and put in his two cents. "Wait a minute, Kawaki is gay?"

"Obviously." I scoffed. "It's been going on for about a month now . . . ever since I told him I liked him."

Metal choked again and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we only finding out now? Shit, man. You're supposed to tell your friends these things." Shikadai complained. "I knew something was up. So what, are you two dating now?"

"Nah, we haven't put a label on it or talked or anything." I shrugged.

"And you're cool with that?" Shikadai asked, his tone light.

I nodded and he left it at that for now. Metal on the other hand. "That's bullshit. You can't just not talk about it, how-"

"It's fine." I insisted, cutting him off. "I know what I'm doing. We're gonna talk when he's ready."

Metal frowned, but didn't say anything else. We changed the subject and finished eating until it was time for our next class. My mood had dropped a bit though I didn't let it get to me. I meant what I said and despite what people thought, I could be patient. I got home a little early and was on my phone, looking for places that sold the couch I wanted. The sound of a woman giggling caught my attention and I looked up. Kawaki was in the recliner and Sarada was here. Sitting in his fucking lap.

It reeked of weed and I scowled in disgust as I looked at them. "What the hell is she doing here?" I asked, fighting to keep from yelling.

"Getting high." Kawaki answered plainly while Sarada glared at me.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Who the fuck was she glaring at? "Right, well I think it's time you left, Sarada."

"Boruto… what the hell is your problem?" She asked, voice high and ass moving a little too much to be sitting on Kawaki's lap.

The fact that Kawaki just sat there pissed me off even more than her slutting it up. She knew we were gay and yet here she was again, trying to get what she could never have.

"Sarada. Please get out of my apartment before I flip my shit. You're high as fuck and I am in no mood to deal with your ass." I told her with the last shred of my self control.

"This is not only your apartment!" She argued and Kawaki sighed.

"You should leave, Sarada. He's obviously having a meltdown." Kawaki said and Sarada looked back at him in disappointment before getting up and leaving without another word. "Damn, asshole… harsh, weren't you?"

I glared at him, but didn't take so much of a step in an attempt to calm down. "What in the fucking hell was that?!" I yelled.

"What was what?" He asked calmly, obviously playing dumb.

"You know what you bastard! Why were you just letting her throw herself all over you like that? I'm still processing that it even happened in the first place!"

"Whoa you're really pissed. But… is there some reason I should have stopped her, if I didn't feel the need to?"

I gaped at him, too shocked and angry to reply right away. "Didn't feel the-what?!" Was he serious right now? "What are you trying to pull?" I asked, lowering my voice before I had a stroke.

"You're acting ridiculous. First you're getting guys numbers at the grocery store and now you're raving because a girl was sitting in my lap since there was nowhere else to sit. Since _you_ deemed the couch unworthy."

Oh Kawaki really wanted me to hurt him today. "Nothing is gonna happen between me and that guy and I told him as much! Don't forget you ruined the god damn couch in the first place and it wouldn't have killed her to sit on the floor!"

"Nothing is going to happen between me and Sarada. I've told her as much countless times. At least I wasn't fucking dry humping her and leading her on. I let her sit on my lap. What's the fucking big deal? You think it meant something to me? You think she could change what I want so easily?" He snapped back, nostrils flaring in his anger.

How did he end up being the one that was pissed? "Why are you bringing up that shit? Nothing was going on between us when we were at the bar and I remember a certain someone having his chest felt up by some old stuck up manwhore. If nothing's different between the store guy and Sarada then are you telling me you wouldn't be pissed if I let him sit in my lap? Who do you think you're kidding?" I ranted.

"That's a completely different situation. You're gay… so am I. We're both attracted to guys. I don't know about you but I'm not attracted to girls. Damn sure not Sarada. There's not a damn thing she could do to make me want her."

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Kawaki. I honestly don't give a fuck. I don't want her sitting in your lap, to hell with the circumstances."

"Look, I get that you're jealous as fuck right now but you need to chill. I don't take orders from anyone. Not even you." He said, voice quiet.

"I'm not jealous . . ." I lied, not wanting to look petty, but then groaned. "Okay, fine, I am. But if you think it's an order then I'll just ask you not to do it. It'll be up to you to listen or not, just make sure you think about the consequences before you do."

"Now you're coming up with consequences?" He quirked a brow, unimpressed.

I crossed my arms. "Try me. She sits in your lap again then the next time you 'feel the need' you can call her to help you." I warned, tone firm.

"Try me and I'll call her back right the fuck now." He threatened. "You know what… I'm fucking over this. I didn't expect this shit from you. I don't know how I thought this was going to work." Kawaki got up and got his boots on. "Give me my fucking wallet."

I took it from my pocket and handed it over. "I'm always trying to make this work . . . and I wouldn't know what you expect since you shut me out whenever you get mad."

"I'm out of here." He said, moving to the door and walking out without another word. The door slammed shut behind him and I frowned.

Two steps forward and one step back. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I was already doing what I could. Our tempers certainly didn't help anything and we both had a mouth on us. Regardless, I was more than done with today and went into my room. I knew Sarada didn't have a chance with Kawaki, but that wasn't the point. There were things you just didn't do with other people when you were dating. My eyes widened at that thought and my heart clenched. I couldn't say that now, could I? We weren't dating, I had only told him I liked him. So that was it then . . . I had no right to claim him. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and flopped down on my bed.

Part of me wanted to say 'fuck it', but the larger part of me never could. I couldn't see my feelings changing for Kawaki no matter how much of an ass he was. Though that didn't mean I was going to wait around for forever. Kawaki had a lot of pain locked away inside of him, festering and eating him alive while it came out in anger in the meantime. I wanted to help him, but he had to let me. I didn't have all the answers and wasn't perfect, but I would do what I could. That irritating bastard was worth it . . . I could feel it deep down, without a doubt. I wasn't going to give up after an argument, we argued all the time. Granted this one was more personal and it hurt. However, I held on to what I wanted and this case wasn't any different. I was still upset and knew he would be too for a while.

I could only hope he wouldn't do anything stupid and that wasn't good enough for me. I laid there in bed for a while before deciding against my better judgement to do something drastic. I got my phone and text Shikadai, knowing if anyone had the information I needed, it was him. After he text me back, I sat up and dialed a number, relieved and disappointed it went to voicemail.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I could really use your help. Oh, uh, this is Boruto by the way, Boruto Uzumaki? I'm Kawaki's roommate. We had an argument and he left and well, you're the only one I could think of that he'll listen to." I said, wishing more than anything that I was important enough for him to listen to me too. "He's angry and I'm sure you know what that means. Just . . . make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. Please. Thank you for your time."

I hung up the phone and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He was gonna be pissed when he found out I made that call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kawaki- Chapter seven**

My hope had been destroyed. Crushed beyond repair. Boruto wasn't like me, I knew this… and yet I'd still been hoping we could fuck around without any annoying titles or attachments. I wasn't good at relationships, had never been able to hold one down. Sex was simple, mutual. Convenient. What was worst of all was that it had only just begun, and already he'd pushed me too fucking far.

Boruto was the first person I'd been able to feel attraction towards in a long time. There was always too much in the way. My mind wasn't in a good place. But then, Boruto was constant. Every day. I saw him at his worst, at his best. Listened to that fucking mouth and his damned complaining. Watched as he did all he could for us, cleaning and cooking even when he had a long, hard day. I appreciated him and somehow he'd grew on me.

Over time I found myself watching him more and more. I spoke more and even initiated conversations myself sometimes. There was this strong urge to protect him and see that he was happy. But nobody could piss me off like he could and nobody would be giving me demands. I was a grown damn man and besides, I'd never given him a reason to be jealous.

Out of all the months we'd lived together, he knew I hadn't messed with anyone. I never had anyone over. I never went out unless it was to work. Actually, I used to fuck around a lot. I was even more rebellious back when I was in high school. I knew now that back then, I'd been using people for sex-getting a high off of it that temporarily kept my mind clear of all the unwanted thoughts I always otherwise had to deal with.

When I lost my mother, everything changed. My life had been hard up until that point-her's was most of all and even now all I could remember was how weak I felt, how badly I wanted to protect her-save her. I'd been so young and was no match for the man that was my father. That never stopped me from trying. From as early as I can remember, I fought him. Everytime he hurt her I stood up to him and I got my ass handed to me more times than I could count. I knew my mother had loved me… but that didn't stop her from taking her own life. She wanted to escape and I wasn't able to stop her.

When I lost her, I lost myself.

At the time I was barely thirteen but I wasn't scared. I never was. My last confrontation with my bastard of a father came and passed. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to watch the life drain from his face and know that he would never hurt anyone else again… but he was strong. I held my own, my pent up emotions and the adrenaline I felt at the time helping me. In the end, we'd both almost killed each other… yet we'd both survived.

Yukina was my high school counselor at the time. She was good at talking and had gotten me to admit to her everything that had been going on at home for me. Social services got involved. The bastard was taken into custody and I was taken to a home where I wasn't the only abused kid. I wasn't there long before Yukina saved me. Still to this day I never understood why she felt so deeply, why she needed to help me when I was nothing to her. But she did. She fostered me, welcoming me into her home and after a year she adopted me as her own.

She was good to me and I found myself drawn to her, appreciating her as I had my own mother. I felt the same need to protect her and I was happy as long as she was happy but then she met the man who was now her husband and the more he came around, the more I rebelled. Being in a home with them… there was a constant fear. I always worried that he would hurt her, that I would come home to find him trying to strangle her or worse- she'd be dead. I stayed away from home as much as I could, finding myself as I grew.

I started smoking weed when I was fifteen. Started fucking that year too. I poured myself into the escape those two things awarded me, not giving a damn about school or anything else for that matter. I was just getting by the days in anyway that I could cope and Yukina couldn't stop me. No matter how badly she tried to.

While I was in high school I took welding classes, the only class that I tried in because it was the only one that interested me. As soon as I graduated, Yukina's husband Sekio introduced me to a friend of his who put me to work instantly. For the first time, I had something to pour myself into and I thoroughly enjoyed it. The man was considerate, seeming to understand who I was as a person. He often praised me for how well I worked and always let me work when I wanted. He was one man that I respected. It had been several years now, but I still worked for him as I always had.

Even though I found something that gave me a sort of happiness, who I was as a person hadn't changed. I was angry all the time and when I was home I spent almost all my time outside. I was sneaking around, smoking weed and avoiding my guardian as much as possible. She didn't like how I was living my life and often chided me but deep down, she knew I wouldn't change. I was going to do what I wanted and in a way she'd grown used to it.

Two years ago she came to me telling me I needed to grow up and become more responsible. I didn't really care about being responsible but the thought of having my own apartment was nice. I wouldn't have to hide outside and smoke. I could sit in my own space and smoke as much as I wanted. But that freedom turned into her wanting me to attend the school she had just become the Dean at. I agreed, for her because I felt obligated to repay her for her kindness. But college life wasn't for me. I hated it but I still went… sometimes.

Last year my bastard of a father died and Yukina came to me with news I didn't care to learn. The bastard was rich, filthy stinking rich and since I was his only living relative, all his money would be going to me. Yukina had a trust set up before she told me about it. She scolded me for how reckless I was and told me if I straightened up and became more responsible, she would give me full access to the money.

But I didn't want that fucking money. If it had anything to do with him, I didn't want it. She didn't understand this and she was constantly pushing me to do better. Be better. But I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to live, smoke and be free. I didn't need a lot of money. I liked working for my own money and I had more than enough to be as comfortable as I wanted to be.

I was still an angry fucker but I was kind of happy… especially after things started happening between me and Boruto but then that fucking mouth of his had gotten out of control and I wasn't having it. Nobody would ever control me and dictate what I could and couldn't do. I liked him, more than I cared to admit but I wasn't going to take his shit. Not over something so petty. He had no reason to be jealous and yet he was… and I didn't like it.

I'd been walking for a long time. I didn't know how long but it was starting to get dark so I knew it had been a while. But I still hadn't calmed down. Not even a little bit. I didn't know how to take Boruto acting so annoying. His normal level of annoyance did nothing to match that of his annoyance today. I probably could have understood… if Sarada had been a guy… or maybe even if my hands had been on her. But the whole incident was innocent and the fact that he couldn't see that just irked me in so many ways.

I was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, not even paying attention to my surroundings. I'd been walking so long I didn't even know where I was but I didn't really care either. I wasn't sure if I could go back to our apartment any time soon. I didn't trust myself, not when I felt like this. There were too many things I could say or do that were just unpredictable. I needed to collect myself, but I was only falling deeper and deeper into the turmoil my mind so easily created.

My phone rang, pulling me back into reality for a moment and I dug it out of my pocket. It was Yukina. My brows furrowed, wondering why she could be calling me, but I answered just in case something was wrong.

"Kawaki," She breathed as if me answering gave her some form of relief. Panic flooded through me at the sound of her concerned voice.

"What's the matter?" I asked, only then looking around to figure out where I was in case I needed to get to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I frowned, confused as to why her concern was pointed at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh… your roommate…"

My… roommate. Boruto… What the fuck. "What?" I shrieked. "What about him?"

My mind instantly went to a dark place and I feared something had happened to him after I left.

"He called me. Left a voicemail on my phone and sounded very worried about you. Are you okay, do you need me?"

That. Fucking. Bitch. "He… called you?" I asked, voice barely a whisper.

"He said the two of you had an argument. He sounded really concerned, Kawaki. He's a good boy you know. Sometimes you can be hard to handle."

Damn him. "He's a pain in my ass. Yeah we had a fucking argument and I left to cool off. That's it." I hissed.

"Calm down, Kawaki. Don't go doing anything brash. Remember who you are."

I hated her. She always knew how to make me feel like shit. "I should fucking kill him."

"Kawaki." She called, her tone that of a warning. "You must really like this boy, right? You haven't hurt him yet… and we both know what happened to the last one. If you like him you should be a little nicer. Not everyone is like you. He sounded really hurt and sensitive and I think you should apologize."

"Me, apologize? What the hell for? He should fucking apologize." I couldn't believe the nerve of her.

"Maybe if you take that first step, he will follow suit. Please… do it for me. I want you to be happy… and I can tell Boruto thinks a lot of you, for him to call me so desperately."

I hated both of them. "Whatever." I sighed. "I will talk to him."

"You be nice, Kawaki." She ordered and I held the phone away from my ear to glare at it.

"Whatever!" I hung up before she could annoy me any further. What the hell… Boruto had gone so far as to call my guardian. Why would he…

As I started on my way back to the apartment, I tried to calm down and see where he was coming from. He was jealous… people got jealous when they felt another person was threatening what they wanted. I got it. I understood it in a way… but it still pissed me off. I knew he liked me. He'd told me as much… but I guess I hadn't really told him much of anything.

When I got back I was going to fucking tell his ass.

I'd walked even further than I thought. It took me over and hour to get home. The door was locked so I got my key and went inside. No lights were on so I walked straight to Boruto's room and slammed the door open. He was sitting on his bed, now staring at me with wide eyes. I didn't miss the way he'd jumped at his door opening so forcefully… and I knew I could have been a bit gentler.

"I have something to fucking say." I told him, growling out every word because I was still pissed even if I was trying not to be.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah . . . just remember, I haven't written my will yet. Just throwing that out there." He said, tone nervous.

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps closer to his bed. "You're an idiot. You pissed me the fuck off. I'm still pissed. I don't know if I'll ever calm down again. But I'm going to set you straight, right now."

"I figured as much." He said. "Go ahead then, I can take it. Probably."

"I understand how you felt. You didn't like Sarada being on me like that and I get it, I do. But you need to fucking know who I am and how I feel. We may just be fucking around, but I have no interest in anyone else. Just you. You have no reason to be jealous over anyone. Ever. If someone were to cross a line I felt they shouldn't, I would put them in their place so I want you to know that and trust in it. I haven't fucked with anyone else in a while and I don't intend to. So don't ever come at me like that again. If you like me and want me, fine. I want the same. As long as that feeling is mutual you have nothing to worry about."

Boruto's gaze fell to the floor as he took in my words, waiting a few moments before speaking. "I can't promise I won't get jealous. I can't help how I feel, but . . . I'll do my best not to direct it at you."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You damn well better not direct it at me. If I wanted someone else, I wouldn't be bothering with you."

His blue eyes came back up to look into my grey ones. "Kawaki, what-" He started and then cut himself off, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind . . . but I'm still not promising the safety of anyone that tries to seduce you."

"Whatever asshole. I need to smoke because you're driving me insane." I scoffed and left his room, walking quickly into the living room for my box. While I started rolling I heard Boruto rummaging around in the kitchen. I still couldn't believe he'd called Yukina… but I understood concern and fear so I didn't plan to call him out on it.

I started smoking, savoring the relief it gave me from all my annoying thoughts. While I was sitting there I pulled out my phone, having taken a glance at the couch. I would buy a new one… but I felt that still wasn't enough to make up for the way I made him feel. After several minutes I got up from the recliner and walked into the kitchen. He was cooking. I resolved myself, walking over to stand beside him, telling myself I could do it. It was just a couple words… He looked at me, seeming to wait for whatever it was I was about to say to him. Damn him for trying to rush me. These things took time.

"I'm fucking sorry." I told him, angry that I had to say the words but I knew I had to. They came out not sounding genuine… but they were.

Boruto's face lit up and he grinned widely at me. "Thanks, Kawaki." He said, voice full of emotion. "I'm sorry too."

The relief I felt at his own apology gave me a sense of calm and I sighed. "Damn right you are." I grumbled defensively, crossing my arms as I looked at the stove to see what he was cooking.

"I am." He laughed, flipping what looked like steak. "Would you pass me the pepper?"

I did as he asked, thankful that we'd managed to push past our argument and hopeful that he would be able to control himself in the future and know that I wanted him. I had him. That was all I needed. Nobody else mattered to me… even if I couldn't admit it as directly as he could. I sat at the bar while he finished cooking and then we ate together quietly. Once we finished and he got up to put our dishes in the sink, I finally broke the silence.

"We're going to buy a couch tomorrow." I told him. "So be ready."

"Yeah?" He said excitedly and reached for his phone. "I'm already ready, got one picked out. Look." He said and showed me a picture.

"Hm." I nodded. "Good that way it won't take us forever."

"As long as it's as comfy as it looks." He said as he looked the picture over himself. "It would suck if we sat on it and it was stiff as hell."

I shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough. We'll go straight after school."

"Cool." He said and put his phone away, giving me a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to scowl. He was always making faces I couldn't read.

He closed the distance between us and captured my lips in a kiss. His hands were on both sides of my head, holding me in place as he took his pleasure from me. He was pulling back way too soon for my liking but he gave me a small smile.

"Night." He said and turned to walk away.

I grabbed hold of his wrist and spun him back around at the same instant I forced his back against the wall, a little rougher than I intended.

"That's it?" I asked, moving my face closer to his as I held him in place. "Goodnight?"

He bit his lip and met my gaze head on. "We have plans tomorrow, so yeah, but . . . I just wanted a little taste." He confessed, hands clutching my shirt.

"Just a taste, huh?" I breathed, unable to stop myself from stealing his lips for another kiss. This one was deeper and more desperate, but I wouldn't take more than that. When I pulled away I revelled in the dazed look in his eyes. "Goodnight then." I said, stepping back as I released him.

"The taste of my own medicine is awful." He said with a soft chuckle. "Goodnight, Kawaki."

I left his cinnamon roll ass then, going back into the living room to smoke before bed. I listened to his retreat and him closing his door softly. Yukina was right… Just as she always was and I knew I owed it to her and myself to try to make this work… Whatever this was.

…

The next day after school I rode with Boruto in his car to the furniture store that was supposed to have the couch he wanted. I didn't care how it looked as long as it was comfortable. I liked to lounge on the couch often. So did he. When we got in the store though, he was checking out everything and I was just ready to get the couch and leave.

"Boruto… The couch." I reminded as he walked through the section of beds, sitting on each one.

"Right, right, the cou-oh my god this one is so soft!" He cheered, eyes shining in excitement. "Shit, is this memory foam? Whoa . . ."

"You're so annoying. Unless you're planning to buy a bed too, lets go." I said.

He rolled off the bed and smiled. "Don't tempt me. I wonder what else they have here?" He mused, starting to look around some more.

"Damn it Boruto." I sighed but followed him around without giving him too much of a hard time.

After a while we finally made it to the couches and Boruto screeched when he stopped in front of a display for the couch he wanted… And the sign said sold out.

"Dude, who the hell bought my couch?" He asked, outraged at the apparently very personal offense.

"Don't be so down… This means you can test out all the couches until you find the right one." I told him, sighing.

He whipped his head towards me and away from the display. "All the couches?" He asked, smirking.

"Until you find the right one." I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Let's do this." He said, way too determined for what we were doing.

For the next half hour Boruto was thoroughly examining each couch. Sitting and even laying back on them as he tested them. He made comments ad he went and I just followed, not willing to join in his fun. A worker came by asking if we needed assistance but Boruto declined and I was surprised the guy didn't say anything about Boruto being all over the furniture.

"Kawaki, what do you think of this one?" He asked, sitting on a black couch and tugging the hem of my shirt. "Sit on it."

I sat briefly, testing it out. It was comfortable enough and I liked the suede feel of it. "Let's get it."

"Alright." He grinned and got up. "I'm gonna find that store clerk, you make sure no one tries to buy this one." He ordered and was off.

Boruto brought the associate over and after making sure we could purchase the couch I paid for it. We were thankful they could deliver it today, but I did have to pay extra. It was worth it though.

We were both happy to have the new couch in the living room. It was pretty cozy and we both sat on it, eating take out and watching a movie. Once we finished eating Boruto moved closer to me and ended up stretching out on the couch, his head resting on a pillow on my lap. The moment honestly felt so intimate to me. I wasn't the best at intimacy… But I could try.

And for his cinnamon roll ass… I would try.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boruto- Chapter eight**

I had really dodged a bullet. Not only did I get away with calling the dean on Kawaki, I had also gotten an apology. Anyone who didn't think that was fucking amazing was out of their god damn mind. It was nerve wracking for me to wait for him to come home that night, my impending death approaching, but my survival instincts were strong. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that if Kawaki decided to kick my ass then I was about to get my ass kicked. That isn't to say I was a push over, fuck no, but he had way more muscle and experience on me. Putting that all aside though, things were different after we made up. I was more confused than ever about what was going on in that head of his. He said that he wanted me and I believed him. Yet he also said that we were 'fucking around'. He was sending me mixed messages and I really wished he would make a decision and stick with it, no going back and forth.

I still felt like we were making progress, but in the back of my mind was a small fear. If the bottom line was that all he wanted from me was sex then I would have to shut that down, but . . . I didn't think that was the case. He said that our feelings were mutual. He was trying to tell me how he felt in his own way and I wasn't going to fuck that up. I had almost asked him what we were, what the label of this relationship was. I wanted to know. I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready for. It came down to the same thing it always did: Kawaki would be Kawaki and I would wait. Putting it off and not talking about it was frustrating and it went against my personality, but it was worth it. He _was_ getting better. He compromised more and tried to talk rather than shut me out. He was doing his best to work through his issues and trauma while figuring out his feelings towards me. I didn't miss the changes in him, no matter how small.

I was satisfied with what we had now despite any worries and I wanted to get through this, make this work. I liked Kawaki more and more each day and I wanted him all to myself. I was going to get past the walls he built around himself and give him someone that he could count on, someone that truly cared about him. The next time something happened, I didn't want to have to call somebody else.

It was Friday afternoon and I had just got home after having lunch with my mom and sister. Dad wasn't able to make it and I honestly wasn't surprised, but tomorrow would be another story. It was my sister's birthday and he had better not miss it. I could care less if he spent time with me, but I would have his ass if he didn't spend time with Himawari. Mom was counted in that as well, she was always trying her best to be there and fill the space my dad left. She never complained or asked for more than what my dad gave and she really deserved better. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad and respected him, but he needed to get his shit together. I understood that he had to work and couldn't help his hours sometimes. I knew what he had to deal with, but barely spending time with your family for years upon years was just fucking wrong.

I had long stopped expecting things from him and his empty promises, but Himawari was different. I hated seeing the disappointment on her face every time she heard he wasn't going to be there. She and mom only had each other during the day since I had moved out and it killed me to think they were lonely. We all met up once every month to have dinner or lunch and nine times out of ten dad didn't show. Yet I was the idiot that still asked him to come tens times out of ten. I guess a small part of me was still expecting and hopeful that he wouldn't let me down even though I knew better, you don't get hurt if you never hope in the first place.

I laid on our new couch and put my arm over my eyes, my phone sitting on the coffee table. I heard the front door open and shut followed by the sound of boots that I knew were walking closer to me.

I let out a pained breath when Kawaki suddenly sat on me none too gently.

"Do I look like a couch?" I asked and lifted my arm to rest above my head. "Welcome back."

"You look like you're hogging the couch." He said, already busy going through his box.

I hummed in agreement, but didn't bother to move. "So . . . you working tomorrow?"

"I don't know… I was going to go tonight but I don't really feel like it."

"Well, if you don't and you want free food, you can some with me to my parents house." I suggested, watching his face for his reaction. "It's my little sister's birthday."

"Oh." He hummed thoughtfully.

"It'll be just the family, we don't really do big parties." I explained and then groaned. "Shit, I still haven't picked out a present yet either."

"I uh… Wouldn't want to impose." He said as he finished rolling a joint.

I waved my hand. "Nah, you wouldn't be. I won't force you though, my sister might ask you five million questions and look at you with stars in her eyes." I chuckled. She loved meeting new people, especially if they had a close relationship with me.

"You want me to go?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"It's up to you, dude. But yes." I smiled. "It rubs me the wrong way thinking about you sitting here by yourself."

"I'm good at being alone. I like alone." He said as he brought the joint to his lips.

I wasn't buying that, I had my fair share of loneliness growing up. It was suffocating. "Alone time and being alone are different, though. Being alone is . . . it sucks."

"I don't think your family would like me." He said then, voice cool but I could tell he was having insecurities about it.

"They already do." I told him. "I talk about you all the time." I admitted.

He stiffened and coughed as he inhaled a load of smoke quickly. "You… What?" He continued to cough.

"I'm sure you're well aware I have a big mouth, of course I told them about you." I said and felt my cheeks slightly warm. What the hell was I getting embarrassed for?

"You serious?" He asked, seeming a bit flustered himself. "It's not going to be awkward as fuck, is it?"

"Not as long as you're prepared." I answered honestly. "My mom is going to smother you with hugs and her meaningful looks while my sister might start interrogating you. She's a handful."

"Shit… well I guess I should go… To know if I should ever go back or not." He chuckled then and looked back at me. "On on condition though."

I raised a brow at him. "What condition?" I asked even if I would probably do it. I really wanted him to go.

"Hit this." He said, handing me the joint.

I busted out laughing, not expecting that even though I really should have. "I swear you are forever trying to convert me." I teased and wiggled out from under him. There was no chance in hell I was going to start smoking weed, but I didn't mind taking one hit every now and then to get something I wanted from him. "Hand it over."

He gave it to me, face smug and lips forming into a smirk. "Hit it hard."

I took his lighter and lit one of the candles on the coffee table. "Why does it have to be hard?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"Because… hard is better." He said, struggling to maintain a straight face.

"Uh huh, so when are you going to tell me the real reason?" I asked. I was only yanking his chain now since I already decided to do it, the joint close to my lips.

"That was the real reason." He said, toeing his boots off and leaning back more comfortably on the couch.

"I don't believe you." I said and took a hit, breathing in deeply like I often saw Kawaki do before exhaling. I still coughed this time, but not as much as before. "Here." I handed it back to him and remembered to relax. I'd be damned if I got the giggles again.

"Scared ass. One hit ain't good enough."

"You didn't say I had to do more than one!" I complained, starting to feel it a bit already. The shit worked fast.

"You don't… But if you're gonna smoke it you need to do it right."

I scoffed and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to hold it to his lips. "Show me how it's done then."

He took a bunch of hits back to back, holding it all in for a final exhale. I grabbed his neck and made him turn towards me so he was blowing the smoke into my mouth. I breathed it in and then out again, passing it back and sealing it with a short and needy kiss.

"Satisfied?" I asked and stared into his grey eyes. My head felt a little light and my body was tingly. I wouldn't lie, I was excited and feeling aroused, my body reacting to Kawaki.

"Not quite." He murmured breathlessly.

I ran my hand down his neck and chest. "No? Then what else do you want?"

He hummed, eyes closing briefly at my touch. "Take a guess."

"Hmmm, sex? No wait, that's what I want." I grinned and then bit my lip.

"Oh yeah?" He outed his joint and looked at me. "Come here then."

I moved onto his lap and straddled him, my hands sliding under his vest.

"Here. On the new couch." He said, his eyes locked on mine.

"Damn." I groaned and put my face in the curve of his neck. I was torn. On one hand, this was a new and fairly expensive couch, but on the other hand it sounded really hot and fuck this couch. "We really shouldn't . . ."

"We can take it nice and slow right here… Or we can go to my room and I'll fuck you. Hard."

My hands slid down to his hips and I grinded down against him. "Both sound pretty good." I breathed and started kissing his throat. "Maybe one and then the other?"

"So, start here… then take it to my room?" He asked, tilting his head back apparently liking the attention I was giving his neck.

"Yeah." I agreed. I kept kissing his throat and nipped him a few times before moving my hips again. "You up for it?"

His right hand moved to grab a hold of my hair and he pulled me back forcefully before his lips were suddenly on mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss back and opened my mouth for him to taste. Our tongues noisily slid against each other and the sound pulled a moan from me, my hips continuing to thrust on top of him. His other hand reached for the hem of my shirt and we parted for a second while he took it off. I pushed his vest off of his shoulders and as soon as it was out of the way he tackled me onto my back. It was his lips that moved to my neck then. His left hand was in place, gripping me tightly as he kissed his way up to my ear and then flicked his tongue across the lobe.

I held my breath, my ears sensitive and he only continued to torment me, tongue running over the shell slowly. His hot breath giving me chills all over. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my voice down and his hold on my throat tightened.

"You gonna be able to last tonight?" He asked, voice seductive but his words flustered me on more than one level.

"You said you would forget that ever happened." I whined, knowing he was talking about how I had come in my underwear.

"Can't… until I know you can control yourself." He said, leaning up to gaze at me. "Pace yourself."

I glared at him and slid my hand between us, grabbing his cock through his pants and squeezed. "You should worry about yourself."

Kawaki shuddered, grey eyes darkening. "I can outlast you, asshole."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked and unbuttoned his jeans.

"No. It's a fucking promise." He said, flexing his hips slightly.

I gasped and clutched his back with my free hand. "Shit."

He continued to tease me for a while before he took me nice and slow. I was worried about the couch afterwords, but he picked me up and carried me into his room for round two, this one rough and fast. Needless to say I wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day. I woke up Saturday morning covered in a warm blanket and a strong arm around my waist. It took me a moment to look around and realize I was in Kawaki's room, still naked. I turned my head a bit and stared at his sleeping face. It was crazy how much softer his face looked, he was completely relaxed. I brought my hand up to his nose and traced it with my index finger, doing his eyebrows next and playing with his piercings. His eyebrow twitched and I held back a chuckle. I repeated the action again and got the same result. I didn't know why it was so funny and endearing to me, though usually I would have been cursed out for waking him up.

"Can't you let me sleep for once?" He murmured, voice deep from sleep. His eyes opened slightly to peek at me and he sighed. "Go back to sleep." He told me, snuggling closer to me and closing his eyes again.

I smiled gently at him and poked his cheek. "I would . . . but we have places to be, people to see and food to eat." I reminded, hoping we hadn't slept too late.

"What the hell are we going for, breakfast?" He groaned, not moving.

"No, but I would like to get up and make breakfast. Or lunch, whatever the time is." I said and started rubbing the arm he had around me.

"Fuck." He growled, pulling his arm away and rolling onto his other side. "Whatever."

I shook my head and sat up, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Don't pout." I said and kissed his cheek before getting up.

Kawaki grumbled and I went to use his shower. It wasn't too late and after we had eaten and gotten ready, we got into my car. My sister had been texting me nonstop and asking when I was coming over. I could tell she was excited to see me and meet the famous Kawaki. I told her to chill and that we would be there when we got there. I had to stop to get a present for her first though, and Kawaki picked something out too. It took us thirty minutes to reach my house and I look over at him once I parked. He looked a little nervous and had kept playing with the air conditioning the whole way here.

"Ready?" I asked with a smile, trying to calm and reassure him.

He shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "Guess so."

"Don't worry, I'll have your back. Besides, out of all of our family members, I'm the worst." I admitted. "If you can deal with me then you're all good, dude."

He gave me half a smile then. "So, let's go."

We got out of the car and grabbed our gifts before walking to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited, hearing heavy footsteps running our way. The door flew open and I didn't even get a chance to say hi before Himawari crushed me in a hug.

"Big brother!" She cheered.

"Hey, happy birthday." I said and she pulled back, eyes going to Kawaki. "Kawaki, this is Himawari. Sis, this is the guy I told you about."

She grinned and held out her hand to him. "Hi, nice to finally meet you!" She greeted.

Kawaki took her hand and shook it. "You too. Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" She beamed and then got that glint in her eyes. "You seem like the cool bad boy type, are you a good fighter?" And there she goes.

I cleared my throat and pushed her inside. "Can we at least sit down first?" I asked and ruffled her hair.

Kawaki followed us in and shut the door behind us. I could smell mom's cooking from here and figured she was in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, amused at how Himawari was staring Kawaki down.

Mom came from the kitchen wearing an apron over a soft pink dress. She was smiling sweetly as she game to greet us. "Welcome home, Boruto." She said, kissing my cheek before turning to smile warmly up at Kawaki. "You must be Kawaki." She pulled him into a hug then and Kawaki just awkwardly stood there, wide eyed.

"Warned you she was a hugger." I teased with a grin.

Mom giggled and leaned back to look back up at Kawaki without releasing him. "You're much bigger than I expected."

"Moooom." I groaned. "Please don't treat him like he's five."

"You're pretty short compare to him." Himawari mused and I lightly pushed her.

"Don't make fun of me." I ordered and she rolled her eyes, smile still on her face.

"Okay kids, let's not argue. Why don't you three go sit in the living room while I finish in the kitchen?" Mom suggested.

She took our presents from us and I nodded, leading the way. Kawaki and I sitting on one couch while Himawari sat across from him.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "So who confessed first? Is Boruto bossy towards you? Do you guys hold hands? Do you go to his football practices? We wanted to be there for his game, but I was sick. Did you go to his game? What's your favorite thing about my brother? Do you-"

"Whoa, whoa, chill." I said as I cut her off. I knew it was coming, but damn. "Sorry, Kawaki. She has no filter."

"It's fine." Kawaki said, looking thoughtful before he spoke again. "Boruto confessed first. He tries to be bossy sometimes. We don't hold hands often because it's unnecessary. I don't go to his practices, but I did go to his game. Hopefully you can come next time. My favorite thing about him… nothing in particular."

I stared at him in surprise. I didn't think he would answer all of that, much less remember her five million questions.

"You're honest." Himawari observed. "Are you going to take care of Boruto? Will you protect him? I need to know if you're going to be with my brother."

I blushed at her words. "Himawari!" I scolded. She didn't need to ask that shit.

"I intend to do both." Kawaki answered her, seemingly unphased by her endless questioning. I guess he was more prepared for it than I thought.

She hummed and crossed her arms. "Okay, you pass." She smiled at him. "Thank you for coming over to see us, I really wanted to meet you."

"I was glad to be invited… and surprised too." He told her with a softer smile than I assumed he'd be capable of. I was a little jealous.

"Yeah, you're a kind person." She said absentmindedly and stood. "Do you want something to drink? I'll get it for you."

"Sure, thank you."

She grinned and then was off to the kitchen. I turned towards Kawaki and sighed.

"She's a handful . . . sorry again." I said.

"So are you… you were right. If I can handle you I can handle anybody." He chuckled.

I scoffed and pushed his arm. "I know I said that first, but hearing you say it is offensive." I teased.

"You asked for it." He shrugged, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Maybe." I relented and then gave him a more serious look. "So you're good? They haven't scared you off yet?"

"No." He said more quietly then, face falling as something crossed his mind.

I nudged his shoulder with mine. "There goes that distant look again. What's up?"

He shook his head, lips mulling together. "It's nothing."

Himawari came back into the room with two glasses of kool aid. She set one in front of Kawaki and the other in front of me.

The house phone started ringing and she ran over to it. "I got it!" She yelled and pick it up. "Oh, hey Dad! Are you on your way home?" She asked and I frowned.

I got up and took the phone from her, ignoring her protest. She pouted and glared at me before going over to sit on the couch.

"Where are you?" I asked and didn't bother to hide the irritation in my voice.

" _Boruto. It's good that you're home."_ Dad said, avoiding the question.

"You'd better be here." I said and then turned my back, lowering my voice. "If you miss my sister's birthday again, I won't forgive you."

It was quiet for a bit until he sighed. " _Son, I know I promised, but-"_

"I can't believe you." I hissed. He was going to cancel because of his fucking job. Looks like family would always come second for him, he was horrible. "Don't even bother. I don't want to hear your excuses."

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. If I got pissed and let it affect my mood then I would only make Himawari worry. That wouldn't do, today was her day and it was going to be special. I went back to the couch and drank some kool aid.

"I wanted to talk to him, Boruto." Himawari whined. "What did he say? He's on his way, right?"

I forced a smile to my face. "He's still at work, but I'm sure he'll get here when he can. If he can't, well, you still have us. You can still have a happy birthday."

"Hmm. I guess so." She said, face falling. Damn my old man.

Mom walked in, catching our attention. "Dinner is done. You kids come on into the dinning room." She told us before returning into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty excited. Something smells great. I bet your mom is a better cook than you, Boruto." Kawaki said, being the first to stand. He grabbed his kool aid as he grinned at me.

"I'd like to defend my honor, but I can't. She taught me everything I know." I said and stood as well, holding out my hand to Himawari.

"Mom's teaching me too!" She stated and took it. "I learned how to make a lot of things already."

Dinner lightened my mood and I was happy to see Kawaki getting along with my mom and sister. Himawari was laughing and having fun and that was all I could ever want. We did presents after dinner along with her cake, her hands clasped tight when she made a wish. She loved her gifts and gave all of us a hug, squeezing Kawaki the most on purpose and I chuckled at the fact. The four of us stayed up late talking and telling stories. Pretty soon Himawari fell asleep on mom's lap and I was surprised to hear the front door opening not too long afterwards. Dad walked into the living room, looking worn out. His eyes widened when he saw Kawaki and took a seat next to mom, pausing to stroke Himawari's head.

"You must be Boruto's roommate? It's nice to meet you." Dad said and offered his hand.

Kawaki was quick to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Kawaki."

"Kawaki, it suits you." He mused and glanced at me. "I hope my son hasn't caused you too much trouble. He can be stubborn and strong willed, but it all comes from good intentions."

"I'm used to him and all his tendencies." Kawaki said with a shrug. I got the feeling Kawaki was taking a shot at me.

"You missed the cake." I said quietly and kept my gaze on the floor. "But you made it."

"Himawari passed out after all the excitement… you should wake her. She'll be glad to have you here." Mom told Dad with a smile.

I got up and went into the kitchen to get another piece of cake. I made a plate and leaned against the sink, stabbing it with my fork. Granted I was pouting, but I was still upset. Dad worked hard and really did try to be home as often as he could. I knew that . . . but I couldn't help being difficult. I didn't want to be the understanding son that hardly spent time with his dad and never voiced a complaint. I just wanted my dad to be there, was that so much to ask for?

"Hey," Kawaki said, surprising me by sneaking up on me. He was hovering over me and I'd been distracted enough by my thoughts that I hadn't felt him come up. "You alright?" He asked, looking me over curiously.

"For the most part." I sighed and ate a piece of my cake instead of playing with it. "I just need a minute. Besides, my Dad should focus on Himawari right now."

"You say that… but you're sulking. You were mad he didn't show and now that he's here you're still not happy. Why?"

Why did he have to be so observant? "I'm happy he's here . . . but . . ." I trailed off, not sure where I was going with that. "I don't know. It's awkward for me to interact with him."

"Hm." Kawaki nodded. "I get it… but you shouldn't let the fact that you've resented him not being home as much as you would like get in the way when he is around."

I grunted at his words, but took them to heart. All I ever wanted was for him to be around, I never sought out to make him feel guilty or anything. I only wanted him to realize that he was missing out on important moments in my life that he couldn't get back. But by ignoring him when he was here, was I doing the same thing?

I put my cake down and crossed my arms. "I'm bitter . . . and I'm not sure how to make that feeling go away."

"Look him in the eyes and recognize how much he does want to be here. Even I could see it. You're ignoring how he feels because of your own selfishness and honestly… it's annoying as fuck." Kawaki said though his tone was quite and gentle.

"Damn it." That was a hard pill to swallow. "My mind gets what you're saying, but a part of me still wants to rebel. It's frustrating." I said and lowered my head. Sometimes I wished I wasn't so stubborn, it would make things easier to let go.

"One day he won't be here. Think about that." He said. "He won't be here at all. For now though, he is."

I clenched my fist and a lump formed in my throat, imagining what it would be like if he wasn't. Why did he have to go and say something so sad? "Yeah." I whispered.

"Don't look so down, asshole… just learn to appreciate what's right in front of you, even if it can't be there every time you want it."

I nodded and turned around, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. I turned on the sink and filled it with cold water.

"Hey," Kawaki laid a hand on my shoulder and forced me to turn and look at him. "Don't look like that. I'm just trying to help."

"You are." I told him. "I'm just . . . trying to get over myself."

"Good." He smirked, leaning down- coming close enough for a kiss.

I tilted my head upwards and was about to meet him halfway when something orange caught my eye. I looked over and saw dad standing in the doorway, his jaw slacked in shock.

"We weren't doing anything!" I yelled, my face turning red as I blushed. Kawaki whipped around and tensed as he spotted my dad who seemed to snap out of it.

"Yes, well." He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll be, uh, in the living room." He said and was quick to make his retreat.

"Oops." Kawaki said, moving away from me.

"He's gonna give me shit over this . . . I just know it." I whined and then chugged my water.

Kawaki's feet shifted. "Does he have a problem with you being gay? Your mother and sister seemed to accept it well enough…"

"Oh, no, he's cool with it. I meant that he's gonna tease me for the unforeseeable future." I explained.

"Oh okay." Kawaki sighed, sounding relieved.

I hit his chest, a little distracted over how firm it was, and smiled. "Were you worried about me?"

"I don't want to cause any problems for you. Especially not with your family." He admitted, grey eyes searching mine for any indication that he'd done something wrong.

"Look at you being sweet and shit." I said, my cheeks warming a bit. "I think they like you just fine, Kawaki. You made a good impression and I built you up a lot. They know what you're about."

"First of all… the only one sweet here is your cinnamon roll ass. And don't go giving people expectations of me… because it wouldn't end well. I fuck everything up."

"C-cinnamon roll?" I squealed. What the hell? "Look, dude, the only thing you fuck up is me and I want to keep it that way. Also, don't sell yourself short. You deserve expectations as much as anyone else." I stated, tone firm. "Now that that's settled . . . did you just call me cinnamon roll?"

"I said you got a cinnamon roll ass. It's something I decided when you first moved in with me." He said, shrugging.

I frowned and twisted my head around to see if what he said was true. "My ass does not look like a cinnamon roll." I said and turned back to look at him.

"That's not what it implies, trust me." He rolled his eyes. "Shall we rejoin your family for a bit? It's getting late…"

"I guess." I sighed. "Though they're probably gossiping about us right now."

"Then I guess we'll find out."

I hummed in agreement and we both went back into the living room. Himawari was awake now and everyone stopped talking once they saw us, all smiles and giddy stares. They weren't innocent and I wasn't fooled. Dad stood and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder, face turning serious.

"Boruto. I'm sorry I was late." He said.

"You don't have to apologize to me . . . but it's cool." I told him. He frowned and started lifting his hand, but I put mine of top of his before he could remove. "No, I mean it. It's cool, Dad."

His face slowly broke out into a grin and crushed me in a hug without warning. I hugged him back for a moment and then pushed him off, flustered. I don't know why but it was embarrassing to have him bear hug me in front of everyone.

The bastard figured that out and dragged me back in, smirking. "Come on now, don't be shy. Let me hug my adorable son."

I swatted his back and scowled. "I'm not adorable!" I protested and looked to find Himawari and mom laughing. I didn't dare look at Kawaki, knowing he would be smug as fuck.

When Dad finally let me I go sat on the opposite couch and Kawaki followed. I glared at the wall while the laughing died off and Dad sat down, Himawari jumping up with new found energy.

"Dad, look at what Kawaki got me!" She said and picked up the gift, holding it up for him to see.

He smiled and gave Kawaki a look of appreciation. Kawaki got bashful at that and I gave him a warm smile in encouragement. This really meant the world to me, having all the people I cared about most in the same room. It was a precious moment and I would burn every second into my memory. I wanted more chances to do this and have everyone around, talking and laughing together. I had to thank Kawaki for coming and getting me to realize that this was important rather than my own bitterness. He really was amazing. I didn't think he knew that, but it didn't make it any less true. Things were going to work out between us, I could feel it. I just had to hold onto him and never let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kawaki- Chapter nine**

Meeting Boruto's family had been… interesting. His sister, Himawari was strangely adorable. His mother was sweet and I could tell he had a good father, even if he was sulky over the time he could spend with him. The fact that Boruto did want more time with his father only proved how important he was. It had gone smoothly and I was glad I'd agreed to go. However, when we got home that night Boruto asked when I was going to introduce him to Yukina and I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

I ended up not giving him an answer, changing the subject quickly but I knew he wouldn't forget. I would put it off for now and hope he didn't bring it back up anytime soon but I didn't really want those complications in my life. Yukina knew who I was… she always knew. She knew everything about me, sometimes more than I myself knew. I'd never admitted my sexual preferences to her but she wasn't stupid. She probably knew I was fucking Boruto and I didn't really care if she did… but that still didn't mean I wanted to drag him into the only piece of family I had. I wanted to keep things simple. It was so easy for complications to arise and while I wanted to make Boruto happy as long as we were fucking around, I didn't want him thinking I could give him anything that I wasn't capable of.

He wasn't the right one for me to set my eyes on. I knew it. I fucking knew it and yet I couldn't help myself. I had to have him. I had waited for so long and ever since I'd finally had a taste of him, I didn't want to let go. I wouldn't hurt him… I had no intention to, but I couldn't love him. Every day he looked to me more fondly and on some level, it hurt. But there was a part of me that craved his emotional feelings. I hated myself for being so greedy, but I couldn't change who I was.

Time kept passing us by. Boruto was doing well in his first season. He often told me that playing college football was different from high school and there were days he was exhausted and sometimes he was stressed, but I always supported him and tried to make him feel better. In more ways than one. Before we knew it football season was coming to an end, but Boruto's team was good. They secluded a bowl game but it wouldn't be held until after christmas. He seemed excited to be having less practices and more time to himself.

Sometimes we went out with Shikadai and Metal, most of the time we just sat at home though. I wasn't having people over as often, Iwabe being my main visitor. I was working a few days a week, pulling long hours when I did but I hadn't been missing school as much lately. I was looking forward to our holiday time off and so was Boruto.

I was tired as fuck as I walked home from work tonight. It was almost midnight and I figured Boruto was already asleep even though it was the weekend. I felt in desperate need of a shower and wanted to get my hands on my weed even more as I unlocked the door and let myself in. Boruto was sitting on the couch, surprisingly wide eyed and wide grinned. I cocked a brow as I took off my boots by the door and dropped my keys on the table next to it.

"You're up late." I said, unbuttoning my dirty shirt to get it off of me. Finally some relief.

"Yeah, I got home not too long ago . . . from my part time job." He said happily.

"Your what?" I asked as I sat next to him and reached for my box. "Are you serious?"

He nodded and started bouncing his leg in excitement. "Yep, it was my first day. Guess what it is, I bet you can't." He grinned.

"I'm going to try not to be negative but I'm a little annoyed considering you just got a break from killing yourself and now you get a job. You don't need a fucking job. Who is gonna cook and clean around here now? And you better not be stripping."

"Oh fuck off, it wouldn't kill you to clean around here too. Besides, I can handle it. It's not physically demanding and you'll never guess what it is." He said, energy still at a high level. "Oh, and who do you think I am, stripping? I'm not you." He added as an afterthought.

"Maybe I could clean sometimes but I don't cook and I can't survive on fastfood now that I've gotten used to you cooking all the time. I could see you stripping with the way you dance." I said and rolled my eyes. "But no, I can't guess so just tell me."

"I'm still gonna cook and I didn't hear you complaining when I danced on your lap a few weeks ago, bastard. Come on, at least take one guess." He whined.

"That's because it was me. You dance on somebody else and there will be consequences. I don't know. Are you bagging groceries?" I asked, grinning at the thought as I rolled up my joint finally, giving him a suggestive look when I licked it at the end.

His eyes followed my tongue and it took him a moment to respond. "What? Fuck no, wrong. I'll give you a hint. I get to sit around for the most part and it gives me a chance to flex my inner nerd."

"Are you a receptionist?"

"Nope. Wrong again, dude. Though I do use a keyboard." He said. "Try again."

"No. Fuck you." I said, blowing smoke in his face on purpose.

He leaned back and scowled. "Gah! Kawaki!"

"It's what your cinnamon roll ass gets." I said and looked away to concentrate on smoking so I could get to taking a shower.

That was a mistake. Boruto had reached under the couch and pulled out his damn febreeze, spraying me twice. "And that's what you get."

"Damn it, asshole that stuff is strong." I pushed him forcefully and he fell back on the couch. "Don't do that again."

He laughed and his blue eyes lit up in a challenge. "Or what?" He smirked, holding the bottle at the ready.

"I will kick your ass." I warned.

"Do that and I'll make you take responsibility." He countered. "You'll have to heal me back to health."

"Are you going to tell me what this fucking job is or not?" I asked, annoyed that he was dragging it out just to get on my nerves.

"Alright, alright." He sighed and put the bottle down. "I'm a tech guy."

"What kind of tech?" My brows furrowed and I took another drag as I waited for him to elaborate.

"Well, technically I'm an assistant. I help make sure all the systems are running smoothly and get to do surveillance with the advanced cameras placed around the building. It's pretty chill." He explained.

"Sounds pretty lame and boring to me but I guess it suits you." I sighed and put my joint out before standing.

"It's not lame!" He protested. "I gotta know what I'm doing to repair the systems and it's some pretty complicated shit. Don't look down on me just because you're secretly a masseuse."

"Whatever. I'm going to shower." I said, walking away before he got anymore annoying. He really had a way of growing on people though.

After my shower I stepped into a pair of briefs and made my way back towards the living room. Boruto was sitting on the couch, two plates of stirfry sitting on the coffee table along with a couple of beers. He looked over at me as I sat next to him and quickly picked up the plate set on my end.

"I've long given up hope of getting you to wear a shirt. But I'm drawing the line here, no pants, no service." He said and looked anywhere but my lower half.

"You sure? I think I'd get service faster this way." I mused as I took a bite of his stirfry.

He blushed, narrowing his eyes at me. "I can't believe you took it there. Damn flaunting ass, go put on some pants!"

"It's not my fault you can't control yourself. Just don't look if you want it so bad."

"That's like asking you not to smoke weed." He grumbled. "Impossible."

"Well I don't see what the damn problem is. I should be able to walk around completely naked by now and you be able to deal with it. I'm not trying to turn you on, Boruto." I admitted, though found it amusing that I didn't have to try.

He put down the plate and scoffed. "Like I'm buying that. Ever heard of a strip tease?"

"Yeah. That would be if I was completely dressed and stood before you, stripping slowly and seductively while you watched. That would be me trying to turn you on. I was just out of the shower and I'm going to bed soon what the hell would I need to get dressed for? To keep you from getting a hard on? Shit Boruto, relax."

"Oh fuck off, it's your fault I'm like this!" He accused.

"I don't force you to want me… you just do. You did it to yourself." I laughed as I continued to eat, almost finished with my plate already.

He groaned and turned his attention to his food. "I don't care, I'll blame you regardless."

"You're such a pain in my ass." I scoffed as I sat my plate down and grabbed my beer. "So, why did you get a job all of a sudden?"

"Reasons. It's a secret." He mumbled, pouting.

I sighed as I watched him pick at his food. "What's with the face, asshole? Do you want me to put on pants that bad?"

"Yes."

"Too bad." I said, leaning to rest my back on the pillows behind me. I brought my leg up to rest on the couch while the other remained where it was since Boruto was still picking at his food and I couldn't kick back like I'd like to. I made the move on purpose, knowing he'd be able to see my dick through my briefs easier this way. If he wanted to annoy me, I'd do the same to him.

"That's just rude." He said, referring to both my words and my position.

"Well, blame yourself." I told him before chugging on my beer.

He glared at me but couldn't hide the desire in his eyes. "I hate you."

"You say you hate me… but you just hate that you want me so bad." I teased.

Boruto bit his lip and then looked back to his food. "No comment."

Not much had changed between us and we were both seemingly happy with the way things were. Boruto never pushed me for more than what we had going and I hoped deep down that he never would. I didn't know what I was really doing with my life. I had no dreams or aspirations like he did. I was just hanging in and living the days as they came. There was nothing I particularly wanted out of life and I couldn't complain about how things were going for me but it seemed as if everytime things settled down for me and started flowing smoothly, something had to fuck it all up.

Thanksgiving came and Boruto and I spent that day with his family. I appreciated how welcoming they were. They had a way of making me feel at home with them. I was comfortable enough not to mind spending time with them and Boruto had been so happy that his dad was home the entire time, even before we'd arrived. We ate a lot and talked about christmas which was fast approaching. I enjoyed myself and I was glad that Boruto wanted me to be involved in his life, but the more that happened… the more he tried to get involved with mine.

On our way home that night he asked why I didn't take the time to see Yukina for thanksgiving. He seemed annoyed that I hadn't called her and I brushed him off, saying it was no big deal. Yukina never made a big deal out of anything like that and I knew as long as I wasn't in any trouble, she wasn't worried about me. The last time I'd met with her she hadn't chided me a single time. She'd smiled more than she had in a long time and even told me she was proud of me for attending school more regularly.

Boruto just wouldn't drop it though. He went on and on, even after we were home until I finally lashed out.

"I don't have a fucking family like you, Boruto. Drop it." I yelled at him, slinging my coat onto the recliner as I stormed through the apartment, heading for my room and needing to escape from him. We'd had such a good day but he just had to get annoying and ruin it.

"But you could!" He yelled back and was right behind me. "The only person stopping that from happening is you."

"Just leave me the hell alone. I don't need you passing judgement on me." I snapped, opening the door to my room and stepping in, I went to close it but Boruto tackled it open as if he was the entire defensive line. "Goddammit Boruto, just go." I glared coldly at him.

He stood his ground, expression determined. "No. I'm not letting you run away this time."

"Well I'm not dealing with your shit." I told him angrily as I stripped down to my briefs quickly and got into bed.

"Kawaki, don't make me get drastic."

"Boruto. Please." I hissed, knowing I was a hair away from losing myself to the anger steadily building within me.

He didn't respond and it was deafeningly quiet for a few minutes. Then I heard movement and felt the bed dip as he joined me, but he kept his hands to himself. I hadn't had a chance to smoke so I wasn't settled and I struggled for a long time to fall asleep, my mind full of unwanted thoughts. Boruto didn't understand. His family was perfect. He had a real family. He hadn't experienced what I had- he hadn't grown up like I had and there was nothing I could do to make him understand.

Eventually after what seemed like hours passed by, I finally fell asleep and for the first time in a long time I was held prisoner to a nightmare that had been a part of me for my whole life. These nightmares had become forgotten to me recently, but being it had been a while since I'd had one-having it come back so suddenly was suffocating. I knew this nightmare well, it was too real and yet I couldn't wake up. I could never wake up. I felt paralyzed with fear. I wanted to scream. I wanted to unleash all the pent up emotions I had but I was stuck. I was a prisoner. I always would be.

Suddenly my cheek burned and I was staring into blue eyes.

"Kawaki! Oh shit, sorry, I-I didn't know what else to do." Boruto said, voice panicked. "You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I shook you."

I was covered in sweat and my breath far too labored for me to have just woken up. I was surprised… Nobody had even woken me from a nightmare before, even if they'd tried. But then again… nobody had ever slapped me in my sleep either. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and ignore the images in my head, still fresh from terror inside my mind.

Boruto brushed my hair off of my forehead, his brow furrowed. "Kawaki . . ." He whispered, tone gentle. "What happened?"

"Just a dream." I breathed, sitting up. I couldn't stand the sweat coating my body. "I'm gonna shower." I told him, getting out of bed and slowly making my way to my bathroom, still in a daze.

I didn't notice that he had followed me until I felt his hands on my back and arm. "I'll come too."

I didn't bother stopping him. I didn't feel like arguing anymore. My body felt numb and my mind was in turmoil. For a long time, I just stood in the shower, letting the water rain down on me. I couldn't think straight and I couldn't clear my head. Instead of concentrating on washing the sweat away, all I was doing was remembering the fear. The pain. Did my life have to consist of such horrible memories… even now after so long?

Boruto's hands were on me again, taking over and washing my body. He took his time and his warm touch gave me something to try to focus on. He cupped his hands to gather more water to rinse me, his fingers gliding along my skin afterword. Soon he turned off the shower and pulled me out. I just stood there as he grabbed a towel and started drying me off, not caring about himself at the moment. He couldn't quite reach my head and left the towel around my shoulders before wrapping one around his waist.

He pulled me out of the bathroom and all the way to his room, encouraging me to lay under his covers while he sat beside me, taking the towel in hand again to dry my hair. Once he was finished, he took my hand into both of his and traced my palm and fingers. I was almost in a trance as I watched him repeat the motion over and over. Though it broke when he laid on his side, one hand holding up his head and the other tracing my jaw line. He kissed my cheek before doing the same to my forehead, nose and finally my lips.

"I've got you." He whispered and his hand moved down to rest on my chest.

"I don't want to go to sleep again." I admitted, voice barely a whisper. Just the thought of being caught in another one of those nightmares had me shuddering. I still wasn't over it. I couldn't do it again. Not tonight.

Boruto snuggled against me, still a little wet, and began running his fingers through my hair. "I'll stay awake with you." He promised. "I won't leave your side."

"I need…" I trailed off, finding it to be a bad time to want to smoke. I knew it would held with the anxiety I was feeling but I could tell he was worried. He'd been so considerate. I didn't want to ruin the moment with my habit.

"What? It's alright to ask . . . I won't tell you no." He said and went from light strokes to tender massaging on my scalp.

"I need to smoke." I told him then, feeling better about it.

He sat up a bit and looked at me. "Want me to get your box? I'll be super quick." He offered.

I shook my head and sat up completely. "I'm not going to smoke in your room." I told him, appreciating his thoughtfulness. I got out of his bed slowly, my eyes on him. Waiting.

He stood up and held out his hand to me, the other grabbing his blanket. "Let's go then."

My eyes went to his outstretched hand before taking it and then I pulled him along with me to the living room. We sat on the couch, Boruto's head resting against my arm as I got my bowl and packed it. He'd made me get under the blanket with him but I didn't mind. I was glad to have him… but I just knew I was going to fuck it up. Maybe not now… but eventually, I would do something that would make me lose him. He looked at me now as if I was the light of his life, but I wasn't fit to be such a thing. I was no good. He was too good.

We remaining quiet, not even the TV was on and I smoked on my bowl, packing it a few different times. After a while I put away my lighter and bowl and leaned back on the couch, my arm wrapping around Boruto as he curled up to me, his head resting on my chest. He tucked his arm around my midsection and I closed my eyes, thanking him silently. I finally surrendered to the exhaustion I felt and this time, there were no nightmares.

When I woke up on my own the next day, I knew it was late and yet Boruto was still sleeping. He had a loose hold on me and I turned my head to look at his face. His lips were parted slightly, face completely relaxed as he slept peacefully. It was strange… he was always up early. I wondered if he'd stayed up after I'd fallen back asleep. I laid still, remembering that damn nightmare and the worried look on Boruto's face afterwards. The way he'd been with me, so caring and tender. I wasn't used to it. I'd never been with anyone like him before and most of the time, I didn't know how to deal with him.

He hadn't questioned me, he hadn't pushed me for details about that nightmare… but I couldn't help feeling that after the shock of it wore off, he would. I sighed as I continued to look over him, my hand raising to his face, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. He closed his mouth at the touch, squirmed a bit and held tighter to me, but he didn't wake up. I loved his face, his eyes especially. I loved watching his emotions play out on his face. He was so easy to read. More than anything I loved to watch that face contorn in pleasure- pleasure that I gave him.

I wanted him now. Just thinking about it had turned me on. My dick had hardened at the mental image of his face displaying his arousal- at the sound of his moan that had permanently marked itself into my memory. I moved my hand down to his throat, holding it gently but firmly. He groaned and the vibration I felt from it under my hand didn't fail to turn me on more. It never did. He moved a bit before his eyes opened slightly to take me in. My lips moved to his and I breathed in shakily at the feel of them and the way he hummed at the closeness I'd created.

My hold on his throat tightened as I moved my lips against his, firmly but softly. My cock ached as he moaned into the kiss and I tilted my head, our tongues meeting simultaneously. I took my time savoring the feel of his lips and tongue against mine. My hand ran down his chest and stomach until I finally settled it over his erection. He sucked in a gasp, breaking the kiss as soon as I made contact with his cock. I wanted to reward him… to thank him for being here for me.

I sat up and pulled him along with me, kissing him again. His hands were cupping my face as he met my ardent kisses passionately. He groaned a protest when I pulled my mouth away from his but he wasn't complaining as I moved to his neck instead, teeth nipping down to his shoulder before I licked and sucked my way back up to his ear. He was hard as fuck now, but so was I.

I had never been with anyone as responsive as Boruto. He was sensitive as fuck and so easily turned on. Teasing him was exhilarating to me and watching him come always drove me fucking crazy. We were both already naked so it was easy to get to it. I stroked his cock slowly as I continued to tease his skin with my lips, tongue and teeth. All his squirming and grunting was killing me. I wanted to fuck him now, but I wanted to tease him more.

"Oo-ohhh!" He gasped when I squeezed his member. "Feels good."

I leaned my head back, my eyes looking to his half lidded cerulean eyes. He was in a daze, just like I wanted. I kissed my way down his abdomen, watching the way he licked his lips. He watched me just as closely, breathing shakily as I got on my knees. His eyes opened wider and I tried not to smirk.

"You're gonna-shit, I won't last. Kawaki." He whined, cheeks turning red at the admission.

My lips moved down to his member, parting to hover around his shaft as I breathed against him on my way up to the tip. I moved slowly, wanting to tease him. I swirled my tongue around the head over and over, my hand holding onto him without moving. He was panting, trembling even and I was so fucking hard it hurt.

I leaned back out of his reach when his hands moved towards my hair. "Don't touch me." I ordered, knowing if his hands went into my hair, I'd never be able to follow through. It was hard enough as it was.

He dropped his hands on the couch obediently, biting his lip as I closed my mouth around him then. I sucked his tip slightly before running my tongue down him and back up—again and again, laving him up with saliva and watching as he struggled to keep his voice at bay. His teeth clenched when I took him into my mouth again, this time taking more of him. I paced myself, being sure to move slowly. As much as I was ready to find some fucking relief, I wanted to drag it out. I wanted him to last.

"Please . . . I can't." He panted, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

His desperate pleas made me pause. I swallowed, eyes roaming over him as I took a moment to calm myself. Boruto continued to breathe heavily as he sat as still as he could. That face… I fucking craved it. Nothing pleased me more than seeing him so beside himself with need.

A hissed string of curses escaped him as I started once more, this time stroking him firmly as I took him deep into my throat, sucking him all the way up. I groaned myself when I felt his cock throb. He grew close so easily. My mouth left him with a pop and his body jerked. I moved my hand towards his face, my index and middle fingers running over his lips.

"Suck." I ordered and he moaned as he opened his mouth and took my fingers in.

He sucked and licked on my fingers until I made him stop. He was damn good with his mouth and I didn't think my cock had ever ached so bad. Pulling my hand back, I spread his legs and lifted them so his feet were on the couch. I moved my fingers to his entrance, circling and teasing it as my eyes moved back to his face.

"Oh god, K-kawaki!" He groaned as I slowly pushed my fingers inside of him.

My left hand cupped his balls and wrapped around his cock while I dipped down to lick up his shaft. I took him into my mouth again, taking him deep into my throat. I fucked him with my mouth, bobbing my head faster, holding him tighter, pushing my fingers deeper. His breath caught in his throat at the pleasure he was receiving. He was close. So close and I wasn't going to stop.

I curled my fingers, hitting a spot inside him that earned me the sexiest sound. His hands were in my hair before I could stop him, pulling hard. His hips were rocking, thrusting and he got louder and louder until he held me down on him, crying out incoherently as he came violently. A growl rumbled from my throat as I sucked my way off of him, making sure to suck on his sensitive tip strongly before pulling off of him with a smack, and a swallow. His hands fell away from my hair as if I'd drained every last ounce of strength from him and he could hold on no longer.

Leaning back and removing my fingers, I stared at him for a moment, liberated and so fucking horny I couldn't stand it as he shook all over, breathing erratic. He moaned for a long time, even as I was no longer touching him. I didn't move, I continued to watch him as his body slowly calmed. His breathing leveled out after a moment, but he still trembled. His eyes were hooded as he gazed down at me, appearing thoughtful.

I stood then and reached to grab a hold of his hair forcefully. "My turn." I breathed, my skin crawling at the way he stared at my dick with those dazed blue eyes.

He moved in closer and slowly rubbed my cock on his cheek, his gaze flickering up to mine before he went lower. His mouth opened and he sucked one of my balls, rolling it with his tongue. It didn't take long for him to give the other the same treatment and I groaned.

"Damn it asshole, don't fucking tease me." I growled, ready to find my own release just as he had.

He shivered at the sound and licked his way from my sack to the tip of my member. I watched as the tip pushed past his lips and he took me in as far as he could. He moaned at my taste and swallowed, his throat tightening around me. My hand gripped his hair harder as he closed his jaw more, just enough for his teeth to graze and bite without hurting. Not once did he bob his head and began swallowing over and over, sucking me hard. I could feel him breathing through his nose and he started moaning low in his throat again to pleasure me further. It was so hot inside of him, my hips ached with the need to thrust.

I couldn't though, it felt too good the way it was, as if my cock was being pulled in deeper and deeper. I was so damn close and greedily enjoyed the show he was putting on, his eyes practically begging me to come inside his mouth. I was only able to last another couple minutes before I lost it. He kept swallowing as I emptied myself and groaned in bliss, coming with shivers running through me. When I was finished, I pulled him off and took in his face. His lips were swollen and red from sucking and his expression was completely fucked out, eyes looking for approval.

"You okay?" I asked, smirking.

"Satisfied?" He asked, his voice a little raspy and tone lacking it's playfulness.

"For now." I told him as I moved to sit next to him, reaching for my box as soon as I was settled.

He lazily smiled and wrapped himself in the blanket. "Good."

"And you?" I asked, the imagine of his pleasured face all I could see as I opened my bag and pulled out a bud.

"Let's just say that every time you bring something to your lips, my mind is going straight to the gutter." He chuckled.

"You're so lame." I scoffed as I grinded some weed up.

"Am not." He argued. "I'm the coolest person you'll ever meet."

"The lamest." I corrected but couldn't keep the teasing out of my tone.

Boruto nudged me with his shoulder, rolling his eyes fondly. "Don't hate on my swag, dude."

"Don't make me laugh." I said, rolling my eyes and my joint.

"I get the feeling you just can't stand how cool I am. You feel threatened that I'll take your 'cool guy' title or something." He stated. "Don't worry, even if you become old news, I'll remember you."

He was so annoying that I couldn't even respond. I licked and finished rolling the joint and grabbed my lighter. Today was sure to be a good day… since it had had such a good start. As long as I ignored Boruto's annoyances I would be fine.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, suddenly serious and expression looking a bit worried again.

"Fine." I answered, tone dismissive.

He reached over and touched my cheek, turning my head so I would meet his gaze. "I know you know I'm going to ask you about it . . . but we don't have to do it today." He said softly. "I'd rather not put you through anything else right now . . . you scared the shit out me."

"It wasn't a big deal." I told him, not wanting to talk about it. Ever.

"If something is bothering you then I'll always see it as a big deal." He pointed out and trailed his hand down and around to the back of my neck. "Don't ever forget that."

"Just drop it." I told him, but my voice was soft.

"I will. For now." He agreed. "I know I can't force you to talk to me, but I want you to know that you can. You can depend on me . . . when you're ready. Until then just let me spoil you and if you're nice, I'll spoil you after too." He grinned, a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

Sometimes he really was too much. I did appreciate his thoughtfulness and even his concern, but at the same time I didn't want it. I didn't want him to worry about me or think about my past. It was the past. I struggled daily to forget it, to move on with my life. I wanted to be normal and most of the time, with Boruto… I did. But I knew I still had a long way to go and I didn't know if I'd ever reach the normality I craved. For now, all I knew for certain was that I didn't want him digging those old graves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Boruto- Chapter ten**

When someone always seems strong you often forget that they're human too and have their own weaknesses. You think they can do anything without fail, almost to the point of expecting success. Then the reality that no one is perfect comes crashing down, a wake up call to not put them on a pedestal so high that they fall off. It terrified me to see Kawaki suffering through his nightmare. He kept shaking and screaming, face torn in pain and I could only watch. I felt bad that I hit him, but I was desperate to make it stop. I knew he had a hard and shitty childhood though I didn't know that many details. He was tight lipped and hated talking about his past, not wanting to let on just how bad it really was.

I never thought I would see him in such a state and it pissed me off. I wanted to get my hands on whoever had traumatized him and beat the shit out of them. I suspected from what little information I knew that it was his dad, a man I knew next to nothing about. It frustrated me that I couldn't get Kawaki to open up and tell me about his past, but I had to scold myself. It hurt him to think about it and demanding he spill his guts wasn't fair. I wanted to understand him better, but even after all this time he was still difficult to figure out. He was blind to anything good about himself and focused on the negatives most of the time. He always prided himself in not giving a fuck but made it a point not to cause trouble for the ones he was close to, those limited few.

I had to remind myself not to rush him, to try and go at his pace, but it was hard. He was so stubborn and quick to anger. My own short temper and big mouth didn't help anything either though. Regardless, I wasn't giving up. It was my goal to get Kawaki to see himself through my eyes and recognize that he was worth much more than he knew, especially to me. I had plenty of cheesy things to say to him, but he wasn't ready to hear them just yet. I didn't want to scare him off by dumping my feelings on him full force. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if he was ready for a real relationship as he is now. He's getting better and has come a long way since the day I first met him, but he still had a long way to go. His heart was still locked away and I suspected he was afraid of getting hurt even more than he already was, of letting someone in.

Thinking about it made me uncertain about what I should do. If I gave him too much space and never pushed for anything more than what he was giving, I wasn't going to get anywhere. He would be content to leave things the way they were. It may have been be selfish but, the way things were wasn't enough for me. I didn't want to be forever kept at a distance. Staying romantically involved with someone whose feelings weren't at the same level as yours would only get you hurt in the end. It stressed me out to think about, I didn't want us to fail. All I could really do was give it my all and hope for the best. I had faith Kawaki wouldn't let me down and I was rooting for him.

He was capable of love.

We never did talk about his nightmare, but I was able to accept his silence this time considering the circumstances. For now I would continue to support the man that was so special to me.

I was cutting vegetables in the kitchen, wanting to get finished cooking when Kawaki got home. We were both working more and going to school, but I made it a point to get home before he did every chance I got. I had been taking longer hours at my part time job and was a little overwhelmed and sleep deprived, but it was worth it. I needed the money in order to buy him his christmas present and didn't have a lot of time left. It was pretty expensive and even though I knew my parents wouldn't have minded helping me pay for it, I wanted to do it all on my own. It wasn't truly a gift from me if it was bought with someone else's money.

I would get him some other gifts as well of course. However, this one in particular got me excited and I couldn't wait to get it for him. I stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock. He was running late, but I wasn't that far on dinner so it worked out. He told me he might be late tonight anyway. I shook myself a bit and went back to chopping, having stopped when I got lost in my own thoughts. My eyes were drooping a bit and I tried to fight off my exhaustion. Being a naturally early riser wasn't always a blessing and with my schedule packed the way it was, I was more than ready to turn in for the night.

I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing and slit my hand on my next chop.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, abandoning the knife and dashing to the sink.

I ran cold water over my hand and scolded myself. I couldn't believe I did that, how old was I? I hissed at the pain and grabbed the nearest dish towel, wrapping it around my hand. It was throbbing like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I shrieked and jumped at Kawaki's voice, my good hand clutching my chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you, sneaking up on me like that?" I asked, heart pounding.

Kawaki's brow arched as he stared at me. "I didn't sneak… I just got home and I wasn't being quiet… at all. You must have been pretty preoccupied." His eyes dropped to my hand that held the towel. "What did you do?"

"I cut my hand chopping the stupid vegetables." I grumbled.

"Shit. Stupid vegetables? And not the good football hand." He walked over to me. "Let me see it."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was making fun of me, but the concern on his face was real. "It's not that bad." I told him as I held up my hand for him to examine.

He moved the towel and the blood was still coming. He held my hand in his while using the other to wipe the blood enough to check the cut. "It looks nasty as fuck but it's not deep. You should be more careful." His grey eyes met mine as he forced my hand closed over the towel. "I'll be right back. Don't touch any knives."

"Alright." I sighed and he went into the hall.

I turned around and opened a drawer with kitchen utensils in it. I picked up the ninja express chopper and went back over to the vegetables. I kept my injured hand close to my body while I used the other to stack everything into a piles. Next I grabbed the chopper and set it over them, wacking the button like handle and making the blades come down to slice and dice.

"You couldn't wait ten seconds… really?" Kawaki scoffed as he returned.

"What? I didn't touch a knife . . . and I have food that needs to be cooked." I pouted.

"Let's take care of that hand first, dumbass." He said, setting a box on the counter.

I gave him a flat look. "Kawaki. You better not have just called me a dumbass and then brought weed to treat my wound."

"I didn't know you wanted weed. We'll doctor it first and then smoke, I'm always happy to share." He said, waving me over.

"Yeah, no thanks." I said and shuffled over to him, taking a seat at the bar. "You gonna kiss it?"

"Not a chance." He snorted, opening the first aid kit he'd gone to get.

I smiled at him as I watched him go through the box. "Look at you being all medical and shit. You're just full of hidden talents, aren't you?"

"Not really." He mused as he pulled out a few different things. He grabbed my hand and snatched it over to him. "Sorry." He grumbled when I winced.

He removed the towel, ripping a packet open with his teeth and quickly pulling out the wipe within and using it to clean the cut. It stung a bit but I managed not to complain. Once it was cleaned the bleeding wasn't as bad. He then put a medicated bandage over the whole cut. It was nice knowing he had such a variety of supplies. He held the bandage in place and wrapped gauze around my hand to keep it in place. It took him less than a minute and I was impressed that it felt so much better. Must have been the cleaning.

"What the hell." He said once he finished and raised my hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

My eyes widened and my heart made a fuss over the gesture. "You . . . you did it anyway." I stated in mild shock, my face flushing.

His head was tilted, grey eyes darker than normal as he gazed at me. "I like getting a reaction out of you." He shrugged and released my hand. "So, you wanted weed… I'm on it."

My jaw dropped, unable to believe he was bringing weed back up at a time like this. He walked away without another word and I stared after his back. I really should be used to it now, but he still surprised me with his habit of smoking at the worst possible moments. But that was Kawaki for you. I got up and went back to slicing and dicing with the express chopper. It took more time this way, but I didn't really have a choice.

"Move bitch, you're too slow. I'm fucking starving." Kawaki said, pushing me out of the way with a bump from his hip. "Here, light this." He slapped a joint and lighter into my hand and went to moving the chopper aside before grabbing a knife.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you think you're doing?" I asked. "You don't cook . . . and you can't smoke around the food, bastard, don't call me a bitch."

He turned to look at me as if I'd lost my mind. "I can smoke around the fucking food if I want to. And just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't."

My mouth fell open as he started chopping the vegetables like a professional. What the fuck was up with all these hidden talents? He had finished in no time, setting the knife down before getting a pan and putting it on the stove. He quickly moved the cutting board holding the vegetables over the pan and dropped them all in. He got the olive oil, added a perfect amount and seasoned them to perfection. He even set the stove on the perfect temperature before putting a lid over the pan and then checking the meat I had in the oven.

"What. The. Hell." I breathed. "This just isn't right . . . you can't be good at everything."

"More like… _where the hell_ … is the joint you're supposed to be lighting. And I can be good at most things… if I need to be." He closed the oven. "You weren't going to sauce those pork chops? They need sauce."

He was giving me critiques now? "No, but they're still good without it. Since when are you an expert? Seriously, I'm starting to think you've got a whole bunch of skills going to waste because you're lazy."

"I'm not fucking lazy." He hissed as he went to the fridge and pulled out four different kinds of barbeque sauce. "If you don't light that joint… I'll be the one getting drastic in here."

"Whatever, I'm the king of drastic." I reminded him. "If you're not lazy then maybe pampered is a better word. I feel like I pamper you a lot . . . can't help myself."

He grabbed a bowl and started putting so much of each sauce inside. "I just don't like cooking. It's annoying-just like you. Light. The. Joint."

"That's fine, I like to cook. Am I annoying? Huh . . ." I mused and leaned back against the counter. "I like to see myself as more of a necessary evil. I'm not lighting the joint, get over it."

"Fucking asshole." He grumbled, saying nothing more as he mixed his sauces.

I watched as he opened the oven, pulled out the pork chops, sauced them to his liking and put them bath in. He lifted the lid off the pan to check the vegetables, using a spoon to rotate them around before returning the lid and turning down the heat. He then came over to me, snatching up the joint and lighter before walking into the living room quietly.

I smiled to myself and walked to the end of the hall. "Oh yeah. What's your favorite color?" I asked, arm resting against the door frame.

"None." He snapped, holding the lighter to the joint before raising it to his lips.

"No, really what is it? It's important." I insisted.

"Really, I don't have a fucking favorite color. That's lame." He leaned back on the couch and proceeded to smoke his joint.

I chuckled, knowing he was the only person I've ever met who thought that. "Let me rephrase, do you hate black and silver more or black and red more?"

"I like black. Everything else is annoying. Especially blond and blue."

"Damn, take a shot at me then. All black works, that's all I needed to know." I said, satisfied. "And blond and blue are awesome colors."

"I'm trying to smoke and you're ruining the high I could be having right now." He sighed in exasperation. "Go away."

"Rude." I did as he asked and went to check on things in the kitchen.

"Don't fucking touch anything in there, asshole." He yelled from the couch.

Since when was he able to predict my every move? "I'm not!" I yelled back and then dipped my pinky in the sauce. I wanted to know what the fuss was about.

My eyes widened once I tasted it and I was pissed. It was fucking delicious and he had the nerve to never make this for me before. It wasn't sweet nor overly spicy, having a nice kick to it that left my mouth tingling. I lightly walked over to the edge of the kitchen and peaked down the hall, making sure he was still smoking. Then I went back and dipped my pointer finger for another sample. I didn't know I needed this in my life until now, it would be great on steak. Or any kind meat, honestly.

"You're fucking touching something. I know it." He yelled and groaned.

I stepped away from the sauce and licked my finger clean. "I didn't, chill." I yelled back.

I had just enough time to sit at the bar before he walked back into the kitchen, giving me a cold look on his way to the stove. "You look guilty as fuck."

"That's because I feel bad. You're doing all the work and I'm just sitting here." I told him smoothly. It wasn't a total lie.

He quickly checked the vegetables before turning them on low and then pulled the meat out of the oven. "I never feel bad when you do everything." He grumbled before turning to me. "So don't."

"It's different when I do it. I like cooking for you." I said. "Though I'd keep cooking even if you felt bad, gotta keep that ass pampered." I chuckled.

"Whatever. Let's eat."

I got up and grabbed two plates for him to put the food on. While he did that I took some dr. pepper out of the fridge and some forks and knives out of one of the drawers. We carried it to the living room set placed it on the coffee table, Kawaki taking a seat after. I looked at my pork chop to see how much sauce he put on it, nowhere near enough. I went back into the kitchen for the sauce bowl and then joined him on the couch.

"What's that for?" Kawaki asked, eyeing the sauce bowl.

"I'm gonna put more on my pork chop." I explained as I started cutting it into smaller and dippable pieces.

"You didn't even want sauce… and what if you don't like it?" He asked, suspicious. "You fucking tasted it already, didn't you?"

Damn me and my big mouth. "Uh, no?" I tried, but it sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

"You suck at lying." He shook his head as he took a bite of his food. "You suck period." He told me then, his mouth full. When he swallowed he added, "You're pretty good at sucking actually."

"Then stop complaining." I said, ears warm. There was a time and place for that and while we were having dinner wasn't one of them.

"I'm not complaining." He huffed.

"Good . . . now about this sauce. Either you're gonna have to teach me how to make it or you're making it whenever we have steak." I said and dipped a piece in the sauce bowl before eating it. "Oh fuck, it's even better on the pork chop." I groaned, going in for another.

"It's not hard… just mix different sauces together to make a better one." He explained, glancing at me as I greedily used the sauce.

The whole bowl was mine now and I may or may not have developed a problem. "Yeah? Well, we'll see how it goes. If it doesn't taste the same, I'm dragging you into the kitchen." I warned.

"You're not dragging me anywhere, asshole."

"Says you. Remember that time we went into town on a febreeze mission?" I teased and he scowled.

We finished eating and watched a movie before heading to bed for the night. As christmas crept closer, I went and bought Kawaki's gifts and hid them in my room. I hadn't bought the big one yet, but it was being held for me since my dad was on good terms with the boss. My parents invited us over for an early christmas feast and my sister teased me about it, saying they all knew I wanted to be alone with Kawaki on the 25th. I didn't deny it but wished they would mind their own damn business. It went well and everyone had a great time though it got me thinking about the dean again. She was Kawaki's guardian yet he hadn't said anything about going to see her. I knew she meant a lot to him so his attitude really confused me, he should at least call her and wish her happy holidays.

Better yet, he could do something special like taking her out to eat. I suggested as much while I stood in the bathroom, Kawaki taking a shower after he got home from work.

"I could come with you and finally meet her." I said, hoping he would let me go too. He didn't respond and I sighed. "Alright, I don't have to go . . . but you should go see her. I bet she'll be really happy."

He still didn't say anything and I left it at that for the moment. I went into the living room to wait for our pizza, I was too tired to cook even though my hand was all healed up. Doing homework late at night had caught up to me and I didn't want to end up chopping off one of my fingers. Christmas break had officially started three days ago and I was looking forward spending some more time with Kawaki. I watched TV and laid on the couch, a small blanket over my midsection. A knock on the door came sooner than I expected and I grabbed my money from the coffee table.

"Coming!" I yelled and made my way to the front door.

The pizza boy smiled when he saw me. "Nice to see you wearing a shirt this time. Or maybe not." He said and I frowned. What was he talking about? And was he hitting on me?

"Here." I said and handed him the money. "Keep the change."

He took it, but held the pizza box out of my reach. "So . . . you eating alone tonight?" He asked, looking hopeful and nervous.

"What the hell?" This guy was starting to piss me off.

"O-oh, well, I'm not trying to intrude, but . . . maybe you would be interested in a date sometime." He said, smiling at me again. "You're single, right?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. He wasn't technically wrong, but he was dead wrong. "I'm already wooing someone, so that's a big no on the date." I said and held out my hands for the pizza box.

"I see . . . so there's no chance for me then?" He asked and finally handed over the box.

Hearing a slam behind me I turned around to see Kawaki sitting on the couch in nothing but his briefs, his hands on his box that he'd just sat on the coffee table rather forcefully. My mouth fell open at seeing him sitting there like that, grey eyes looking past me to the delivery boy who could definitely see him. Kawaki didn't say anything but I knew him well enough to know that he was pissed.

"Bye." I said quickly and shut the door in the pizza boy's face. No one was getting an eye full of Kawaki but me.

I went over to the couch and sat the pizza down before putting my blanket over my lap as I sat next to him. I tried to gauge how upset he was while I silently watched him get to work on rolling a joint. He kept slamming the table and glaring at his weed, not saying a word. That wasn't a good sign. I tried to focus on calming him down rather than checking him out, but it was hard when he wore nothing but those god damn briefs.

"How was work?" I asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

He ignored me, slamming his grinder onto the coffee table before pulling the lid off and slamming it down too. He shoved weed into the grinder before closing it and twisting it quickly, taking his frustration out on his task.

"Come on, don't be mad. You already know how I feel about you . . . no other guy is gonna change that." I told him, seeking out his eyes. "You're the one I like. Everyone else can fuck off."

He refused to look at me, but his movements slowed and he stopped the slamming. He appeared to be calming down as he dumped the grinder and transferred the weed to a paper. He quickly rolled the joint and lit it, taking a deep hit and leaning back on the couch. I took my blanket and put it over his lap, careful not to get handsy.

"I can't eat under these conditions." I explained before he could protest. "I will jump your ass right now."

Kawaki grunted but continued to smoke his joint quietly. I was relieved that he didn't seem as angry anymore… but disappointed he still hadn't said anything. I opened the pizza box and took a slice, looking back to the TV and trying not to sulk.

"You won't order pizza from there again." He said after a while, tone firm. "This is the last time."

"I'm cool with that." I agreed. "Are you gonna help me finish this?"

"You think I'm eating that shit? Fuck no." He growled and went on grumbling under his breath about how stupid the pizza was… even though it wasn't the pizzas fault.

I smiled and shook my head. "You're being ridiculous, but it's also kind of hot." I admitted. I wouldn't lie, I liked it when he was jealous. Not that I would make him be on purpose, I wasn't insane.

"Whatever." He muttered, scooting down to be able to lay back more comfortably as he continued to smoke.

"Flaunting ass." I mumbled as my eyes couldn't help following the motion. I turned my head back to the TV and told myself I was going to make it through one more episode and one more slice of pizza before I lost it.

The next morning I was making pancakes and bacon when Kawaki dragged himself into the kitchen, getting ready to eat plain toast again. I never understood how he ate that almost every day for breakfast and watched him out of the corner of my eye in disgust.

"You don't have to eat that, I'm already cooking." I told him.

"You take too long." He grumbled, sounding half asleep as he dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

I rolled my eyes and let him be. I turned on cartoons while we ate and enjoyed not having to be anywhere. School was out and we both had the day off from work. I was looking forward to lazing around, but still had some business to take care of. I dropped it yesterday to let him think on it and now I wanted to know what he was going to do.

"Did you decide if you're going to go see the dean?" I asked him, staring at his face with my head resting in his lap.

"No. I don't really feel like being around anyone." He said quietly, staring back down at me as his fingers moved through my blond hair.

"Send her a card?" I pressed. "Or we could send one together. I'd really like to meet her sometime too, outside of school."

"A card? Are you serious…" He rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to meet her anyway? It's not a big deal."

I swatted his chest. "Hey, I already told you what bothers you is a big deal to me. That goes for the good things too, she's important to you. I want to get to know her . . . and size her up a bit."

"You're so annoying. Can't we just not worry about anyone else and just sit here… in peace."

"If you agree to make her a card later." I bargained and gave him a small smile. "That'll make me feel real peaceful."

"Fine. I'll buy her a card and mail it to her." He sighed. "She'll probably think I'm really high."

I laughed. "Yeah, she might. But you could always just say you're high on life." I joked and then laughed again.

"Yukina… she's cool. She's not… we're not like you and your family. She doesn't expect much from me."

"There are all kinds of families, Kawaki. You know what they say, some bonds are thicker than blood." I said thoughtfully. "I get the feeling she and I would have a lot to talk about . . . I would bet she sees you the same way I do."

"It doesn't matter how she sees me. She knows me… she knows how I am. That's why she hasn't bothered trying to get me to go over for christmas."

I hummed in agreement. "Maybe. We might have to tag team that one year, when you're ready."

"Let's worry about today, alright?" He sighed and flicked my nose.

"Ow!" I said even though it didn't really hurt. "Now you have to kiss it."

"Not a fucking chance."

I pouted and pointed to my lips. "What about here then?"

His lips pulled apart and his hand moved to my throat as he leaned down over me. "Maybe." He whispered, lips just a hair away from mine.

I closed the small distance and crashed our mouths together, my hand coming up to grip his wrist while the other clutched his shirt. I moaned happily when our tongues met and he deepened the kiss. My body grew warm and I felt so good. I wanted to be like this for as long as I could with Kawaki, to claim him as mine and tell people as much. I was falling deep and deeper for him and grew more hopeful each day. I could make this work, I would make this work. I've never cared for someone so much as I cared for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kawaki- Chapter eleven**

Christmas was only a few days away and Boruto had been annoying as hell, dragging me an hour away from home to look at christmas lights and even forcing me to buy a small tree for the apartment. I didn't understand his fascination but I kept quiet about it. He kept saying he couldn't wait for christmas to come and eventually it hit me. He was expecting me to have him a gift… and it hadn't even crossed my mind.

I felt bad and knew I had to get him something… but I didn't know what. I had no idea actually and I didn't want to ask this late and him find out that I hadn't been planning to get him anything. It was the day before the eve of christmas that I went out to find him something. He didn't ask me where I was going thankfully and he seemed as if he may have had something to do as well. I went to the mall where I walked around for a whole hour without finding anything that hit me. It seemed like I would just see something and think: Boruto would like this. But, that never happened.

The only things I knew he liked to do were play football and cook. That wasn't much to go on. He wasn't very needy when it came to material shit. I went in store after store, checking them all out and then I happened across this one store that smelled fruity as fuck. Finally, a place that screamed that assholes name. I walked in, cringing at the overwhelming scent of a billion candles mixing together. Shit why did he like these things so much. Weed smelled so much better.

I spent half an hour going through the candles, smelling them before picking a few that didn't completely repulse me. When I checked out I almost let out a few not so nice words considering the price of these useless candles. Only Boruto would like something so stupid.

Even though the candles were expensive as fuck I wanted to get him something else… but I didn't know what. This was harder than I'd anticipated and a part of me was seriously regretting not just asking him what he wanted. Knowing him he would have been annoying though and told me not to get anything.

I was running short on time and figured I wouldn't be able to get anything that was perfect… but that he'd be happy anyway so I got him some cologne. It was my personal favorite and if I was the one smelling it I didn't really care how he felt about it. While I continued to try and find something else, I pulled out my phone. I could always text the asshole's best friend to see if there was anything he'd mentioned wanting.

Shikadai pulled through, telling me about a pair of cleats Boruto had been wanting for a while. I went to the sports store and was lucky enough to find them. They only had black and white so I went with black because they looked better. As I shopped I had everything giftwrapped because I was not about to be going that far. The last thing I got him was a jersey with the only football players name that I could remember him talking about on occasion. His favorite pro team was something he seemed pretty passionate about so after that, I didn't worry about doing anymore shopping. This was enough… he would be happy.

When I got home, Boruto wasn't there. I took all the wrapped gifts from the bags and set them in a pile beside the tree. Yukina had always had a big tree and she always positioned her presents around it so nicely. I knelt down, trying to set them up like she would, and that's when I noticed three gifts already under there. There was no tag, just like on my gifts and I didn't pay them much mind as I moved my presents around again and again until I finally gave up.

"Looks like shit." I grumbled, glaring at the presents that wouldn't fix themselves right under the tree.

I sighed and left them alone, moving over to the couch to smoke. I was glad Boruto hadn't pushed me too far about Yukina again. I'd mailed her card this morning and Boruto hadn't stopped grinning before he left. I had just started smoking when he came in… stumbling and tripping over his own feet. He managed to keep himself from falling but I looked over at him slightly concerned and already annoyed.

"Damn shoes!" He cursed and steadied himself against the wall, struggling to pull them off.

"You're drunk… really?" I looked down to my joint, contemplating whether I should be mad or amused.

"Of course, dude. I was celebrating the holidays with Metal and Shikadai . . . was gonna invite you, but Shikadai wouldn't let me the selfish bastard." He grumbled, getting one shoe off. "Ha! Got it."

"Have fun?" I asked, unable to keep my lips from pulling apart as he struggled with his other shoe.

"What is your problem, laces?!" He yelled, not having any luck pulling it off his foot. "I had fun, got to beat Metal in a drinking contest and defended my title. Fool should've never challenged me."

"Hm. You must have drank a lot…" A hell of a lot. I'd never seen him so… wobbly.

He grumbled as he continued fighting with his shoe until it slipped off and hit the floor with a thud. "There! Shit, when did taking off shoes get so hard?" He mused and started making his way over to the couch. "What'd you do today?"

"Nothing as fun as getting wasted." I told him, looking from him to the ceiling as I took another hit off my joint.

He plopped down next to me and then threw himself over my lap. "I'm not that drunk . . . I think."

"You're drunk as fuck."

"How can you tell? You didn't see how many drinks I drank." He argued and moved around a bit to get comfy.

"For one, you're slurring like a mother fucker. Also, it took you ten minutes to get your shoes off. You knocked your candle off of the table by the door when you stumbled in and even now your body is rocking."

He furrowed his brow. "My shoes were being difficult for no goddamn reason. I talk really well too . . . I don't slurrrr."

"Oh… right." I rolled my eyes.

"Kawakiiiiii." He whined and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to ignore him as I smoked on the last of my joint.

"I like you. A lot. You're the best." He stated. "Did I tell you that? I forgot to tell you that."

Oh hell. "You don't have to tell me anything." I said as I got rid of the joint and got more comfortable myself.

"I didn't tell you anything? I can tell you some stuff . . . I got stuff to tell." He said and grinned. "What did you want to know?"

"No… I said you don't have to tell me anything. I don't want to know anything." Honestly...

He instantly frowned. "You don't want to know anything? Why don't you want to know about me?"

"I already know about you." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Wha-who told you?!" He asked, suddenly yelling. "Talking behind my back . . ."

I sighed and forced myself not to react to his yelling. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired . . . tell me who it was, I'll kick their ass." He said and grabbed the hem of my shirt. "Spill."

"Boruto. You're drunk as fuck. Nobody said anything. I just already know. Now hush." Damn he was loud.

He snuggled closer to me and closed his eyes. "They better not say shit. Only I get to tell you stuff." He mumbled quietly.

"Okay." I agreed quietly, my arm wrapping around him. I was definitely tired after shopping in that crowd today. "Let's take a nap."

"Alright." He hummed and finally settled, hand still gripping my shirt.

Boruto fell asleep quicker than I expected… and he'd claimed he wasn't tired. I was never one to be able to drift off quickly, even when I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and opened them, then closed them again. My mind was never easy to shut off. It was annoying. When I did finally start to fall asleep, my phone went off. I dug it out of my pocket, cursing myself for not turning it on silent. Not that I had to worry about it waking Boruto up because he was out fucking cold. Now I'd have to spend another hour trying to fall asleep.

It was almost midnight. That wasn't late for many people… but it was for Yukina to be calling me. I was surprised that she was calling at all… but at this time of night… I found myself filled with nervousness as I stared at her name, the phone still ringing loud. I couldn't answer. I couldn't. I just laid there, watching her call until I missed it. What could she want? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Why would she call me so late.

My panic only worsened when another call came through right after. She wouldn't be calling for no reason so hesitantly, I answered my phone.

"Yukina?"

"Kawaki," Her voice broke on my name and I sat up immediately, not paying any attention to Boruto who just flopped off of me and snuggled onto the couch, sleeping hard.

"What happened?" I rasped, heart pounding. If somebody hurt her…

"Futoshi… he… he…"

The shithead? "What the hell did he do?" I was on my feet then, the anger the flared inside me taking my breath away.

"No. No." She cried, voice trembling. "The hospital."

She couldn't talk. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I couldn't take hearing her like that. "I'm coming."

I hung up the phone and dropped it in my pocket. I checked to make sure I had my wallet before going to step into my boots. I glanced at Boruto, certain he would stay asleep. I wouldn't bother waking him. I needed to go. I couldn't waste time trying to explain stuff to him in his current condition. I left the apartment, locking the door behind myself before hurrying along. I jogged down the street until I came across a cab and managed to wave it over.

It took me twenty minutes to make it to the hospital. I went to the emergency department and went to the front desk to ask for Yukina or her husband but before I could say anything someone touched my arm. I stiffened and turned to them, eyes widening when I found Yukina staring up at me, puffy red eyes full of tears. She was shaking and her hand clutched my sleeve.

"Kawaki…" She sniffled.

I'd never seen such a look on her face… but it reminded me of my mother. Of how broken she always was. Of how she always went to me crying, clinging to me, craving my protection… which was never what it should have been. I was crumbling, just as she already had. For the first time, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me and I held her for a long time. She cried into my chest, holding me back. I didn't know how to feel… but I knew I was scared. Yukina wasn't my mother… she wasn't abused… she was always happy, always strong. I couldn't handle this version of her.

After some time she pulled away from me and I released her. She'd stopped crying but there was still a sniffle every now and then. She pulled me further into the waiting area and we sat where there was the most privacy. I didn't question her. I waited for her to tell me what was going on, knowing she was collecting herself to be able to tell me.

"I'm so afraid, Kawaki…" She told me. "Futoshi… they… they said the chances of him making it are very unlikely."

"What happened?" I whispered, surprised. I'd never particularly liked the guy but I knew Yukina loved him and I didn't want him to die.

"He… a witness said he was walking, on his way home from work I assume. They said he seemed to be in a hurry… he wasn't paying attention… and he… he went to cross the street and walked out right in front of a car."

"Shit." I breathed, wide grey eyes staring at her.

She shook her head, new tears streaming down her cheeks. "They won't let me see him. He's been in surgery for an hour now… I haven't heard anything since they told me how injured he was when I arrived. They started operating as soon as he was transported here."

"Don't cry." I said, reaching over to wipe her tears. I couldn't count how many times I'd said the same thing to my mother. How many times I'd wiped her tears. How many times I'd held her. This incident was giving me a serious load of anxiety.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I took her hand in mine. I would be here for her, because I owed her that much and more. She'd always done the same for me.

We sat in the waiting room forever. Another hour came and went. I went and got Yukina some coffee and myself a drink. She thanked me and sipped it slowly while looking lost to her own thoughts. I knew how worried she was, how much emotional trauma she was experiencing… but I didn't know what to say to make it better. All I could do was wait with her and hope for the best.

It wasn't much longer before a surgeon appeared before us. He didn't look like he had good news but I was hoping it wasn't going to be too bad. That bastard couldn't die. I wouldn't allow it. He would not hurt her like this. He explained that the surgery had been successful in getting him out of any immediate danger. He'd broken both of his legs and two ribs, one of which had punctured his lung. That and the internal bleeding had been the worst of it, other than his face being raw on one side from the pavement. He would have to take a while to recover… but he would make it and I was so fucking relieved.

Another hour passed before they had him moved from the operating room to the intensive care unit. The doctor said they's keep him there, under close observation until he showed signs of recovery. Once he could maintain consciousness and his vitals were stable, he would be able to move to a regular room.

I stayed with Yukina through the night. She couldn't relax, couldn't stop crying even after we were able to wait inside his room with him. She'd cried even harder when she first saw him. He didn't look good, but he was alive. I supposed it was hard for her to concentrate on that part right now though. I ended up going to the vending machines to get myself an energy drink. I hadn't known what time it was, not until my phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was five in the morning already… and Boruto was calling me.

I wasn't sure if I should answer or not, but I didn't want him to worry so I did. "Boruto," I answered calmly as I bought the redbull I wanted and grabbed it. I was tired as fuck so I needed something to keep me going.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, sounding like he just woke up not to long ago.

"There was an emergency." I explained. "Don't worry about it, go back to sleep."

I heard him gasp on the other end of the line. "Whoa, what? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Yukina called… her husband was in an accident so I had to come to her."

"Shit . . . how is he? What hospital are you at?" He asked, sounding wide awake now.

"Not good but he's gonna pull through. We're at the one closest to school. Everything is fine though, just go back to sleep. I'll be home when I can." I told him before chugging half of my redbull.

"Got it, I'll be there soon." He said, not listening and hung up on me.

"Shit." I put my phone back in my pocket as I rolled my eyes. He was so fucking hard headed.

I went back to Futoshi's room and took my seat next to Yukina. She looked over at me, her whole face swollen from all the crying she'd done.

"Thank you for being here." She whispered. "You don't have to stay… you must be tired."

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving you." Not now. Not until he woke up. Not until I knew she was okay. "Oh and uh… Boruto is coming. I tried to stop him but he won't listen to reason."

She smiled then and crossed her legs at the knee. "He must really be a sweet boy for you to last so long with him."

"He's annoying." I grumbled. "But he's… easy to be around at the same time."

"You need someone like that in your life. I hope you're nice to him."

I scowled at the drink in my hand and scoffed. "I'm nice. Real fucking nice."

"Watch your mouth, please." She swatted my arm and I sighed.

"...Sorry."

"It's okay… just… watch it."

It was only half an hour later before Boruto arrived. He'd knocked on the door before Yukina told him to come inside. I palmed my face when I saw him carrying a drink carrier, a bag full of food and another bag that I probably didn't want to know what was inside.

"Oh, Boruto… thank you for coming." Yukina told him with a kind smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He grinned widely at her. "Same here, I know I don't know your husband, but I wanted to offer my support. Along with some food and coffee." He said and handed her one. "This one's light with some sugar and cream."

"Thank you very much." She took it gladly. "Just how I like it."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I couldn't deal with him.

He came over to me and held out another. "Here, this one's black."

"Whatever." I took it and ignored the way Yukina scowled at me.

Boruto was unaffected by my behavior and took a seat, opening the bag of food. He handed out what he brought and then pulled a stack of paper out from his other bag.

"Don't waste any of that." He said, pointedly looking at my food.

"Like I would." Even if he hadn't cooked it. I unwrapped the breakfast sandwich and quickly started eating. I hadn't had anything for dinner and had been up all night so I was starving.

Yukina thanked Boruto for the sandwich he gave her as well, but she picked at it more than eating it. I knew it was the nerves. She was still upset. I was always upset so I was good at eating under pressure.

Boruto started folding a piece of paper and kept glancing at Yukina. "Come on now, Mrs. Dean. At least take a bite. Gotta keep your energy up. Don't worry too much, okay? You've got us here too." He told her with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Boruto. You're very sweet." She said and finally took a small bite.

"Damn it, asshole. Don't force her." I hissed quietly but Yukina heard and was quick to smack me.

"Kawaki, you should be more like Boruto. And less of a brat." She scolded me and I glared at my half eaten sandwich.

"Oh, I like her." Boruto chuckled, voice sounding smug. "Thanks, Mrs. Dean."

"Call me Yukina." She told him softly.

I wouldn't- couldn't say anything else. I just finished my sandwich and sipped on my coffee quietly.

Boruto kept folding away, the paper starting to take shape. "Well then, Mrs. Yukina, would it be alright if I called you from time to time?"

"Why would you want to call her?" I snapped, keeping my voice down.

"Sure, I don't mind. Kawaki certainly doesn't bother."

"Damn it, what?" I looked between them, half wanting to walk out and leave immediately.

Boruto shook his head. "I'm not surprised. He's shy sometimes, prefers to silently show how much he cares." He said and gave me a fond look.

He was such a pain in my ass. "You're really bugging me, Boruto." I growled. "And stop making me out to be such a bad guy." I told Yukina then. She laughed which only furthered my anger.

"Alright alright, I'll lay off." He chuckled and finished with his little project, a paper crane now resting in his hand.

"That's very impressive, Boruto. How did you learn to do that?" Yukina asked with interest.

"One time, when my mom got really sick, my dad showed me. My sister and I were freaking out, worried out of our minds and I was ready to cuss him out when I saw him folding paper in our hospital room." Boruto explained. "He told us that when you put all your feelings into a paper crane and hope for the person to get better, it helps them recover. It gave something for my sister and I to concentrate on and let out some stress, helping mom get better in our own way. I guess it just stuck."

"That's very considerate. I feel much better thanks to your visit. I can only imagine how good you are for Kawaki."

I had to force myself not to crush the styrofoam cup in my hand as she teared up again, unable to keep from grinning. I don't know why I was so annoyed… but I was.

Boruto flushed at the complement. "Thank you, that means a lot." He said, hands moving to start folding another crane.

Boruto ended up folding a total of ten cranes. I'd finished my coffee long before he finished folding. I kept quiet the whole time, listening to him and Yukina chat lightly. I could tell Boruto was trying to keep her cheered up and he was definitely the guy for the job.

All three of us were taken aback when Futoshi woke up not long after. He said nothing more than Yukina's name before she was by his side, crying again. It was after that that I was ready to leave. I would keep checking on her, but now that I knew he was okay… and she would be okay, I needed to leave. She thanked us both from coming, hugged us both tight and then we were on our way.

Things were silent between us until we got in Boruto's car. I tried to turn the music on to keep him from talking but he turned it off immediately.

"Don't try to avoid me." He said lightly. "So . . . how are you holding up? I tried to keep it together in front of Mrs. Yukina, but I was worried about you. You alright?"

"Why are you worrying about me? Worry about her and Futoshi if you want. Not me. I'm fine." I insisted.

"Mr. Futoshi has Mrs. Yukina to worry about him and she has you to worry about her. You have me to worry about you, so deal with it." He said. "Don't feel like you have to act as if you're fine around me . . . I told you before that I want you to be able to depend on me."

"I'm fine Boruto. Relax." He didn't understand… but the more he tried to talk about things… the more it did bother me.

When we finally made it home and I took a few minutes to smoke, I had a shower and then got into bed. Boruto joined me and I didn't bother trying to stop him. It didn't take as long as I expected for me to fall asleep, but when I did I wish I'd stayed up. Days of sleep deprivation were much more appealing than the nightmare that awaited me. My mother… nothing haunted me more than her. Not being able to help her. The uncontrollable sobbing, the screams, the blood. I couldn't take it. I'd rather die than ever go through it all again… and these dreams, they were just that. Every time they came, I lived those days again and again. I was stuck, I was petrified into paralysis. I couldn't wake up. I wanted everything to end.

The image of my mother lying dead on the living room floor was what scared me out of the nightmare. Those wide, dull eyes, her opened mouth… the blood. Knowing the only person that meant anything to me was no more a part of my world… it was too much. I woke up screaming, panting for breath, covered in sweat. I didn't know how but I became aware that my head was in Boruto's lap. He was stroking my face, whispering softly to me. I opened my eyes to look up at him and found him crying. I hated it. I hated it so much.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

I closed my eyes, unable to look at him like that. "Please," I breathed. "Don't. Don't cry." I choked on the words, clutching the covered with my trembling hands.

Boruto leaned down and cradled me in his arms, his head resting on top of mine. "Kawaki . . . let me help you, please let me help you . . . I don't want you to hurt anymore." He whispered.

The pain in his voice only made me feel worse. I couldn't make him understand… he couldn't help. Nobody could. "Then don't cry." I told him, feeling that it was the only thing he could do to help me.

"I'm trying, just . . . give me a few seconds." He sniffed, holding me tighter. "You're okay now, I've got you."

I was okay as I was going to be… but I didn't like the thought of Boruto suffering on my account. I couldn't change who I was. I couldn't change my past. I had grown to realize that I would never get past it. It wouldn't haunt me every day… but there would always be these days when it would come to the forefront of my mind. I would have to face those painful memories and deal with them as I always had… but I wanted to do it alone. Boruto didn't deserve to be dragged down by someone like me.

I couldn't be that selfish.


	12. Chapter 12

**Boruto- Chapter twelve**

I held Kawaki until he stopped shaking, telling him that whatever it was was over and he would be alright. I had stayed by his side as we showered and went into my bedroom, the same as the last time he had went through a nightmare. I wrapped my arms around him and didn't ask questions, it wasn't the time for that. This one had to have been worse than the last. It hurt so much to watch him suffer again and scream out in agony. All he needed was my support and I gave it to him willingly, watching over him until he fell asleep. I stayed close and stroked his hair, hoping to soothe him and keep the nightmares away. He had been through enough already and had been going too long without enough rest.

I fell asleep awhile after and didn't wake up until late in the evening that same day. Kawaki's arms were around my waist while his head was tucked into my chest, his breaths even. I closed my eyes and laid there quietly, letting him sleep for as long as he needed to. I didn't know how much longer I could wait for him to talk to me rather than keeping me in the dark. I didn't want him to suffer alone and keep everything locked inside, even if talking about it wasn't going to make it go away. I knew that whatever happened in his past could never be changed, but time and love could make it heal.

Kawaki stirred a bit, but stayed asleep, a deep breath escaping him. I ran my fingers through his hair to try and lull him into a deeper and peaceful sleep. We stayed like that for another hour as I thought of what I could do to help him. I wasn't going to just sit and watch anymore. He needed and deserved more than that and I would make him realize it, if not today then someday soon.

"Is is Christmas?" Kawaki asked, voice deep and groggy from just waking up.

I chuckled softly. "No, but it's fairly close. It's late Christmas eve now."

"Cookies." He grumbled. "Need to bake cookies."

"Oh yeah, I do." I agreed, but made no move to get up. "I bought chocolate chip and sugar cookie dough."

"Let's go then." He said, sitting up slowly. "We should take some to the hospital in the morning… after you open your gifts."

"And after you open yours." I grinned and gave his cheek a quick peck before I rolled out of the bed. I stretched my back and sighed. "I'm ready." I told him, holding out my hand.

He got on his feet and grabbed my hand, but I didn't miss the fact that he hesitated.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, head tilting as his eyes met mine.

I hummed and looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. "Nothing. If you're good, I'm good." I said and headed into the hallway, dragging him behind me.

Kawaki took a seat at the bar as I preheated the oven and got the cookie dough out of the fridge. I sat it on the bar in front of him before getting a baking pan that I brought over as well. Kawaki looked almost excited, even if he wasn't doing anything.

"Want to open one of your presents tonight?" He asked as I walked over to the drawer to grab a couple spoons.

"Really?" I beamed, looking over my shoulder at him. I was surprised he'd let me open one early. "Can I?"

"Sure. Only if you want to though."

I sat next to him and set the spoons down to open the plastic container. "Hell yeah I do!" I said happily. "Did you wanna open one too?"

"I can wait." He said as he shifted on the stool. "You can open yours when we finish the cookies."

"Consider me motivated." I told him seriously and got to work putting the dough on the pan.

After the dough was all set, I put the pan in the oven and set the timer. The whole time they were baking I was tapping my foot, impatient and excited. I had no idea what he had gotten for me and I really couldn't wait to find out. Once the cookies were finished, I put on the oven mits and placed them on top of the stove. They would have to cool down a bit, but looked really good. I didn't wait for Kawaki and dashed into the living room. I stood next to the trees and eyed the gifts, wondering which one I should open.

"Do I get to pick or are you?" I yelled, not knowing if he was still in the kitchen or not.

He came walking up behind me slowly, hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms. "You can pick any of them, besides this one." He said, pointing to the biggest box with his foot.

That was the one I was thinking of going for, but I didn't complain. "Ummm, this one." I said and grabbed a smaller one from the arranged presents. "You put them under the tree, right? They look nice." I told him and put the present I picked to the side for a moment. "Mine are sticking out and ruining it . . . I'll just-" I moved my presents for Kawaki around until they rested in a similar fashion as the ones Kawaki got for me.

"Glad you liked it… I thought it looked like shit. But… I did try." He admitted as he took a seat on the couch, having yet to grab his box.

"It looks great, you did a good job." I praised and picked up the one I chose before joining him. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course. Hope you like it." He smiled softly.

I grinned and then went to town on the wrapping paper. Inside was a decent sized candle, the color a pretty purple. "Oh wow." I said and brought it to my nose to smell. "Oh, that's nice. This is going in my bedroom." Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a yankee candle. They were expensive as fuck.

"The smell didn't repulse me so I was hoping it would be okay… even though it's not as fruity as you like."

I laughed. "Kawaki, cinnamon is not fruity. But thank you, I love it."

"Sure you're not disappointed? I think it's pretty lame…" He asked seriously.

I held the candle to my chest and narrowed my eyes. "Don't go calling my present lame, bastard. Besides, I thought it was smart. It's something I'll use almost every day and you put thought into it. That's more than enough."

"If you say so…" He hummed and then finally reached for his box. I'd been anticipating it.

"I know so." I stated with confidence. "In fact, let me borrow your lighter when your done. I'll use it right now."

"Go ahead." He said and handed me the lighter before getting to work.

I took it and placed the candle in the center of the coffee table before lighting it. Then I patiently waited for the wax to burn a bit for the smell and gave him back his lighter. My blue eyes drifted to him as I watched him, always pulled in by the way he rolled his weed.

"The candle smells better lit." Kawaki grumbled as he finished rolling and fired up the joint.

I took a deep breath and agreed. "It does, doesn't it? But . . . you know what would make me really happy?" I asked.

"You wanna hit this?" He asked, cocking a brow and gesturing to the joint.

I rolled my eyes fondly. "Nah, not that. I want you to open a present too."

"Oh?" He stared at his joint. "I don't need to… you… didn't need to get me anything."

"No way, I wanted to get you something. That's why I got my part time job in the first place." I said and then covered my mouth with my hand. I hadn't meant to let that slip, damn my big mouth.

"Tell me you're not serious." He groaned, glaring at me suddenly. "Boruto."

"Well . . . it's not a real present if it doesn't come from me, with money I earned." I insisted and got up and walked to the tree. "Which one do you wanna open?"

"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "You pick."

I furrowed my brow in thought and looked over the three gifts I had gotten him. Two of them weren't that expensive and would be better to lead with for the big present coming tomorrow, so I went with the smallest and more expensive one. I picked up the wrapped box and brought it over as I sat back down.

"Here you go." I said and handed it to him, a little nervous. Hopefully it was his style.

He put the joint between his lips as he took the gift and started unwrapping it carefully, as if he wanted to save the paper for later. He took his sweet time and when the paper was finally removed he examined the earrings and brow rings for a moment.

"Shit. I needed these." He said, voice mumbled from the joint between his lips. He held the small box in one hand while using the other to take the joint. "Black. Nice choice." He smiled at me. "I really like it."

I beamed at him and gave him a wide grin. "Good. It took me a bit to find ones like yours, but it was so worth it. I'm glad you like them."

"It was very thoughtful." He dropped his joint in the ashtray and got up, leaning over me suddenly. I leaned back in surprise and my eyes widened when he pressed his lips against my forehead. My heart palpitated and I could only stare at him as he stood straight and walked into the kitchen.

I raised my hand to the place he kissed felt my ears grow warm. He always caught me off guard when he was so gentle and intimate like that, it made me feel cared for and happy. I smiled to myself and rested my arms on my knees, leaning forward a bit to smell the candle more. This was going to be a great christmas, even despite what had happened. Kawaki came back a plate of the cookies and some milk. He set it all on the coffee table before sitting and I was quick to grab a chocolate chip one.

"Thanks, Ki." I said, the nickname coming out of nowhere. But I liked it.

Kawaki's eyes cut to me as he took a big bite of a chocolate chip cookie but he said nothing about the nickname. I counted that as a win. "I'm going to call and check in on Yukina." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Okay. Did you need some privacy?" I asked and took a sip of milk.

"No." He shook his head. "It will only take a minute." He said before raising his phone to his ear.

I watched quietly and finished off my cookie, grabbing another one. I hoped she was doing well and that her husband's recovery was running smoothly. I didn't want her to be under any more stress or for her husband to be in pain any longer than he had to. But more than anything, I didn't want Kawaki to be so worried. She really meant a lot to him.

"Want me to bring you something to eat?... You sure?... Okay well Boruto and I will see you in the morning then. Merry Christmas." Kawaki hung up his phone and grabbed another cookie. "She says he's hurting really bad and can't really move with his legs like they are, but other than complaining like a mother fucker, he's fine."

"That's good. Maybe I'll fold some more cranes for them." I mused. "How did she sound? She okay?"

"She sounded tired honestly. But she said she was going to go home and shower before going back up there. She doesn't want to leave him… but I think she's tired enough now to actually get some sleep up there."

I frowned. "Remind me to take her a pillow and blanket. Those chairs can't be comfortable to sleep in . . . do you think I could get away with an air mattress?"

"No… and the hospital will supply her with a pillow and blanket. She'll be fine. She's strong." He assured me.

I smiled at that. "I have no doubt. You were right you know, she is pretty cool."

"Yeah… she is." He nodded, eyes turning distant with thought.

I took another sip of milk and then reached over to rub his back. "You good?"

"I'm good. Are you?"

"I've got cookies, milk, a brand new candle and you sitting next to me. I'm fucking fantastic." I smiled.

"Hm. Good."

I cuddled up against his side and we finished off the cookies and milk while we chatted. Then we turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until something good came up. It was great to just laze around like this with him and I couldn't remember a time feeling more content, so at ease. Being close to him like that, tucked against his side, only served to make my feelings for him expand to every corner of my heart. I was turning into such a sap, but I didn't care. This was all I wanted, Kawaki was all I wanted.

It was already pretty late and we ended up staying awake for four more hours. However, we did take a nap before getting up again, ready for christmas to begin. I cooked breakfast as Kawaki packed up the cookies for Mrs. Yukina. It sucked that I had met her under the circumstances as I did, but I was happy. She was what I had suspected and it was so funny to see her scold Kawaki. I looked forward to getting to know her better. As we ate it was decided that present time would happen when we got back, that way there was no rush. I was so excited to give him his gifts and see what else he had gotten me.

His big and very expensive gift would arrive later today and I would get a text when it was delivered. I wasn't sure if he would love it, but I hoped he would. I thought it suited his tastes and his personality. After we finished, we left the apartment and I drove us to the hospital. Traffic was practically nonexistent since most people were at home spending time with their family. I already knew what mine was doing, the same as last year. Mom would've been the first one up followed by dad. They would make their morning coffee and then sit in the living room together to enjoy each other's company. Himawari would run down the stairs some time later and sit next to the tree so she could hand them out, she loved doing that.

Even though I wasn't going home this year, I had wrapped all their gifts and set them under the tree the first day of christmas break. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't going to see their faces when they opened my gifts, but there was no way in hell I didn't want to be with Kawaki instead. It was our first christmas together and I wanted it to be just the two of us. Once we got to the hospital, we went straight to Mr. Futoshi's room and Mrs. Yukina introduced me. I was glad he was awake. Kawaki gave Mrs. Yukina the cookies and she smiled happily at him. He didn't really interact that much with Mr. Futoshi, but everyone acted like it was normal so I didn't worry about it.

It was great talking with Mrs. Yukina again, she was so nice and I was quickly developing a soft spot for her. Kawaki was quiet though he watched her carefully. He was still worried, but not as much as before. The visit made me thankful that he had people in his life he could turn to when he needed them. We stayed for a while until Mr. Futoshi needed his rest and Kawaki was done with being there. The ride home was as short as the ride to the hospital and I couldn't wait to open presents. Kawaki seemed excited too and that made me even more pumped, it was going to be awesome. When we got into the apartment, we both changed into our pajamas and settled in the living room. I sat next to the tree to pass the presents and Kawaki sat on the couch, watching me. He seemed amused at how giddy I was, but I didn't care if I was acting like a little kid. I had put my phone on the coffee table so I knew when his big gift got here. I hoped it wouldn't be too much longer because I didn't want Kawaki to have to wait.

"Do you wanna open one first?" I asked, already knowing which present I wanted to pick.

"It's up to you." He smiled. "Or we could open one at the same time."

"Ooo, let's do that!" I agreed and handed him a present. After he took it, I grabbed one for myself and looked over at him. "Ready?"

"Yep." He nodded, eyes moving to the gift in his hands.

We started unwrapping the presents and I was able to finish first, a red yankee candle inside. "You got me more than one?" I grinned as I glanced over at him.

"What the… fuck." His mouth fell open as he pulled out the blue shirt I'd gotten him and inspected it before scowling at me. "Boruto's number one fan? Really. You're so fucking annoying."

I laughed. "You can wear it at my football games." I suggested and then smelled my candle.

"You're so fucking full of yourself. Shit." He shook his head and sat the shirt on the couch beside him. "Let's open another one."

I nodded and set my candle next to other one before handing Kawaki another gift. I took another as well and we began opening them. My face flushed at the present, the very same cologne that Kawaki wore. Thinking that he wanted me to smell like him . . . made me hot.

"Damn, this is much better than that last nonsense." Kawaki grinned as he inspected the black vest. On the right side above the chest pocket read 'need for weed'. "I love it. I'm gonna wear it tomorrow."

I put the cologne to the side before I hurt myself and smiled at his words. "Yeah? I knew you'd like that one."

"Yeah it's great. Thanks. Did you like the smell of that cologne?" He asked curiously.

"I did . . . I really did." I said quietly, trying to calm myself.

"It's my favorite… but I thought you might like it too since every time I wear it you get extra horny."

I covered my face with my hands in an attempt to hide my blush. "Kawaki!"

"Moving on…" He said and I could hear the smirk he had.

I glared at him between my fingers before taking a deep breath and dropping my hands. "I have one more for you, but it's not here yet. Shouldn't be too much longer though."

"Well I have three more for you, so open them. Save the bigger box for that. So either the small one, or the bag."

I decided to start with the smaller one first. I unwrapped my next gift and found a third yankee candle. I looked up at Kawaki with wide eyes.

"You . . . got me three?" I asked in disbelief. These candles cost a pretty penny and I never expected him to be willing to spend that much money on them for me. It was really sweet.

"Well I wanted to get enough to last you a while… since you like them so much."

I smelled the candle before placing it with the others, leaning over the coffee table to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grumbled, looking everywhere but into my eyes. "Hurry up and open the bag."

I chuckled at his shyness and then sat back down. I reached into the bag and grinned when I pulled out my favorite pro team's jersey, my favorite player's number on the front and back.

"Yes! I needed a lucky jersey." I said and slipped it on. "I love it!"

"Only one left." He sighed. "Go ahead."

My phone went off and I lunged to get it. Just like I suspected, it was the text telling me the gift had arrived. "It's finally here! I'll open my last one and then we'll go outside to go see it." I said as I sat down and pulled the big present towards me.

"Alright." He nodded.

I tore through the wrapping paper and my blue eyes shot up to Kawaki the second I was able to tell what it was. "How did you . . ."

"I know everything." He shrugged as if it was the most ordinary thing.

He had gotten the cleats I've been fighting myself to get. I didn't know how the hell he knew, but I was ecstatic. I got up and tackled him against the couch, holding his face between my hands as I kissed him.

"You are definitely getting thank you sex tonight." l promised.

"Well shit… you don't need to tell me." He huffed.

I chuckled and pecked him on the lips once more before standing up. "Come on, you have to go see your last present!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He followed me quietly out the door and down the steps, my heart beating against my chest. This was either going to be a big success or a huge failure. I told him to close his eyes before we got outside and led him to the very expensive black motorcycle I bought him.

"Alright . . . you can look now." I said, tone a bit nervous.

Kawaki opened his eyes and took in the black bike with the red bow on it. He stood there for much longer than I would have liked, his expression giving nothing away but the longer he stood there in silence, the more worried I became.

"You hate it." I said, feeling guilty. Maybe I should have asked first.

"Boruto." He sighed, looking down at me then. "What the fuck is that?"

"A present . . ." I told him, staring at the motorcycle. "I thought it was a good idea."

"Good idea? Motorcycle? Boruto… no." He shook his head. "It's nice, really nice. I don't hate it and I'm… happy that you would go so far for me but, I won't accept it."

I looked up at him, brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"It's a fucking motorcycle. Why do you think not?" He groaned. "Shit, Boruto. Clothes, shoes, cologne… candles, those are normal gifts. A motorcycle is not a normal gift. It's too fucking much. You take it back and get your money."

"Okay, maybe the gift is a bit . . . drastic, but what the hell? It's not too much! It's not like it's a car . . . I'm not taking it back." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"This is not a joke, Boruto. You think I want you spending thousands of dollars on me? Fuck, I didn't even want you getting a job. You're so annoying. It's too much. I won't accept it no matter what you say. The thought is appreciated, honestly. But no."

I shook my head. There was no way I was letting someone else buy it. "I'm not taking it back. I'll just keep it at my parents house until you're ready to take the damn thing, even if it has to sit there for years."

"If you're going to keep it, keep it for yourself. I can't believe you'd get something like that for me."

"I have a car, I'm not gonna use it and it's _yours_. What's so hard to believe?" I asked, letting my arms fall to my sides.

"You're ridiculous. Damn it, Boruto. What would your parents say if they knew you bought me something like that?"

"I can call them and ask them if you want, but I don't give a fuck what they think. It was my money." I said. "I admit I might have jumped the gun a bit, but here we are."

"Yes, your money. I don't want it." He growled.

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Well too bad, I don't do returns." I said and turned on my heel, making my way back inside. I wasn't about to keep arguing with him in the parking lot.

Kawaki followed, but didn't say a word. We went back into the apartment and I starting cleaning up all the wrapping paper. Kawaki sat on the couch and pulled out his box, getting ready to smoke. A part of me understood where he was coming from, but the larger part wasn't having it. It was fine if he wasn't ready for something like that, but I wasn't going to take it back. I would have to call home and tell them what happened so I could store the bike in the garage. I put the gifts away in our room while Kawaki smoked and folded up my jersey. Once I was finished I joined him on the couch and sighed. I hated it when he was angry, especially if I was the reason. Which was most of the time.

"I'll keep it at my parents house . . . maybe I can try to give it to you again on your birthday or something." I said. "I know you're gonna be pissed for awhile, but for what it's worth, you deserve that bike despite what you might think."

"You obviously aren't thinking clearly." He grumbled, keeping his attention on his joint rolling.

"I can be just as stubborn as you if I need to be and my thinking is as clear as it's ever been. I know who I see when I look at you, I know who you are. Granted, I don't know a lot about your past, but that's fine." I said and kept my gaze on the coffee table. "I know the Kawaki today and he deserves that fucking bike."

"Not at your expense, asshole. You think I want shit like that handed to me? No. Hell no. I don't take fucking handouts."

"It's not a handout!" I insisted. "I'm doing this because I-" I cut myself off, not about to say it while we were arguing.

His head turned towards me, eyes narrowing as he studied me. His lips parted but instead of speaking he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked away from me.

"I don't want to fight." I sighed. "I'll just . . . let's cool down . . . I'm gonna make us something to eat." I said and stood. Knowing us, we could argue all day and still not get anywhere.

Kawaki didn't respond and I left to go to the kitchen. I couldn't believe I was about to let the L word slip in anger. That wasn't how I want to tell him and it was way too soon to admit such a thing. I couldn't accept that the reason he didn't want the motorcycle was because it was 'too much', there had to be a bigger reason that I just wasn't seeing. I told him he deserved it and he did, why didn't he think as much? I started pulling out pans and the seasonings followed by some hamburger meat. I washed my hands and tried to figure out what Kawaki was trying to say. I've been doing my best to understand him, I really had. Was it not enough?

Seeing my gift as a handout, what was he thinking? How was it a handout? Was he doubting my feelings for him? Sometimes he was the fucking idiot. I had told him multiple times that I liked him so he should have faith in my words. He had become a bigger part of my life than I thought possible. I had been so patient and considerate, at least I tried my damnedest to be. He brought out new sides of me that I didn't know I had. He made me shy, for one, which no one ever did in any of my past flings. But this wasn't a fling. He proved me to be a cuddler and admittingly pretty needy. I didn't treat anyone else the way I treated him and I had never felt this way, this deeply about anyone else. He had to realize that, right? He had to see how much effort I was putting in and how desperate I was to make this work. Was there more I could be doing? If so then what?

I knew Kawaki felt something for me. There was no way in hell he didn't. In fact, he had been so much nicer recently. Sure he had still been difficult sometimes, but that was just his personality. Overall he was more affectionate and gave in more easily than in the past. I was started to feel more like a couple and been treated more as a lover. He let me practically hang on him anytime I wanted and was always fussing over me, always worrying. He . . . he was treating me like I've never seen him treat anyone else . . . like I was special to him. I was still in the dark about most things, but he was opening up to me and showing me his other sides more often than just his angry one. He was a lot more relaxed around me and smiled more often. I was so happy that I hadn't noticed he had changed. I began cutting onions and tried to calm my racing pulse.

Was it all because he like me too? Had he finally sorted out his feelings? Just the thought made me so happy, but it didn't explain what was going on. If that was the case then surely he wouldn't have had a problem with my gift. That's what people cared for each other did, they got the pleasure of spoiling them and showing them how they felt through their action. There was more than one way of letting someone know how you felt about them and I wanted Kawaki to experience them all. He should have understood that, right? Maybe I was just being hopeful and reading too much into things. I couldn't help feeling that I was still taking two steps forward and one step back, something was wrong. It could have been the stress from what happened to Mrs. Yukina and his nightmare, but I wasn't sure. What was troubling him, holding him back?

Some of the walls around his heart were stronger than others and while I had broken some, I could only hope I was strong enough to break the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kawaki- Chapter thirteen**

Christmas was over. I'd done everything I could to keep Boruto happy over the holidays even though I'd been crumbling, slowly. More and more every day. I didn't know how I felt anymore but I knew how Boruto felt… and I knew how wrong I was for allowing him to feel such a way. I'd never meant to let things get out of hand. I never meant to let him think I was capable of more than I truly was. I'd fucked up. I always fucked up… but I had to stop it. I had to put an end to it before things got any worse than they already were.

The nightmares… They haunted Boruto as much as they did me. He didn't need my kind of negativity in his life. I was a bad influence and even worse, I was a liability to him. His bowl game was fast approaching and he didn't need me distracting him. His practices would resume this coming week and before long school would as well. He'd gone too far for me and he would continue to do so as long as I allowed it.

Though I'd resolved myself, I'd never been more torn about anything in my entire life. Boruto… really did mean a lot to me and I knew he cared as much for me as I did for him, but his feelings were on another level. I couldn't reciprocate his feelings. I could never… love him. We had a lot of fun… even on days when we argued. Honestly, I craved it. I wanted it. Living with Boruto and having him be there for me all the time had become my norm. I wouldn't even know how to go about changing that normalcy… but it was the right thing to do.

It was after Futoshi's accident… seeing Yukina in such a state of distress… remembering my mother and the nightmare that I had concluded I had to put an end to things as they now were. I wouldn't fuck up Christmas though. I… didn't want to hurt Boruto, really I didn't… but I knew the longer I put it off, the more I'd hurt him in the long run.

I was wasting time, spending another couple of days sitting around, fighting myself on what I knew was inevitable. There was a part of me that wanted to continue being selfish… but there was a bigger part of me that had enough respect for Boruto not to do that. So, finally, I got things in order to make my move. Boruto knew something was up with me, he'd been more quiet than usual ever since Christmas night. He didn't question me and he wasn't as clingy as he usually was.

It was becoming harder for me to sleep as the time drew near. I wasn't even smoking like I usually did. Today would be the day… I'd spent the entire night packing. While Boruto was sleeping I packed away everything in my bedroom and moved it into the living room. I hadn't said anything to him… but I couldn't keep it from coming out today. He would wake up before Iwabe got here to pick me up and help me move my shit. He would probably be crushed… but I hoped he would only be angry. I didn't want to see him cry. Anything but that.

I rolled a joint before packing away my box, the last thing I had to get. I was sitting on the couch, staring at the joint instead of smoking it when I heard Boruto's bedroom door open. I took a deep breath, anxiety consuming me as I listened to him walk down the hallway. His steps halted when he reached the end and I knew the sight of all my stuff packed up everywhere was what had stopped him. I'd never felt such guilt and as much as I knew I should, I couldn't turn my head to look at him. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was hope that he fucking hated me.

"What . . . what's going on?" Boruto asked, his voice soft and scared.

I stared at nothing for a moment before looking at him. If I was doing this I had to be as direct as possible. I had to make him know how real this was. Even if it hurt. "I'm leaving." I admitted quietly. "I found another apartment. I'm dropping out of school and going to be focusing on my career. I don't have time to play house anymore."

His brow furrowed in confusion and his blue eyes showed how hurt he was. "You . . . what the hell? What _career_? I don't understand, why . . . why are you-weren't we working this out? Weren't we trying to make this work? There was no 'playing house', what the fuck Kawaki?"

"Don't waste your words, Boruto. I had my fun with you. It's over." I told him as coldly as I could. He was different… he was… but even he couldn't change who I was.

Whatever anger that had been building up inside of him seemed to deflate. "Are you serious? Is this really your reason for leaving? I was . . . I'm nothing but a plaything to you?" He asked, face turning blank.

I took a deep breath slowly. I would remain calm. "I wanted to fuck around. I enjoyed it… but that's all I ever wanted."

"You can be a down right bastard, Kawaki, but even you're not heartless. I can't believe that, I don't _want_ to believe that . . ." He whispered.

"This is who I am… who I've always been. I'll always be this way. I never wanted you to believe otherwise because… you were like my best friend." I didn't know how hard having this conversation would truly be until it began… but I was desperate for Iwabe to show up. I needed to get away.

Boruto turned away, his arms wrapping around himself. "Then why did you-how could you . . . I don't understand any of this shit."

"You don't need to understand… just accept it. We could never be more than we were. I have to worry about myself now, and you should do the same."

I don't know what I expected but it wasn't him running back to his room and slamming the door behind him. It was for the best… I didn't want him pouring his heart out, or making me feel any worse than I already did. There was nothing stopping me. I had to leave. This had to be done.

As I sat in thought I finally lit the joint in my hand and started smoking. It was just after I put it out that Iwabe texted me, letting me know he was here. I opened the door for him and gathered as much of my things as I could at once. I wanted to make as little trips as possible and be gone as quickly as I could. Iwabe met me on my way down the stairs outside.

"Everything is in the living room." I told him.

"Damn, Boruto's not gonna help?" He groaned.

I just kept walking. His truck would hold everything and still have room. Together, Iwabe and I spent the next ten minutes loading everything up. Honestly, I didn't have much besides my clothes. It wasn't a lot to worry about and nothing held much importance to me. When we got on the road I couldn't help the way my mind distanced itself. I couldn't concentrate on anything Iwabe was saying.

We made it to my new apartment that was half an hour from Boruto's and took all my things inside. It was fully furnished. Only one bedroom since I would not be having a roommate ever again. Yukina was going to give me hell… but I would be firm when I told her what I was going to do with my life. I respected her more than anyone, but I couldn't live my life for her. I had to live for me.

Iwabe hung around while I got settled and we smoked all day and half the night. I didn't mind the distraction. Once he was gone, I was alone. Left to wallow in my misery peacefully. There was much to still change in my life… and much to get used to, but I would be able to get things straight for myself soon. As straight as things could be for me anyway.

A few days passed before I went and to see Yukina. Her husband and been discharged but had a nurse tending to him around the clock, to help aid Yukina since caring for him wasn't easy with his injuries. She and I sat in her living room together quietly for a while. She offered me tea and snacks but I didn't want anything. I hadn't been eating much because I was feeling stressed. More stressed than I had been in a long time. My thoughts were running wild, I was having more nightmares than I had in years. Things were as difficult as they'd ever been, if not more.

"What's on your mind, Kawaki?" She asked after a long time. I couldn't just come out and say anything, so I'd kept quiet since I arrived.

"I'm dropping out of school." I told her, not willing to hesitate any longer. Before she could say anything I continued. "I know what you're going to say… but nothing will change my mind. That money… it means nothing to me. I despise it. It's tainted with my mother's blood. I don't want it. I want you to have it. You deserve something for putting up with me all these years."

She opened her mouth to argue but I stood up, staring at her softly.

"I moved into a new apartment to be alone. I'm… tired of dragging people down with me. I'm tired of feeling like I'm living for others. For so long, I've tried to get my life in order… but I've come to realize that's something that will never happen for me. So, even if I did want that dirty money, I would never be able to do as you asked anyway. I'm going to keep working and take care of myself just like I want. You just worry about yourself and Futoshi. I don't want you to worry about me anymore."

"Kawaki!" She yelled from behind me but I was already on my way out.

I was working every day almost, just to give myself something to do. When I was home I slept more than anything because I was tired as fuck… but I never got any rest because when I did sleep, I was held prisoner by my nightmares. It made me never want to sleep again… but so often I was passing out from exhaustion… only to remain exhausted. I couldn't deny that things hadn't been this bad for me since over a year ago… before Boruto ever moved in with me.

For two weeks I worked like a mother fucker and with little to no sleep. I was making good money, more than I could spend but since I wasn't eating on top of my lack of sleep, I ended up collapsing. That was when my boss sent me home and told me to get my shit together before coming back to work. It pissed me off. I needed to work, to keep myself busy… without work I was left in my apartment, alone with nothing to do but think.

And there was nothing good to think about.

Even when I tried to eat, I couldn't. A single bit made me feel miserable. Even smoking didn't help… but I could smoke at least. Since I couldn't sleep no matter how much I smoked or drank, I got Iwabe to find me some pills to help. They did make me sleep… but the nightmares became worse than they ever had been. They were more real, unbearable and with the pills, it was even more difficult to wake up from them.

I was wasting away and I knew it. I laid in bed, sweaty and breathless after one of the nightmares, staring at the ceiling as I wondered if I even cared. My life was miserable… there was nothing to look forward to… so why… why did I want to live anyway? Was I… was I even living at all? For a while… I was… when I was with Boruto, but I still hurt him even if it was the last thing I ever wanted. I removed myself from his life to help him… so I didn't drag him down. If I had to endure this suffering to keep him from such a fate, then to me, it was worth it.

But there was a huge part of me that didn't care to exist anymore.

The next time Iwabe came over, he commented on how shitty I looked. I didn't bother telling him that I knew I felt worse than I looked. We smoked. He talked and the whole time I grew closer to realizing how useless I was. What good was I to the world? What good was I to anyone? Why the fuck was I here? Just to suffer… just to live and die alone… It didn't seem fair but I supposed I was just the type of person who deserved that kind of fate.

It had been three weeks since I moved out when Iwabe came back with several bags in hand as he walked past me to come inside. I didn't say anything as I stumbled over to the couch and sat down. My whole body seemed to be in a constant tremble that I couldn't control and I felt sick as fuck. Dizzy and disoriented most of the time.

"I've had enough of this shit show of yours. I don't know what the fuck happened… but you're killing yourself, Kawaki. Your body is going to shut down… it's already on the verge."

I blinked up at Iwabe, in a daze as he held out a bottle to me. It was some kind of shake, full of protein and calories. I took it in my weak hand and looked at it.

"If you don't want me to take your ass to the hospital, drink that. I brought more. We're gonna get you back right man, alright?"

Iwabe had always been a good friend to me. He didn't pry, but he was always there. I didn't really want to die… did I? Surely if Iwabe was here to save me from myself then I had to have some sort of purpose here… my life had to have some form of meaning. I opened the drink and chugged it down. It was nasty as fuck and it made me feel so full that I could only groan in misery, but it surprisingly made me feel better. The weakness faded slightly and I felt more coherent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Iwabe asked as he sat next to me.

"No."

"Damn, Kawaki… you're more of an ass that you used to be. I don't think it's good for you to be alone… so I'm going to stay until you're looking a little better. You've lost an ass of weight, man."

"I'm fucking fine. I don't need a babysitter." I snapped.

"Not a babysitter… but a friend."

My eyes widened and I sighed, looking away from him. Maybe I did need something… someone… but in the back of my mind… and even in my heart, I wanted to be selfish enough to want Boruto. I was such a piece of shit… but I would never change… was it even possible for someone as good as Boruto… to love someone like me?

Iwabe didn't give up. For the next few days he made sure I had one of those drinks three times a day with snacks in between. He wouldn't let me drink and he hid my weed from me, only letting me smoke when he did. It was annoying, but I knew he meant well and I appreciated knowing that he cared enough about me to try and help. Since I couldn't work, having him here as a distraction was welcome.

I was definitely starting to feel better and becoming more aware. I hadn't checked my phone in forever and I didn't bother with it even now. I didn't worry about going back to work right away instead I just sat around, playing video games with Iwabe and eating every time he made me. My appetite was picking up and I was finally able to enjoy smoking again. There was still nothing that made me feel like I held any importance with my life… but I wouldn't let myself waste away again. I couldn't do that to Yukina… nor to my friends.

And what would Boruto think if I let something happen to me.

Maybe he didn't even care anymore. Maybe he's forgotten all about me… that was what I wanted, right? If that was the case… then why did the mere thought leave me feeling so down? Was I wrong? I was happier than I'd ever been when I was with Boruto… he truly was my best friend and leaving him had had more of an affect on me than I thought. But I wondered how deeply it had affected him.

I hoped that he was okay… that he was living his life just like the pain in the ass he'd always been. I hoped school was going well, and his football. Even if it was from a distance, I wanted to be able to support him. I'd never been close to anyone like I was with him besides my mother. Not even Yukina. I guess he would always be my best friend… I would always want him to excel. He would be okay… he was the one person I didn't have to worry about.

His family was amazing. So close and loving. He would always have their support. He had his friends, his team… and me, even if I told him otherwise. No matter what I was doing, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I tried to assure myself that he was fine, but I still worried. I couldn't help it. It was hard, not talking to him. Not seeing him everyday. Leaving him like I had… what if he'd been hurting as much as me? What if his friends and family weren't enough to make him forget me… what if he'd grown to love me too much. Was this feeling I had… no… it couldn't be.

"Did something happen between you and Boruto?" Iwabe asked on the forth night he stayed over. My eyes widened at his question and I nearly dropped the blunt I held between my fingers. Iwabe closed his eyes and sighed. "It's pretty obvious that's what the problem is here. Why did you move out?"

I looked down, watching the smoke flow from the lit end of the blunt. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I think we should fucking talk about it. You can't just sit here like this. Maybe… maybe you could fix it."

I shook my head slowly. "There's nothing to fix."

"Damn it, Kawaki. Why are you always like this?" He seethed. "Boruto is your friend… I know that he's actually even more than that. I've known you forever. I've seen you go through some shit but you always push through… this though… this ain't like you. And… Boruto isn't himself either."

This caught my full attention and I met his eyes. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I ran across Shikadai the other day… I wasn't going to say anything to you with you already being so fucked up but apparently some things went on when he was practicing and he ended up quitting the team."

The breath escaped my lungs harshly and I gaped at nothing in particular. Boruto, quit? Boruto wasn't a quitter… No… No way he'd do something like that. "You're lying." I accused, glaring at Iwabe then.

"If you think I'm lying then ask Shikadai. He was really concerned about Boruto. Even asked if I'd been seeing you… and if you'd said anything about Boruto. You're both fucked up… extremely. It's pissing me off."

I couldn't think straight. Boruto couldn't quit. Football was a part of him. He was good. So good. He was going places… I didn't want to hold him back… But, was I doing so by leaving? Had I really hurt him more this way?

The confusion I felt gave me a headache and I ran my hand through my hair in my frustration. This was too much to think about. Was I really such a fuckup that when trying to make a decision to help someone… I only ended up making things worse.

That sounded about right.

"I don't know what's going through your head and I'm not going to make you tell me. But you should at least talk to him. I mean could one argument or disagreement be worth destroying both of you?"

"It wasn't like that though." I argued. "You don't understand. Nobody understands. I hurt everybody no matter what I do. I'm not good for him."

"Really?" Iwabe scowled at me. "Then why is it now that you're not around that Boruto is falling apart? Skipping school… quitting the team. I even heard that he's been drinking a lot and even I know that's not like him."

Boruto… drinking a lot?

"You're not making sense. Boruto wouldn't do all that. He wouldn't destroy his future."

"Then why is he?"

I gasped, Iwabe's question stabbing me right in the heart. It was still too hard to believe. Boruto was too good. He had too many people admiring him. He was the hope of his entire team. He was bright and good. He was so fucking good. Had I really… ruined him? This was what I'd tried to prevent. I'd left, wanting to save him from the destruction I would bring him… and now I was hearing that I'd failed. I always failed. I was a fucking failure.

Even if I tried to make amends… it wouldn't matter. After the things I'd said to him and the way I treated him and made him feel, there was no way Boruto could forgive me. I couldn't forgive myself. I didn't know what to think or what to do. That truth only became more prominent the more I struggled to come to terms with what the right thing to do was. If I tried something else… I'd just be wrong again. Because… I was always fucking wrong.

"Just think about it, alright?"

"Whatever." I muttered, grabbing my lighter to hold it to the blunt that had gone out.

Iwabe gave me even more to think about. To even imagine that Boruto would do something as drastic as quitting the team… it was unfathomable. To think about him drinking and skipping school… that was also hard to believe. The feeling I had to connect with him and find out everything for myself was strong… but the fear of how he felt about me now prevented me from taking any action. I'd said before that I wanted him to hate me… but when I pictured Boruto's blue eyes looking at me coldly it was as unbearable as these past few weeks had been.

I thought about asking Iwabe to check on him for me… but if Shikadai or Metal, or even his family hadn't been able to keep him from doing something so drastic then I knew Iwabe wouldn't make any difference. And I… couldn't. I couldn't. I'd left him. I'd definitely hurt him… and there was no way I could face him after doing that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Boruto- Chapter fourteen**

I opened the door to what used to be Kawaki's bedroom and sat on the floor, staring into the empty room. It was late at night, hours since he had left and I only felt worse and worse every second. I ignored the tears that feel down my cheeks, no one was around to see them anyway. I was a mess. I was in so much damn pain. How could he have just left like that? Maybe I was naive, but I couldn't accept that he felt nothing, that he only wanted sex. I thought he-we were getting better. I thought we had a chance . . . I thought I could make him happy. Where did it go wrong . . . what did I do wrong? I had failed. Nothing I did was good enough . . . or maybe I just wasn't good enough. I couldn't stop him from leaving. Instead I ran to my room and hid, too scared to tell him that I didn't want him to go and that I . . . . . . . it wouldn't have mattered. No matter what I would have said or did, he still would have left. Regardless of what I was to him, I wasn't what he wanted. That was something I could never change.

I had never felt so useless in my entire life.

I didn't know how long I had sat there, staring at nothing and waiting for someone who wasn't coming back. My phone was ringing from my room and I let it go to voicemail. It rang again and I slowly got up to go see who it was. Shikadai's caller ID flashed on the screen, but I still didn't answer. He started sending me texts next and I caved in and read them. He was wondering where I was and I frowned. It was then that I realized it was morning, when had that happened? I told him I wasn't going to practice or school and would talk to him later. It was a stupid thing to do considering the bowl was coming up and my team was favored to win, but I didn't give a fuck about football right now. I went back to my spot on the floor and sat down, the empty room a reflection of myself.

I was pathetic.

The old me would have stopped Kawaki, would have gotten in my car and hunted him down to kick his ass and demand answers. But I had my answers already. I had learned that I couldn't fix everything, no matter how direct and drastic I was I couldn't solve every problem. I could try and try and try but if the other person wasn't willing, if they didn't want it as much as I did then it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't and wouldn't force Kawaki . . . so I had to let him go. My breath hitched as I started crying again, holding my face in my hands. _Fuck that!_ I didn't want to let him go, he was everything to me. I didn't understand him and maybe I never would, but my feelings would never change. Even if one day I moved on, he would always be a part of me that I would cling to until the day I died. I wasn't a fool. I knew how special Kawaki was regardless of what anyone else thought. And that's why it hurt so fucking much.

I stayed inside the apartment for three days straight until Shikadai and Metal came over, pounding on the door. I knew they would stand there for as long as they needed to so I had no choice but to let them in. They hounded me about skipping and then started asked questions about Kawaki, it was too much and I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed and they both stared at me in shock.

It was finally quiet again for a while, but I wished they would leave. I wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone.

"Boruto. What's going on?" Shikadai asked carefully, eyes studying my face.

Damn him for being so nosy. "Doesn't matter . . . talking about it won't change anything." I said. I knew he was only trying to help, he was worried about me. However, I didn't want to be comforted and wished his smart ass would figure that out.

"Listen to you, you don't even sound like yourself." Metal said, his frustration showing in his tone.

Shikadai gave him a look and reeled him in. "You're not helping. Boruto, what happened? You know I'll find out one way or another."

I scowled at the floor. I wanted to tell them to get lost, but I knew I was acting like a kid. They didn't deserve to have me take my anger out on them. I gave them a cut and dry version of what happened and left it at that. I wasn't going to answer any questions and I didn't want to say anything else on the matter. They left me alone on the condition that I would come back to practice and go back to school, I couldn't afford to miss anymore days. I agreed, knowing I couldn't be selfish and make the team suffer . . . my grades could go to hell though. At least, that's what I would like to say, but if I did that then I would have my parents on my case. I hadn't told them anything and didn't intend to. I could brush off Shikadai and Metal up to a point, but not my family. All I had to do was keep up appearances and tell them that everything was fine.

I went back to school and practice the next day, driving instead of jogging. Practice was shit. I couldn't focus to save my life and I kept messing up, making rookie mistakes. The coaches pulled me to the side and tired to give me pep talks and told me to get my head in the game. I could tell my negative energy was fucking up the rest of the teams play, but I wasn't able to get it together. Finally the coaches took pity and pulled me off the field though they were worried and frustrated about my performance. I would drag the team down at this rate and the following days proved me right. It was as if I never played football before in my life. I couldn't catch, I couldn't tackle and my pathetic excuse for running got my ass tackled every single time.

I didn't understand. My classes were going just fine, I was able to throw myself into the work and get it done. I was able to concentrate and do well, but the field was the exact opposite. I was pissed that I couldn't get it together.

"So I said 'I don't see a line of guys waiting for you' and walked away." Metal was saying over lunch, but I was only half listening.

"Nice." Shikadai praised and gave him a fist bump. "Right, Boruto?" He asked, trying to bring me into the conversation.

I continued to pick at my food and didn't bother looking up. "Yeah."

"I was thinking we could hang after school, like old times." Metal suggested. "What do you say?"

"No thanks." I mumbled.

Shikadai sighed. "It's been a week . . . if you won't talk it out with us then at least talk to your family."

I dropped my fork and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you dare say a word to my folks, Shikadai. You either, Metal. I won't forgive you." I threatened. "I'm fine . . . I don't need to talk to anyone."

I got up and left before they could respond and went to go sit in my car. What would talking do? It wasn't going to make me feel better and it sure as hell wasn't going to change anything. He was gone and he wasn't coming back . . . he wasn't coming back for me. I had to face reality, not stupidly cling onto hope. Deep down I knew why I couldn't play football. The stubborn part of me was hoping he would come even if he would avoid me, I wanted to see him and know he was there in some form. It was a ridiculous wish . . . one that I knew wouldn't happen. I was afraid of walking out onto that field and he _wouldn't_ be there. It was silly to fear something that I already knew would happen, why was I such an idiot?

My performance on the field didn't improve as more days went by, up until the last practice before the bowl. Shikadai and Metal had been trying their best to be there for me both on and off the field, but that didn't matter. It was what it was and the coaches made a decision. The defense coach asked to me come with him after I had showered and led me to the offensive coach's office. He took his leave with a look of pity in his eyes and I could feel that something bad was about to happen, the offense coach looked just as sorry for me. I sat down in a chair and breathed deeply, admittingly nervous. I had no idea what he was going to say, but I knew he was disappointed in me.

"Uzumaki. I hate to do this, I really do." He began and I lowered my head. It didn't sound good at all. "You've been a key player to this team, we owe a lot of our success to you. However, I have to think about the team as a whole and not just one person. I waited to say this until today in hopes that you would get through whatever has been bothering you, but that hasn't been the case. As you are now, I can't allow you to play in the bowl."

My eyes widened and I looked up. "W-what? But that's-you can't do that! I've worked just as hard as anyone else, I have to play!"

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki. I don't have any other choice." He told me.

No, no, he didn't understand. I had to play, I _had_ to. "Please coach, I can do this. I'll get better." I promised but he shook his head.

"You aren't ready for the bowl. This is the way it has to be."

I couldn't accept this. I needed to play, I needed this game. I had to go to the bowl and I had to win. I had to win . . . wearing the new cleats someone special had given me. "Coach-"

"I won't change my mind, Uzumaki. You must understand the position I'm in." He said, giving me a sympathetic look. Though I knew from experience that that look in his eyes meant I wasn't going to get my way.

Fine, it that was how it had to be. "I quit." I said quietly, standing up.

"What?"

"I said I fucking quit." I said much louder and walked out the door.

The coach called after me, but I ran, this time my legs showing the speed that they refused to use on the field. I got in my car and went to the nearest liquor store. I should have done this to begin with. My phone kept going off and I just knew it was Shikadai or Metal, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to them right now. I bought enough beer to keep me company through the rest of the day and into the night and went home to an empty apartment and drank. I hadn't drunk that much since my high school days, but I was drinking tonight and didn't give a damn how much. I blacked out sometime that day and woke up the next morning with the headache from hell. I took some aspirin and went back to sleep, it wasn't like I had to go to practice anymore.

I started skipping school again, not wanting anyone to try to convince me to take back what I said. I quit and that was that, they needed to stay out of my life and worry about their own. Another week had passed and Shikadai and Metal kept stopping by to check on me. I wasn't going back no matter what they said, I could be stubborn as fuck when I wanted to be. I knew it was only a matter of time before my parents heard about how many days I had missed recently and I wasn't sure what I would tell them just yet. Regardless, I didn't want there help. I needed to get through this on my own. Though they would give me shit once they saw how much beer I was drinking . . . but I couldn't stop. Everything had gone to hell and I couldn't stop it.

I was pathetic.

Soon enough my family was blowing up my phone and it wasn't hard to guess that they would be making an appearance. I didn't have the guts to answer their calls and tell them what's become of me, the person I was turning into, a failure. I woke up in the middle of the night to someone pounding on my door and I quickly went to go open it. I wasn't ready for the sight of my dad's pissed face and he practically shoved his way past me and into the apartment.

"Boruto Uzumaki, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, voice disturbingly calm despite his words.

I closed the door and joined him in the living room, staring at the floor in shame. "I don't have anything to say in my defense . . . it's exactly what it looks like."

He came over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Son, what is happening to you? Skipping school, quitting the team . . . all these beer cans everywhere. This isn't who you are." He said firmly and I could hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice.

It had been a long time since I made him worry about me. "I'm hurting, dad . . . and no matter what I do, it's not getting better . . . I can't make it stop." I confessed, willing myself not to cry.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded and made me sit down on the couch. A part of me hated him sitting in the spot that belonged to someone else, but I didn't have the right to be mad anymore. That spot would always be empty.

My dad was the most determined person I knew, I shared a lot of qualities with him. He had his faults like everyone else, but I truly admired and respected him. There was no way I could avoid telling him the truth. Though, I gave him the same cut and dry version that I told Shikadai and Metal. The details weren't important and would only make me feel worse talking about them. Dad listened closely and his expression was thoughtful, watching me like a hawk. Having his attention like this was always intense.

"So he just left? What the hell?" Dad scoffed once I was finished.

"It is what it is." I shrugged.

He frowned, shaking his head. "I don't get it. He didn't strike me as that type of person . . . I don't know what to make of his supposed 'reason' for going but, you can't ruin your life over this, Boruto."

What. The fuck.

"Can everyone get off my back and let me cope with this the way I want to? I don't need everyone trying to lecture me, I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. I know exactly what's happening." I hissed, suddenly really pissed off. "I can't just get over this shit, it feels like my fucking hearts been ripped out and everything is falling apart! I don't give a damn if one day it get betters, it hurts _now_ so stop telling me how to feel!" I ranted.

Not all of that was directed at my dad, but I needed to get it off my chest. I was so sick of everyone telling me what to do. It was my life, let me be the one to live it.

Dad looked taken aback and his frown deepened. "Son . . . I didn't mean it like that. I'm worried about you and so is your mother and sister."

"I know that . . . I know." I sighed and clenched my fists. Making them worry wasn't something I wanted to do and I hated it. However, there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. I couldn't worry about everyone else's feelings and ignore my own even if it was selfish.

"You're an adult now and I won't dictate your life. But the drinking has to stop." He ordered. "If you want to take a break from everything, that's fine, but I will not sit by and watch you hurt yourself. I love you, kiddo. I'm here for you. So don't turn to the bottle, drinking yourself into a coma is never the answer."

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. He always did a have a simple yet effective way with words when it really mattered and I had to admit that he was right. "Okay." I agreed.

Dad stayed over for a while longer before I made him go home. He had come straight from work after pulling a long shift and he needed rest, I couldn't have both of us worrying mom and Himawari. I was glad he came over in the end and a small part of me felt relieved now that I it was done with, my family knew and dad had confronted me. The stress of waiting for the other shoe to drop wasn't helping things, but it was finally gone. Though my situation was still the same. I still felt like shit and the whole apartment was full of memories of him.

The next week was the same as the last, only harder now that I couldn't numb my mind with alcohol. I didn't go to school and I sure as hell didn't go to practice, I wasn't sure if I would ever go back. The passion to play was gone. Metal and Shikadai continued to come by and try to cheer me up, taking notes for me in the classes we shared and keeping copies of the homework. They were working hard for me and I was grateful, telling them as much. However, my pain hadn't lessened. At this rate, I wasn't starting to think it never would.

I was surprised when I got a call from Mrs. Yukina. She invited me over for dinner and wanted to talk. I wasn't sure what to do, but still agreed to go. Out of all people, I couldn't turn her away. I wanted to see her yet I was afraid to for some reason, as if I was a disappointment to her too. I made sure to dress nice and make myself presentable. My hair had gotten a lot longer since I hadn't bothered to cut it, the blond strands ending up in a ponytail. I drove to the address she had given me and tried not to overload on nerves. This was a bad idea, but I couldn't back out now.

I took a deep breath as I stood on the front porch and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and Yukina was standing before me. She looked exhausted and too skinny and her black eyes were seemingly lifeless, though she did smile upon seeing me.

"Boruto, please come in." She stepped aside and I walked in. "Thank you for coming."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." I said and pulled her into a hug. I figured we both needed one. "How are you doing, Mrs. Yukina? And how's Mr. Futoshi?"

"He's working on getting better… and aside from excessively worrying, I'm okay." She told me as she led me down a hallway and into the dining room.

Food was already waiting on the table and we both took our seats. Sitting here now made me really hungry for some reason and I offered Mrs. Yukina a small smile, showing my thanks. "It looks good."

"Please help yourself." She told me as she picked up her fork and began eating. "How have you been?" She asked then, her eyes on me like she knew exactly how I was… But still wanted to ask.

I didn't bother to hide it from her, you couldn't hide anything from the dean. "Not good." I told her honestly, picking at my food a bit before taking a bite. "It's . . . I'm . . . I miss him."

"Kawaki was one of the reasons I asked you to come over… I felt there were some things about him that you should know, that I'm certain he never told you."

"What things? Do you mean . . . his past?" I asked, not knowing what difference it would make if I knew but still wanting to know anyway.

"In a sense, yes. About how Kawaki's past has shaped him into who he is now… and why he is the way he is." She set her fork down as if she'd suddenly lost her appetite. "But first… even though I know you're hurting… even though I know it's because of him… I want to selfishly ask that you not hold it against him. It's… we can't blame him entirely. He can't help how he is."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "He can't? Was it really that bad, what happened to him?" It had to be judging from his nightmares.

"Well… it was bad. Kawaki was abused physically and emotionally his entire life before the state got custody of him and even until I started fostering him. Kawaki has never cared for anyone more than he did his mother… but he also watched her be abused. He tried to fight for her, only making things worse on himself and eventually, he found her dead in their home. She'd taken her own life. The only person he ever cared about was gone.

"Honestly, there's a lot to his past and what he went through… and as much as I do try to make him do things a certain way, I know Kawaki is always going to be who he is… and I want you to understand it too. He has a fear of getting close to anyone so he distances himself. It's a bad habit. The worst one he has if you ask me." She shook her head and sighed.

I stared down at the table as I took in her words. I had my suspicions about him being abused, but I had no idea about his mother. Just thinking about the same thing happening to my mom made my stomach turn, it was so awful.

 _He's been so alone._ "Then . . . are you saying that's why he left?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"I haven't known Kawaki to be as affected as he has been over this since he came into my care. He has even stopped contacting me. I haven't seen him in weeks. His phone is off and his friend called me yesterday… mentioning some concerns."

My eyes widened at that. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Yukina! If I hadn't pushed him then he wouldn't have cut you off like that." I told her. "What did his friend say? Is he alright?"

"I don't want you to blame yourself… I know I said I didn't want you to blame Kawaki… but this is his doing alone. It was Iwabe… apparently he'd been staying with Kawaki, after finding him to be in a really bad state. But he told me that Kawaki had finally started eating again, but was more irritable than usual. He snapped during an argument and the two of them got into a fight."

"Iwabe . . ." I trailed off and told myself to chill the fuck out, now wasn't the time to get jealous. "I don't believe this, he was-he wasn't eating? Who does he think he is, starving himself like that? That bastard!" I yelled and then winced. "Sorry, Mrs. Yukina. Please excuse my language."

"That's quite alright. No… he wasn't eating… and he'd gotten himself really sick. Iwabe was trying to help and thought he was getting somewhere… but he told me it was after he brought you up and kept bringing you up that Kawaki attacked him."

Shit. What was going through his head? Like always, I had no clue, but it made me feel worse. He had been starving himself . . . how could he do that to himself? To Mrs. Yukina? Even if he didn't return my feelings, he still couldn't do something like that to me either. He had people that loved him, why did he have to insist on being alone? Though I guess I know why now.

"I don't know what to think, Mrs. Yukina. I'm afraid that if I push him too far, he'll break. I'd hate to think what he would do then if this was what he was doing now . . . I can't do anything." I said, despising how my voice was starting to crack. "I'm useless, I can't help him."

"But you can… if you don't give up on him. If you can be patient and wait… I know he'll come back. Because… I know you mean a lot to him."

I took a deep breath, trying to hold it together. "I know what I mean to him, he'd told me as much . . . said I was his best friend. If that's what he needs then that's alright with me, I won't force him to want more or expect more from him." I said. It was time to take a step back, remove my selfish feelings from the equation and have a normal relationship as friends. "I'm used to waiting . . . I don't mind waiting a little longer."

"You're such a kind boy, Boruto… I was so thankful Kawaki found someone like you. And to know that you would wait for him, even now… It makes me so happy." To my surprise, tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I love Kawaki so much and I just want him to be happy… I know he needs you to help him be happy. He just has these moments when he starts thinking things through too much… when he makes brash decisions that more often than not are the wrong ones to make."

I got up and went over to her, wrapping my arms around her small frame. "It'll be okay, Mrs. Yukina. We'll wait together. I'm here for you . . . you can call on me anytime." I told her. "Thank you. Talking to you, it's really taken some weight off of my shoulders."

"Thank you, Boruto." She buried her face in my neck, holding me back as she cried.

I held her for as long as she needed, letting her let it all out. We finished dinner together and chatted a little longer until it was time for me to head home. Mrs. Yukina had given me hope that Kawaki would come back. She knew him longer and better than I did and it gave me confidence to trust in her words. I felt a lot lighter after talking to her, knowing she missed him just as much as I did. I never expected him to cut her off as well and it worried me. He really was determined not to look back, not to mention starving himself. I still couldn't get over that and I wasn't sure if I ever would. I didn't even know what to think about what I would do if he died. I couldn't, it . . . just no.

As much as I thought talking about it wouldn't change anything, I was wrong. It was more the case of who you talked to, not just what you talked about. I was able to bring myself to go to school the next day and was practically tackled by a happy Shikadai and hysterical Metal. I didn't go see the coach and ask if I could rejoin the team however, I wasn't ready to start playing again. It was too much for me. I was still hurting, but I tried not to be depressed and focused on catching up on all my classes. It was hard, but that was what I got for not going to class. I was lucky my professors let me make up the work to be honest.

I got lots of calls from my family and this time didn't avoid them. I wasn't ready for Himawari cursing me out for ignoring her, but it wasn't anywhere near as scary as my mom's quiet voice on the other end of the line. She was pissed that it took my dad coming over for me to tell them what was going on and to answer their calls. Dad was ecstatic that I was attending my classes again, but I could tell he hoped that I would go back to the team as well, though he didn't push it. I was taking it day by day and trying my best to keep it together while I waited.

It was late in the afternoon when I had to go to one of the older school buildings to find the book I needed. I was writing a research paper and had to pull sources from actual books, my teacher ran hot and cold with technology and told us to use hard copies unless she approved otherwise. I hadn't been in the building before, but one of the librarians said that's where I would find the book I wanted. I went up the steps to the third floor and started browsing. There weren't many other students there and I didn't see a front desk to ask for help. I looked at shelf after shelf when a loud cry caught my attention.

I glanced around until I saw a little girl crying, a woman who was probably her mother trying to calm her down. It was difficult for single moms to go to college and take care of their kids too, if that was her daughter. The little girl wasn't having it and began stomping her feet. The woman's face looked tired and pleading, trying to hold the girl who just pushed her away. My sister was like that when she was really young, it was her way or the highway. I gave the two of them a fond look before searching for my book again. About fifteen minutes later, I heard more screaming. At first I thought it was the girl again, but it sounded like a group of people. The others in the older library seemed to notice too and started looking around, tossing confused looks at each other.

Suddenly I smelled smoke. My eyes widened and I dashed to the nearest window to look outside. People were running out of the building and large flames were coming from the second floor.

"Fire!" I yelled and whipped back around. "Quickly, everybody out!"

Some of them stared dumbly at me before starting to head towards the stairs while the others panicked. I began combing through the shelves as fast as I could to make sure everyone there weren't any stragglers. I ran into the woman I had seen earlier and knocked her over. She got back up before I could help her and grabbed onto my arms, her nails almost breaking the skin.

"My daughter! I can't find my daughter!" She yelled in fear, eyes full of tears and face twisted in anguish.

"We'll find her." I promised. "You go that way and I'll go this way, what's her name?"

The woman took a shaky breath. "N-nami."

I nodded and took off in the opposite direction she went in. "Nami!" I called, trying not to let my own panic get the better of me.

The smell of smoke was getting thicker and thicker and I could see it coming up past the windows. It was taking way too long for me to find her until I finally spotted her small form curled up under a table. I ran to her and held out my arms.

"Nami, we have to go." I said and she shook her head. "Come on now, mom is scared without you."

Her eyes widened at that and she quickly crawled in my arms. I picked her up and then started looking for her mom. I handed over her daughter once I found her and led them to the stairs, the smoke visible in the library now. The second I opened the door to the stairwell, black smoke came rushing in and we began coughing. I could feel the heat and could see the flames making their way up the steps. I cursed and pulled them away, shutting the door and blocking it with an empty bookcase. It was getting hard to breath.

"This way." I choked and led them to the back stairwell.

Hopefully we would be able to make it through this one. Otherwise . . . we were screwed. I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them along, not wanting the woman to trip or fall behind. The ceiling above the stairwell entrance was on fire, but I stepped forward and pushed the door open. More smoke came rushing in and I had to step back. I squinted my eyes and peered down the steps. There didn't look like there were any flames yet, the only strong heat coming from above us. Suddenly I heard a loud snap and looked up. Before I knew what was happening, my body moved on its own and I shoved the woman and her daughter through the doorway. The entrance collapse seconds afterwards and I jumped away from the burning wood.

Fucking hell, I was trapped. The fire started to spread and I moved away, trying to find a place away from all the books waiting to burn. I couldn't stop coughing and my vision was getting blurry. I ended up in the back of the old library, kneeling in front of a window. I opened it and gasped as I tried to get some air. It was getting really hot now and my body felt weak. I had so many emotions running through me, mainly fear and regret. I should have been a better friend to Shikadai and Metal. I shouldn't have quit the team. I should have spent more time with my dad instead of being bitter. I should have visited my mom and sister more often. I should have told Kawaki I love him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kawaki- Chapter fifteen**

Damn if I wasn't fucking up one thing after the next. It was never ending. Everybody that tried to help me only got themselves hurt in the end. I was worthless. I didn't deserve anybody. When I took all my frustration out on the last friend I had left, I knew I was the worst soul still living. Maybe I was a demon, sent here to destroy everyone I came in contact with. It would make more sense if I was… I couldn't take how much of a failure I was at anything good. I was bad in every sense of the word. I was a horrible person and I really and truly did loathe myself.

I knew I'd fucked Iwabe up for no reason at all. He only wanted to help me, but I was beyond helping. I lost it. I lost Boruto. I lost him. I lost everything and it was all my fault. Everything I ever cared about… everyone… I always lost them. It was a cycle I'd come to accept regularly in my life. But I was starting to realize that I was doing it to myself as much as it had just happened. Boruto wouldn't have left me… but I left him. I took him away from myself and I regretted it immensely. I wanted to fix it… but I knew I couldn't.

After a couple days passed since my fight with Iwabe, I had a strong urge to find my phone… to find a distraction of some sort… but I couldn't bring myself to find it. I wasn't doing anything. I couldn't remember the last time I got off the couch. All I did was sit and stare at nothing and wonder why I was so fucked up… why I couldn't quit fucking up.

I was as lost as I had been when suddenly loud and frantic knocking sounded on my door. It left me surprised and I continued to sit on the couch, staring at the door as I wondered who it could be. Iwabe was the only person who knew where I lived now. I hadn't had contact with anyone else. Would he come back… after I'd been so cruel to him- after I hurt him?

Since the knocking didn't stop, I forced myself to get up and walked to the door. I opened it slowly and gazed down at Shikadai. If it hadn't been for the panicked look on his face, I would have questioned him on how he found out where I was. But as I stared at his grief stricken face, I couldn't say anything.

"Kawaki . . . it's Boruto." He said, fighting to keep his voice calm.

All the blood drained from my face and I had to hold myself up against the door frame to keep from falling out on the spot. Boruto… It's Boruto… what is Boruto…

"What?" I managed, voice barely a whisper.

"He's in the hospital. There was a fire and, you have to come with me." He pleaded.

I felt faint. I needed to move. I needed to be fucking running and yet… I couldn't even pull in a breath. I stood there, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling nothing. Boruto was in the hospital… there was a fire… I needed to go.

Shikadai raised his hand and smacked me hard across the face without warning. "Kawaki! Listen to me. We have to go, now."

I cursed as I turned on my heel and ran to my room. I threw on some clothes, a pair of jeans and my favorite vest that was laying on my bed for easy access. I hurried back to meet Shikadai, stepping into my boots before we were both hurrying towards his car.

There was an endless line of questions flowing through my mind. I wanted to know what happened… I wanted to know if he was okay… but I couldn't say anything. My voice was gone. I couldn't remember ever feeling like I did now. Not even when I found my mother dead on the floor.

It felt like days before we made it to the hospital, but I knew it couldn't have been long. Shikadai was speeding and once we were there, we were both dashing inside. My heart was pounding… and as scared as I was, I hadn't felt as alive as I did now since before I left him. I was so wrong… I'd hurt him and now this had happened. Could I have prevented this if I would have never left him? I would always wonder.

It was when Shikadai led me into the waiting room that he and Metal informed me that the accident had happened the day before while he was in the school's library. Apparently the accident had been all over the news. Boruto had been the only person needing rescue, since he alone had succeeded in getting everyone else out safely.

"There had been a woman screaming her lungs out for the firefighters to rescue Bourto from the third floor." Shikadai explained. "She was here when they brought Boruto in, apologizing nonstop to his parents with her daughter in her arms."

"People said that Boruto told everyone else on the floor about the fire, he noticed it first and was making sure everyone was leaving when he stopped to help that lady. She'd lost her daughter after everybody starting panicking." Metal continued. "He always was a natural leader and can't turn anyone asking for his help away."

Shikadai nodded in agreement. "The woman told us Boruto had pushed them to safety when the ceiling of the exit collapsed . . . he saved her and her daughter while trapping himself in the process."

He… risked his life. He was in the hospital while everyone else was safe. Only he had sustained injuries bad enough to put him here… and he was the one helping everyone. I couldn't believe myself… but I was actually angry. I was more afraid than anything. I was also proud… but I was so fucking mad. He could have died. Nobody's life was as important as his… how could he not know this?

"I need… to see him." I breathed, chest aching. I was desperate to see him. To see with my own eyes that he was alive and breathing… that somehow that pain in the ass hero was still alright.

"His room is the last one down this hall." Metal said and pointed to my left.

"You'll have to get past the Uzumakis though." Shikadai warned. "I'm sure Mrs. Uzumaki will be cool about it and probably Mr. Uzumaki too . . . but his little sister is a feisty one."

I nodded, more than willing to go through anything and everything to be able to see him. I quickly made my way down the hall until I stood before his room. I swallowed hard, nearly choking with anxiety as I lifted my hand to knock softly on the door. It was Himawari who came to answer it and she was quick to step out of the room and close the door back behind herself.

"Himawari," I began breathlessly.

She shook her head at me, her red eyes making it obvious she had been crying. "No . . . you can't. You don't get to see him." She said and spread her arms out, blocking my path. "You've hurt him enough."

Thinking I could go through anything and actually having to endure were not the same. Her words crushed me, but the look on her face did just as much damage. I understood why she would feel this way… but I couldn't accept it. I had to see him. I just had to.

"Himawari… I know I messed up… but I need to see him." I told her calmly, doing my damnedest to keep my wits together.

"No, I won't let you." She said, standing her ground. "He's been through enough. Please just leave."

"I can't do that. I can't. I know… I know I was wrong but… I've been hurting too. I have to see him, Himawari. Please." I begged her because I would do anything to get into that room. I was desperate. She had to know that I meant well. I wasn't here to hurt him… I wasn't going to hurt him… not on purpose ever again.

She shook her head again. "I don't know if you'll hurt him again, I can't let you. I have to protect my brother."

And yet not so long ago… I had made a promise to be the one to protect him. Before I could stop myself I was clutching onto her arms and staring into her eyes with tears in my own. "Please, Himawari… please let me."

She searched my face for a minute, hesitating. "You're sorry . . . you're really sorry." She said, voice cracking a bit. "You're just as honest as always . . . Mom and Dad left to get some food, it was just me here. You won't hurt him? You'll take care of him?"

I went from nodding to shaking my head before finally releasing her to wipe my eyes. "I won't. I won't hurt him, I promise. I… I need to see him… I need him to know how sorry I am."

"Okay . . ." She whispered and stepped aside. "You can go in."

I nodded solemnly at her before grabbing the door handle and opening the door. I had no idea what I was walking into… all I was certain of was that Boruto was here. He could be awake or not… He could be hurt badly… or he could be okay… Nothing but the fact that he was here was known. I walked in slowly, silently. If he was resting, I didn't want to disturb him.

The shakiest of breaths escaped me when I saw him lying in that hospital bed. He was awake, staring out of the window with a set of earbuds in his ears. He hadn't noticed me and I was glad because I hadn't shattered until I had actually seen him. He was okay… he was… and yet, he wasn't. I didn't miss the oxygen machine going or his wrapped leg that wasn't under the covers. He was so still… but I knew he was awake, even with his head facing away from me I could see that his eyes were open. And then he turned and noticed me.

Those blue eyes of his widened and his jaw dropped. He stared for a moment before taking the earbuds out, swallowing. "Kawaki . . . you came back." He rasped, voice hoarse.

Had he… been waiting for me this whole time? I nodded repeatedly, lips trembling as I fought to keep more tears from falling, but I failed. I wasn't able to control myself- my emotions. In a matter of seconds I lost it. I just stood there, sobbing and cursing myself for being so useless.

He frowned and opened his arms. "Come here."

I couldn't stop crying but I still managed to make my way over to him. I wiped my eyes again and again, needing them clear so I could examine him. I needed to know how badly he was injured. I needed to know that he was still going to be around for a long, long, long fucking time. His arms were still open, hands fisting again and again. I choked on a sob, leaning over him to press my forehead against his. My hand went into his blond hair. It had grown… it felt like forever since I'd seen him… but at the same time it felt like I had never been without him. I struggled to settle my breathing as he held me gently, hands rubbing and patting my back.

"Don't cry." He breathed, voice scratchy. "It's alright, I've got you."

"Boruto," I croaked, grip on his hair tightening. "Damn it, Boruto…"

He smiled. "What?" He asked, his tone cheeky.

"You're such an asshole." I hissed before leaning up to glare at him.

He started laughing, but it came out as wheezing and he quickly stopped. "Oh, bad idea." He gasped and took deep breaths.

"Fucking idiot. Risking your life like that. You could have died! Do you realize that?" He needed to know. He needed to fucking know.

He raised a brow at me and narrowed his eyes. "Like you're . . . one to talk. I heard what you did, bastard, and I can tell it's true . . . just by looking at you. What the hell were you thinking, starving yourself? If I wasn't injured, I'd kick your ass."

"Goddamnit you piss me off so bad. We're not fucking talking about me, we're talking about your dumbass almost dying. You can't fucking die. Do you understand me?"

He shook his head, but I could tell he was trying not to smile again. "I swear, you are so difficult. I understand, Kawaki. But you'd better not go dying on me either."

"Like I'd give you the pleasure." I hissed. "Not a fucking chance. I am going to hound your ass for the rest of your life and if you ever even think about doing something so stupid again… I will… I will… I'll…" Shit… I didn't know what I'd do.

"Punish me?" Boruto smirked and then quickly raised up his hands. "Just kidding."

A growl escaped me and before I knew it I was reaching to grab a hold of his throat. But I stopped myself, not wanting to hurt him. He was struggling to talk as it was. "Damn you. Do you have any idea… how worried I was…" I stood up straight, distancing myself from him a bit.

"I'm sorry . . . I've been worrying a lot of people lately." He confessed. "But I want to get something off my chest. I don't know if you came back because I was in here or if you're back for good but, either way I won't push you. If you still want to be best friends, I'm completely cool with it. I won't ask for more."

"You are my best friend… you're… very precious to me… but I don't want to hurt you. All I do is hurt you." I shook my head, desperation clawing at my heart once more.

Boruto looked down at the sheets and staring fiddling with his blanket. "That's not all you've done . . . and I'm pretty sure I've hurt you too. It's okay though, we're not perfect. We can't go through life without fucking up, no one can. All that matters is that we do our best not to make the same mistakes twice."

"But that's just it… I am the definition of fuck up. I make mistakes, an ass of them! I can't control myself. No matter how much I want to keep you happy… I will make you miserable… and yet, I don't want to let you go. I'm selfish as fuck. I want you to suffer alongside me… forever. Don't you see how horrible I am?" I was breaking even more, tears coming to my eyes once again.

He looked up at me, brow furrowed. "Kawaki . . . you're an idiot." He told me though his tone was gentle. "First of all, don't go deciding how I feel, leave that to me since I should know. Second of all, I'm pretty selfish myself. Though I'm trying not to be. If you want me to help you learn from your mistakes, I'll do it gladly. I want you to be happy too . . . and I want you to realize that you're worth a hell of a lot more than you think you are. If I was truly suffering, do you think I'd still be here?" He asked and then took some deep breaths. He reached for the water on the table on the other side of the bed and drank half of it.

"You're just blind." I whispered. "You're blinded by your feelings and I get it… but I don't want it. I don't want it… and yet I want it so fucking much. Damn it, Boruto. Why are you like this?" I was so confused.

"Oh, fuck off. Why are you the way you are? Just cause. Stop deciding things on your own and telling me how I feel and why I think the way I do." He huffed. "I thought you knew me better than that . . . I can't stand it when people make up their own conclusions about me. No one knows me better than me, so take it straight from the horse's mouth: you're the shit. Stop whining and just accept it."

"I hate that you make me feel like this…" I groaned, crossing my arms. "Nobody is as annoying as you. No-fucking-body."

Boruto nodded in agreement and grinned. "True, but I like to see myself as an necessary evil."

"You're so stupid… always saying that shit. When you get out of here… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, dude, chill. You can't hurt an injured person . . . and I still haven't written that will." He said, but was still grinning.

"I would never hurt you… purposely… and you know it." I grumbled. "And that's not because I love you… but just because you're the only pain in my ass that I can deal with on a daily basis and that's why you're going to move in with me and get better and be there every day. It's gonna be hard… and you'll probably want to run away soon enough… but you need to know now that I won't ever let you."

Boruto's grin faded and he looked at me in confusion. "You . . . I . . . what?"

"You fucking heard me, asshole. We're gonna start over and I'm gonna make sure you don't go doing anything reckless and somehow… you'll be able to do the same with me. Because nobody else can. Only you." I admitted, meeting his eyes meaningfully.

He started to tear up and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Don't… don't you fucking dare." I warned.

"It doesn't count." He insisted as the first tear fell. "They're happy tears."

"I don't give a damn. Happy, sad, mad, glad. Fucking dry it up. Now. Right now."

He chuckled and flipped me off as he started wiping them away. "Bastard."

Relief had already filled me, but I watched him carefully, taking a deep breath before I asked, "Do you forgive me then?"

"Yeah . . . I think I finally understand now so . . . I do." He said and looked at me thoughtfully. "I forgive you."

"Thank you… Boruto." I sighed. "I forgive you too."

"Uh, for what?" He asked, tilting his head.

"What the hell do you think? For almost fucking dying. I swear on everything I would have followed you into the next life just to kick your fucking ass." I pointed at him before clenching my fist. "Don't fucking try it again. I mean it."

He grinned again and laid back on his pillow. "Yes sir."

"That's more like it." I hummed and moved closer, taking a seat on his bed next to him. I looked at him softly and took his hand in mine. "I have to admit… your sister scares the fuck outta me. I thought she was going to fuck me up when I got here."

Boruto started laughing again and wheezed, trying his best to stop. "Ow, fuck." He breathed, taking some breaths and swallowing. "She is a handful." He said and gripped my hand tightly. "I'm gonna stop talking for a bit, throats sore."

Damn. I was still making him suffer. I nodded and paced around for a moment, not sure what I was doing. I wanted to be here with him. I didn't want to leave… But his parents would be back soon and I didn't want to cause a scene and make things worse than I already had.

I looked back at Boruto. "I'll go... Wait in the waiting room."

He started shaking his frantically and made an X with his arms.

"You're parents won't want me here." Hell his sister didn't even want me here.

He shook his head again, face pouting.

"You... Want me to stay?" I asked, uncertain.

He smiled softly and nodded, wanting me to hold his hand again and reached out. I sat back down next to him and took his hand. I wanted to stay. He wanted me to stay. That was all that mattered. Everybody else could kiss my ass.

Soon enough his parents returned and with them, Himawari. They didn't seem angry that I was here. In a way they seemed relieved. Boruto was happy so that's really all that mattered… Though a part of me really wanted them not to hate me.

I was wrong most of the time. It was one of my worst faults. I tried not to be but I could only do my best. If they would continue to accept me and Boruto wouldn't turn away from me I would do whatever I could to be better. He was definitely special.

Before long he grew tired and fell asleep and his parents left for the night. Himawari went with them after I promised to stay but she was reluctant. I sat there in the chair next to his bed while he slept, just watching him and thinking about everything that had happened. It was a lot. I kept trying to focus on the now and not the past, no matter how recent it was. Boruto's room was filled with cards, flowers and balloons. So many people cared about him…

I wanted to be one of them. I wasn't perfect, hell I was as far from it as possible. But I knew Boruto was important to me and I had to make a change. I would make a change. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice… not when it came to him. He was always making an effort, always showing me that he cared and he deserved to get the same from me.

…

It was three days later before Boruto was finally released from the hospital. My new apartment was nicer than the last and even though it was only one bedroom, I told him he had to move in with me. I'd already taken the time to move all of his things to the new apartment for him. It would be another month before the lease was up but it didn't matter. He didn't argue with me and I drove us home in his car from the hospital.

He seemed better now but the burns on his leg would still take a while to heal. He was sent home with pain medication and two different inhalers. His lungs were recovering, but slowly. He was easily winded and couldn't really do much but I was more than willing to take care of him until he was better. That's why I was quick to intervene when his parents mentioned him going home with him. Thankfully Boruto was happy to come with me instead, or at least he seemed to be.

When we got to the apartment and out of the car I pulled out my keys and waited for him to join me. I wouldn't rush him and I told myself that he'd just been in an accident and I needed to be chill. I knew he was in a lot of pain and needed to pace himself. It was also about time for him to have his medicine. Slowly the two of us made it inside and he took a look around the larger living room.

It had been a coincidence that this one bedroom apartment was bigger. It wasn't intended at all, I didn't need anything big, but for the location and the price I really couldn't turn it down- especially since I'd been in a hurry to find something at the time. I closed the door behind us and watched as he hobbled in.

"You should sit down." I said when he continued to look around for another moment.

"But I wanna check it out." He said as he peered down the hall.

"If you must." I grumbled, wanting to argue since he really should be sitting down and resting but I would be nice… for now. "Just don't push it."

He nodded and then began exploring. He insisted on seeing every room and I was hot on his heel, just in case he did something stupid. Once he was done and had made his way to the couch, he sat down and took deep breaths.

"Damn, this sucks. It's like I'm out of shape . . . but I'm not." He panted.

I quickly got his inhalers and handed them to them as I took a seat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. My anxiety levels were as high as they'd ever been. I needed him to be okay… more than anything.

"I'm . . . good." He breathed in one of his inhalers and leaned back. "I'm good."

"Okay well… just take it easy." I sighed, watching him carefully. "Are you hungry? I can order something… do you want to watch TV?"

He turned his head a bit towards me and grinned. "I could eat. Maybe watch a movie."

"Alright." I grabbed the remote and handed it to him.

He did always like to find what he wanted to watch on his own anyway. As he flipped through the channels I dug my phone out of my pocket and ordered some pizza. By the time I set my phone on the end table Boruto had found one of the shows he liked to watch.

"Are you thirsty or something?" I asked, unable to keep from worrying about every little thing.

"Nah, not at the moment. You wanna watch this with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded and leaned back on the couch but my eyes never strayed from him to watch the show.

He chuckled every now and then at whatever was on the screen, trying not to laugh too hard and loud like he usually does. When a commercial came on, his blue eyes turned to me and he jumped.

"Whoa, how'd you know I was gonna look at you?" He asked. "That was creepy."

"What are you talking about… how would I know you were going to look at me?" I snorted.

"That's what I wanted to know. We looked over at the same time." He pointed out.

"No we didn't. I was already looking at you."

He blushed a bit and turned back to the TV. "Oh. You're supposed to be watching the show."

"Maybe I'd rather watch you."

"I'm not that interesting to watch . . . stop staring." He ordered and put his hand in my face.

"Make me." I grinned, shaking my head until his hand fell away.

He sat up and narrowed his gaze. "That a challenge?"

"You gonna get annoying on me already?" I sighed, though it wouldn't surprise me.

"Hey, if you don't want me rising to the bait then don't put it on the hook." He told me and put his hand in my face again.

"Definitely annoying." I grumbled before pulling his hand away. "If you don't want me to look at you, I won't… that much."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Watch the _show_. It's funny."

"Whatever."

"So . . ." He trailed off, looking back to the screen again. "There's only one bedroom." He stated out of nowhere.

I almost laughed but managed not to. The way he said it though… was almost too amusing. "So?"

"So, what are we gonna do about it? Play rock paper scissors?" He suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going to share it of course." I glared at him. Did he really think any different?

He started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Oh . . . that's cool. As long as you're fine with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Boruto looked at me in confusion, titling his head. "Uh, cause we used to sleep together? Wouldn't it be . . . I don't know, awkward?"

"What the hell are you even talking about? Yeah we used to sleep together… so we'll sleep together again. What's the big deal?" Sometimes he really didn't make any sense.

"Okay, I don't think we're on the same page. We're starting over, aren't we? As friends? I'm just trying not to cross any lines here." He said.

I really hadn't been expecting that. It took me a minute to be able to respond. "You… wanna be… Um… shit. Yeah, this is awkward as fuck."

He sighed. "Yeah, now you get what I'm saying. I don't want to push you away again . . . so I gotta be careful about this."

"Boruto… you didn't push me away. I didn't leave because of you. That was all me." I told him honestly. I don't know why I'd thought he understood… he was far from understanding the situation and in turn was confusing the hell out of me.

"Well, I certainly didn't help anything. I don't want to pressure you this time, I won't expect too much." He explained. "I can't . . . I can't lose you again."

"The only person who pressures me is myself. You shouldn't blame yourself. It's just me. It's always me."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Remember what I told you in the hospital. You're the shit. No matter what, that's how I'll always see you." He promised and then smiled a little. "Though you're a bastard too, can't forget that. But that's just your personality. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Good." I smiled back at him, thankful for the reassurance. "But… I don't want to start over. I don't want to be just friends. I don't… I don't think I can… But if that's what you really want, I'll try."

"H-huh? You . . . hang on, I'm confused again. You mean you want to be in a relationship? Like, officially?" He asked, voice raising in pitch. "In the hospital . . . did you mean that-I thought, I was trying not to read too much into it." He said, eyes searching my face.

"I've never been good with labels. But you're very important to me. I want to be committed to you… and make you happy."

Boruto leaned forward and buried his face in my chest, his free hand gripping my shirt that soon started to feel wet. I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him gently. Everything felt so right now. I was definitely happy to have him back with me. There was no way I'd fuck it up again. I couldn't. It was too obvious how much I needed this… how much I needed him.

"Kawaki." He whispered as he cried against me. "Kawaki, I . . . I love you."

My heart skipped a beat at his admission and I held him a little tighter. "Thank you, Boruto." I whispered softly.

We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment until a knock on the door caught our attention. Boruto pulled back and wiped his face.

"Who is that?" He asked and moved to get up.

I shoved him back a little rougher than I should have. "It's the pizza. I got it."

"Ah. I knew that." He lied, but it was a sad attempt. He never was good at lying.

I got up and walked to the door, opening it quickly. I paid the guy and took the pizza before closing and locking the door. I was pretty hungry myself and the food smelled great. I took it to the couch and sat it on the table. I opened the box and then went into the kitchen to grab us both something to drink. I was happy that it was the two of us again and we could move past all the shit I had caused for us. Boruto had to recover, and I was happy to be there with him every second of every day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Boruto- Chapter sixteen**

I knew I was lucky to survive that fire and I would be thankful for it everyday for the rest of my life. Seeing my parents and sister once I woke up in the hospital was one of the greatest and worst moments of my life. I was alive, but I had scared the hell out of them. I had never seen so much pain and relief on their faces and I hated that I was responsible for it. Shikadai and Metal got there as soon as they could and cursed me out, saying they heard what happened from the lady I had saved. I knew what I did was reckless and they had every right to be pissed, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. I would never regret saving that woman and her little girl. Period.

Before they left, they told me they were going to complete some mission. Though I had no idea at the time they had meant brining Kawaki there the next day. I had had enough trouble breathing as it was, but when I saw Kawaki standing there I thought for sure I was going to pass out. So many emotions had gone through me and happiness was at the forefront. That bastard was even wearing the vest I had gotten him for christmas. Nothing could have prepared me for seeing him break down and cry, I felt honored that he would cry for me.

Then he spoke and we argued and looking back it was the funniest shit ever. Of course we would argue, that's just what we did. Once we calmed down and talked, my heart was making a fuss over almost every word that came out of his mouth. I had to keep telling myself to not look too much into it, to hear what he was saying and not what I wanted to hear. When he said he loved me, I had honestly thought it was as a friend no matter how stupid it was to think so. I couldn't believe that he wanted to get back together even if I really wanted to. However, that was exactly the case. Kawaki wanted to be with me, he wanted me in the same way I wanted him and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. We had finally gotten to the place I had started to think we would never reach.

I didn't mind moving in with him at all and was glad my parents let him take care of me. He had watched me like a hawk that first day and was so attentive. I couldn't help finding his behavior endearing and felt a little shy at all the attention, it was flattering. He kept paying close attention to me the rest of the week as well and was on top of making sure I took my pain medication. It was frustrating that I kept getting winded sometimes, but I had two inhalers and couldn't walk on my leg for that long anyway. Kawaki always helped me rewrap my bandages after I showered. Though I showered alone. Despite us being official, I wouldn't let things get handsy and forbid him from getting in with me.

A small part of it was because of my condition, but the rest of it was me being a coward. It had been a while since we had been together like that, over a month at least. Now that I knew he felt the same everything seemed to be heightened. I was so aware of his presence that it was fucking ridiculous. I wasn't a shy person, at least I didn't think so, but seriously. I needed to get myself together and stop acting like a blushing bride.

I was sitting at the kitchen table cutting ham for lunch when I heard the bedroom door open. We had both slept in pretty late, but like most days I woke up first.

"Hey." I greeted when he came into the kitchen in just his pajama bottoms. Damn flaunter, some things never change.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked, coming to stand next to me and leaning over me as close as possible.

So much for personal space. "I'm alright. I'm making a lot of ham and eggs so I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah… but I can do it." He said quietly. "You should let me."

"If I don't help out around the house somehow I'm gonna feel bad. Tell you what, you make the eggs and let me do the ham." I suggested.

"...Alright." He agreed hesitantly and went and got the eggs out of the fridge.

I finished cutting the ham and put it on the plate I had ready. I brought it over to the stove and set it on the counter, opening the bottom cabinet to grab another pan so we could cook them separately. We both got to work and I made sure to put all my weight on my other leg as I stood. It didn't take long to cook and we both made our plates and took them to the table, the smell of ham making my stomach growl.

"Let's eat!" I cheered and started digging in. "Oh! Shikadai called me not too long ago and guess what, Mrs. Yukina raised hell at the school. He said she's making it her personal mission to have safety inspections done on all of the older buildings, adding in more fire escapes too."

"Hm. Somebody needs to do something. Yukina has a way of getting shit done." Kawaki said as he piled his ham and eggs onto toast to make a sandwich.

"Yeah, the dean doesn't mess around." I agreed. "Shikadai also said she has my teachers cutting me some slack. I had been behind before and just caught up . . . now I'm behind again, but I'll get lots more time to finish everything."

"I expect you'll rejoin the team as soon as you can." He said after taking a bite of his sandwich, his mouth full.

 _The team._ I had forgotten all about it. "I want to rejoin . . . I love football but, it's not up to me. The coach has to decide." I said and ate some more. After I just quit like that, I wasn't sure if the coach would let me.

"It will be up to you. As long as you want to rejoin, there's no way they'll stop you."

"Hm." I hoped that would be the case.

We finished breakfast and then moved to the living room. I picked a movie to watch and we just chilled for a bit. I was so happy to be able to do this again, to be with him. I had missed him so much, even the disgusting smell of weed. _Weed . . . ._ I glanced over at Kawaki. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen him smoke since before we made up. It was the longest I had ever known him to go without a joint. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

It wasn't like I wanted to smell the smoke, but it was concerning. "Hey, Kawaki."

"Hey." He yawned, his eyes closed as he laid on the couch.

"Did you quit smoking?" I asked, taking the direct route.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess." He murmured lazily.

My eyes widened and I pinched his thigh. "Wow, look at you turning over a different leaf and shit."

He opened his eyes to gaze at me. "I only quit because I can't smoke around you." He admitted.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said and picked up his hand to play with his fingers.

"Don't be sorry… it's not your fault." He told me but I could see in his eyes that it bothered him not to be smoking anymore… even if it was only slightly.

"It shouldn't be for too much longer . . . and I still have those candles." If he ever did quit I wanted it to be his decision, not something he had to do because of someone else. Regardless of what I thought, it wasn't fair.

"It's not a big deal. Don't stress it."

I linked his fingers with mine and gave him a thoughtful look. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. All I'm worried about is you." He said quietly.

My face heated at his words and I gave him a small smile. "I'm doing great and I've got you here to help me, everything's gonna be okay."

"I'm sure you're right." He hummed, raising his free hand to flick my nose.

I scrunched up my face. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" I asked and pinched his thigh again.

"Cause I felt like it." He grumbled and closed his eyes again. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Bastard." I huffed and then tossed a blanket over him.

"Thanks." He muttered, snuggling with the blanket before yawning again.

I thought Kawaki was many things, but I never thought he was cute until this moment. I stayed and watched him until I was sure he was asleep. He had been taking good care of me and I really tried not to wear him out, but if I pushed myself then he would get pissed. I got up as quietly as I could and tucked him in a little more. He looked a lot better than he did when I first saw him at the hospital, he had gained more weight now. It killed me to think he had done that to himself and I promised myself that I would never let it happen again even if I had to get drastic and force feed him.

I went back in the laundry room and loaded the washer. After I put in the detergent and started it, I pulled the clothes out of the dryer and began folding them. When I finished with that I went into the bedroom and sat on the mattress, taking a break from standing. It really did suck to get out of breath so easily, but my lungs were still healing from smoke inhalation. I was lucky there wasn't any permanent damage mainly because I had found that window at the end before I passed out. I tried to avoid thinking about the fire and the fear I had felt. It was best to just put it at the back of my mind and keep it there.

My leg started to itch and I decided to take a shower. I grabbed my inhaler just in case and set it on the sink. Next I got undressed and sat on the toilet to unwrap my leg. It looked a lot better and would scar, but I would still be able to run and play football so I wasn't complaining. I turned on the water and stepped in. I carefully washed my leg first and then the rest of my body. It was crazy how I got here, to this point. Something as simple as taking on a roomate with a bad reputation ended up in me falling in love and going through some of the most complicated shit ever. I wouldn't change a thing though, every moment had been important in order to get to here. This was where I wanted to be-with Kawaki.

After about thirty minutes, I finished and wrapped a towel around my waist. I sat down on the toilet and caught my breath. My other leg was numb from standing on it for so long, but I never was fast at showering and liked to take my time. Once I could breathe evenly again, I reached for the box under the sink that had my bandages. I got up for a second to grab another towel and then used it to dry my leg. The skin was irritated and hurt a bit, but was nothing too bad. The bandages were the hard part.

I jumped when the bathroom door suddenly slammed open. "I was looking for you." Kawaki said as he stared down at me before walking over and snatching the bandages out of my hand. "I'll do it."

"Thanks." I smiled, grateful for the help. "I thought I would be done by the time you woke up."

"You shouldn't be doing too much." He grumbled as he started wrapping my leg carefully.

"I only did a little." I told him though his worrying was cute. He was being really cute lately.

He glanced up to meet my eyes as he continued wrapping. "Just don't push yourself… or else."

"We went over this, you can't hit an injured person." I teased and moved my bangs out of my face. "I need a haircut."

"I can tie you up, then what? And yeah… you do."

I raised a brow at that. "I knew you had a throat kink, but I didn't know you liked ropes too."

"Throat kink?" He pondered this for a moment before his own brows raised. "Shit… maybe I do. But I didn't mean I'd tie you up to have my way with you… only tie you up to keep you from over doing it. Asshole. You never listen to me."

I flushed and lightly hit the top of his head. "Shut up."

He finished wrapping my leg and then stood up slowly. My blue eyes raked over his form and lingered on his exposed chest. He really was too sexy for his own good, but I benefited from it as well so I couldn't say shit about it. I stood up as well and picked up the other towel to dry my hair.

"So . . ." I started, trying to keep my gaze above his neck. "Will you take me to the barber tomorrow?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Or I could get the barber to come to us."

"Nah, I wanna get out a bit. But thank you anyway." I told him and kissed his cheek on my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I don't know why you insist on doing more than you need to. You need to be resting, not getting out." He followed me, sounding annoyed.

I let the towel fall to my shoulders and turned around to study his face. "I guess I could let the barber come to me . . . on one condition."

"That being?" He asked, sounding as if whatever it was, he'd make it happen.

"I wanna go on a date."

"Wha- you wanna… you… what did you say?" He blinked at me, mouth hanging open.

I smirked and turned around to walk to the dresser. "A date. Preferably when I'm all healed, but that's the deal. You, me and a semi public location."

"You… wanna fuck in public?"

I whipped my head around and blushed again. "Kawaki! What the hell? No I don't want to fuck in public, how many kinks do you have?"

"Well shit… you were the one suggesting it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't mean it like that . . ." I shook my head and looked through the drawer. "So are you in or out?" I asked, trying not to think about fucking him period.

"What are you on about? Date? A date…" He hummed. "You mean like dinner… movie… that kind of shit?"

"You got it. I'm not picky." I said.

"That's lame as hell… fucking sounds so much more appealing." He huffed. "But you always have been lame."

I looked at him over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes. "I thought I told you once before that I'm cool as fuck, no one is as awesome as me so don't call me lame."

"You want to go on a date… but you don't wanna fuck… and that's not lame to you?"

I turned back around, busted. "I-I do . . . I wanna do both of those things . . . I'm just . . . nervous." I confessed, pulling out a pair of sweats and a shirt.

"Nervous about what?"

"It's been a while." I said and took out a pair of underwear as well. "And it's different now."

"How so?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit this part, but here goes nothing. "You feel the same way I do and . . . it makes everything more intense, if you get what I'm trying to say."

"I don't… honestly…" He sighed. "I felt the same, even before… it's just that neither one of us were aware of it."

I smiled at that and met his gaze. "I see . . . but I know now and it just . . . it makes my heart beat five times faster."

"The sex would probably be even better… so let me know when you're not scared anymore. I'll fuck you good."

I threw my shirt at him and blushed for the third time. "You and your damn bedroom voice! But yeah, I'll let you know."

Hopefully I would settle down soon, I missed being that close to him, being connected in the best possible way. Unfortunately it didn't happen over the next few days, but I was trying. It was getting a little harder to sleep at night and in the mornings I would feel uneasy. I wasn't sure what the reason was and chalked it up to being restless after being stuck in the apartment all the time.

I tossed and turned that night as I slept, finding myself in a dark room without any sign of an exit. I couldn't see shit and stumbled around for what seemed like forever before I started to smell smoke. My eyes widened and I panicked, jumping back to get away but it was coming from all directions. It kept getting thicker and thicker and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

I startled awake with my hands clutching my chest, gasping for air. Kawaki pulled me towards him and quickly held my inhaler to my mouth. My body shook as I struggled to breathe and Kawaki rubbed my back, reminding me to take deep breaths. After some minutes ticked by I was finally able to get my breathing under control and Kawaki pushed a glass of water into my hands.

"Thanks." I rasped and drank it greedily. My hands still shook a bit from the left over fear and I mentally cursed myself for not being able to get it together, it was just a dream.

"Take your time. Drink slow. You're okay." Kawaki spoke softly and quietly next to me.

I nodded and did as he asked. Damn, I couldn't remember the last time I had a nightmare. My head fell to his chest after I finished the glass and he set it on the nightstand. I held my hands together and willed them to stay still . . . this was ridiculous. It was only smoke, I knew that and yet I was still afraid. It wasn't even real.

"Look at me." Kawaki murmured and moved his lips next to mine when I did as he said. He kissed the side of my mouth softly. "It's over… but it's okay to be scared. I know the feeling."

I unclenched my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist instead. "I couldn't get out." I whispered, letting the fear go instead of trying to keep it in.

"It will never happen again. I forbid it. You don't want to know what I'd do… no more fucking library. Fuck the whole school. Shit, fuck it all. Not you. Anybody but you." Kawaki whispered, holding me close.

I could feel myself beginning to calm down and nestled closer. He was always here when I needed him, telling me how he felt, not knowing that it was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Kawaki." I murmured, just to say his name and focus on the man before me. Nowhere felt safer than in his arms.

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again. I swear it." He told me, lips brushing across my jawline.

I hummed and leaned back a bit to look at him before kissing him longingly. "Thank you."

Kawaki didn't let go as I fell asleep and I woke up still held in his arms. I was so lucky to have met him, to be able to claim him as my own. Everyday I fell more and more in love with him. We lazed in bed for a while before cooking breakfast, Kawaki watching me like a hawk as usual and I could do nothing but smile fondly at him. He decided to cut my hair that afternoon instead of having a barber do it and a part of me couldn't help feeling nervous. I had never seen him cut hair before and he was the type to say he was good at something when he wasn't, if only to shove my nose in it when he somehow succeeded. Which he did.

It turned out really well and even though he was smug, I let him have his moment since I doubted him. I failed to remember that he was practically good at everything. My leg and breathing was getting better and better as the days quickly went by and at my last check up, the doctor said I had done well. I had only a small bandage for the burn on my leg and didn't need the pain medicine anymore. I was told there would be little to no scaring since I had taken care of it so well, granted with Kawaki's help. However, I was still on one of my inhalers and my lungs were still healing. They were better and I didn't run out of breath nearly as often, but I still needed it when I got really active. Soon enough I was back and school was attacked by both people I knew and didn't alike.

I wasn't the type to want fame outside of the football field, but now practically everyone did know my name. Everyone kept asking me questions and telling me how cool it was how I saved that lady and her daughter. Part of me was flattered to be honest, though a larger part of me was just plain irritated. I didn't mind being the center of attention sometimes, but everyone seriously needed to fuck off. I couldn't go to the bathroom without someone say 'hey, aren't you that guy'. It was all getting really annoying and really old. Luckily for me, one glare from Kawaki sent the bastards running and I was very smug about it.

Shikadai and Metal gave me hell every chance they got when Kawaki wasn't around, teasing me about how 'lovey dovey' I got when I was with him. It was total bullshit, I didn't act any differently in front of Kawaki. We hadn't picked a day to go on our date yet, but there was no way I was letting him get out of it. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to make us official so he had to suck it up, no take backs. It took another week before I was able to corner his ass and make him follow through. He decided to take me out Saturday and I was more than ecstatic that very morning.

I got up early and cooked breakfast before packing a small bag. I had to take one of my inhalers just in case and threw my wallet and a snack in there too for good measure, laying out the clothes I wanted to wear on my bed. I wanted it to be perfect. Though it would be perfect no matter what, I was certain of that. I made two plates and set them down on the kitchen table once I was finished and headed back to the bedroom to wake up Kawaki. He was wrapped up in the covers, trying to keep out the cold air and his chest rose with every breath he took.

I quietly walked over and curled up in front of him, my arms draping over his larger form. Then I shoved my face into the covers and whined. "Kawakiiiii."

"Borutoooooo." He groaned. "I'm sleeping damn it."

"That's no fun . . . come have breakfast with me." I told him and peeked up at his face. "Come ooooooon."

He stared at me, his grey eyes half lidded. "Damn cinnamon roll ass." He scoffed. "Fine, let me up."

I grinned widely at him and rolled out of the bed. "Alright, we've got a big day ahead of us so we need to fuel up!"

"Really?" He grumbled as he got up, moving slowly and damn he had to be in just those briefs. "Sure you don't want to change plans and stay home and fuck instead?"

I grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked him over the head with it. "This date it going down and you can't stop it." I stated and made a quick retreat into the kitchen in case he tried to get revenge.

"Damn it Boruto… what about my feelings… not to mention my fucking needs." Kawaki was growling as he trudged down the hallway. "I'm not having this shit. There will be fucking happening. I don't care if it's here or at the theater or even dinner. Just you fucking wait."

I freaking knew he had a 'fucking in public' kink. "Maybe after we get back home?" I offered instead, fighting off a blush at his words.

"It's...been...months." He groaned. "I don't even want to talk about it. Just shut the hell up." He said as he met me in the kitchen, refusing to look at me.

"Rude." I muttered even though I completely understood his point. He wasn't the only one going through withdrawls.

We finished eating and then got dressed, every cell in my body bouncing off the walls. I was so read for this date and surprised myself with how happy and excited I was. I grabbed my bag and left the apartment, Kawaki right behind me. He gave me directions as I drove us to the movie theater and I couldn't wait to see what movie we were going to watch. I wasn't sure what they were playing, but I didn't really care. Being there with Kawaki was what was really important.

In the end we decided to go with an action/comedy once we arrived and hung out in the lobby while we waited for the start time. It would be another twenty minutes before we could take our seats, giving us the chance to stock up on snacks and icees. It was way too expensive but expected from a movie theater and shockingly Kawaki didn't complain about the price. The minutes ticked by fast and the two of us chose seats in the middle row, not too far and

not too close.

After we got settled with our haul, I linked my arm with his and tried my best to contain myself as the lights dimmed. I couldn't remember being this excited for anything.

"Is it time to fuck yet?" Kawaki grumbled close to my ear.

"Down boy, I told you we would when we go home." I whispered. "Enjoy this date with me."

"Whatever." He sighed and grabbed some popcorn. "I guess it's not… horrible."

"What was that? 'It's fucking amazing'? Yeah, I think so too." I said and squeezed his arm tighter.

Kawaki smiled and got more comfortable. "I'm glad we're doing this." He told me quietly.

I beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, not caring who wanted to complain about PDA. My boyfriend was being sweet and they could kiss my ass, at least we weren't making out like some couples who came to the movies did.

"Don't make me get… drastic." He said then, giving me a look.

"Ooh, scary." I said, though I was half serious. I didn't want to find out what he'd do . . . at least not in public.

I looked back to the huge screen as the previews ended and the movie began. The movie was two hours long and I honestly loved every second of it. I often stole glances at Kawaki to see his reactions, feeling my heart warm everytime he laughed. He gave me the rest of his iceey when I drank all mine and whispered what he thought was going to happened next in the plot, totally calling shit I never saw coming. I was laughing one second and then cheering the next, it was destiny that I would get this movie when it came out on dvd.

I had a blast and didn't give a fuck if my behavior was a little childish, I was living my life and enjoying it. I was sad when it was over, but the ending was epic and the two of us were the only ones to watch the credits. Kawaki said that there was probably a short clip at the end showing a sneak peak of what was to come, though he also made it a point that we should acknowledge all the people who worked hard on the movie. Sure enough, there was a clip and Kawaki and I were the only ones that got to see it.

"That . . . was awesome." I grinned.

"I guess it was a pretty good movie… though I think you were more entertaining." Kawaki mused.

I looked at him in confusion. "What? I didn't know you were watching me!"

"Of course I was… it's not that I want to. I just can't help it. You're so damn cute."

My face felt hot and I started collecting some of our snacks to avoid his gaze. "Who are you calling cute? Besides, you loved it just as much as me . . . I saw everything."

"Oh, so you were watching me too then?" He laughed. "It was a good movie… I'm glad we did this whole date shit but I'm ready to fuck… like two months ago."

"Damn, at least buy me dinner first." I joked and stood. "Let's go home then so we can eat real food before I tend to your-no, our needs."

"Don't be disappointed. We can have dinner out on our next date. Our needs are definitely more important. At least mine are because if we don't fuck soon I don't know what's going to happen… but it won't be good."

"I thought it would be obvious." I smirked and wiggled my brows. "You're gonna be a pain in my ass."

"Hm. Literally. I can't fucking wait." Kawaki grinned.

We wasted no time exiting the theater and getting in the car. I tightly gripped the steering wheel as I drove, my body losing its shit at the thought of having sex with Kawaki again. It had been so long and I was finally ready. Sure I was still nervous as hell and my heart was ready to collapse, but I wanted him. I needed him. I needed to feel every inch of the man I loved and give him everything I had in return. There was nothing holding us back, he was finally mine and I didn't want to throw away anymore time than I already did.

I led the way up the stairs to our apartment and was shoved against the door, Kawaki showering the back of my neck with kisses and bites. His hands held my hips in place as he started grinding against me and I couldn't help but gasp.

"K-Kawaki, hang on, let me open the door at least." I breathed.

"Unless you wanna fuck right here I suggest you hurry." He said but only started sucking on my neck.

I groaned and fished my keys out of my pocket the best I could, finally getting the damn thing out and fumbling to get the door unlocked. A few harsh sucks and hushed moans later and the door gave way. Kawaki slammed it shut before pushing me against the nearest wall to devour my mouth, not giving me a break. My heart took off and my arms went around his neck. I was already painfully hard in my jeans, but I could feel that Kawaki was in the same predicament. It took me by surprise when he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as our tongues teased and tasted each other.

He quickly took me into the bedroom despite slamming me against every wall along the way. My body bounced when I was tossed on the bed and my eyes eagerly watched Kawaki take off his shirt, not too far gone to resist making a show of it. I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag on the floor, keeping my gaze on him as he unbuttoned his jeans. I bit my lip once they slid down, the sight of his cock straining against his briefs sending it home how much I missed him.

"Like what you see, asshole?" Kawaki growled. "This is your fault."

I shivered at the rumble in his chest and the deep tone of his voice. That bedroom voice was going to kill me one of these days and I couldn't even describe what his growls did to me, _fuck_. I knew better than to protest that fact, getting on my knees and crawling closer. My fingers went to the edge of his briefs and pulled them down. A moan left my throat as his member was finally revealed and I wrapped my lips around the tip, Kawaki hissing at the contact. I unconsciously palmed myself through my jeans and gasped when his hand pulled my hair, yanking me back and away so I would look at him. His grey eyes sent chills down my spine and I couldn't remember ever seeing such a hungry look on his face.

His hand let go of my blond strands and slowly traveled down my neck and to my chest, suddenly pushing me back down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and underwear, hovering over me the next instant. His kissed me passionately again while he made quick work of my clothes, stopping just short of ripping them off. Kawaki was breathing heavily, his eyes all over me. I'd never seen him like this. A small part of me was worried for my well being, but most of me was excited and so turned on that I was sure I was going to pass out.

My nervousness came at the forefront however, a blush painting my cheeks as he stared at my naked body. It had been a long time since we saw each other in all our glory and I couldn't help feeling shy under the gaze of my boyfriend. Before I could move to cover myself, Kawaki held my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I hope you're as ready as I am." He grumbled, grey eyes locked on mine.

I nodded, not wanting him to think I was backing out. Not that he would let me. It felt like my skin was on fire as his hands roamed my body, relearning every dip and curve of muscle. I followed his lead and did the same, taking in the body that always had me horny as fuck. My fingers grazed over his chest and shoulders and dug into the muscle every now and then. I groaned when Kawaki settled between my legs and teased my cock with his own. I didn't know how he had the strength to tease at this point.

He cursed at the feeling and started grinding down harder, one arm reaching for the lube in the night stand. I moaned at every roll of his hips, hands falling to grip at the sheets. What the hell was wrong with me, why did I wait so long for this? I was already leaking pre-cum at this point and we hadn't even started yet. My attention was brought to his hands at the sound of the bottle snapping open, biting my lip as his fingers disappeared between my legs. I panted as he carefully stretched and opened me, his movements firm in his need to have me as soon as possible.

Despite not doing it in awhile, it still felt amazing and I threw my head back once he touched my prostate. My body shook as I suddenly came, back arching at the tension finally being released. The bliss I felt was short lived though as my lungs started struggling to breathe. I looked up at Kawaki in worry and frustration, pissed I needed my inhaler now of all times.

Kawaki growled out a curse before leaving me and digging through his pants on the floor until he got my extra inhaler and returned to me. He held the inhaler to my mouth and pressed it as I sucked in a shaky breath. Thankfully that was all I needed for my breathing to start to even with every breath I took.

"Are you okay?" Kawaki asked worriedly, eyes searching mine.

"Y-eah, I'm good." I told him, hoping I wouldn't need it again. I wasn't about to let my condition ruin this for me. "Don't stop, Ki." I pleaded, the nickname I had only called him once before naturally rolling off my lips.

His lips mulled together before he sighed. "Maybe we should wait a bit… to make sure you're really okay."

"Wait? Like a few minutes or . . .?" I was going to flip my shit if he really wanted to stop now.

"Yeah… a few minutes. That's all I can handle. And sorry but if you're not okay I'm gonna have to handle myself because I'm about to lose it."

I smiled in relief as he set my inhaler down on top of the nightstand. "Good . . . but I'll handle you no matter what." I promised and wiggled my hips suggestively. "You can still prep me, I can take that much at least while we wait."

Kawaki laughed at that and shook his head. "Alright, asshole."

I chuckled but cut myself off with a soft moan as he put his fingers in again, caressing my insides. Soon enough I was ready and hard again against my stomach, his fingers quickly replaced with the tip of his member. Kawaki gave me a gentle kiss before his eyes looked at me with the same intensity earlier, wild and full of desire. I held fast to his broad shoulders as he began pushing into me. I groaned at the stretch and had to admire his self control with his slow thrust, being careful and letting out a breath once his balls met my ass. His head fell to rest against my neck, fighting to hold back as I adjusted.

A whimper escaped my throat at the feel of him fully inside me, cock twitching and just- _fuck_. "Move, damn it all, please move!"

Kawaki growled at my words and snapped his hips forward, unable to hold back any longer. I cried out at the force of his thrusts, reminding me just who I belonged to. His chest pressed me into the mattress while his forearms caged my face so he could see every reaction I made. I was too lost in my own pleasure to complain, my cock trapped underneath his abs. Every move he made had me weak and I didn't have the strength to lock my legs around his waist. They laid limp and spread wide as his cock took me over and over again.

"Kawa-ki!" I moaned once he found that bundle of nerves, sending me even higher.

Kawaki answered with a moan of his own, dipping his head down to attack my neck. I turned slightly to give him better access and was embarrassed at how close I was to coming already. I wouldn't dare though, knowing Kawaki had been kept waiting long enough. I tried to clear some of the fog in my mind and focused on him. I wanted to bring him to the edge, feel him let go. I slid my hands down his back and to his ass, squeezing him as I bent my knee and raised my hips a bit to pull him in deeper. He nipped my neck at the action and I smirked. His hips moved faster and I clenched around him purposely, making him work to pull out his member on every thrust.

"Fuck." Kawaki groaned.

"Come on, Ki!" I moaned. "Fill me up."

Kawaki panted against my neck, his thrusts slowing but moving in even deeper and forcefully. "I'm gonna come." He breathed, his right hand taking hold of my throat, but his hold was looser than it used to be. Despite being so close to bliss, he was mindful of my condition.

My heart warmed and now I was really desperate to make him climax. "Do it, come for me. I want it." I encouraged, not able to hold on much longer myself.

His hand flexed around my throat and he choked on a breath before a loud groan escaped him and he started pounding into me. I practically screamed as he hit my prostate harder then ever, yanking my orgasm out of me whether I was ready or not. I came between our stomachs and clung to him, back drawn tight and body shuddering. Kawaki came a moment later and barely pulled out as his hips kept working us through our orgasms. It took longer than normal for us to come down from our high and I laid boneless beneath him.

I fought to breathe but not to the point of needed my inhaler again, coming earlier having taken the edge off enough not to leave me wheezing. I used whatever little strength I did have left and raised my hand to Kawaki's head, running my fingers through his hair as he breathed against my neck. We laid there quietly for awhile as a smile found my lips, every cell in my body humming with content.

"I love you." I whispered, voice a bit horse.

"... I… Love you too." Kawaki hummed.

My smile widened. "Good thing tomorrow is Sunday . . . cause I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

"Probably… because I think we should go again."

I blushed when he rolled his hips, showing me how serious he was. "Yeah, I-I'm open to that."

Round two was followed by round three, not that I was surprised. I was just as greedy as he was and even though I kept saying it, it really had been too long. I was definitely not walking straight Sunday and was proven right the next morning. Kawaki had to help me into the shower and I had to help him to stop getting handsy. He checked the small bandage on my leg and put a new one on. He made breakfast for us while I laid on my stomach on the couch, watching cartoons. After we ate, he massaged my hips but not for too long. The sounds I was making and the feel of his hands on me was only going to end up in more sex. Finally we settled and I rested my head on a pillow in his lap.

"Hopefully all the hickies on my neck will be gone by tomorrow . . . . I was gonna ask the offense coach if I could rejoin the team." I said, planning to have Shikadai and Metal go with me for support. I was admittingly nervous about it.

"Hm… I'm glad you want to go back, but you're still not fully healed. You need your lungs at one hundred percent."

"I know but I have to rejoin no matter what. I promised myself that next season I was going to win wearing the cleats you got me." I said and then cursed my big mouth. "Shit, pretend you never heard that."

"You're such an idiot. Talk to your coach… But you need to be safe and worry about yourself."

I grinned. "Sure thing though I'm sure you'll worry enough for the both of us." I teased even if I would do the same when it came to him.

"Just don't make me worry too much." He sighed.

"Come on, this is me we're talking about. I'm pretty careful." I insisted. "You can relax, Ki." The nickname was beginning to become a habit, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Shit." He huffed. "You're gonna give me grey hair."

I laughed and pinched his leg. "It'd match your grey eyes."

"No thanks." He grumbled.

"Haha, you'd be sexy either way grandpa."

"Shut your fucking trap, granny." He flicked me in the nose.

I scrunched my face but smiled at him anyway. "Hey, it's your fault I have bad hips grampy."

"Will you ever stop being so annoying?"

I looked at him fondly with a hint of smugness. "I'm a necessary evil." I reminded, taking hold of his hand.

"Whatever." Kawaki rolled his eyes but I didn't miss the slight pull of his lips.

We lounged around for the rest of the day and I finished some of the backed up homework I had. Monday morning came sooner than I liked, but I wouldn't lose my nerve. I was determined to get back to the field, it was who I am. Sadly the hickies on my neck didn't go away and actually looked worse. Kawaki thought it was funny as hell and I just glared at him. I grabbed a scarf on our way out the door, thankful it was winter. Traffic was decent on our way to school and I parked in my usual spot. Metal and Shikadai would be at practice so I decided to walk Kawaki to his first class. I wasn't planning on asking the coach until after school, that way I would have as much time as I needed to persuade him.

His first class was on one of the floors I rarely visited which made sense since he was a year older than me. I peeked inside his lecture hall, less than half of the seats already taken. I was curious what his classmates were like and frowned when the idea of someone having a crush on him crossed my mind. I was never like this before I met Kawaki, my jealous side was never nearly this violent. I was more than ready to put anyone that fucking dared to get handsy in their place, not that Kawaki wouldn't do that himself. Kawaki pulled me out of the doorway when some of his classmates needed to get through, pausing a moment to glance at us.

It wasn't common knowledge that we were dating so I could understand the confusion they might have seeing us together. Though they'd better keep any judging comment to themselves. I was pretty sure only Shikadai and Metal knew about our relationship, but it wasn't that much of a big deal to me. I wasn't going to hide it. However, people already talked about enough as it is and I didn't want to add more gossip to the mix. On second thought, it might be better to brag about it and crush anyone's dream of being with Kawaki. I smirked at the idea and Kawaki raised a brow at the sudden evil look on my face.

"Don't let the coach or anyone else give you any shit." He said, pretending he didn't see anything.

"I won't." I reassured. "So . . . what's this class like?" I asked, trying to get some info. I couldn't be too direct and give myself away.

"Like a pain in my ass." He grumbled. "Is that what you really want to ask me?"

I kept my face as natural as I could. "Yeah, what else would I wanna ask? Unless . . . there isn't anyone particularly annoying, is there?"

"Hm… how jealous would you be if I said yeah?" He smirked.

I blushed, caught red handed. "I just want to know . . . nothing wrong with that."

"Well don't worry… nobody bothers me. I've been told I seem intimidating and unapproachable." He chuckled.

"Really? Good job-uh, I mean, it is what it is." I said. It would be best if they didn't find out how cool he was.

"You worry too much about stupid shit." He punched me in the chest gently. "I better get to class."

I was only worried for the person who dared to touch my man. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll be there."

I took my leave after he had to go inside and went ahead to my own first class of the day. My professor was always early so I would be able to work on some of my backed up assignments while I waited for class to start. Thankfully I was able to knock out a good amount of it, it wasn't hard it was just a lot to catch up on. I smiled when Shikadai walked in and he took a seat next to me.

"Yo." He greeted and bumped his fist with mine.

"Sup dude, how was practice?"

"It was alright . . . still boring as hell without you there." He said, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes and nudged his arm with mine. "You can stop dropping the not so subtle hints already, I'm gonna talk to the coach today."

He grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Fucking finally. It's just not the same without you, Boruto."

"Whatever, the team is still a force to be reckoned with whether I'm there or not. Why else would we be ranked so high?" I pointed out. "I'm planning on asking after school and I wanted you and Metal to come with me."

"Of course, we'll back you up." He promised.

I knew he would agree, but it still felt better to hear it. I hoped the coach and the rest of the team weren't too pissed about me leaving . . . especially how I left without a second thought. The day seemed to go by slowly and I was starving when it was finally lunch time. I sat down next to everyone at our table and frowned at the temperature in the cafeteria, it was too damn hot. I took off my scarf and heard Metal choke on his food. I looked up at his shocked face and furrowed my brow.

"The hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Ignore him, he's having trouble remembering that we're all adults here." Shikadai said and I was even more confused.

"Oh come on, that'd shock anyone!" Metal insisted.

I glanced over at Kawaki to see if he knew what the fuck was going on, but his face gave nothing away. Shikadai shook his head and Metal didn't say anything else on the matter so I let it go. At this point in our friendship, I was used to Metal not making sense every now and then. Some people I knew were going to gush over that hero business again came to our table but hit the road after Kawaki gave them a warning glare. I smiled to myself, thinking I was going to have a peaceful lunch, but I was wrong. Sarada came out of nowhere, shoving herself between Metal and Shikadai.

"Boruto…" Sarada grinned mischievously. "What's up with those marks all over your neck?"

"What mar-" My face flushed when I remembered my hickey covered neck. So that's what Metal had been going on about. "They're his fault." I said and pointed to Kawaki. This was as good a time as any to finally settle things with her.

The entire table reacted, many gasps and even some choking happening. Not only from Metal, but even from Kawaki. Sarada's face turned as red as the shirt she was wearing.

"W-whoa," She looked embarrassed and Kawaki took a drink from his water and cleared his throat.

"It's not my fault I have a throat kink." He muttered.

That got even Shikadai to almost choke on his food and I avoided the shocked stares of everyone who was now listening in on our conversation. Of all the things for Kawaki to say, I hadn't been expecting _that_.

"Whoooooa." Sarada's eyes went as wide as they could have before she got up. "I think… I think… I… oh my." She ran off then, face still red as a tomato.

I wasn't doing much better, though I wasn't about to put my scarf back on. "Well . . . that happened." I said and stuffed my face with food.

"I'm finding out way more about your relationship than I ever wanted to." Metal commented.

Shikadai regained his composure and sighed. "Regardless, no one is trying to kink shame here, but . . . let's leave things like that outside of school Kawaki."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want so don't get your shit twisted." Kawaki snapped and got up, walking away. He wasn't happy.

"Oh great . . . I get where you were coming from, but I told you to let me check his ass Shikadai." I scolded and then turned to the onlookers at our table. "And all of you need to mind your own damn business."

I grabbed my scarf and went after Kawaki, trying not to break out into a smile. Looks like news of us dating was going to get around without me having to take any action. I searched around for a bit before I spotted him outside leaning against a stone pillar. I put my scarf loosely over my shoulders and walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Go ask your best friend." He turned his nose up and closed his eyes, refusing to look at me.

"I already told him to shut his mouth before I came out here. I'm asking what's up with you." I tired again. "Come on, tell me why you're angry."

"Because nobody tells me what the fuck to do. Shikadai pissed me off. I walked away so I wouldn't hurt your little buddy."

I smiled, glad it wasn't anything too serious. "I get it. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said and moved over a bit to see his face better.

Kawaki sighed and opened his eyes to glare at me. "Now is not the time. Honestly."

"Hm? I'm not doing anything." I said innocently, not knowing for certain what he was talking about.

"Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all." He shook his head and took a step away from the pillar he was leaning on. "I just need to be alone so I can cool off. Okay?" He spoke to me softly but I could see now how frustrated he was.

I nodded and took off my scarf to put around his neck so he wouldn't get cold. "Alright, I'll be inside." I said and took a few steps back before smirking at him. "For I second there I thought you were talking about me checking you out." I added with a wink.

"Get lost." He scoffed then and I grinned at the way his ears turned red.

I went inside and sat back down, not caring who stared at my neck. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to talk to the offense coach. Metal and Shikadai came with me while Kawaki waited by my car, still upset about earlier. I found the coach in his office and knocked firmly on his open door. He looked up at me from his desk and smiled.

"Uzumaki, I'm glad to see you're doing well." He said and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better, thanks." I said as I sat, Metal and Shikadai staying by the doorway. "So, uh, coach . . . I wanted to say I'm sorry for walking out on you like that before . . . . I understand why you wanted to bench me. I had some things going on and I took it out on you . . . I'm sorry for giving you a hard time and I really, really want to be on the team again . . . if you'll have me."

The coach looked at me thoughtfully and scratched his chin. "Hmmm, tell you what Uzumaki. Once you're healed one hundred percent come to practice and show the team and I you've still got it. Then, if your teammates agree, I'd be honored to have you back."

I beamed at him and stood. "Really? You mean it, coach? Oh hell yeah! Ah, I mean thanks."

He laughed and offered his hand and I didn't hesitate to shake it. "You're welcome, just make sure you stay with us this time. It wouldn't do to lose our freshman of the year."

My eyes widened at his words. "What-I'm?!"

"You weren't supposed to know that yet." He winced and I could relate. Looks like we both had big mouths. "Just pretend to be surprised when you find out."

"Haha, you got it!" I promised and said my goodbye.

I let out a relieved breath as we headed back, Metal bouncing up and down and Shikadai shaking his head. "I can't believe coach told you." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you telling me you two knew?" I asked, hurt he would keep it from me even if I knew why.

"Not everyone on the team knows." Metal said in their defense. "Only us and some of the seniors who overheard the defense coach talking about it to the rest of the staff."

"You guys suck." I grumbled but couldn't stay mad. Freshman of the year, I couldn't believe it and honestly didn't think I deserved it.

I waved goodbye to the two of them and got into my car with Kawaki. I turned towards him in my seat and couldn't contain my grin.

"Guess what?"

"What?" He looked at me, waiting for me to spill the beans. I was glad to see that he had finally managed to cool off-probably from knowing we were leaving school and getting away from everyone.

"Not only am I back on the team, I'm freshman of the year too!" I told him excitedly.

"Shit… you meant business, huh?" His brows rose and he appeared and even sounded impressed. "Way to go asshole."

"Thanks!" I said happily, always loving it when he praised me. "You know what this means, right?"

"You got to call your folks?"

I shook my head. "Nope, try again."

"You finally get to wear the new cleats?"

"Nah, those are only for the finals. I'll give you a hint. It's something that's gonna happen when we get home." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shit. Celebration sex?" He grinned. "Hell yeah."

I laughed and turned back around in my seat, putting my seatbelt on. "You got it, let's hit the road."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Kawaki scoffed. "I'm ready."

I started the car and backed out, heading home in record time. We enjoyed ourselves in the living room and then again in the bedroom until we were worn out. Everything in my life was going great, but it didn't last. I had no way of knowing the hell tomorrow would bring. I had been in class when the intercom came on calling me to the dean's office. I wasn't sure why Mrs. Yukina would call me and quickly made my way there. I was surprised to see my parents talking with Mrs. Yukina and a stranger, stopping when they saw me. I got a bad feeling in my stomach but didn't have time to think on it as the door opened seconds after I closed it, Kawaki stepping in. He didn't look like he knew what was going on either.

"What's this about?" I asked nervously.

"There's been an unfortunate occurrence." Yukina said, looking defeated. She gave Kawaki a look but said nothing to him before looking at the stranger in the room. "This is Akito, he's from the board. He has informed me that due to budget cutbacks, the school will be unable to pay your medical bills as we first intended."

"What?" Kawaki hissed and my parents remained silent, having apparently already heard the news.

"So then . . . this means . . ." I trailed, hoping I heard them wrong. My parents didn't have that kind of money.

"I'll take on more hours at work." Dad told me and I looked away, not wanting him to misinterpret my scowl. I wasn't angry at him, but I was pissed he was about to be at work even more because of me.

"No, I'll get a part time job again." I suggested, turning back to look at him.

Mom frowned and shook her head. "You've missed enough school as it is and need your free time to catch up. Let us handle this, sweetheart."

"But-"

"No arguments, son. You need to focus on school and your recovery. You're still on your inhaler and can't go straining yourself with a job." Dad said sternly.

I want to argue that I could get one that wasn't physically demanding like how the last one wasn't, but I knew he wouldn't hear it by the determined look in his eyes. "I can't just do nothing." I insisted.

"I'm truly sorry about this." The board member cut in even though no one asked for his two cents. It could have been the anger clouding my judgement, but he didn't look sorry at all.

"This is bullshit, Yukina." Kawaki barked and I stepped back to lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Kawaki, keep your outbursts to yourself. This doesn't concern you." Yukina told him.

His jaw tensed but he said nothing further. I was taken aback by her words myself, but I understood what she was doing. She didn't want him to do anything drastic in front of-or to the board member.

"I'll take my leave then." The man said and walked passed us, raising a brow at Kawaki's glare as he left.

I took a deep breath and tired to control myself. I didn't want Mrs. Yukina to feel even worse by my reactions. I knew she had done what she could and she hated this just as much as I did. I agreed with Kawaki, this was utter bullshit especially considering the circumstances. My grip tightened on Kawaki's shoulder to ground me and I shared a worried look with my parents.

"I am terribly sorry about this… it's downright embarrassing to even have to tell this to you guys. Boruto is a hero and he nor any of you should have to bear this burden." Yukina sighed.

"Damn right they shouldn't. What kind of a shit school is this?" Kawaki spat.

"Kawaki." Yukina chided him with his name alone.

"It's alright Mrs. Yukina, it's not your fault." I told her and then looked at Kawaki. "I'm . . . gonna walk my folks out."

Kawaki's anger seemed to dissipate as he looked to me softly, frowning. He only nodded once and watched me go. Mom held my hand as we walked the halls and to the parking lot while dad bit back his own anger. He had quite the temper himself and I was impressed he was keeping it together. I felt so guilty that he was going to end up working himself to death for my sake, medical bills were no joke. The care I had gotten was expensive and I knew form my mom's medical background that the hospital I was treated at wasn't too fond of late payments.

Hadn't we all been through enough? This wasn't fair and I desperately wanted to help out, to pay my own god damn bills, but I knew dad wouldn't let me. I hated this and wished there was something I could do, anything. For the first time in my life, I felt like a burden. Mom and dad tried to reassure me before they left and I nodded along for their sake. It wasn't until later that day that I could let out all of my feelings, talking with Kawaki once we got home. We talked well into the night and I was glad he listened to me rant. He made me feel better and told me everything was going to be okay . . . and when he said it, I couldn't help but believe him. However, the worry was still there.

What was I going to do?


	17. Chapter 17

**Kawaki- Chapter seventeen**

"You really expect me to believe you can't handle this shit?" I hissed as I paced around my guardian's desk.

"Honestly, Kawaki… I'm just as furious as you." Yukina sighed. "It's completely out of my hands… it's the school's funding. There's nothing I can do."

"Do they think Boruto fucking asked for this? After everything he did, this is the thanks he gets? His whole family is suffering because of this. His medical bills are outstanding."

I was livid and wasn't sure what to do. There was no way I could let something like this happen to Boruto and his family. They deserved so much more.

"What am I going to do, Yukina?" I asked, finally stopping to look down at her. It was too much… my heart ached for Boruto. Seeing him so down really got to me. I wanted him happy. Always.

Yukina sighed and rested her arms on her desk. "I know that this is truly bothering you and you want to help, but it's not your responsibility. There's nothing you can do."

But what if there was… "My inheritance."

"What?" Yukina's eyes widened then.

"That's it. Finally, something to do with that damned bloody money." I snorted. "I want it."

"Kawaki… that money is _yours_." She chided me and I scowled at her.

"And I can do with it what I damn well please." I snapped.

She frowned and watched me carefully. "You would really want to pay off his medical bills?"

"Well somebody has to fucking do it." I hissed. "And I'm not going to just pay them off. I'm going to give him my inheritance… most of it."

"Do you think he would accept such a generous offer?" She cocked a brow.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he wouldn't. That's why I'm not going to tell him."

"Not going to tell him?" She snapped, getting to her feet instantly. "You can't do something so extravagant without him knowing."

"Why the hell would he need to know? I will send the money anonymously and he will be happy. He can't refuse a stranger… but he _can_ refuse me. I won't let that happen."

"Kawaki... I don't think you're thinking clearly. That money could do so much for you… and you're just going to throw it away?"

"Throw… it away? What the fuck? Think before you speak, Yukina. I'm doing something good with the fucking money. You should be damn glad because I was never going to take it. Now I am."

She sighed and took her seat once more. "Very well then, I can see your mind can't be changed. I'll let you know when your trust is available."

"Make it snappy." I grumbled and walked out of her office before she could say anything else.

I was so frustrated. I'd been agonizing over this shit for an entire day and I just couldn't take it anymore. Until that money was in the right hands, I couldn't settle down. There was no way in hell I could deal with this school shit anymore today. I left the building and pulled out my phone.

There was an apology I had to make.

A quick text was all it took. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that Iwabe pulled into the parking lot. I got in his truck without wasting a second and we stared at each other for a good few minutes before I finally broke.

"I'm fucking sorry alright, shit. Don't give me that look." I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and turned my nose up.

"I'm glad you and Boruto made up." He told me and I cut him a glance.

"Just shut your mouth. I haven't smoked in ages and I'm having a really bad damn day."

"Don't worry, I got you."

I was anxious as fuck as I watched him roll us a blunt. My leg was bouncing like crazy as I waited, the smell of the weed only heightening my craving for it. This would be fine… I wouldn't smoke at home… I wouldn't tell Boruto I slipped… he would never know.

"Fuck, finally." I groaned when Iwabe lit the blunt. I was itching for him to pass it to me like it was a goddamn crack pipe.

"Here, bro." He handed it to me after taking a single hit and I stared at it's beauty momentarily before having a taste.

"Hell yeah…" I groaned. My memory did the taste no justice. I couldn't even feel guilty for filling my lungs with the smoke. It was too good.

"It's good shit. Better be careful since you're clean."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." I told him as I hit the blunt again and again. I smoked half of it before finally passing it back to him.

Iwabe smoked on it for a minute and while I waited to have another turn it hit me. My lips parted as the high took over my body. I'd never quit smoking for so long before. It was like I was high for the first time… really fucking high.

"What the hell." I whispered before looking at Iwabe.

"Yeah, you're high as fuck." He laughed. "You should see your face."

"I want more." I said, fearing I'd never get it again.

"No, you're cut off." He shook his head and I reached over, snatching the blunt away from him.

"Nobody cuts me off but Boruto." I growled.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Looks like he's about to cut you off now."

My eyes widened as I looked out of the window, through the smoke and saw Boruto standing there, gaping at me. I was about to have my ass handed to me.

"Shiiiiiiiit." I threw the blunt at Iwabe and opened the door, almost falling on my way out. "Boruto," I grinned, fanning the smoke that never seemed to end. "Hi!" I laughed nervously and walked over to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Hehe. Hey. We were just… uh… you know, skipping class."

He stared at me long enough for me to really get worried and then glanced back and forth between Iwabe and me. " . . . . I think this is the first time I've ever been speechless." He said and shook his head before turning on his heel.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaa!" I grabbed him and turned him back around to face me, shaking him roughly. "What the hell, Boruto? I didn't… I wasn't… I mean, it was all Iwabe! Like, I didn't smoke shit. I was just there and it was there and we were there and then you were there… Don't be mad." I was panicking and couldn't help it.

He stepped back and waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't get so close, I can't be breathing that in."

My breath hitched and I backed away, the weight of what I'd done crushing me. "Fuuuuck." I gasped, looking around worriedly. "Oh shit… What… what have I done?" I held my face as I started having a mental meltdown. "Shiiiiiiit." I turned and hurried back to the truck and hopped in. "Go, Iwabe, go! We're hurting Boruto!" I yelled and slammed the door shut in hopes of keeping the smoke away from his cinnamon roll ass. I stared out the window, my hand pressing on it as I watched him with a frown. He looked so adorable… and I almost killed him.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed, shaking my head at myself.

"Are we leaving for real?" Iwabe asked curiously.

I was surprised to see Boruto laughing and he made a heart with his hands, smiling at me.

"Damn he still loves me. Yes, dumbass go before he changes his mind!" I scoffed and ran my hand down the window, still staring at Boruto. I didn't want to go… but I had to save what was left of our relationship.

He jogged over and yanked the door open, snatching me out of the truck before I knew what the hell happened. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking at me fondly.

"Run away." I whispered. "I don't want you to be around this smoke that is not mine in no way."

"Ah, right, of course." He nodded. "I should've known you were innocent. Let's leave criminal Iwabe to his criminal ways and get you home before you hurt yourself."

"But...but...but." I glanced back at Iwabe, pouting at the fact that I couldn't get anymore weed. No… no I couldn't do it. "Fiiiiiiiine."

Boruto chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. "That's the way, Ki." He grinned cheekily.

Soon enough we were in his car on the way home and I'd been staring at him for I don't know how long. I was still high as fuck and now feeling extremely guilty, so I caved.

"Okay… I smoked it too." I admitted and held my breath, ready for him to slam on breaks and fight me. Back in the day I would have kicked his ass… but things happened and now… I would definitely just let him kick my ass.

He hummed and gave me a side glance. "I didn't think you'd break so soon, but, well, you are pretty out of it. I've never seen you this high before."

I gaped at him. "You kneeeeeeew?" I couldn't believe it. "Just because I was there doesn't mean I was smoking!"

"Of course I knew, I know everything so don't bother trying to hide stuff from me." He smirked.

"Oh nooo. Oh no. Where's the inhaler?" I searched my pockets but they had no inhaler. "You're gonna have an attack… I still smell like weed and you hate me. Fuuuuuck, pull over!"

He did as I asked and took off his seatbelt, climbing into my lap with the same speed he showed on the field. "I won't hate you as long as you don't hate me for messing with you." He said, blue eyes looking a bit sheepish.

"You…. wanna mess with me?" I asked, intrigued. "Okay, because I'm horny as fuck right now."

He blushed and laughed, lightly hitting my chest. "That's not what I meant, but I'll just explain it to you later." His hands traveled up my arms and linked behind my neck. "Let's mess around then. I can't _not_ take advantage of this." He confessed and started attacking my lips with his own.

I shuddered and held tight to him as I kissed him back. My senses were heightened and the more he touched me, the better it felt. I was so turned on and so blissfully high that it didn't occur to me to mind that Boruto jerked me off so easily. His mouth on mine was so distracting and his hand felt so fucking good. Even after I came I was still on another level thanks to smoking and I didn't think about the fact that I hadn't done anything to please him as he got back behind the wheel and drove us home.

When we arrived at our apartment I didn't make it further than the couch before passing out. I slept hard, but for how long I wasn't sure before I woke up. I smelled something cooking and my stomach rumbled. I was fucking starving. I sat up, confused as to what happened for a moment before it came back to me. I smoked with Iwabe and got higher than I'd ever been in my life… Boruto was probably pissed… if not for the fact that I smoked again- then for the fact that I was needy enough to let him get me off without bothering to do anything for him.

Worriedly, I got off the couch and slowly made my way into the kitchen. Boruto was at the stove, cooking. Staring at the back of him made it impossible for me to know how pissed he was. I took a deep breath, resolving myself before walking a bit closer to him, but still keeping a fair distance.

"Boruto." I whispered, twiddling my thumbs as anxiety threatened to consume me.

He turned his head at my voice and looked at me thoughtfully. "Kawaki."

I looked away from him to the sink and then to the bar and then the floor. "Okay bye." I turned quickly and made a beeline for the living room.

"Kawaki!" He called after me, hints of laughter in his tone. "Come on, don't run away. I promise I won't bite, I'll be nice!"

Slowly, I turned around and made myself meet his gaze. "You're… not mad?"

"Nah, I was just messing with you." He confessed, stepping away from the stove and leaning on the counter. "Everything's okay here." He promised.

Except I was embarrassed as fuck. "Well… if you say so." I grumbled and went to have a seat at the bar. "I don't know why you're so fucking cheeky though."

He chuckled and came over to me, draping himself over my back and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Don't be mad but, I just couldn't help myself. At first I was gonna pretend I didn't see shit. I really didn't know how to react to seeing you like that, but then you got so damn cute and there was no turning back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I glared at the counter.

"Don't pout, Ki." He teased and poked my cheek. "You know I don't care if you smoke, it's your life. But you had totally freaked out and even forgot that I'm all healed up. You know you would've done the same in my shoes."

"What?" I scoffed. "Me, forget? Never… You've been cleared for a couple weeks now."

"Uh huh, love you." He smirked knowingly and for some reason moved away and out of my reach. "Finally, I knew it would happen someday. I've got some Kawaki blackmail." He stated happily, an evil glint in his eyes.

"If… this is about what happened in the car… forget it. I will definitely fucking make it up to you and then some." I snapped, my ears on fire.

He gave me a lecturous look and went back to the stove, turning his back. "Oh, I'm counting on it . . . . but I'm keeping this in my back pocket for emergencies." He told me.

"Damn asshole." I ground out and got to my feet, pulling out my phone as I walked towards the living room. Only Boruto would want to hold something- anything over my head for no godforsaken reason at all. I never did anything to him… I never threatened blackmail… not even when he came in his underwear like a bitch.

I plopped down on the couch and pulled up my texts, noticing I had one from Yukina and one from Iwabe. I was pleased to know she was making things happen and thought of updating me and then I went to Iwabe's text and saw that he said he was coming over… with weed.

"Shiiiiiiit." I groaned, heart failing. The offer was too appealing, but I couldn't have it in the apartment. Boruto may have been inhaler free now, but I still wouldn't do that to him… sometimes he still had nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Boruto asked, popping out of nowhere from the kitchen.

"Shit!" I gasped being that he surprised me. I almost dropped my phone but managed to keep it in my hands, even if I fumbled it for a moment. "It's nothing… nothing." I shook my head just as I got another text. It was Iwabe… he was here. "Shiiiiiiit."

"And you call me a bad liar." He said, attention fully on me and focused as fuck. "Spill."

"Iwabe might be here and he may have weed but don't worry I wouldn't let that happen." I told him and stiffened when there was a knock on the door just then.

Boruto sighed. "I'll go get my candles . . . but be warned, you may or may not be giving me more things to blackmail you with before the night is over." He said, giving me a pointed look.

"I'm not low enough to smoke in here around you." I glared at him and the knocking returned.

"Then where are you gonna go?" He asked, sounding frustrated. "You can't expect me to be fine with you getting high in some unknown place with some unknown shady individuals! You were so out of it, what if someone takes advantage of you? Oh god, I'd beat their ass."

"Boruto, it's just fucking Iwabe. We'll do it in his truck or something."

He did a double take at my phrasing. "I'm not gonna comment on that . . . for your sake and especially Iwabe's. Go hang out and smoke then but take some food with you." He insisted, his face determined.

"No." I shook my head, ignoring the constant knocking on the door. "I don't want to leave you… fucking cinnamon roll ass… so cute. I just won't smoke."

"C-cute? Cinnamon roll? I don't understand why you call me these things." He huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I call it like I see it." I sighed and glared at the door when the knocking grew louder. "Come in, damn it!"

The door opened and Iwabe stepped in, eyes locking on Boruto first. "Yo." He smiled, waving and I rolled my eyes being that the hand he waved with was holding a sack of weed.

"Sup dude." Boruto smiled back.

"Damn it, Iwabe. You know I don't smoke that shit no more. Boruto can't be around it." I snapped and Iwabe's brows rose.

"But you… just smoked earlier." He questioned and Boruto snorted.

"It was a moment of weakness… but I can't do it anymore. Boruto won't let me." It sounded better if I blamed him. I threw the remote at Iwabe when his eyes turned to Boruto curiously.

"I'm a strict parent." Boruto said with a straight face.

"Okay… I don't know what kind of sick kinks you two are into but I know you want to smoke, Kawaki. Let's just take a walk."

I looked over my shoulder to Boruto. "What do you think?" I asked, unsure what I really wanted anymore.

He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Well . . . the selfish part of me wants to keep you all to myself and say fuck no . . . but I'd feel bad if I stopped you from hanging out with your friend." He said honestly and looked at Iwabe. "Said friend best know the rules and not get you into questionable situations or else I'll get drastic on his ass."

"I just miss my smoke buddy." Iwabe shrugged and I stood up, glancing back at Boruto once more.

"We'll just be right outside. Okay?"

Boruto smiled and gave me an encouraging push. "Get lost then and I'll have the food ready when you get hungry."

I wasn't going to admit that I was already fucking hungry. I nodded and left the apartment with Iwabe to smoke. We weren't gone but about twenty minutes. I ended up buying a small bag before going back inside. I knew I reeked from smoking in his truck again and what was worse… I was high as a mother fucker.

I came inside to find Boruto sitting on the couch. His eyes cut to me immediately and I looked away. Even if he knew… I still felt guilty. "Sorry." I told him as I slowly walked over to sit next to him.

"None of that." He said and put a pillow in my lap, laying his head on it. "I got all these nice candles going that you bought me and I can barely smell a thing. You don't have to be sorry for being you, Kawaki. I love you just the way you are."

I was taken aback by his sweetness. One of the main reasons he was a cinnamon roll. I gazed down at him, mouth slightly ajar and brows furrowed. "That's nice… but I was just sorry for leaving you for so long."

He looked up at me and blinked before burying his face in the pillow, ears red. "Oh . . . I knew that."

"Awww. Don't be so cute." I chuckled and pulled his ear. "Who's adorable?" I cooed. Somebody must have taken over my body.

He swatted my hand away and pinched my thigh. "Quit it, I'm not cute and definitely not adorable . . . you're crazy."

"Only crazy about how cute and adorable you are. Just look at youuuuu… I can't fucking stand it." I laughed, tears coming to my eyes. It was so true and yet the funniest shit ever. At least at the moment.

He glared at me, but it was ruined by the pout on his face. "Fuck off, I'm too cool and awesome for that shit."

"I'm sorry… you want to fuck and get off? Right now? Well I did use the hell out of you earlier so I suppose… yeah I still owe you for that… and I mean how could I refuse when you're pleading with your adorable cuteness. Okay, strip."

"I can't deal with your high ass!" He squeaked and sat up, trying to get away.

It only gave me the opportunity to tackle him onto his back. "Don't pretend you don't want it." I hummed, grinning at him as my hand took hold of his throat. Oh it had been too fucking long.

"D-don't start using that bedroom voice on me . . ." He stammered, one hand coming up to grab my wrist. "You and your damn throat kink."

"Mm. I tried to let it go… but I fucking can't." I admitted, my grip tightening slightly as I hovered over him, brushing my lips across his.

Boruto shivered and looked away from my gaze. "You would tease me all night if I let you . . . don't act like you don't know that I always want you . . . just do it already." He pleaded, quick to change his tune.

"So eager?" I chuckled. "I bet you've been really craving it since earlier. I bet you've been thinking about it ever since. I do know. I fucking know. But I still want to drive you crazy."

"Bastard." He breathed, squirming under me. "It's your fault I'm like this, ever since the first time we had sex . . . take responsibility."

"My fault? You would blame me? I can't help that you're such a horny little fucker." I said as I moved my leg just enough to get a feel of how hard he was. He grunted and I grinned.

The hand on my wrist tightened. "You're the one always making me horny! Stop teasing me already . . ."

I stuck out my tongue and licked across his bottom lip. "I'm not teasing you." I told him, moving my mouth to his ear.

"Fuck, you really are gonna keep this up all night." He whined, slightly arching up towards me. "I'd really rather not, just take me already . . . . please."

"You're gonna beg me?" I breathed at his ear and his whole body shook.

"I'd never beg anyone else." He said and clutched my shirt with his free hand. "Kawaki . . . I want you."

"I know." I hummed and ran my tongue around the shell of his ear before taking the lobe between my teeth.

"Then do something about it." He ordered, blue eyes filled with arousal.

I squeezed his throat as I gazed down at him, knowing I was just as horny as him… if not more. "Don't rush me." I warned.

He frowned and gave me a pleading look.

"You just can't help yourself… I know… I know… But I want to enjoy this." I grinned smugly and released his throat to run my hands down his chest and stomach. He watched me, eyes darker in his aroused state.

Pushing his shirt up, I leaned down and ran my tongue across his skin just below his chest. Then I moved to his nipples, first the left and then the right. He moaned, hands moving to grab hold of my shoulders. While I teased him with my mouth I moved my left hand to his hard on. He hissed as I grabbed it firmly. He was so fucking hard that I almost lost it. I groaned quietly and nipped across the top of his abs while rubbing my hand over his erection.

"Ki . . ." He gasped, the nickname seeming to fall from his lips more often these days. I couldn't deny how much I liked it.

"Hm?" I rubbed him a little firmer, grinning wickedly as I looked down at him. His eyes were closed and I loved how his face contorted in arousal.

"A-ah . . . feels good." He praised, moving his hips into my hand.

I moved my hand to use both of them to unbutton his jeans and start tugging them down. He was eager enough to raise his hips, wanting to help. Once I had then off I quickly tugged his shirt off as well and then took a moment to rake my eyes over him slowly.

"Stop staring." He said quietly, face red despite how many times I had seen him naked before.

"Why… does it turn you on? Huh, Bo-ru-to?" I mused.

He reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt, yanking me down closer. "I'm gonna enjoy getting you back for this."

"Oooh, whatcha gonna do, pretty boy?" I grinned, eyes narrowing in my amusement. I really loved it when he got so flustered.

"I don't know yet, but just remember that I can dish as well as I can take, bad boy." He warned, eyes lighting up in a challenge.

I laughed at that. "You don't scare me… only make me want to drag it out even more." I grabbed his now naked dick and winked at him.

His breath hitched and his hands held on tighter to me. "Kawaki, I will go so drastic on your ass you won't remember what drastic means."

I rolled my eyes. He was so far gone he wasn't even making sense anymore. I dipped my head, moving my lips to his neck and ghosting just over his pulse point before kissing and sucking the area.

"I can't stand you, making me weak like this . . ." He panted. "I'll have you at my mercy, just you wait."

"Sounds like fun to me." I chuckled as I moved to the other side of his neck. I pressed a kiss to his neck. "See the difference between us is, I can actually follow through… You can try, but once you get horny it's over. You'll fold. Easy."

"Shut up! I have my ways . . . I'll . . . show . . . you . . ."

The more I teased his neck the less he spoke and the more he moaned. Slowly, I stroked him a few times to get him more worked up before removing my hand. "You think you can handle… showing me?" I wanted to laugh like hell but I couldn't help but return my hand to him. I knew he needed release desperately and I did still owe him.

Blond strands stuck to his forehead as he tossed his head back at a particularly hard stroke. "Hah, I can-always handle your ass!"

"Sure, sure you can." I rolled my eyes and stood up but leaned down so that my lips were just above his own. "I'll be right back, just wait right here."

"Yeah, okay . . . just hurry." He groaned, tone needy.

"Yes sir." I hurried down the hall and to our room. All I needed was the lube out of the drawer in my nightstand but I took a moment to strip before returning to him. He always watched me greedily- and yet had the nerve to complain about it when I looked at him. "So I can't stare but you can?" I asked just to make him blush. It worked.

He looked at me defiantly despite his crimson face and shyly covered himself. "That's how it is."

"You're such a pain in the ass." I scoffed and snatched his hands out of the way and held them as I took my seat again. "Don't be ridiculous. If I want to look I'm gonna fucking look. I'm not above tying your ass up."

"Bringing up your rope kink doesn't scare me . . . let go." He said, trying to squirm away. "Kawaki, seriously . . . I can't take your gray eyes staring at me like that . . . it's too intense."

"But you love it soooo much." I sighed, unable to contain my smile. "Don't worry, I'm gonna shut you up, finally." I promised as I showed him the lube in my excitement.

He bit his lip as he eyed the bottle. "Well, I'm not _completely_ opposed to that."

"You never are." I chuckled before frowning. "Except for that long road of recovery where you denied me time and time again… shit… was I really about to give in and let you have all this dick? That's water under the fucking bridge." I snorted and tossed the lube aside.

"W-what?"

"I'm talking about you!" I said, pointing my finger at him so close I pressed it against his nose. "I suffered for all that time… day after day, wanting you… and what did you do? You fucking denied me."

He furrowed his brow in frustration. "That-I told you why! I couldn't . . . it was too much . . . damn it all, I was never this shy before I found out how you felt. I might never recover."

"And yet now you know I love your cinnamon roll ass and yet you try to rush me and take advantage of my feelings." I shook my head.

"What the hell . . . how am I-are you not taking advantage of my feelings now? You know damn well I can't resist you!" He said and then rolled his eyes at my smug look.

"Okay… okay. I can't resist either… when you get so adorable." I leaned over to grab the lube off the floor. "I'll humor you, since you're extra cute today."

" . . . I'm not cute . . ." He muttered. "Remind me later that being high as fuck releases your inner insanity."

I ignored that and spread his legs to shut him up. I loved that when it came time for business he forgot all about how much he hated me staring, because he sure as hell didn't bother covering up now. I took hold of his cock once more, stroking slowly but steadily for a moment before stopping to get the lube on my fingers. He watched me quietly as I started rubbing my own member, lubing it up. He bit his lip but I didn't miss the way his breathing picked up.

This time I wouldn't stop. I was beyond ready to have him- to make him fall apart. He was still hard as fuck and more than ready for me to fuck him. I moved my lubed fingers to his entrance, using two to enter him slowly. He cursed and withered and I sucked in a breath at the way his cock twitched from having my fingers inside of him. I was wrapped around his mother fucking finger… even if he didn't know it.

As soon as he was fully prepared for me, I got in position and filled him to the brim in one thrust. He cried out loudly, the sound vibrating me all over. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me in the process and I kept still for a moment, needing to pace myself but wanting to fucking wreck him.

I stared down at him, craving the look on his face. The sight of it never failed me. My dick throbbed inside of him at knowing how much he was enjoying it. He was the only one who ever made sex so good for me… that was one reason I just couldn't go without it.

My left hand wrapped around his cock, knowing how much it needed some friction. Just as I started stroking him with my lubed hand, I started moving. I kept my thrusts slow, but deep. Boruto's hands searched for something to hold onto so I leaned more over him so he could get a grip on my shoulders. When he suddenly wrapped a hand around my throat though, I growled.

"What the fuck…" I hissed as I rammed into him harshly and he wailed. "That's my move."

Even now he had the nerve to look cheeky. "I wanted . . . to try it." He panted and then turned more serious. "I love it when you growl . . . does things to me . . ."

"Boruto." I muttered, shuddering as my cock throbbed at his words. "Don't start trying shit and watch your mouth." It did things to me… he just didn't understand.

He moaned before throwing me a smirk. "Thought you liked my mouth . . . especially when it's wrapped around your cock."

I squeezed his dick tight as my body convulsed. I wanted to curse him but thought better of it. "Oh, I fucking do. You have no idea." I laughed quietly. "But your throat is another story."

He grabbed my other hand and brought it to his throat, eyes burning with passion. "You can have it. It's yours."

"Damn right." I hissed and thrusted once more, hard. "It's fucking mine." I squeezed it to prove my point.

"Ki!"

I growled at the way he moaned my name… the name he'd given me. I couldn't even say anything more, I had to move. I had to make us both come before I went fucking crazy. I moved much faster now, stroking him in time with my thrusts. He got louder by the second which only brought me closer to the edge. He felt so fucking good, always turned me on to extremes. Everything about him was so fucking perfect.

"Fuck, Boruto." I groaned, knowing I was about to blow. The instant the words left my lips his cock convulsed in my hands and I started pounding into him, stroking him fast and firm while keeping a hold on his throat. Every moan vibrated under my touch and I fucking loved it. He cried out my name as he reached his climax and I was right after him.

I panted as I emptied myself inside of him while milking him for all he had. Once he finished I rubbed his tip for good measure and shuddered at the way his body convulsed. I thoroughly enjoyed watching him and didn't stop. I stared at him in awe as he reached his high and came down slowly, body trembling. When he finally opened his eyes to look at me I grinned.

"Yeah… so fucking adorable."

"You're . . . impossible." He breathed, but smiled away. "Fine . . . . I'll be cute, but only for you. This is the only time I'm gonna admit it . . . . I'll deny it any other day of the week."

"So mean… see that's why you're the asshole. I openly admit that I'm yours, all yours and would never act like such a bitch just from the 'cute' word." I sighed and pulled out of him slowly. His come was all over me and him… we needed a shower.

"Who are you calling bitch, bastard?" He grumbled. "I can say nice stuff too . . ."

"Yet instead you call me a bastard." I shook my head and stood up. "Get up before we have to buy a new couch. I don't want to relive that experience."

He huffed and got up only to almost fall, my arm quick to catch him. "You love shopping with me." He said, ignoring his sore hips. "I can tell you nice things . . . . you deserve to hear them . . . . I'll spoil you as much as you want."

"Good, then let's hurry and shower because I'm fucking starving." I told him and my stomach growled, seconding me.

"I've got you covered." He chuckled and gave me a sweet kiss.

We had a shower together and I'd forgotten that a shower could heighten the effects of weed. It never bothered me before… I was so used to smoking, but now that wasn't the case. It seemed that it wouldn't just wear off. I either needed a nap or a lot of food. I was hoping for both.

I got my way. After the shower we both ate in the kitchen. Boruto's dinner was delicious as usual, but I was still hungry. I had a cinnamon roll after and then crashed on the couch, my head resting in Boruto's lap.

I didn't wake up until the next morning. Boruto was still asleep. It was early as fuck, too early for school. I sat up and stretched, thankful that yesterday had ended good. There was no doubt that he was still worrying somewhere in that head of his, but I was glad to be able to distract him from all that bullshit.

My phone ringing from the bedroom was what made me get up. I managed to make it to the room and answer the call from Yukina. Everything was settled. I had complete control over my inheritance. It was ridiculous how happy it made me. The idea of that money had always repulsed me… but I never knew it would actually become useful. I explained to Yukina that I wouldn't be going to school today, I had to take care of things at the bank. The sooner Boruto got that money and his family was lifted of their burden- the better.

Soon enough it was time for Boruto to wake up. He'd always been an early riser, but I found that he was sleeping hard on the couch. I felt bad because he didn't appear to be in a comfortable position, sitting up, his head resting on the arm of the couch. I went to lean over him and decided to kiss him awake. My lips pressed to his a few times before he shifted and groaned. I kissed him harder then and he finally woke, kissing me back immediately.

"You're gonna be late." I told him after pulling away to look at him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked pretty tired which worried me. "If you don't feel up to it, don't go."

"Nooo." He whined. "Have to go . . . don't want more make up work."

He was determined not to miss anymore school, which was just like him. He went to take a shower and I went into the kitchen, about to have my morning toast. A sudden thought had me making a couple omelettes. Boruto wasn't going to have time to cook breakfast and I'd much rather him have a healthy start to his day than to opt for some cereal. He always cooked for me so I knew I should return the favor.

When he came back into the kitchen his was fully dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved button up. The color really suited him. He came to where I sat at the bar, grinning from ear to ear as his eyes took in our omelettes.

"Eat so you won't be late." I told him and used my fork to slice off a piece for myself.

"Ooo, I love it when you cook for me." He grinned, but I could tell he didn't like going without me.

I knew Boruto was disappointed that I wasn't going to school. I hadn't missed a single day since we both started back, but I couldn't tell him how important it was that I skip today. Once he was gone I had my shower, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red long sleeved button up. Boruto looked so nice this morning that I had the urge to look good myself. After spraying some cologne, I checked the time. It was after eight. The bank was open and I was ready to get the shit over with.

The walk to the bank only took about half an hour. I took my time of course. I'd made sure I had all my information so this transaction could go smoothly. The lady I spoke with was the manager and she was really nice. She helped me take care of everything. I was dealing with an ass of money. She gave me a check book, but I frowned. I couldn't send Boruto a check from myself, then he would know it was me.

After I explained that I needed to send some of the money anonymously, she looked a bit disgruntled. She thought it over for a moment before telling me that since I couldn't wire the money, the best thing I could do was hand off cash. I couldn't hand off cash because then he would also know it was me. Also, how would it look for Boruto to have that much cash, going to his bank and trying to deposit it. This wasn't turning out as smoothly as I hoped it would.

Finally she suggested we use a cashier's check, but said it wasn't ordinary to send so much money through one. I didn't care, as long as Boruto got the money without any issues and without knowing I was the one who sent it. We made it happen. My inheritance was almost three million dollars. I didn't know what the fuck my sperm donor did in his life but I didn't care either. I was sending two million to Boruto and the rest to Yukina.

Boruto's medical bills honestly were chunk change compared to the amount of money he'd be receiving, but I just couldn't help feeling that he would definitely make good use of the money. Once it was his, it would no longer be my inheritance. I didn't want it… and Boruto didn't need it all, but I wanted him to have it. Yukina too. I knew Yukina was going to give me shit about sending her some as well, but I didn't give a damn.

I went to the library after leaving the bank and used their computers to type up a thank you letter.

 _You're a hero. Thank you._

That's all I typed, not wanting to say too much. There would be no name and no way to trace the money back to me. Boruto would have everything he needed and then some- and he would never know I had anything to do with it.

I was in high spirits as I walked home with the envelope in hand. I stopped by the post office on my way, had the lady working to write our P.O. box's address on it and then give it a stamp. After that I collected what little mail we had and then made my way home. I left all the mail on the coffee table and for the next while, I kept staring at that envelope. I was beginning to feel nervous, but there was just no way Boruto would become suspicious. He wouldn't never suspect I sent so much money… he didn't know I had an inheritance.

Boruto got home right on schedule. I hadn't changed so he quirked a brow at me as he came over to sit beside me on the couch. He breathed in deeply, leaning closer to me and I backed away, scowling at him.

"What the hell?" I growled. "Why are you smelling me?" I asked, annoyed-but then remembered I'd put on cologne and grinned. "Oh, I forgot how much you love this cologne." I teased and his face turned red.

"That's not . . . okay fine, it's true. Sue me." He said and grabbed my hand, starting to play with my fingers. "There's nothing wrong with admiring what's mine."

"Hm. Yeah, you're right." I smiled. "There's some mail for you. I picked it up earlier because I was bored." It was just a small lie.

He took it from me and reluctantly let go of my hand to open it. "Huh, no return address?" He mused as he ripped the top of the envelope. His blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped the second he saw the check, hand shaking as he held it. "What. The fuck."

Boruto looked at me in disbelief and then back at the check again. "What the FUCK!" He yelled and shoved it in my face. "Kawaki . . . tell me I'm seeing extra zeros."

"What." I quipped, trying to look amazed as I took the check and studied it. I really hadn't prepared for my own reaction. "Whoa… what the hell…" I handed it back, not knowing what to say.

He was too shocked to pay attention to my acting and stared at the check. "I . . . I'm . . . I can't. Two million dollars. Two MILLION dollars . . . who would send me so much-fuck, I don't even know anyone who _has_ this much!"

"Is it only a check… no note?" Shit… I was probably giving myself away. Luckily Boruto was too shaken, literally, to pay me any mind.

"Note? A note . . ." He frowned and looked inside the envelope again. He found the note and read it out loud. "You're a hero . . . thank you . . . ." He was quiet for a moment before he started freaking out again. "I don't understand, no one sends this much money for something like that, no one is that nice . . . I can't accept this, shit, what if it's dirty money?"

Damn… even he thought it was dirty money. "Boruto… we're talking about two million fucking dollars. You will accept it and you will accept it gladly. You're rich!" I grabbed him by his arms and shook him hard. "Whoa… it's a miracle." I sucked at this shit.

"You only get one miracle in your lifetime . . . and I already got you. So this is obviously fishy!" He insisted, expression drawn in thought. "Oh my god . . . it's from a sugar daddy trying to turn me into his sugar baby!"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" I smacked him across the cheek and he blinked at me, stunned. "The day somebody tries to turn you into their sugar baby is the day I'm the one going to jail for first degree murder."

"Right . . . right, you're right. But . . . wow . . . this is-I can-it solves everything!" He realized, finally getting my point. "Kawaki, I can use this for my medical bills . . . my dad won't have to work himself to death for my sake . . ." His eyes started to fill with tears. "Damn it all, I don't know who did this . . . I can't even thank them."

"If you fucking cry I'm leaving." I growled and looked away from him. Damn asshole. "This is good… now you don't have to worry about anything, right? So be happy. Don't fucking cry."

He wiped his face, finally smiling. "Shut up, they're happy tears . . . I honestly can't believe it, this kind of thing doesn't happen to me. Shit, what am I gonna do with the rest of the money?"

"Whatever you want. I mean, it's yours." I smiled. "But I think you should take that to the bank first thing in the morning… it shouldn't sit around I mean that's an ass of money."

"Ah! You're right, I gotta be smart and careful about this. Here." He told me and handed the check over. "Keep this for me so I don't lose it before then."

I scowled at the check, pissed that it was back in my hands. "Fine… but only because I don't want you to lose it." I pulled out my wallet and folded the check before putting it behind my license. "I'll lock it up in my safe." I told him before standing up.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll just . . . sit here." He said, still shaking a bit.

Poor Boruto… he didn't know what to feel. I could understand it. Getting two million dollars handed to you would shock anyone. I went to our room and pulled my small safe from under the bed and put my whole wallet inside before locking it up and putting it away. When I returned to the living room Boruto hadn't moved. He was staring at the wall in a daze.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. I hadn't really thought things through… what if he had had a heart attack or some shit?

He nodded, eyes still fixed on the wall. "I'm good, it's just . . . god, this is too much. I have to thank them, whoever did this . . . it feels all wrong if I don't let them know how much this means to me."

I sighed as I sat next to him. "Don't you see that you're looking at it the wrong way. This is their way of thanking you. You don't need to thank them."

"Thank me . . . I'm not that special. Sure I did a good thing, but fuck, two million dollars? No supposed hero is worth that much. The person behind this must have a big heart . . . and wallet."

"You're such a pain in the ass. You could have died you know… a million, two million, even one hundred million isn't enough to compensate for what happened. It should be from the fucking school because they're a bunch of little shits." I still wanted to show my ass over their stupidity.

Boruto beamed at my words and got up, trapping me in a hug. "Not everyone loves me as much as you." He chuckled.

"Whatever." I scoffed. "You're too much… and it's even worse now that you're rich. I can't have a rich boyfriend so… this is probably it."

He looked up at me, smirking. "Oh you better believe you're getting spoiled now." He warned. "There's no escape."

"You spoil me enough, Boruto." I muttered before pushing him to sit his ass down and then sat next to him. "I don't want anything… but you."

His smirk quickly turned into a grin. "You've got me, Ki. Always. But like you said, it's my money now. And you can't stop me . . . . prepare to be loved."

"I've grown to be okay with love… but I don't want money. They are two seperate things. It's like that bike… I still wouldn't accept it, even knowing you have two million dollars. So… fuck off."

"So you still won't take the bike that I worked so hard to get you?" He frowned, starting to form a pout.

"I could accept it… on one condition." I decided.

"What condition?" He asked, listening carefully.

"You let me pay you for it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're so difficult. You have a deal, though you should've asked me not to spend any _more_ money on you. Too late now, haha!" He laughed and pulled on my shirt.

"Don't be stupid and blow your money on something that I will not accept." I told him seriously. "I will pay for the bike and then take it and that's it. Anything you buy me, I won't take unless I pay you for it. Unless it's something not too crazy… and on my birthday… like those new boots I've been wanting."

Boruto's eyes lit up at that. "I know the ones!" He said excitedly.

"For my birthday. Not before." I demanded. "I just know you're gonna piss me off so bad." He was just a pain in the ass that way.

"Well duh, who do you think I am?" He said cheekily. "I'll be good and wait for your birthday, but as for your 'no spending too much money on me' rule, fuck that. We'll be arguing til the day we die cause you know I shop to win."

"You're talking out of your cinnamon roll ass now." I rolled my eyes. "Be smart. You're gonna be smart, right?" I asked the last bit hopefully, watching him. I didn't want to worry… I just knew he'd be smart… he would be… he damn well better be.

He tugged my shirt again and nodded. "Of course I will, don't worry. I won't let their generousness go to waste, that would be the last thing I'd ever do."

I sighed in relief. "Good." I looked him over for a moment before getting up. His eyes followed me. "I think… I'm gonna smoke some weed… outside… away from you."

"Alright, I'm gonna call my folks. They're gonna freak." He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hm. Good luck with that."

After getting a joint rolled I went outside to smoke. Boruto was already on the phone with his mom. I hoped they wouldn't freak out too much but it was out of my hands. I took my time smoking, pleased that I was able to do this for Boruto and his family. It felt good. I never wanted him to have to worry about anything, especially not money- and after all he had done. Giving him that money was one way of protecting him and that's all I really wanted to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Boruto- Chapter eighteen**

I sighed as I flopped against the back of the couch, having just finished a long call with my folks. Mom had fainted and dad freaked out, neither one of them prepared for a two million dollar check. I was still in shock myself, never dreaming that something like this would both were suspicious at first like I was, though mom soon believed that it really was from someone who felt I deserved it. She always had good instincts when it came to things like this, it was easy to take her word for it. Once they calmed down we talked about what I would do with the money. After my medical bills were paid, most of it was going into a savings account for sure.

I was frustrated that there was no way I could find out who sent the money even though I understood they had their reasons to do it anonymously. It killed me that I couldn't repay them in any way, I couldn't tell them how much it meant and sincerely thank them. I hadn't done anything worth this kind of money and I didn't like that they were getting nothing in return for their kindness. It crossed my mind that the woman I saved might have sent it, but she wouldn't need to keep her identity hidden. It looked like it would be a mystery forever and always be at the back of my mind, nagging me.

I had ended up staring into space again when Kawaki came back from smoking, waving his hand in my face to get my attention when he sat next to me. "You still in a fucking daze, shit man… get over it already."

"Well at least I didn't faint like my mom did . . . scared dad half to death." I chuckled.

"Damn, she fainted? I hope your dad caught her at least." He laughed and nudged me with his elbow. "Are they happy now though… that they absorbed the information?"

I nodded. "For sure, but they wouldn't accept it when I tried to give them half of it. We argued for a bit and agreed that they'll only take enough for Himawari's college tuition, she can go wherever she wants when the time comes."

Kawaki took in my words and seemed to think about them for a moment before he said anything. "Figures you'd want to do what you could for your family. I think it's nice that you want to look out for Himawari. She will be happy."

"Yeah, but we won't tell her until later, Mrs. five million questions. We don't need detective Himawari on the case to find out who sent the money. I love her but, she won't get anywhere no matter how stubborn she is." I said and smiled at the image.

"So you've already decided where some of your money is going, besides your medical bills… what else is on your mind?" Kawaki asked curiously.

I hummed in thought. "I'm still not sure . . . I'll put it in a savings account tomorrow and think some more. Though I have no fucking clue what to do with this kind of cash."

"Well it doesn't have to come to you immediately." He told me. "My savings are looking sad compared to yours now though… I'm definitely going to have to start pulling more shifts."

My eyes lit up at that but I looked away to hide it. If he even suspected that I was going to try to help him, he'd shoot me down that very second. "Oh yeah? Just stay away from any volcanoes this time."

"Sure you don't want to buy new furniture?" He smirked. "Next time I'll get you dirty too. We can have some fun."

I took a pillow and whacked him with it. "Kawaki! You ruin another couch and I am dragging your ass with me to shop for another one." I warned, deciding to ignore the other part of his statement for my own sake.

"That's what I meant. I can have my fun fucking you all over everything and then you can have your fun shopping for new furniture."

"What the hell?" I groaned and hid my face in the pillow. "S'not ah bawd ideuh." I muttered, though it came out muffled.

"Guess we'll have to see how things go. I might not be so lucky… might not have any dirty jobs."

I peeked up at him. "I thought you were a masseur?" I teased. "Figured you get your hands dirty all the time."

"Sadly, no… only for you." He chuckled.

"That's the way I like it." I grinned.

The next morning we went to the bank as planned and ignored the suspicious looks the teller gave us. Or rather, I counted to ten while Kawaki was three seconds away from reaching over the counter. A small part of me expected the check to bounce, thinking it was some cruel prank, but it didn't, the money was real. We finished our business as quickly as possible and then decided to take care of my medical bills next. There was a fucking late fee, but I was able to cover it easily. I felt a lot better without that stress looming over me and was finally able to catch up with my school work. Now all that was left was the team. I had talked to the coach about the situation and he said I could take my time, but now everything was finally in place.

I was able to focus and even went by the gym to make sure I was in top condition. I hoped my teammates weren't pissed at me for ditching them like that, but I would understand if they were. I was surprised at the welcome I got when I went to morning practice for the first time in forever. If anything, they teased me about the 'lunch hickey incident' more than anything else and I was grateful they still wanted me on the team. I fumbled a few passes at first, but quickly got back into the swing of things. I hadn't been able to run like this in so long and admittingly got carried away. Damn, I had missed it. I truly belonged on the field.

Three days later, I got an unexpected call from Mrs. Yukina. She had invited me over for dinner and told me to 'come alone'. I knew that meant we were going to talk about Kawaki and I jumped at the chance. However, I hoped it was nothing bad because I didn't think I could take any more at this point. Kawaki went to hang out with Iwabe and it was the perfect chance for me to head over to Mrs. Yukina's. It took me a little longer to get there from this apartment, but the traffic was pretty decent. I was greeted with a hug as Mrs. Yukina pulled me inside and dragged me to the dining hall.

"I hope you've been well, Boruto. I wanted to treat you to dinner… to apologize on a personal level for everything." She told me with a smile but I could tell there was more to it than she was letting on.

"You have nothing to apologize for, but I'd love to spend some time with you." I said as we sat down. "Is Mr. Futoshi home?"

"He is." She grinned. "He's taking his dinner on the terrace to give us some time alone."

I smirked and gave her a playful look. "Oh, are we going to gossip?"

She laughed lightly at that as she took a napkin and placed it in her lap. "In a sense, yes… we are."

"Consider me more than ready." I chuckled and curiously eyed the food being brought out. She really did spoil me whenever she had the chance.

"I had a few different things prepared. Please eat as much as you like." She told me and we both started filling our plates. The food was good and I was glad to see her eating happily along with me. "So, you're back at practice and I'm sure you must be glad. How is everything going?"

"It's great! I'm so pumped to be playing again. Which reminds me, I expect you and Mr. Futoshi to be at my games next season." I told her with a wink.

She nodded happily. "We'd be glad to. It'll be interesting to see Kawaki cheering you on too."

I waved my hand in the air in excitement. "You have no idea! I even got him a shirt!"

She laughed. "I'm sure he'll be wearing it. Honestly, I'm still surprised at how crazy he is about you."

"O-oh yeah?" I blushed. "I'm pretty crazy about him myself." I added fondly.

"I know." She mused. "It's one of the reasons I came to think so much of you. We both know how difficult that boy can be." She sighed. "Nobody has ever been able to tie him down before."

"I thought as much . . . they should have tried harder, they really missed out." I said and then frowned. "Actually, I take that back. I'm glad they gave up so I was able to steal him."

Yukina chuckled and set her fork down to take her wineglass in her hand instead. "You're really something… and so cute, it's no wonder Kawaki fell so hard for you."

"Mrs. Yukina, not you too!" I whined. "What is it with this family and calling me cute . . . ."

"Oh, Kawaki calls you that?" Her brows raised and she hummed. "That's… interesting."

"It's annoying." I corrected. "That bast-uh, that guy had the nerve to _coo_ at me, coo! Went on about how adorable and cute I was . . . sometimes I don't know what to do with him."

"You're making me picture a side of him I've never seen."

She was very giggly and steadily sipping her wine. Pretty soon dessert came and we had the most delicious apple pie. Once we'd ate all we could, her giggles faded and she looked me over for a few minutes, seeming thoughtful.

"So… there's something about Kawaki that I need to tell you… because I know he never will and I just… I feel that it's very important that you know- that you'd want to know."

She really had me on the edge of my seat now. "What is it?"

"I've told you about Kawaki's past… about how abusive his father was. So, naturally, Kawaki fostered a hatred for the man that only grew worse over the years. Even after the man died, Kawaki couldn't let go of that hatred. He would never forgive him for what he did to him and his mother. Kawaki was left an inheritance after his father died… but he's refused time and time again to accept the money, because of it coming from a man he hates so deeply."

An inheritance? "So . . . he still hasn't accepted it? How much is it?" I asked directly.

"Almost three million." She answered coolly.

"THREE MIL-" I yelled and cut myself off, trying not to be rude. "I'm not that guy's number one fan or anything, but _three million dollars_ . . . Kawaki should take it and use it for good."

"He has." She told me with a sigh. "A few days ago almost a million dollars was transferred into my account. Kawaki was determined to give me a portion of the money. But that's not all… he accepted the money because of you… he intends to give the rest of it to you. After the whole medical bill fiasco, he decided to get the money only to give it all away. If my calculations are correct, he plans to give you two million. But he said he wasn't going to tell you, so I don't know how he's going to get the money to you."

I held my face in my hands, feeling light headed. "He . . . he . . . that's . . ." I took deep breaths, trying not to pass out.

I couldn't believe it. Kawaki . . . Kawaki was the one who gave me that check. And he had sat there and pretended not to know anything about it. He always did that to me, helped me from the sidelines and never took credit, just like he had when he got the old offense coach fired. If I didn't find out from someone else then I'd never know what he does for me, how far he was willing to go. I was pissed, but I was happy too. Happy to get his love even in silent ways, he was the one spoiling me all along.

"I got it, Mrs Yukina. He sent me an anonymous cashiers check . . . I put it in a savings account mere days ago . . . that sneaky jerk." I grinned. "Why does he insist on doing things behind my back? He should just be direct . . . so I can thank him properly."

"That's just it… Kawaki doesn't want to be thanked. He never wanted any ties to that money. He was always too proud and downright stupid if you ask me. Giving you that money meant a lot to him, because it meant he didn't have to worry about it and he was helping you. He said he couldn't give it to you directly because you wouldn't have accepted it, which is probably true. But I'm sure that there's more to it as well. But you can't… please don't tell him I told you. You don't need to say anything to him about it. Keep the money, that's what he wants… but I still wanted you to know because I'm sure you'd want to. I want you to know how much you mean to Kawaki because most of the time he's not that good with words."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Alright, Mrs. Yukina. I won't say anything and thank you for telling me . . . I'm grateful you did."

"I'm really happy the two of you have each other. I know he loves you. So… please take care of him."

I smiled softly at her and got up, capturing her in a tight hug. "You can count on me."

The ride home was long and I thought about what Mrs. Yukina had told me. I would keep my word and not say anything, but it was going to be one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I never would've thought Kawaki gave me that money. I felt a lump in my throat and my heart clenched. He was so stupid and so stubborn and I couldn't even thank him for what he did for me, what he did for my family. I promised myself I would treasure him until as long as I was able to. It might not be my style, but I could show my love silently too.

I walked into our apartment and found Kawaki in the bedroom, fresh out of the shower and looking pissed. "Where the hell have you been?" He snapped, dropping his towel as if it was the perfect time to get dressed. "I had to eat take out! Fucking take out. I can't believe it."

I smiled, unfazed, and blatantly checked him out. "I'm sorry, it took longer than I thought." I said and shamelessly watched as he looked in the closet for some clothes. "I had quite the enlightening night . . . which reminds me, you're a bastard."

"The fuck are you talking about?" He came out of the closet empty handed, charging at me like some kind of beast. I moved to back up but before I knew it I had fell back on the bed and his hand was around my throat. And his grip was tight as fuck. "The only one allowed to enlighten you is me. And don't try to turn into the angry one. I'm already pissed. I'll win."

I smirked cheekily, feeling nothing but love for him. "Uh huh, still a bastard though. But I love you anyway." I said and trailed my hands over his wet chest.

"Don't change the fucking subject. Where did you go? Who were you with?" He demanded, growling at me which only made me more distracted.

"I'm sure it's not what you're thinking, but will you punish me if I don't tell you?" I asked, blue eyes lit up in a challenge.

"I will." He hummed. "But not in the way you're thinking, asshole."

I frowned at that and moved my hands lower towards his hips. "What other way is there? I'm sure it's not as fun."

"It's not. It involves me kicking your ass so tell me… or else."

"You're so mean." I pouted. "I had dinner with Mrs. Yukina and had to listen to her call me cute. You should feel sorry for me, not make threats."

His eyes widened and his hold on my throat loosened. "Dinner with Yukina?" He got off of me and took a step back from the bed. "Why?" He asked then, tone accusatory and grey eyes icy. "What reason would you have to have dinner with Yukina?"

I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him, hoping my acting would pay off. "Why shouldn't I? Are you afraid of us getting close or something? You've got something to hide, don't you?"

His brows furrowed as he took a moment to think over something and then his face suddenly softened. He glanced at me before turning to walk to the dresser. "Whatever. Have dinner with her. See if I care."

"I will." I said and mentally praised myself. "You should join us next time as long as you agree to behave yourself. On another note . . . ." I trailed and got up to stand behind him, getting on the tip of my toes to whisper in his ear. "You won't be needing clothes."

"Then why the fuck are you still dressed?" He asked, voice deep and quiet.

I smiled and ran my hands over his muscled back. "Good question. Wanna help me out with that?"

"No." He said before turning around to face me. "I want to watch you strip. So hurry."

I bit my lip at his tone, though I didn't really want him to watch me. "Maybe just this once." I whispered shyly, deciding this could be one of the ways I thanked him for loving me so much.

My hands shook a little as I unbuttoned my shirt and I kept my eyes on the task at hand. It frustrated me to no end that he could make me so timid and I knew my face was red. Once I got the buttons undone, I let the shirt slide off my shoulders. I unbuttoned my pants next and decided to move this along by pulling my underwear down with them. I could feel Kawaki's eyes on me, making me turn my back to him.

"Let's get to it then." I said, heart pounding in my ears. His gaze was seriously too intense.

"Get on the bed." He ordered and I shuddered at the drop in his voice.

My legs moved on their own and I laid down on my back, forcing myself not to hide under the covers. "Come here, Ki." I beckoned, finally looking at him.

He came over to me slowly, crawling over me and moving his face right above mine. "I hope you're ready."

"Give me your best shot." I taunted, smiling a bit- and he did.

Luckily I didn't have any plans the next day. Kawaki was so rough that it was hard to take, but I enjoyed every second of it. It was after we finished that his gentle side came out. He rubbed my back for a long time while I cuddled close to him. It was hard to believe that we'd become this close- that Kawaki could be so tender… and so loving. I was probably the only one who'd ever had the pleasure of his sweet side and I really loved it.

...

Everything seemed to be back to normal as time went by, the next year passing me like a blur. So many things happened and Kawaki and I had only grown closer. I decided to use some of the money for a house, spending hours with Kawaki at different stores for every room. It was going to be our house and I wasn't going to pick anything out without his input. The house itself wasn't ridiculously big or anything, but it was really nice and in a great neighborhood. It had taken a lot of persuading on my part to get him to agree, he didn't like moving in without helping to pay for it, but he finally caved.

We had most of our things bought straight from the stores to the house and the rest we moved ourselves from the apartment. It took longer than I had liked for us to get everything settled, but it was worth it. We laid on the huge couch we had gotten the first night in our new home, Kawaki kicking off the boots I had gotten him and getting comfy under the blanket. I had turned off the lights and lit my candles all over the living before snuggling against his chest, a wide grin on my face.

"This was one of the best ideas I've ever had." I sighed happily.

"Can't say I disagree… it feels like home." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked and titled my head up to look at him. "It's only thanks to you, you know. I couldn't have bought it without the money you gave me."

"What money?" He narrowed his eyes on me.

 _Fuck_. Me and my big mouth. "Uh, who's talking about money?"

"You are you fucking idiot. What did you mean by that?" He asked- no, demanded, and when I looked away to think up some excuse his fingers pinched my nipple. "You're gonna fucking talk. Now."

"Oww! What the hell?!" I yelped in pain and tried to squirm away, but he wasn't having it and just pinched me harder. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk, let go!"

He loosened his fingers but didn't remove them. "I'll let go when you talk."

"Damn you." I grumbled and hoped Mrs. Yukina would forgive me. "I know you were the one who sent the check . . ."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Explain." He growled.

"I am, shit, stop threatening me! I'm talking about the check . . . for the two million dollars." I told him. "I uh, heard it from a reliable source."

Kawaki pinched my nipple hard before throwing me off of him and getting to his feet. "I'm gonna fucking kill her."

"Wait! Don't do anything drastic! She made me promise not to tell you, it's not her fault." I said and pulled the blanket over me in case he decided to attack. "She had good intentions . . . and you're a bastard for not telling me anyway."

"Fuck you. Fuck her. I hate both of you." He snapped. He really was pissed but I didn't get too worried until he stepped into his boots. "I'm gonna kill her. Then I'm coming back for you."

My eyes widened and I threw myself at him, pushing him against the nearest wall. "You're gonna have to deal with me first! Don't you touch sweet Mrs. Yukina!" I warned even though I knew he wasn't seriously going to hurt anyone.

"Fuck off." He pushed me away, fuming. "I can't believe you knew all this fucking time. I can't even look at you." He said, only looking away from me then as if to prove his point.

"That's cool . . . I know you love me anyway." I said cheekily, holding back a smirk at least.

"Not right now I don't." He grumbled. "I'm so fucking mad…"

I sat back down on the couch and picked up the cover I threw on the floor. "I don't see why . . . now you have something over me so I can never speak of the 'car incident'." I reminded, smiling as I remembered how high and horny as fuck Kawaki was that day.

"You reaaaally don't want to start bringing up ancient shit, I fucking promise you." He hissed.

"Why not? Scared?" I couldn't hold back the smirk this time.

"Yeah… for your career when everyone finds out I can make you come without even touching you."

My face flamed and I gasped. "You-! We were to never speak of that again!"

"You're the one bringing up the past." He scoffed. "Now is not the time to play with me. Do you not understand my anger?"

"You so much as act like you're gonna tell anyone about that, you're gonna see me _really_ get drastic." I hissed, glaring at him though I knew it wasn't as threatening with the blush on my cheeks.

"What are you gonna do, come for me?" He rolled his eyes. "Shit I better watch out, one too many words and it's all over for your ass."

I growled and flung myself from the couch for the second time that night. I dashed behind him and jumped on his back, locking my legs and arms around him. "Fucking try me!"

"You know I'm right." Kawaki scoffed and started walking to the kitchen as if I wasn't attached to him. "I mean just last night…" He trailed off and suddenly started laughing. "Shit… I can't believe how much dirt I have on you and you think I'd care if somebody knew I got high as fuck and needed some relief. You haven't realized who the shy one is yet?"

"S-shut up! I've got dirt too!" I insisted. "I seem to recall a certain someone doing baby talk, 'oh Boruto you're so cute', 'oh Boruto you're so adorable'."

Kawaki snorted as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. It was amazing how he moved as if I wasn't there. I couldn't lie, it really turned me on. "And how funny it was that you blushed all over and whined. 'Don't call me cute, Ki. Don't do it!'"

"I'm not cute!" I huffed and bit his ear.

"Careful. With you this close if you touch me too much you'll ruin those briefs again." He told me smugly and opened his beer, taking a long pull from it.

"Oh that is it!" I yelled and jumped down, running the short distance to the sink and turned on the water. I grabbed the spray hose and dowsed Kawaki, beer and all. "Keep talking shit!"

Kawaki just stared at me, blinking a few times before running his free hand through his now wet hair and then down his chest. "You're really trying to ruin yourself tonight, ain't you?"

My face was on fire and I most certainly did not check him out. "You piss me off so fucking much." _Damn him, damn him to hell!_

"You mean I turn you on so fucking much?" He snickered. "Bet your dick is hard already." He said and turned up his beer before walking off.

I turned off the water and counted to ten, taking deep breaths. Today was not the day to go to jail for first degree murder, I had dinner with my parents tomorrow. We both calmed down eventually and at least if anything I had saved Mrs. Yukina. School went well for the both of us and I was pumped for practice that year. I had come back with a vengeance and our team made it to the bowl again. My family and Kawaki's were in the stands, cheering me on. Kawaki was on the end, joining in on their cheers and wearing the shirt I had gotten him, 'Boruto's #1 fan' written across the front.

We were killing the final game of the season, the score was 38-16, our opponent having failed to score after the 1st half. It was the 4th quarter and time was almost up, but I wasn't done yet. Wearing the cleats Kawaki had gotten me, I ran down the field and scored again, 44-16. Shikadai and Metal were right behind me and lifted me on their shoulders, the whole team running over. The stands were filled with screams and my eyes were trained on the only fans that mattered to me. I was carried across the field and let down once we reached the tunnel.

Everyone was cheering and ready to celebrate, the coaches patting me on the back as they passed me. I slowed to the back and stood in the tunnel for a few minutes, listening to the crowd. A smile formed on my lips and I clenched my fist. We had done it, I was able to keep my promise. I soaked it in for a few minutes more before heading to the showers. The rest of the team had already done their business and hurried off to an after party, Shikadai and Metal the only ones left.

I bumped fists with them after they told me they'd wait outside so they could go see their families. I needed to see my own and wasted no time getting in the shower when they left. I found myself smiling again, still high on the win and relieved that it was over. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out to head to my locker. Then I was suddenly spun around and shoved against them, gasping as Kawaki's tongue entered my mouth. I instantly melted against him and kissed back just as desperately.

"Fuck, wasn't ready for that." I panted when we parted for air, grinning at my boyfriend.

"Better stop me now, because I really want to fuck you after that performance."

I chuckled and put my hands on his chest. "We'll have plenty of time for that when we get home."

Despite my words, Kawaki did end up having me in the locker room and despite his words he should have known I wasn't going to stop him. Needless to say it was awkward when we finally went to see everyone else and I hoped he hadn't left any hickies this time. We had dinner with our families and then headed home, Kawaki giving me more praise than I thought I or our bed could handle.

That year I was finally able to get Kawaki to accept the bike I had gotten him and had a lot of fun joining him on some of his rides. School didn't really change that much aside from Kawaki and I becoming a 'famed couple' and by that I meant gossiped about at every possible chance. Surprisingly a lot of it was positive according to Shikadai, but I honestly didn't give a fuck what other people thought.

Himawari asked to come over every now and then and had gotten pretty close with Kawaki. They would whisper a lot and start laughing, sending me pointed looks. It was too endearing for me to get mad for real, but I wanted to know what they were talking about. I couldn't get either one of them to spill even when I singled them out. It actually worried me, my sister had plenty of embarrassing stories up her sleeve and Kawaki didn't need any more dirt on me. I made a mental note to ask Mrs. Yukina for some dirt on him on my next visit.

All in all, things were looking up and my life was headed in a good direction. My football career was taking off, I had an amazing family supporting me. I had reliable friends and a one of a kind boyfriend. I was lucky, so so lucky. I couldn't imagine my life having gone any differently, living it without my short tempered and weed obsessed man. College was coming to an end faster than I expected, but I was ready for my future with Kawaki. We had been through a lot and there was still more to come. Our relationship would be tested like never before . . . and I would reach my limit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kawaki- Chapter nineteen**

It was crazy… ever since Boruto had been a part of my life time just seemed to fly by. I'd finally finished my fourth year of college and never had to worry about that shit again and Boruto would soon be starting his last. Talk of him going pro was becoming more and more heard. His coaches were too proud of him. He could have gone pro in his Junior year but decided against it. His stats were amazing and he was on the fast track to realizing his dream. I was proud of him, I was happy for him. I wanted it for him as much as he wanted it for himself.

But a lot came with it. It wasn't that we weren't used to traveling, we'd gotten used to that. Once he went pro though, we'd have to move. There was no way for us to know what team he'd go to, so it was impossible to know where we'd move to, but even after we moved… we'd be traveling so often. He'd be practicing all the time. Hell, he was doing that now… and since I didn't go to school with him anymore, we didn't have a lot of time together.

His senior year came too fast. When he wasn't at school, he was at practice. When he wasn't at practice, he was doing interviews. His fanbase was almost sickening. I loved that he was so happy… but things had certainly changed over the years. How I had turned into the fucking house wife I'd never know. Boruto had enough to worry about, I knew that. So, I didn't mind cooking and cleaning for him. When he was home I wanted him for myself. That just didn't happen as often as I wanted anymore.

I was lonely… this feeling had only started when his senior year started, but it was gradually becoming more profound… and yet I couldn't voice my concerns to him. I didn't want to drag him down. I didn't want him to lose his fame… I just wanted him to have some time for me too. He was doing more with the team, dinners at least once a week. Boruto always invited me, but lately I'd been declining, mostly because I didn't know what to do with the way I was feeling.

Before I knew it his final college season began and he had even less time for me. I went to all his games, always supporting him- always tending to his sore muscles and making sure he ate enough and slept enough. He was so tired most of the time that we didn't even have time for sex and after going without it for a couple weeks, I was losing it.

It had been a long time since I'd been sexually frustrated and on top of all my other insecurities, it wasn't boding well for me. Feeling as I was now, I wasn't even sure I could face Boruto… I feared I'd snap, that I'd tell him everything he didn't want to hear… and there was no telling how that would end, but it couldn't end well.

As I took a shower late in the evening, I considered getting myself off, to relieve some of the stress bottled up inside of me… but I didn't want to be reduced to doing such things. I was angry with Boruto for doing this to me and even more angry that I couldn't say anything to him about it.

When ten o'clock came and he still hadn't come home I was too pissed to sit around. I'd sat around until I smoked most of the weed I had and then I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way to our bedroom and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. I put my vest on over it and then walked through the house, stepping into my boots by the door. I made sure I had my wallet and phone before walking out to the garage and getting on my bike.

There was a part of me seriously hoping Boruto would show up before I could leave, but he didn't. I drove around for a while before ending up at a club. It probably wasn't very wise of me in my current condition to walk into a male strip club, but I couldn't stop myself either. There was nothing wrong with looking.

I'd never been to the place. It was the only strip club for gay men around. Honestly, I was a bit apprehensive about checking it out but figured I couldn't get into any trouble here. I walked inside and the guy working the door was super flirty. He talked me into changing my larger bills for singles and I ended up leaving a tip in his jar before walking inside to the club. It was dark aside from the stage that was lit up.

I took a seat at an empty table, not wanting to sit too close to the stage. I just wanted to get wasted. I wasn't looking for any trouble… I didn't want Boruto hurting anyone. I didn't want to have to hurt anyone… but a part of me did want some attention. It wasn't long before I was approached by one of the workers, but he wasn't a dancer. It was a shooter boy. He was wearing leggings and had no shirt on. He had about the same build as Boruto and I felt guilty as fuck that my eyes traveled up to his face so slowly.

"How about a shot to get you started, sexy?" He asked, gesturing to the array of shots on the tray he carried.

I nodded and paid for a shot and a beer that he pranced off to get me. As I watched him go, I realized this was the worst idea I ever had. I sighed as I turned to look at the stage, deciding not to worry about it. I'd always been a fuck up waiting to happen and it had been a while since I did anything crazy.

My beer was delivered a moment later and I bought another shot, forgetting about the shooter boy as I was amazed at the guy on stage. I'd never actually been to a strip club, so seeing the guy dance on the pole was really astounding. So much that I couldn't help but get up to walk to the stage and throw a fair amount of singles. The way his eyes locked on me had me quickly scurrying back to my table.

This was not good.

This was good as fuck. By the time an hour passed by, I'd already attained a good buzz. I couldn't stop grinning and I didn't bother being an ass to any of the guys flirting with me. It was their job after all… I did at least draw the line when any of the guys just hanging around like me tried to sit with me. The drinks never stopped coming and I was honestly having a great time, even if being here did leave me slightly aroused.

I was drunk as fuck when I saw a familiar man walk on the stage, so much that at first I thought I was imagining things. But when his eyes landed on me and he smirked, I knew I wasn't seeing things. That was Kyoya and he was fucking stripping at this club. I swallowed hard as I watched him, too drunk to think better of it. He really knew what the hell he was doing. Always had. The shooter boy had seemed to take a permanent seat at my table and I couldn't remember how many shots I'd had. I continued to buy them as I watched Kyoya dance.

I didn't know what this was anymore… but I was way more excited than I should have been.

After he left the stage, Kyoya came over to me. I could only watch him with wide, wary eyes as he sat on my lap. His hand laid on my chest and he leaned in next to my ear. "Damn, it's been a long time, Kawaki."

"Mmhmm." I nodded. This was so wrong. I knew it. My heart pounded because of how wrong it was… but I couldn't say anything.

"Why don't you buy a dance? Come on, it'll be fun."

Shit. I shook my head, knowing that was going too far.

"Well since you're special, I'll give you one for free. Come on."

I cursed myself when I let him pull me out of my seat. The alcohol hit me even harder now that I was standing. What was I doing? What was happening here? In a matter of seconds I was led to a room that was much more secluded. There wasn't another soul in sight. I looked around nervously until I was suddenly shoved down onto a couch. It was almost too comfortable. My lips parted as I watched Kyoya strip off the thin tank top he was wearing and then he straddled me.

"Kyoya," I began, needing to stop him.

"I never thought I'd see you here, of all people." He hummed, his hands roaming all over me.

I'd been wound up before even coming here… and after the drinks and all the guys, I couldn't help the reaction my dick had. I was hard as fuck and I clenched my teeth, a hiss escaping me when he grabbed my dick through my jeans.

"Ooh, Kawaki." His mouth moved to my ear, his hot breath leaving me shuddering. "I remember how good this dick felt… and you were so much younger then. So inexperienced."

"Stop." I breathed, shaking my head. I didn't come here to be touched. I didn't come here to see him. I didn't want this. But my body… was betraying my mind.

"Why? You want it, Kawaki. Don't you?"

I grunted as he grinded down on me, finding myself in a daze. I couldn't even respond as he danced on me. It felt good… it did… but it wasn't right. He wasn't Boruto.

"What's this?" He murmured. I was too far gone with his hands all over me to notice my phone was vibrating in my pocket or to notice he'd fished it out. He raised my phone to his ear, grinning down at me as he continued to move. "Hello, sorry but Kawaki's busy right now. He'll have to call you back."

"Kyoya," I groaned his name, feeling light headed. I watched him through half lidded eyes as he hung up the phone and sat it next to us on the couch. "Who… who was that?"

"Who cares?" He chuckled and continued his dance.

Drunk as I was, I didn't miss the vibrating of my phone the next time but before I could grab it Kyoya snatched it up and out of my reach.

"You're here to enjoy yourself right, don't worry about your phone. Let me make you feel good."

I shook my head fast. "No… no. I should check my phone."

"Shh." He grinned. "You're way too drunk to talk right now. There's no telling what you might say."

He was probably right but there was still a little part of my mind stressing those phone calls. The dance seemed to go on forever and I was painfully hard before it was over and the only reason it ended was because Kyoya was called to the stage. I got up from the couch, drunk as fuck and unable to walk straight as he went about leading me out of the room.

"Don't worry, Kawaki… I don't mind really taking care of you when I get off." He said before leaving me.

I was wobbly as hell on my way back to my table. I sat down and took a few breaths before feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was only then that I remembered Kyoya putting it back in place just a moment before.

"Shit." I slurred as I dug it out of my pocket. I missed the call and my vision was blurry but I was still able to make out all the missed calls from Boruto. "Fuck."

My hand started shaking when another call from him came. I knew it was him that had called when Kyoya answered. Fucking hell he was going to kill me. I couldn't answer, could I… I was so drunk I had to answer.

"H-hello?" I hiccuped as I answered. "Shit." I hiccuped again. "Damn it." I groaned. "Hello?"

"Where. The fuck. Are you?" He asked, tone flat.

"Wh-where the fuck is I? Where the fuck is you!" I glared at the table. "Boruto…" I sighed then. "I'm sorry… I love you."

The line was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I believe I asked where the fuck you were."

"I… I don't know… I think… I drink too much." I sighed loudly. "Fuck you where?"

"Hand the phone to someone else." He ordered.

I stared at my phone in disbelief for a minute and right at that moment the shooter boy returned. "Another shot, sexy?"

"Noooo. You better take this shit. It's urgent." I handed over my phone and he looked at it curiously before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He called after clearing his throat. "Oh, it's Derrieres." His eyes fell to me and he frowned. "I'm not allowed to… okay. I'll do it." He dropped the phone from his ear and handed it to me. "Shit, man… maybe I shouldn't have told him where you were."

"S'kay… His cinnamon roll ass… he won't… do… shit…. He's gonna leave me." I palmed my face and groaned. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, first let's go get some fresh air. Maybe it'll sober you up."

"Kay." I nodded and he helped me up, and helped me walk too. I was much larger than him so I knew he was really struggling but I still managed to get outside with his help. "Thanks."

"Let's just chill out here for a bit." He told me and I was too drunk to pay the concerned look in his eyes any attention.

"Yeah. Feels nice." I closed my eyes and started leaning. I couldn't stand straight but the shooter boy was quick to wrap his arm around me and hold me up. "I'm… can't stand."

"It's okay. You're fine." He said.

Standing up made me feel how drunk I really was, even if I wasn't actually standing on my own. My body would start rocking, I couldn't see straight and I couldn't even remember what we were doing.

"So… got any weed?" I asked after a while and the boy stiffened.

"Sorry, no… I don't think you need anything else tonight anyway."

I shrugged which made me almost fall and the boy used all his strength to keep me upright. "Shitfuck."

He sighed and seemed to get a little antsy.

"Okay, I'm okay. Okay? Let's go back in."

"No. You need a few more minutes. Just keep still… as much as you can."

"Fiiiiiine." I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the sound of screeching tires. "Whoa, fucking people can't drive. Must be drunk as fuck." I laughed as the black mercedes whipped right up to the door where we were. Then I remembered Boruto had a black mercedes. "Oh shit."

Boruto got out of the car, slamming his door shut before smiling at the shooter boy. "Thanks for looking after him." He said as he walked over to us. "My boyfriend can be quite the handful. I hope you never have to see either of us again. Here, for your trouble."

Boruto handed the shooter boy some cash and didn't wait for a response as he practically tossed me into the passenger side of the car. He slammed the door behind me and went over to his side, taking one last look at the shooter boy. "Oh, almost forgot. Tell Kyo-skank-bitch that if he comes near Kawaki again, he's a dead man."

I watched Boruto as he finally got in and slammed his door shut. So much slamming… my head was spinning. I groaned as he punched the gas, my hands pressing against the window and the seat. I couldn't open my eyes for fear of falling, not realizing I was now sitting down.

"Oh fuck." I moved my hands to hold my head. I was spinning, round and round. I made the mistake of leaning back and it only got worse. "Borutoooo." I whined.

He didn't say anything so I forced my eyes open and looked at him. His eyes were firmly planted on the road ahead, both hands gripping tight to the steering wheel. He was mad. Why was he so mad? What the hell was going on? Shit. I was about to throw up.

"Bo...Boruto." I called, feeling the bile rising up my throat. I tried to choke it back and the feeling only got worse and yet Boruto was still ignoring me. "Boruto!"

Something was wrong with him. Maybe I wasn't loud enough to get his attention but I had to throw up. It was coming out. My hands fumbled around until I found the button to roll down the window. I leaned out enough to keep the vomit on the outside of the car at least. Most of it had come out by the time the car came to a stop on the side of the road but I was still feeling it… my body falling into a vicious assault of dry heaves that never seemed to end.

I heard the car door open and suddenly Boruto was in front of me, pulling me further up and out of the car. He rubbed my back as I threw up again, his hold keeping me from falling over. Once my stomach finally calmed he put me back into the passenger seat and popped the trunk. He was back a minute later with a towel and two water bottles. He used one to wet the towel and wiped my face, his touch gentle even though he refused to meet my eyes. He brought the other bottle to my lips and had me take a few sips.

I felt a little better, but my head was still spinning. Boruto went back to the trunk and came back with a small blanket. He adjusted my seat back and put my seatbelt on before settling the blanket over me. The car door shut and he was soon back behind the wheel, taking us back on the road slower than earlier.

"Boruto." I called, my body starting to shake and sweat. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the terrible feeling to leave me.

He sighed and I felt his hand run though my hair, trying to calm me. I held tight to the blanket, suddenly freezing. I felt like I was going to die. This was it. It was all coming to an end. I had to tell him… I couldn't go yet.

"I love you." I whispered, tears pricking at my eyes, my teeth chattering. That was the last thing I remembered before everything faded.

I woke up with a migraine from hell. I was disoriented and felt like death. I was in bed. It hurt to even open my eyes but I did. I was alone which wasn't unusual… but after I took a moment to figure out what was wrong with me I sat up immediately, ignoring my pain.

"Fuck." I hissed, holding my head in my hands. Last night… I really fucked up. I was pissed that I'd gotten that drunk and yet still could remember everything.

I was disgusted with myself, so much that the first thing I did was drag my ass into the shower. Sadly it didn't wash away the guilt I felt. I had to be the worst piece of shit in history. I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to face Boruto… if he would face me. I winced just remembering how he refused to speak to me… and I really did want to die when I remembered him taking care of me, even though he probably wanted me to die too.

Figuring I'd have some time to think things through, I padded my way out of the room and through the hallway. My eyes widened when I spotted Boruto sitting on the couch. His elbows were resting on his knees while his hands held his head, his gaze on the floor. What the hell was he doing here? I'd seen the time. It was still early afternoon. He shouldn't be home.

I swallowed hard as I walked over to the couch and sat down. He was going to leave me. I just knew it. But I couldn't run away, not after what I'd done.

"So . . . how pissed should I be?" He asked, not moving an inch. I couldn't see his face and wasn't sure if I wanted to. "What happened with the whore who had you moaning his name?"

Fuck… this wasn't starting out good. "I didn't." I shook my head. "I didn't moan his fucking name." Shit, just speaking had my head throbbing worse.

Boruto snorted. "Sure, I'm crazy, I don't know what I heard when he answered your phone."

My frown deepened and I rubbed my arm. I couldn't be mad. He had every right to hate me. If I was him… I would definitely be in jail. "I said his name, meaning it as a warning for answering my phone. But I was drunk."

He started pouncing his knee. "I saw that much for myself. Still doesn't answer my question. What happened?"

"Nothing." I told him. "Nothing happened. I didn't know he fucking worked there. He dragged me to the room and forced a dance on me. That was when he answered the phone."

He stood up, keeping his face hidden, not wanting to look at me. "You realize that sounds like utter bullshit, right? A dance." He scoffed. "I can't . . . . . . . why? Why did you . . ."

I never wanted this. I couldn't respond right away. I just held my head in my hands and tried to keep my breathing steady. It was me who fucked up. It didn't matter how I felt, I couldn't turn it around on him. I couldn't tell him why. I couldn't. I just couldn't say anything in my defense.

"Am I not . . . do you . . ." He sighed in frustration and shook his head. "What does it mean? Am I not what you want anymore?"

"Boruto," I breathed, dropping my hands and turning my head towards him. The guilt was eating me alive. "You're all that I want. I fucking love you."

"Then what the fuck, Kawaki?!" He yelled, his anger finally coming through. "Give me something, anything to help me understand. Tell me what I'm thinking is wrong. I'm trying my best right now but damn it all."

"I'm wrong. I fucked up, I know. It's just…" I stopped myself but knew it was best to be honest. If he was going to leave me I wanted it all out in the open. "I fucking miss you. We're never together anymore. You never have time for me. I was bored and pissed that you were out late again so I left. I didn't intend to go out to some fucking strip club, it just happened. I was so frustrated. We haven't had sex in weeks and I just… I wanted to enjoy myself but I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't touch any fucking body."

"You bastard!" He screamed, louder than I had ever heard him before. I thought that was it, it was all over and he was breaking up with me, but then he spoke again. "You idiot . . . you're supposed to talk to me about these things, you're supposed to go to me, not some fucking strip club. I could've fixed it . . . I can fix it." He said, voice having that determined edge to it. "Tell me the truth . . . . promise me you didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't." I promised and then took a deep breath, knowing I was about to dig the last foot of my grave. "But I didn't stop him from touching me."

Boruto wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head. "If I ever see him again, I'll fucking kill him."

"This is nobody's fault but my own." I murmured. "I really am sorry, Boruto."

He took a few shuddering breaths before speaking again. "Let me tell you what's going to happen next. You're gonna get your shit together and make it up to me . . . . and I'm going to call my agent and tell her I won't be signing any contracts unless they give me two days off for personal time each week."

"But… I don't want you to do that for me." I said even though I really fucking wanted him to do it for me. Damn me and my selfishness. "You should… you should be… Aren't you going to leave me anyway?"

"I didn't ask for your two cents. You honestly think I would give you up after everything we went through, after everything I did to make you mine? Shit, who do you think I am? You said you didn't sleep with him . . . and I believe you. That's enough for me, I just need to straighten your ass out." He said.

"I didn't sleep with him but I still fucked up. I'm fucking worthless. You don't deserve someone like me. I went to the fucking strip club, Boruto. I was horny as fuck the whole time. Please, just kill me."

"Shut up!" He choked, shaking his head again. "I know all that, don't throw it back in my face . . . after all this time, you're still saying that shit. If I thought you were worthless we wouldn't be having this conversation. Are you saying you don't want me to try to forgive you? Do you want to give up on us?" He asked, shaking.

"I just… don't understand how you could forgive me. Because I'll never forgive myself." I admitted quietly.

"That's your business, it doesn't matter if you understand or not." He stated. "I love you, Ki. And being apart from you would kill me . . . don't you remember? The last time . . . . it almost killed us both."

I'd never wanted to hold him so bad… but I couldn't fucking move. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry." I dropped my head, biting my lip as tears filled my eyes. What the fuck was wrong with me.

"I know." He whispered back. "I know . . . ." He took in more shaky breaths before continuing. "Better start wooing me now. And I don't want any lip the next time I buy you something."

I forced myself up to my feet and closed the distance between us. I turned him to face me and found that I wasn't the only one reduced to tears. My arms went around him and I crushed him against me. I held him tight, never wanting to let him go. I never wanted to fuck up again. I was never leaving the house again. I didn't care if we didn't fuck for a year… I would never hurt him again.

His hands clutched my shirt and he buried his face in my chest. "I miss you too." He cried quietly.

"You know… you know how much… what you mean to me… right?" I asked hopefully, my cheek resting on the top of his head.

He sniffed. "M-more . . . more than your weed?" He joked, a wet laugh escaping him.

"Shit. What weed?" I smiled then and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"If you don't know, I don't know." He said and pressed even closer to me.

"Good." I sighed and pulled him with me to the couch. "Lay with me. I want to cuddle."

He wiped his face and gave me a small smile. "I can cuddle." He said and moved around a bit before getting comfortable in my arms.

"You've always been a good cuddler." I mused, my fingers ghosting up and down his back.

Boruto hummed at the attention. "One of my many skills. You're not the only one with hidden talents."

"Trust me, Boruto… yours exceed mine." I told him, smiling softly.

He reached up and starting running his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. "How's your head?"

My eyes closed and I sighed at his gentle touch. I'd missed it- I'd missed him too much. "What head?" I grumbled, forgetting everything but how good it felt to have him touching me.

He chuckled and I felt it as much as I heard it. "You know, sometimes I wonder the same thing?"

"Hm." I hummed, exhaling deeply as his fingers continued to work their magic.

It wasn't long before his soft touch had put me back to sleep. Boruto was too good. Nobody loved me like he did… and I never loved anyone like I loved him. Being this close to him… I needed it so much. I slept so good, right there on the couch with him and when I woke up again, I smiled at seeing him sleeping peacefully. We had been through a hell of a lot. It wasn't always easy, but we managed. Even now.

Carefully, I got off the couch and was glad he didn't so much as stir. I took a moment to gaze at him before leaving to go into the kitchen and start cooking. I really needed food after all the drinking I'd done and I wanted to get started on wooing Boruto as soon as possible, so I cooked his favorite. It was just a small start. But I had to start somewhere. I was just finishing up when I heard him waking through the living room. A second later and he was behind me. I turned away from the stove to face him.

"Hey." I said, losing all my composure the second my eyes landed on him.

He gave me a knowing look and grinned. "Sup. Did you take some aspirin for your headache?"

I shook my head and smiled softly. "It was gone when I woke up."

"Good." He yawned and stepped forward to hug me, looking around my side to see what I was cooking. "Oh! My favorite!"

"It's ready. Go sit at the table and I'll bring you a plate." I told him.

He nodded and gave me a squeeze before going to sit down. I busied myself preparing our plates and then carried them both to the table. Boruto was grinning excitedly as I sat his in front of him and I smiled on my way to the refrigerator to grab us both a bottle of water. By the time I returned, Boruto was already digging in. I sat down and started eating as well. I was so hungry and his favorite was starting to taste like my favorite because it was so good.

We both finished our plates and our water, and I was the first to get up, taking our plates to the sink where I started to run the water. I figured I might as well go ahead and get the dishes out of the way… then I probably should start dusting and all that shit. I knew keeping the house clean meant a lot to Boruto so I wanted to do that. I looked back at him when he stood and stretched, the water almost where I needed it.

My brow furrowed when he winked at me before leaving the kitchen. I didn't know what to think about that but I shook it off and turned my gaze to the dirty dishes. Once I had them out of the way and made sure the entire kitchen was tidy I went into the living room. It was clean except for an unfolded blanket. I folded it and laid it over the back of the couch in its place. Nothing was too dusty and everything seemed to be in order so I decided to find Boruto instead of doing unnecessary cleaning.

I went to our room, wondering if he'd gone back to sleep but I wasn't expecting to find him in the bed, wide awake, naked as fuck, with his hand stroking his cock. My eyes widened at the sight and my stomach flipped. I didn't move for a moment. A part of me wanted to jump him… but another part of me said I couldn't. I wasn't out of the dog house yet… maybe.

"Uh… sorry." I said quietly before taking a step back towards the door, my eyes refusing to look away from him.

"Ki." He moaned, making me freeze. "Come h-here." He ordered, still stroking himself. "No sense in punishing us both, I want you."

I held my breath as I walked to the bed slowly, my eyes were locked on the way his hand moved around his erection for a long moment before I looked up to his face, meeting his eyes. It felt like it had been ages. I was still a bundle of nerves after everything that happened. I didn't know what to do… but I couldn't move any further. My eyes though… they moved, right back to his dick.

"It's not a trick." He chuckled, face flushed. "After all this time you still insist on staring . . . you know I'm the only one allowed to do that." He teased and moved his free hand past his balls and to his entrance. "I-I prepped myself." He admitted shyly and easily slipped a finger inside to show me as much.

I inhaled slowly, my dick painfully hard already. He would never understand what he did to me. I had been waiting for this for so long… I wanted him so bad… but I didn't know what to do. I was floored. I wasn't even breathing normally. My mind wasn't working. This had never happened to me before… but I really didn't know what to do.

"I…" I began and swallowed hard. "I… um…" I was a floundering mess. How could I fuck him if I didn't even know where to begin?

He cried out at a particular hard stoke and slipped another finger inside himself. "You better act quick before I finish myself off . . . and I'll leave you high and dry." He warned.

Didn't he understand… I didn't know how to act. I was so aroused and taken with watching him that a part of me didn't want to stop him. But there was a larger part of me that really wanted to fucking have him. I could do it… I had to do it. He was mine. I couldn't let him finish himself. Only I could make him come.

I tugged my shirt off hastily before shoving my pants off just as quickly. I got on the bed and crawled over to him, forcing his hands away and planting them on the bed, holding them in place as I stared down at him. My face was burning. I was embarrassed as fuck… to be rendered breathless just by watching him. It was a damn shame.

"Boruto," I whispered, trying to keep my breathing even but it wasn't fucking happening. "I don't know…"

"Stop staring and kiss me." He said, rolling his hips up and moaned when our members touched. "Kawaki."

I lowered my lips to his, kissing him softly. My hand moved to his erection, stroking just as he'd been doing. He had me going fucking insane just knowing how aroused he was and as badly as I wanted to be inside of him, I wanted to see him come. Now. My body… it had never felt this way. I'd never been so turned on… I'd never felt this pain in my balls. My mind was in a frenzy, unable to think straight but my hand never stopped moving. I never stopped kissing him- until his lips parted from mine and he gasped and moaned.

I moaned right along with him as his dick throbbed in my hand. I stroked him faster as he came, not stopping until his orgasm had completely passed. I couldn't fucking believe it but I was panting harder than him.

Boruto shivered under me and gave me a dazed look. "Why did you-fuck." He groaned, body still tingling. "Bastard, I wanted your cock."

I couldn't respond, too shaken with my body's reaction to him. I was still breathless, my dick and balls aching in a way I'd never felt. It was such a strange feeling that I wasn't sure I could fuck him at all. I shook my head at myself and got off of him to sit beside him, staring down at my erection. What the hell was I going to do about this...

Boruto pulled himself up and pushed me down, sinking down onto my cock before I could react. I hissed as his heat surrounded me and clutched his hips, his breaths quickening again. "Did you really think . . . I was gonna let you deny me?" He panted, his member starting to harden once more.

"Fuck," I breathed, my brows pulled tightly together as he moved.

I'd never felt this sensitive. I couldn't concentrate… all I could do was feel him and it was so overwhelming… so mind boggling that I wasn't sure if I'd survive. My hands held tight to him as my head fell back. I couldn't even fucking watch because I just knew I was about to die. Boruto rested his hands on my chest as he bounced on my cock, moaning at every twitch it made inside of him. His moans didn't hold a candle to mine though. Never in my life had I been so loud. It was damned shameful but I couldn't help it. This whole situation was too intense for me.

His pace suddenly slowed and he rolled his hips sinfully, my eyes finding his as if he was calling me. "Remember this well, Kawaki." He said, daring me to look away. "You're mine, you hear me? You belong to me. This," He said, clenching hard around my cock. "damn sure belongs to me. And this-" He said, one hand moving right over my heart. "I'll die before I hand this over to anyone."

"B-Boruto." My jaw tensed and I sucked in a sharp breath. I didn't even know what was happening. The intensity was unknown to me. This was too new, too unexpected.

He picked the pace back up, making me clench my teeth as I tried to keep my voice down but it was futile. My back was arching off the bed, I was shaking all over. Never. Never. Never had this happened. What. The. Fuck.

"Kawaki." Boruto moaned, making me focus my eyes on him and only him. "God, Ki, ahhhh-come on, come with me."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I groaned, thrashing beneath him as I finally found my release. I held him so tight that I knew he'd bruise.

My hips thrusted up as if having a mind of their own, my eyes watering from the intensity of it all. I continued to moan as Boruto came as well, his seed coating my stomach. This was unbelievable. I was never letting this shit happen again. I couldn't handle it.

Boruto's head fell to my chest as he panted, body trembling as he kept me inside of him. "Damn . . ." He breathed.

I was in far worse shape than he was. I'd never been reduced to such a shaking mess. My dick was still sensitive as fuck. Just the thought of him moving left me panting even harder. Never. Never again. My body felt so heavy, I couldn't move an inch and I was damn glad.

A few moments passed before Boruto raised his head and gave me a smug look, smirking. "Learn your lesson?"

I nodded once, still fighting to catch my breath. I was at a loss. I didn't know what had even happened… but I know it scared the hell out of me.

"Good. Serves you right for messing with my cinnamon roll ass." He smiled and half heartedly pinched my side.

I nodded again, forcing myself not to laugh for fear of the movement bothering my dick. For all I knew it could never work right again. This was some other level of fucked up. Boruto moved to sit up and I squeezed his hips, stopping him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Don't… move." I told him, even my hands feeling weak. Was it even possible for me to still be shaking like this… or was I really dying?

Boruto's blue eyes flashed in an evil glint and he laid down further onto my chest, getting comfy before he slightly rolled his hips. "What was that? 'Move more'? Well if you insist."

"Boruto," I hissed, shaking my head. If I wouldn't have felt like I was ten thousand pounds I would have bucked his ass off of me.

"No? You don't think I broke it, do you?" He teased and then started running his fingers over my chest. "Don't worry, Ki, you'll be fine . . . . probably."

"You're not… helping." I grunted. "Just… get off… slowly." I needed to get the hell out of him or he really was going to break me.

He grinned and sat up slowly. "Alright, I'm gonna move." He said and carefully raised his hips, gasping as my seed leaked out of him. "Shit."

Just as I thought my breathing was going to settle, it quickened again. I looked down as soon as he moved and my face paled at the sight of my still hard dick. What the fuck. No. Something was definitely wrong with me.

Boruto climbed off of me and took a look for himself, his eyes widening. "Oh wow . . . you're stamina is even better than mine." He mused, not sounding worried.

I looked at him fearfully. "This… isn't normal." I managed through my clenched teeth. I came… harder than I ever had. There was no way I needed more. No way I could handle more.

"You're just backed up is all." Boruto dismissed with a wave and then got that evil glint back in his eyes. "Leave it to me, I'll make you come as many times as I have to."

Shit. He was going to kill me. "No way." I shook my head. "No fucking way."

"We'll fuck our way to the solution, trust me." He insisted and straddled me again, sitting on my stomach. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It'll be fine."

"Fuck." I whined. "Boruto. I really… I don't… I can't…" I was all fucked up in the head right now.

Boruto leaned down and gave me a soft kiss before staring at me seductively. "I've got this, Ki." He said and got closer to whisper in my ear. "It's time to take drastic measures, sit back and watch how erotic I can be."

I really didn't think I'd survive anymore, but Boruto wouldn't fucking listen with his hard headed ass and thank fucking god he didn't. It really did almost take me out, but him and that damn mouth of his worked me good, making me come twice more. It was fucking ridiculous. I'd actually screamed. I couldn't believe the amount of come he pulled out of me. When he was finally done, my dick was finally soft and I was spent as fuck. I couldn't even open my eyes. I was down for the fucking count.

Boruto had gotten a wet washcloth and wiped me down, knowing I didn't have enough energy to make it to the shower. He did take a shower himself though and rolled me over multiple times so he could change the sheets. Once he was finally done running around, he laid down next to me and threw the blanket over us. He got comfy against me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well . . . did that." He sighed and then chuckled, still amused at the whole situation.

"Asshole." I grumbled, exhausted.

"I don't see what you're upset about, I did most of the work." He teased. "At least you can relax now."

"It's your fault I was ever in that condition." I muttered, pulling the cover over my head. I was over this whole ordeal.

His annoying ass followed me under. "Deal with it. I was just claiming what was mine and I enjoyed every second."

"Good. Then don't ever make me wait more than a couple days again." I growled.

I didn't miss the way his body shivered at the sound. "Fuck off, I told you I would fix it."

"Don't let it happen again. I can't handle it." I muttered. He didn't understand. But I did… I would never let it happen again. If I went more than a couple days I would hold his ass down and take it. I decided not to tell him that, fearful he would jump me again.

"I'll always handle you." He promised and then moved the cover off of our faces. "Want a snack? I know all that had to have worn you out."

"I can't handle a snack. My body is dead right now." I groaned. "I wish you could feel my pain for five seconds."

Boruto patted my chest and laughed. "Damn, I'm good."

"Boruto… please… not now." I sighed, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "Sometimes really… I can't fucking deal with you."

His face turned serious and he looked at me in concern. "Shit, does it really hurt? What do you need? On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

"So annoying." I groaned. "It's okay. Better, just tired. All of me is tired. I don't want to move at all. All I need is sleep. Lots of sleep."

"Ah. I knew that." He said and got settled again.

I slept hard as fuck. The next day when I woke up I was stiff all over. Every muscle in my body ached, I could only assume from all the tensing up I'd done. Boruto wasn't in bed with me and I sighed, assuming he was at school. When I rolled over and found a note from him, explaining that he was, I smiled. His cinnamon roll ass would always be able to drive me crazy.

I wasn't sure if I could get up at all, but I made myself. It was ridiculous how much he'd taken out of me. I soaked in the tub until my body relaxed and my aching muscles eased off. I felt better after the bath and I busied myself doing the dusting and shit I'd put off yesterday. After a while I took a smoke break and texted Boruto.

I love you.

I smiled as I sent the text before setting my phone aside and looking out across our backyard. I always smoked outside, even when Boruto wasn't home. He swore it didn't bother him anymore, but I still tried to keep it away from him. I was glad I felt so much better and wasn't having any issues with my dick. The sensitivity had gone away and my balls felt good as new. It was a relief, that was for damn sure.

Boruto didn't text back and I didn't let it discourage me. I knew he was busy at school. I'd slept late as fuck, the day was already halfway gone. While I was outside I walked to the garage to check out my bike. Boruto told me he had Shikadai and Metal go get it and bring it home for me. I was relieved to find it without a blemish in sight.

"Whew." I grinned as I laid a hand on the seat. If I would have let something happen to this bike, I would have really been pissed at myself. Even though I'd paid Boruto back for it, he had picked it out for me himself and I'd grown attached to it, just like I had with his cinnamon roll ass.

I left the garage and went inside, my feet carrying me into the kitchen. I put a couple slices of bread in the toaster while I thought about what I should cook for dinner and eventually decided on vegetable soup. I ate my toast while I added everything I wanted into the crockpot and turned it on. My phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket, reading a text from Boruto.

I love you too

I stuffed the toast in my other hand in my mouth and stared at my phone as I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I debated for several minutes whether to text him back or not. I wanted to, but I decided not to. I didn't want to bother him anymore than I already had.

For the next several hours I laid around, getting up only to check the soup a few times. I didn't even turn the TV on. I didn't bother to smoke again. When my phone went off again, I rolled onto my side and picked it up off the floor. It was a text from Himawari.

If a boy gives you a hard time because you're smarter than him, but then says he likes you, is he worth it? Or is he just two faced?

I read the text a few times before rolling my eyes and responding.

He's probably just teasing you. If he says anything out of the way, tell me.

Just the thought of Himawari having anything to do with some guy annoyed me. She was my little sister too… even if she was grown. I didn't like that shit. I got another text, but it was from Iwabe. He asked if he could come over and I stared at his text for several minutes before telling him to come on over. I didn't care to have company while Boruto was home. I wanted our time together to be ours alone, but there was no telling what time he'd be home anyway. A few seconds later and Himawari texted back.

You think so? Boys are so complicated, I don't know why I bother.

I chuckled before responding, telling her to find a girlfriend instead and she texted back immediately with a bunch of different emojis. I laughed even harder as I sent back several laughing emojis and then left my phone on the coffee table to go get dressed. I put on some pajama bottoms and left it at that. It was nice walking around in my briefs almost all the time, but I wouldn't do that with company coming over.

Iwabe arrived about ten minutes later and I went to the front door and opened it, my brow raising when I saw he wasn't alone. I looked over the short red headed girl before my eyes went back to Iwabe and I turned on my heel to let them inside. Shit, if I knew he was bringing his girlfriend I would have put on a shirt too.

"Damn it, Kawaki don't you ever wear any clothes?" Iwabe spat.

"Not usually when I'm home, no. You're lucky I thought to put these pants on before you got here." I grumbled as I led the way through the house and out onto the back patio. We were definitely going to smoke and my house had to be smoke free.

"You're so full of yourself." Iwabe grumbled and then winced and I grinned, knowing his little girlfriend had just knocked the wind out of his punk ass. I forced myself not to laugh.

We all took a seat and Iwabe passed me his weed and a pack of papers and I got busy rolling while him and his girlfriend had a whispered conversation. She'd come over with him quite a few times… but I still didn't know her name. I rolled three joints and we smoked all of them, talking about all kinds of shit, Boruto mainly. Iwabe was my best friend besides Boruto and if he hadn't brought his tag along I would have confided in him about what a fuck up I was. But it was none of his little girlfriends fucking business so I kept quiet about it.

We were still chilling outside when the back door slid open and we all turned to look at Boruto who walked out.

"Shit." I grinned from ear to ear as he closed the door behind himself.

He beamed at me before giving me a quick kiss. "Hey." He sat down and nodded at Iwabe. "Sup dude, been awhile."

"Yeah it has." Iwabe laughed. "You're so busy getting more famous by the day."

"It's annoying." I muttered quietly to myself but was still smiling.

Boruto chuckled. "I sure got a lot of things to sort out, but I'm handling it. I don't know how I feel about being famous . . . I'm cool with the cheering, but once it gets into the whole hardcore fan thing . . . just, no."

"I'm not dealing with that shit." I huffed and Iwabe laughed.

"It's crazy though… knowing you're going pro. I hate the thought of you guys moving."

I agreed. It would suck… but it would be worth it as long as Boruto could live out his dream.

Boruto smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It's not over til the fat lady sings, I told you I was handling stuff. You just sit back and wait, Iwabe."

Now I was curious, but I would sit back and wait too. The four of us talked for a little longer before Iwabe and his girlfriend left. Boruto and I went inside then and I walked into the kitchen to check on the soup. It was ready whenever we were.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Boruto who was standing at the refrigerator, staring into it like he was waiting for something to pop out.

"Fuck yes." He said and shut the fridge, turning to look at me. "How was your day?"

Boring as hell. "It was good." I told him as I grabbed a couple of bowls and filled them with soup. "I'm sure yours was more interesting though." I said as I carried the bowls to the table and sat down, my eyes on Boruto as he came to join me with water for both of us.

"I can make your days more interesting." He said and winked.

I laughed at that. "You always do."

He laughed too and looked at me excitedly. "I can't say anything yet, but I've got some things in the works with my agent after I talked with her today and I think you'll be happy about them. On another note, there was some bad patch work on the field and Metal totally got his foot stuck and fell on his face. It was funny as hell."

"I can imagine it was." I smiled. "And I'm happy as long as you are."

He gave me a fond look and grinned. "Good to know . . . but I'm still gonna make you happy."

"You do enough." I told him quietly.

Yeah, I had felt neglected before… but only because I let myself feel that way. I wasn't thinking clearly and it was partly my own fault. I could have put a stop to it. I should have told him straight up how I felt but I didn't. I didn't want him to think he owed me anything or that he had to go out of his way to make me happy. I was happy… I wouldn't let anything come in between us ever again.

"I've already made up my mind, Kawaki. I've been thinking and . . . it's gonna be for you just as much as it is for me." He said.

I sighed as I looked down at my soup, still steaming hot. "Whatever you do, just don't settle. That's not what I want. You know me better than that, right?"

"Don't worry about that, I plan to have my dinner and my cake too." He said smugly. "Wanna be the cake?"

"Maybe… but dinner comes first." I grinned.

"Haha, okay. Speaking of dinner." He said and started blowing on his soup. "I really want to eat this."

"Well eat, but be careful. It's hot. I forgot to cut it down to warm before the smoke session started." I scratched my chin and leaned back in my chair. I was in no rush, but I'd been laying around all day. Boruto had been active. He needed his food. "Want some toast?... I'll put butter on it."

"You lost me with all that crockpot nonsense. I prefer to use the stove, I don't need your fancy self cooker or whatever." He said and picked up his spoon. "I'm good on the toast, I'm gonna help you finish the whole pots worth of soup." He brought some soup to his lips and blew on it a bit before putting it in his mouth.

I frowned at him dissing my crockpot. "In case you haven't noticed, you don't have time to cook anymore these days. You probably don't even remember how. And the crockpot is easy. Put it in and it cooks itself. Tastes the same too. And don't get me started on all the things I can whip up in that nonsensical crockpot that would leave your mouth watering."

"That would be your skill, not the pot so I still say fuck it. You don't know what it's got going on in there when the lid is closed. And I'll be cooking sometimes in the near future, part of the things I mentioned earlier." He told me and ate two more spoonfuls. "This soup is good though . . . glad the pot didn't ruin it."

"Asshole." I scowled and finally started eating my own soup. "Fucking hater." I muttered under my breath.

We could fight over the most idiotic things, but that was the norm for us. Honestly, I didn't think we could manage without arguing at some point every day. I smiled to myself as Boruto demolished his bowl of soup before getting up to fill it again. I wondered how everything was going to go with his agent and everything else, but I tried not to think about it too much.

It was a few months later, during his final college season that I found out the results of what he and his agent had been working on. He'd managed to get several teams to agree to the terms he came up with and what's more, the team he decided to let draft him was our home team. We wouldn't be having to make a big move. The traveling would still happen, but I'd been ready for that. We didn't have to move. Didn't have to leave our families and friends for good. That really made me happy. But I was still concerned. Though he'd never said it, I always assumed Boruto would want to join his favorite professional team if he had the opportunity and when I found out he'd had an offer from them, I just had to bring it up.

He'd just finished a game. I walked with him to the locker room, shamelessly checking out his ass on the way. I really had a thing for him when he was in his uniform, but I'd never told him that even once. I waited just outside while he showered and changed. He'd just won a big game which wasn't anything unusual. His team had held the number one spot since his second year.

"We're going out to dinner." I told him as soon as he returned to me.

"Oh? Okay then." He agreed and smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah. Fun." I nodded but I couldn't stop stressing over this team situation. I told him not to settle… and if he fucking settled I was going to kick his ass once and for all.

We went out to our favorite Italian restaurant that was busy as hell. Luckily all the booths were private and we didn't have to worry about anyone bothering us. After we ordered our food and I had a beer in my hand, I finally blurted out what was bothering me.

"You fucking settled… didn't you?" I accused.

"Uh, settled for what?" He asked and tilted his head.

"You had the chance to play for your favorite team… but you settled so we wouldn't have to move. Don't lie to me."

He raised up his hands and grinned. "I won't, I won't. Took you longer than I thought to ask me about it though." He mused and leaned on the table. "You know, I've learned a lot during my relationship with you, Ki. Turned my world upside down most of the time, but now I think I've finally got the hang of it. I love to play football and as long as I get to do that, it doesn't matter what team I'm on."

His words took me by surprise and I stared at him for a long time in shock before narrowing my eyes on him. "You're a pain in my fucking ass. You say that now but what if in a year or two you change your mind? Sure we could move then but still… it does matter who you play for."

"I highly doubt I'll change my mind, I put a lot of thought into this. It's time for me to get focused and stop going with the flow. Sure I've been doing alright, but I can't say I really took charge. I'm gonna play the game that I love and show that I'm the best player the pros have ever seen no matter who I play for. I'm gonna practice as much as I need to but no more so I can go home to the man I love.

"I'm gonna cook him dinner every other night and help out with the chores. I'm gonna pace myself and not make you worry, but I'm gonna spend as much time with you as I damn well please. When it comes to the things I care about most in this world sure football is ranked pretty high, but you're ranked number one Kawaki. Don't go selling yourself short. You mean more to me than you give yourself credit for."

"Please… don't say anymore." I begged, my face hot. He just had no fucking chill. I started chugging my beer in hopes of it cooling me off but it didn't help.

Boruto just sat there and kept looking at me with fucking hearts in his eyes. "Are you sure? Cause I have more, lots more."

"I'm sure." I quipped. "You've said more than enough."

"As long as you get my point. Dinner might come first sometimes, but I'm all about the cake." He said and then laughed.

That last comment had my whole body flushed. "Damn it Boruto, learn how to control yourself." I growled, holding the cold glass beer to my hot cheek. He was so fucking annoying.

"Then don't you start your growling, you know exactly what it does to me." He shot back and studied me. "Can't say I don't enjoy seeing you all worked up. You look pretty cute with that blush on your face."

I was about to reach across the table and choke the shit out of him but he was saved by the waitress delivering our food. I settled for glaring at him, at least until she was gone. "Watch it, asshole. You don't want me to choke your ass."

"Don't go threatening me with your kinks, let's keep that in the bedroom." He teased. "We don't wanna cause a scene."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." I snapped. "I'll fuck you right here on this table."

He hummed and narrowed his eyes. "Nah, I don't think you will."

I closed my eyes and took a breath before getting up and moving to sit next to him. I scooted close and grabbed hold of his throat just like I'd been itching to do. "You don't want to test me after running that goddamn mouth of yours."

"You wouldn't dare . . . I'll scream." He said, still looking cheeky.

"I bet the fuck you would with me fucking you so hard." I smirked and tightened my hold. My cock twitched when I felt him swallow.

"You're bluffing . . ." He said, one hand coming up to grab my wrist.

I laughed then and released his throat to move my hand down his chest and abs, slowly making my way to his cock. I grinned as I grabbed it through his pants, loving the fact that he'd gotten hard so easy. "You're right, I wouldn't fuck you here. I don't want us to go to jail… but there is another way." I told him, squeezing his dick to second my words.

His knee hit the table and his ears had turned red. "What the hell, Kawaki don't even think about it!" He whispered, as if someone could hear us.

"After what you put me through, you deserve to be tortured." I grinned smugly and rubbed my hand over him firmly. "Think you can keep quiet?"

He nodded, shook his head, and then nodded again.

"You're fucking impossible. I can't believe your horny cinnamon roll ass." I chuckled by his ear, still rubbing against his erection.

"Like you're innocent." He breathed, eyes glancing around. "Maybe you shouldn't, th-this is a bad idea."

"Don't change your mind now." I hummed. "You even thought ahead with these loose workout pants." I grinned wickedly then as I moved my hand up and inside his pants and briefs to take hold of his bare cock.

His knee hit the table again, this time spilling a little of our drinks. "W-wait a second, Kawaki-" He gasped, cutting himself off with a quiet moan.

"Gotta keep quiet, remember?" I whispered into his ear as I stroked his member slowly.

He looked at me pleadingly, biting his lip but I wouldn't take pity on him… not when he'd been so set on fucking trying me. I only smirked again before moving my hand a little faster- my hold on him a little firmer.

"Don't." He whined, hiding his face in my neck in an attempt to keep his voice down. His hand came up to fist my shirt while the other clutched my arm.

"Not good enough?" I asked before concentrating on the head of his cock, twisting my hand with each stroke.

Boruto groaned deep in his throat and bit me. "You bastard."

"Yeah… you fucking like it." I mused, never stopping my ministrations.

"S-shut up." He huffed and moved his hand further down my arm, tightening his grip. "Seriously, we can't."

"You plan to stop me?" I asked, unable to contain the trill in my voice. This shit was too good. I stopped stroking him for a moment, holding him tight in my hand instead while I awaited his answer.

He about kicked over the table. "Ki-" He moaned, quieter than I thought he would be. "If I could . . . I would've done it already."

"Maybe if you asked nicely, like a good boy." I teased and resumed stroking him.

"Shit." Boruto cursed, trying not to thrust into my hand. "N-no way, I don't beg when I'm forced to." He said stubbornly.

"How is everything, you guys need anything?" The waitress asked, having returned to check on us. She was smiling sweetly, oblivious to what was happening. I smiled at her and squeezed Boruto's dick, hard. He hissed.

"I'm good." I said before looking at Boruto mockingly, "What about you, Boruto?" I asked, squeezing again.

"A-ah, I'm fine." He breathed, skillfully covering up his moan and glared at me.

The waitress nodded and left us and I started laughing. "Can't wait for that to happen when you're closer." I said, my hand stroking him faster.

"You-! I'm gonna-" He broke off his threat and held in what was most likely a loud moan, his body shuddering.

"Oh hell no." I stopped moving my hand but kept it in place. "Let's just slow down. You can't get that loud this soon."

"You're gonna pay for this." He promised, blue eyes gleaming.

"Don't make me… Don't do it." I warned, squeezing him again.

His breath hitched. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you? Fine." I started again, my hand moving fast and firm, working him up with ease.

He buried his head in my neck again and his fingers dug into my arm, my shirt no doubt going to be wrinkled when he finally let go of it. "Stop it, I can't, ohhh."

"Ask nicely." I breathed at his ear, moving my hand even faster.

"N-never." He whined, not wanting to give in.

"Fine." Pain in the ass. "Better bite something and not fucking me." I snapped, stroking his full length over and over, faster and faster. Any second now...

His whole body flinched as he came and he bit my neck out of spite, muffling most of his voice as he moaned out his pleasure. Once I finished him off I wiped my hand clean on the outside of his briefs. He was so stupid… now he was stuck like that until we got home.

"Happy?" I asked, pissed that he'd been too proud to ask me to stop instead of demanding me, like that would ever fucking work.

"Are you?" He panted, scowling at me.

"No. I'm fucking pissed that you didn't stop me." I growled quietly as I pulled my hand out of his pants.

He let go of me and grabbed one of the napkins from the table, doing his best to clean up his mess. "I told you to but you didn't. I don't beg outside of the bedroom."

"Why the hell does the place matter? And you say that but have begged me all over the fucking house and in your car and in the garage, that time against my bike. Shit, just don't even talk to me any more. I'm disgusted." I rolled my eyes and finished wiping my hand on a napkin.

"Damn, so I don't beg outside of the house or my car or your bike then. Sue me." He huffed. "I don't see why you like to make me beg anyway."

"I just think the word please is a nice word… but don't worry about it now. Just shut up. I'm done talking to you."

"Who the hell are you telling to shut up? I'm done talking to you!" He said and wrapped the dirty napkin inside another napkin.

I shrugged, not giving a fuck. He didn't deserve that orgasm with the way he acted and I was just as pissed at myself as I was at him. In the end, we both got togo boxes for our food and went home. Not another word was spoken between us as we left the restaurant, or even on the ride home. I couldn't believe I was actually sulking… I'd always really hated it when he denied me. It was his fucking fault anyway because I wasn't used to it.

I'd refused to even look at Boruto and when we made it home I carried my food into the kitchen and left it in the refrigerator before I went and got my box and then walked outside. It had gotten a little cool outside so I'd brought a blanket and wrapped it around myself before sitting down and staring down at my box.

I ran my hand over the smooth finished wood. It was darker than my first box had been. Boruto surprised me with it after the old one broke last year sometime. I pulled the lid open, the scent of my weed filling my nostrils which helped to settle me some. For a moment I thought over what I wanted to smoke before deciding on a cone. Once I had my weed grinded and packed in it good I grabbed my lighter and leaned back on the patio couch.

My gaze moved to the night sky and I stared at the stars while I smoked. It was quiet and peaceful outside. Too peaceful. It was ridiculous that Boruto and I still argued over the stupidest things, but I supposed that was just who we were. Once I finished smoking, I didn't dread on it as much but I didn't know if I could deal with his ass tonight so I closed my eyes, savoring my high and keeping the blanket wrapped tight around my body.

I'd almost dozed off as I laid on the couch outside. The cool air honestly felt good as long I was covered with the blanket. I didn't want to actually fall asleep outside though, I couldn't risk catching a cold. Boruto wasn't free like he used to be. If I got sick who the hell was gonna nurse me back to health?

I sighed as I sat up and went to grab my box, but heard something that caught my attention. My eyes searched the back lawn suspiciously, my brows furrowing when I saw something move in the distance, just behind the pool. Was that a person? I got up, determined to investigate. If someone was trespassing I was going to fuck them up. I dropped the blanket before walking off of the patio, looking around as I moved down the cobblestone walkway.

A scowl took to my face as I overheard a man talking. There really was someone here in our yard. What if it was a crazy fan of Boruto's- or worse. My heart started beating a little faster as I walked ahead, determined to put them in their place. As soon as I came to pass the tool shed, someone jumped out at me. Thank god I hadn't lost my reflexes and was able to dodge their attack. My eyes narrowed on the knife in their hand that I steered clear of.

My quick thinking in these types of situations had never failed me. I was big, and strong enough to take out most anyone I needed to. My hand moved quickly, snatching the bastard's wrist into my hold and twisting it until he was forced to drop the knife, then I tugged him towards me, my free hand moving behind his head and pulling his face down into my rising knee. The crack of his nose and his scream was all I heard before releasing him at the same moment I felt someone running up behind me.

I turned, catching the fist that was aimed at my face in one hand while I quickly jabbed the guy in his stomach and then turned to elbow him in the face. He collapsed and then there was panicked whispers.

"This isn't going to work, we can't take this guy!"

"Aim right!"

I gasped, eyes widening as I spotted metal aiming at me from the bushes. A shot fired and my feet dug into the dirt as I moved as fast as I could, but the bullet aimed at me still grazed my right arm. I hissed at the burn as I fell to the ground. Panic filled me, my blood pumping as I glanced at the house on my way to my feet.

Boruto.

I ran behind the tool shed, panting from the adrenaline coursing through me. I didn't know what to do… but I had to do something. I couldn't let these people hurt Boruto. They could have been here just for me… but they could have come for Boruto and I was just in their way. I ignored the blood covering my arm as I dug my phone out of my pocket. I was barely able to dial 911 before someone rounded the shed, appearing on my left. I dropped my phone and faced them, but instead of charging at me, they ran away. Then another shot fired.

My ears rang as I crumbled to the ground, struggling to pull in a breath. There was pain and blood, that was all I knew at the time. I couldn't hear the men running away. I couldn't see. It seemed impossible to draw in more than a tiny breath. I forced my head up, my eyes moving to the house. Boruto. I had to get to him. I had to tell him. I needed to make sure he was safe.

I tried to crawl, whatever I had to do to get to him, but the pain was too much, only worsening since I couldn't draw in a full breath. It hurt to move at all and I couldn't think to find my phone. My consciousness was fading quickly. I could feel my heart pounding, heavy but rapidly slowing. My teeth clenched as my hand dug into the ground and I tried to pull myself closer to the house.

The pain that lanced through my body at the move had me gasping, but it was broken and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe, harder and harder to stay awake. My eyes were too heavy, my body too weak. As much as I desperately needed to get to Boruto, as sorry as I was for letting this happen- I couldn't move any further. I was fading… Was I dying? I couldn't die… I'd never forgive myself for doing that to Boruto.

My face planted on the ground, me no longer having the strength to hold it up. Just as I began to lose my sense of reality, I heard screaming. Running. More screaming. I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't budge even a single muscle on my body. I wouldn't die… that wasn't even an option, but I just needed a little sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Boruto- Chapter twenty**

After we got home, I went to take a long shower. I couldn't believe that Kawaki had really jerked me off in a fucking restaurant. I was pissed that I had let him and that it had honestly gotten me excited. I knew I had better not develop a kink out of this or I'd really have his ass. I sighed as I got undressed and got into the shower. I adjusted the water until it was warm and let it run over me. I hated going to bed angry, it always upset my stomach the next morning.

Besides, I didn't want Kawaki to go to bed angry either. I took my time washing and decided to go patch things up after I got out. I dried off and put on my pajamas, a towel hanging from my neck as I used it to dry my blond strands. My body froze and my blood went cold when I heard a loud bang. _Was that a gun?_ I didn't know what to think, but I wasn't about to wait and find out. I dashed over to the closet and grabbed our shotgun.

I thought Kawaki was going a little overboard when he bought it, but I wouldn't say shit now. _Kawaki!_ My eyes widened and I frantically opened it to make sure it was loaded. Then I hauled ass towards the patio just as another shot rang out. My heart was hammering in fear and I cursed myself for not moving fast enough. It was dark, but I could still make out figures standing in our yard.

"Hey!" I yelled and pointed the shotgun, more than prepared to use it if I had to.

The figures fled and I was about to chase after them when I finally found him. Kawaki was face down on the ground and he wasn't moving.

"KAWAKI!" I screamed and ran to his side. There was blood coming from his back and arm and I started to panic. My breath was coming out in whimpers and my vision started clouding with tears. He was dying, he was dying, oh god, he was- "Get it together!" I yelled at myself and took the towel from around my neck.

I pressed it to his back and added pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding. There was so much blood. My body shook and I couldn't help thinking of the worst, that this was it. The fear only set in deeper when I realized I didn't call 911. I cursed myself and was shocked when I did hear sirens, not knowing how they knew but not giving a fuck because they were coming. The next hour rushed together in my mind, the paramedics taking over and getting Kawaki in the ambulance. I was right behind them and told them to do their damn job when they started asking me what happened.

They needed to save him, not ask me useless questions when they had eyes and could see he was shot. I watched as they did what they could on the way to the hospital and willed my legs not to give up on me once we finally arrived. They wouldn't let me in the OR and if it wasn't for the small older nurse who calmed me down, I would have raised hell. She stayed by my side and told me they would do everything they could, reminding me that I needed to call everyone. She took me to one of the phones and I made each call short and to the point, they couldn't waste time asking me things I didn't know.

I only heard the shots, barely getting a look at the attackers. The small nurse encouraged me to wash and change into scrubs. I hadn't noticed the blood on my hands. Kawaki's blood really would be on my hands if he died. I was there, I was _there_ but I wasn't able to do anything. I was taking my time in the fucking shower while he was fighting for his life. What kind of person was I? What kind of boyfriend was I? He needed me and I was too late. I sat in the waiting room, hands clasped together and shaking.

I heard familiar voices and closed my eyes as tight as I could. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, the grief and guilt eating me alive. This was all my fault. Mom was the first to reach me and I flinched away from her touch.

"Don't, please don't . . ." I whispered. If she comforted me now, I would break. I was barely keeping it together as it was and I desperately needed to. I had to keep it together for Kawaki.

It crushed me when I heard Mrs. Yukina's voice and I just shook my head, still unable to look at anyone as a lump formed in my throat. I couldn't face her, anyone but her. My whole body shook as Mrs. Yukina started to cry and I continued to deny my family's attempts to comfort me. Himawari started crying as well and I cursed myself to hell. This couldn't be happening, it had to be some terrible nightmare. How much more was I going to put everyone through? These past years, it had been one thing after another. First the break up with Kawaki, then the fire, then my medical bills . . . I was going to end up breaking everyone around me as well as myself.

I didn't know how much time passed when the police came asking for my statement. I gladly went with them, the air around everyone suffocating me. I told them everything I knew, staring off in a daze. Soon after they got everything they needed, or rather whatever I had to offer, the same older nurse from before came over with a doctor.

"We've already explained everything to your family." The small nurse said and I nodded. My eyes shifted to the doctor when he cleared his throat.

"There were two gunshot wounds, one on the right arm which only grazed him and wasn't much of a concern and the other in the right shoulder area. It could have been much worse, but the wound wasn't fatal, however the subclavian artery was hit. His brachial artery was affected, and we're not sure yet but the brachial plexus could be affected. We will only know for sure once the patient has regained consciousness and we can examine the arm function. The worst of things was the amount of blood he lost, which has him in critical condition. We're giving him more blood now and will soon have him moved to the intensive care unit."

Now more than ever I was thankful for my mom's medical background. "I-I see. What are-what do you think his chances are?" I asked, straining to keep my voice from cracking.

"The bleeding has stopped. After a few more blood transfusions his vitals should stabilize. Until then, the intensive care unit is the best place for him. The worst is over, so don't worry too much."

"Please . . . tell the other doctors to do whatever they need to, I'll cover all his treatments." I told him, my voice firmer this time.

"He'll be provided with the best possible care here, I assure you." He gave me a reassuring smile.

The nurse walked me back to everyone else and I kept my gaze on the floor. If I was like this with them, how was I going to face Kawaki? I was afraid . . . and I was ashamed. Everyone stayed at the hospital through the night and took turns to go see Kawaki in the ICU. Everyone had gone at least twice while I had yet to visit him. I was a coward and couldn't bring myself to see what they had done to him, what I wasn't able to stop. When my need to see him finally outweighed my guilt, I went inside the small room. It was my folks and Himawari's turn to see him and they left once they saw me, giving me some privacy.

The room looked cluttered and there were so many monitors, so different from when I was in the hospital. I listened to the beeping sound of his pulse and forced myself to look at him. He laid propped up on his side, an IV attached to his left wrist and a nasal cannula giving him oxygen through his nose. He was so pale and deathly still. I dragged myself to the side of the bed and kneeled on the floor, my hands grasping the bed sheets, too afraid to touch him. Even in sleep his brow was furrowed in pain and I desperately wished I could take it away. Everything hit me at once and I dropped my head to the bed, sobbing. Why did this have to happen to him? In what world did he deserve this? Why wasn't I able to save him?

I let the tears fall freely as my body trembled. There was no way I could lose him, it just wasn't possible. Our lives were just starting, it couldn't end here. It was disgraceful, the most anticipated receiver with famed speed was too slow to save the person he loved most.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . . I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . ." I started to cry over and over until my voice grew hoarse. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Mm." Kawaki groaned and stirred a bit. "Wha… where…"

It took everything I had to keep my head down, knowing he hated to see me cry. But damn it, he was awake. "Y-you're in the hospital. Don't try to move." I whispered, clenching my eyes closed. God, he was awake.

"Hospital?" He questioned and hissed in pain. "What… why?"

"You were shot, Ki. Remember?" I asked, hoping the nurses would up his pain medication.

"Shot? Ki? That… my name's Kawaki."

I looked up at that and the unsure tone of his voice. "You . . ." The confused look in those grey eyes had me feeling light headed and not in a good way. "Kawaki . . . how much do you remember?" Was he suffering from memory loss because of the shock?

"I… don't remember anything. Just sitting at my home." He looked thoughtful. "I remember getting in bed to go to sleep… did someone break into my room?"

"Nurse!" I yelled, panicked. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey… what's wrong? Why the yelling? Who… who are you?"

I stood on shaky legs only to fall back down, my world going black. I came to minutes later, dad and Mrs. Yukina in the room. I blinked rapidly as dad helped me up, pulling me to my feet.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked and I shook my head. I looked over at Mrs. Yukina who was at Kawaki's side, holding his hand. He was still looking at me as if I was some stranger, as if I didn't belong here.

"That's Boruto, Kawaki. Are you confused?" She asked him worriedly.

I tried not to let the hurt show on my face, Kawaki would never forget me on purpose. This wasn't his fault . . . and hopefully it wouldn't last long.

"I don't… I've never met him before in my life."

He seemed to remember Yukina just fine. Was it only me? How much had he forgotten?

"I need some air." I breathed and got out of there as fast as I could.

I couldn't handle this, I was already at my limit. Was this what I deserved? Was it karma laughing in my face? He didn't know me. He doesn't know who I am. He's forgotten everything. It was so cliche that for a moment I thought I was going crazy, it wasn't true. Of course these things happened, but I didn't know anyone who had luck as shitty as Kawaki and I. I went to the nearest exit and sat outside the door. I took deep breaths, not realizing I had been struggling to breathe this whole time. I felt like I was going to pass out again. I stayed out there until I got my breathing under control, not paying attention to the sun rising. The door suddenly opened and I looked up to see Mrs. Yukina. I frowned and got off the ground, knowing she might join me if I didn't.

"How . . . how is he?" I asked. My voice sounded pathetically small.

"The doctor came in… and I spoke with Kawaki. It seems he's forgotten a portion of his life. He's really confused, thinks he still lives with me. He hasn't lived with me since his freshman year of college." Her voice broke. "The doctor says the shock he suffered could have something to do with it, but there was no head trauma. He says he's never seen this before."

I hung my head in defeat. "So what . . . what should we do? What should I do, Mrs. Yukina?" I begged, holding back more tears.

"You should do what you already know needs to be done. Be with him. I won't take him home with me when he's released. His home is with you, Boruto. We need to help him regain his memory by letting him live as he was living, not changing anything."

I swallowed and looked back at her. "Are you sure? I don't . . . I don't want to make things harder on him during his recovery . . . I'm scared I'll break him."

"I'm more worried about him breaking you… he settled down a lot after you came into his life. If he doesn't remember any of that… we may be dealing with the old Kawaki."

Ironically, I snorted at that. "I can handle any version of Kawaki."

She smiled softly at me then. "Then you don't have anything to worry about."

I followed her back inside and was surprised when she led me to a normal hospital room instead of the ICU. We stopped outside Kawaki's new room and she told me she ushered everyone home for some rest, and was going to head home herself. It didn't surprise me that she knew I wouldn't want to go home as well, not now, not until I could take him with me. She promised she'd be back and gave me a hug before she left. I lingered in the hall for a moment to collect myself before going in. Kawaki was propped on his side in here as well and I quietly made my way to the chair next to his bed. I sighed in relief at seeing his eyes closed, unsure of how I was going to deal with this. One step forward . . . and two steps back.

"Hey… you."

I jumped at Kawaki's voice, his grey eyes open and staring at me. "Uh, hey . . . how are you feeling?"

"Yukina… told me I forgot but we live together." He said, ignoring my question. "I don't believe her."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you go calling her a liar. You have some nerve considering you can't prove otherwise." I said and then shook my head. "Sorry . . . now isn't the time to be harping at you."

"Show me some fucking proof that she's not lying." He scoffed. "I don't know what to fucking think about any of you people."

"You're going to be a handful . . . but that's nothing new." I mused. "I'll show you proof when we get out of here. I don't have any on me right now, so you'll have to wait."

He scowled at me and huffed. "So I'm supposed to believe we've been living together for what did she say, four fucking years and you don't have any proof. Yeah right, bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch, bastard?" I said, unable to help myself. I guess it wouldn't be that difficult to deal with him after all. "This is bullshit, you know . . . but it can't be helped. I'll just have to retrain you until you remember."

"Retrain?" He spat. "You must be really fucking crazy."

I smirked, feeling a little better despite everything. He was awake and angry as usual and aside from his memory, he was going to be alright. "Oh, you have no idea. You'd better prepare yourself now and get some rest while you can." I would take care of him, even if he never remembered.

"I'd kick your smug ass right now if I hadn't been shot." He grumbled before glaring at me. "Wait a damn minute… it was you, wasn't it. You tried to shoot me! I mean… you DID shoot me! Twice!"

My face darkened and I forced myself not to yell. "Don't even joke about that. I would never hurt you."

"Hm… but do you know what happened to me? How I got shot? Who did it…"

I looked away from him, the guilt starting to come back. "I don't know . . . I was in the house when . . . . . . they better hope the police find them before I do."

"The house?" He questioned, trying to get some answers, some understanding.

I met his eyes again. "How . . . how much did Mrs. Yukina tell you?"

He sighed and looked around for a moment. "She just told me that you were my lover, disgusting lies. Said we'd been living together for like four years or something. Impossible. I wouldn't forget something like that."

I kept quiet and dropped my gaze to my lap, willing myself not to get hurt by his words but my heart wouldn't listen. I took a shaky breath after a moment and responded. "Well . . . you should just focus on getting better for now. The rest will come later."

"Whatever. I know you're all lying. You're not telling me shit… because you don't know shit."

"Nah, I know plenty of shit." I sighed, my exhaustion creeping up on me. "But you'll have to start getting better before I tell you anything. Knowing us, it would raise your blood pressure if we got into it. We always did argue over every little thing." I said with a small smile.

Kawaki studied me for a moment before closing his eyes. "Whatever." He sighed and said nothing else, soon falling asleep.

The following days were hell, Kawaki had been as difficult as he possibly could be. It took everything I had not to snap on him, but when we got home, he was getting it. The doctors had to take him for a second surgery, explaining that he needed more work done on his shoulder and it had been too risky to do it before. It was for movement, so his arm would function better and with proper physical therapy, it would be good as new. Everyone came to visit him and Mrs. Yukina would scold him whenever he got too snippy. Mom and Himawari brought me clothes and food since I made it clear I wasn't going anywhere.

A large part of me was crushed that Kawaki wasn't regaining any memories, the thought of him never regaining them too depressing to think about. However, I would stay with him no matter what even if he fought me tooth and nail. If it was up to me to win his heart all over again, then so be it. A small part of me was scared of him remembering. I had swallowed back the guilt and shame, but it was still there. I knew he wouldn't blame me for what happened, but that didn't stop me from blaming myself. I was right there, I could have-I should have protected him. The police had found the men responsible thanks to the statements from our neighbors and the evidence they left in their fight with Kawaki. I nearly broke down when I found out Kawaki was the one that called 911, I was so useless that he had to save himself.

The men refused to tell the police what they were after, why they attacked. In the end, they figured it was robbery, but that didn't sit well with me. They were going to be charged with robbery and attempted murder, but it still left a bitter taste in my mouth despite our case assured to win. I doubt there was anything that could have happened to them that would be suitable for what they did. I didn't think I was the type to hold such hateful grudges, but a part of me would never let it go or forgive them.

Mrs. Yukina was there the day Kawaki was finally released and was going to drive us home. After I signed the necessary papers, I went back to Kawaki's room to find Mrs. Yukina fussing over him.

"I can't believe this attitude of yours is back! You were so sweet these last few years too. You are not going to act like a brat and I will not take you home with me. You're going home, to _your_ home- with Boruto."

Kawaki grimaced and then his eyes moved to me and narrowed. "I don't even know this guy!"

"Well, he knows you… better than anyone. He's the only one who can deal with you. I'm too old for this attitude."

"I only have a fucking attitude because you're shipping me off for some reason… to a stranger."

I sighed and gave Mrs. Yukina a thoughtful look. "He's probably just hungry, ignore him."

"Bitch. I am not," Kawaki stopped talking when his stomach rumbled loud enough for us all to hear.

Yukina laughed. "See what I mean. Kawaki, Boruto knows you better than you know yourself. Be nice to him. You love him, you know?"

"Wha?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Do not."

"I think we should get going." I said, reminding myself not to take his words to heart.

Mrs. Yukina dragged Kawaki to the car while I carried our stuff. He got in carefully with his right arm in a sling, taking the passenger seat. I sat in the back and looked out the window, sighing. Finally, we were going home. The drive was thankfully short and Mrs. Yukina didn't bother getting out of her car as she ordered Kawaki to go inside. I tried not to laugh and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading in myself. I set our stuff by the door and watched Kawaki stand in the hall, looking around.

"Not familiar at all." He huffed and continued to look around, walking through the hall and into the living room. "Shit!"

"What?" I asked, right behind him, slightly on guard.

"This TV is fucking huge."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Damn bastard, almost giving me a heart attack for no reason. "It was your idea, I didn't think we needed one that big. But you made your point when you said I could call bullshit on the referees easier during football games."

"You like football?" He asked, walking around, searching every inch of the living room.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." I smiled and pointed to one of the decorative tables. "I'm gonna make some lunch. Why don't you take a look at that, the proof I promised." I said and left the room.

The table had a lot of our pictures on there, though there were plenty more scattered around and in our photo album. I turned on the stove and decided to make hamburgers. I went about getting everything ready and listening carefully in case Kawaki called for me. I washed my hands and was mixing the seasoning in the ground meat when he came into the kitchen.

"Learn the lay of the land?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

He was walking around, checking everything out. "You play football." He grumbled when he finally came to stand next to me.

"Yep." I tried to focus on mixing rather than his close proximity.

"There's pictures of us." He sighed. "But I don't know you… I don't remember."

I playfully nudged his hip with mine. "Hey, don't go shoving it in my face." I teased, but a part of me was serious. "You'll remember in time . . . and if you don't, I _guess_ I'll just have to charm you all over again."

He laughed. "I just can't imagine… you charming me." He shook his head, laughter finally ending in a sigh. "So… what did I do around here?"

"Uh, about that . . . I'm not sure you should be smoking right now in your condition." I said and started forming the meat into hamburger patties.

"So… I just sat around smoking all the time? Sounds about right." He hummed.

I laughed. "Yeah, but you did your fair share around the house too. Cooking with that damn crockpot you love so much."

"Cooking? Me?" His eyes widened. "I fucking hate cooking."

"I know." I chuckled, the look on his face priceless. "You'd be surprised at all the things I can get you to do."

"Like being in a relationship? I don't remember ever having any interest in being with one person. Sex is one thing… but a relationship?"

I brought the meat over to the stove and put it in the pan. "I straightened your ass out, you couldn't resist all of this."

He gaped at me for a moment before snorting. "What the hell ever. I'm sure it was the other way around."

"No, no. It wasn't." I insisted and started cutting tomatoes. "Trust me."

"So how did it happen then… I just approached you? That's funny… I don't remember ever initiating sex with anyone in my life."

I smirked cheekily at that. "Oh, you initiate it alright. We have a _very_ healthy relationship."

"So… when are you going to tell me everything? If I'm stuck here I want to know it all, from start to finish. I want… I need to know."

I looked at him seriously, seeing the determination in his eyes. "I'm not sure if you're ready for the whole story, you just got back . . . but if you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"Well, I really want to fucking know."

"Okay, better take a seat then." I told him and once he did I sighed, thinking where to begin. "We started off as roommates, practically at each other's throats all the time. It got better later, but we still argued." I snorted at that. "What am I saying? We always argue. One thing led to another . . . and we started sleeping together. It was a little awkward and a whole lot of shit happened. Let's just say we're both jealous as fuck." I said as I continued cooking.

"We were pushing each other, trying to figure out how to make things work. It was my intention from the start to see it through and my feelings for you got stronger everyday and you noticed. You weren't sure what you wanted . . . so you ended up leaving. It all went downhill from there. We were both a hot mess without each other and then there was the whole fire incident." I said, remembering when I first saw him in my hospital room. "You came back." I grinned. "We decided to try again and it was rough, a lot of shit has happened to us these past four years. But here we are. Honestly, something really good better happen in the near future cause we've had enough bad luck for generations to come."

"So we bought a house… I actually finished college… and what do you do now?" He asked curiously.

I put a lid over the meat and leaned against the counter, facing him. "I still play football . . . and I've been trying to figure out another hobby for you. Other than weed."

"Weed's good." He shrugged. "I always did love it. So football… you've been playing in college? What are you, a senior?"

"Yeah, you got it. And you can't tell me you don't get bored doing nothing but smoking." I said, raising a brow.

"Well, I'm assuming that you keep me busy. If you've managed to keep me for all this time."

I couldn't help chuckling at his phrasing. "Uh huh, you're a spoiled kept man alright. You've got more free time now though since you're out of school. I know you've got five million hidden talents to choose from, all I have to do is figure out which one interests you the most."

"I don't know what you're talking about, asshole. Hidden talents… If I just want to smoke weed, what's the problem?"

"Let's just say you learned your lesson about getting stuck in your own head. I don't care if you smoke, never did, but it wouldn't hurt to do other things that you enjoy too." I told him.

"So, fast forward to me getting shot. We were just sitting at home? What happened?"

I frowned and decided to check on the meat. "We came home from a restaurant . . . we had argued and you went to the patio to smoke while I took a shower. That's when you were attacked."

"Damn… while I was trying to get high? That's a shame… Why were we arguing?"

"Uh . . . it's nothing important." I muttered, trying not to blush.

"Are you turning red?" He asked, sounding amused. "Now I'm really curious."

There was no saving face now and I knew mine was on fire. "Dinner's almost ready." I said and turned down the burner.

"Ooh. Changing the subject? Interesting… Yeah I can see it now… I bet I have plenty of fun with you."

That fucking- "Shut up. Even without your memories you're still cocky as fuck." I said and started making our plates.

"Well, I've always been this way…" He chuckled. "But I'm enjoying this… I mean memory loss is crazy but I think I like you enough to believe I liked you. You're kind of… adorable."

"I'm not cute!" I denied on impulse, it almost like a reflex now.

"But I never said cute… I said adorable."

Damn my big mouth. "Well . . . that's your fault. You're always saying I'm cute . . . I should've told the doctor to check your eyes."

"You make me sound so fucking soft… did I really let that happen to myself?" He asked in wonder.

"I told you I straightened you out." I reminded and took a calming breath, making us something to drink as well.

"Straightened me out… You seem pretty interesting but that sounds far fetched to me."

I hummed and brought out plates over to the table, pausing to look at him. "I have my ways, Kawaki. Don't underestimate me."

"So, I'm crazy about you… what do you like about me then?"

"That's, where should I begin?" I asked, more to myself. I brought our drinks over as well and joined him at the table. "You're a bastard, but I like everything about you. If I had to choose one . . . it would be that you've always got my back. You're my best friend too, you know."

He looked down at the food before him, lost in thought for a moment. "Well… I guess… I guess I should apologize."

I smiled fondly at him. "No, it's alright. It's not your fault, Kawaki. It's been awhile since I had to remind you but, you're the shit. Don't ever think otherwise. I know exactly the kind of man you are."

He didn't know how to respond to that, but that was okay. We finished our food and I went to get the bag by the door, taking out his pain medication. After he took it, I put it in the bathroom as he stood in our bedroom. I showed him where all his things were and answered any questions he had.

"Iwabe might come by either today or tomorrow." I told him as I sat on the bed. "Think you'd be okay with seeing him?"

"Damn… I still buy weed from that bastard?" Kawaki asked, sounding surprised. "He really should get a job."

I flopped back on the bed in laughter, clutching my stomach. "Oh god, please tell him that when you see him."

"So… this is our room." Kawaki came to sit on the bed beside me. "It's all… still a little hard to believe. But I know you're not lying."

"It's four years worth of stuff . . . . I'm actually impressed with how you're taking it." I said honestly, looking up at him. "You don't have to rush it though . . . everyone is here for you."

"Yeah… thanks." He nodded, grey eyes watching me carefully.

I beamed at him, happy and reassuring. "You're welcome, Ki. Ah, sorry. Force of habit."

"Ki, huh… I like it."

My heart fluttered at his words and I closed my eyes. It was going to be alright, I didn't have to worry. "I suspected you did even if you never admitted it."

"Do you… think I'll ever remember?" He asked softly, worriedly.

"With your stubborn ass? Definitely. But I said it earlier, it's okay if you don't. No one is going anywhere, we can start over. You're more than worth it." I answered meaningfully.

"You must really like me." He laughed lightly.

I opened one eye and looked at him. "No denying that, just don't tell anybody." I joked.

His brows raised at that. "Are we a secret then?"

"More like the worst kept secret in history." I said and sat up. "Anyone who knows us knows, not that we bothered to hide it. We're both pretty open . . . thus the groups of people that know better than to mess with us."

"Do we talk a lot… like this?"

I tilted my head in thought. "Yes? I think most of it goes unsaid, but yeah, we do. Actually, that was part of the reason you were mad at the restaurant." I chuckled. "You couldn't handle my sweet talk and got all flustered."

"And what else happened… you were blushing just at the thought of it earlier so I must not have been the only one flustered."

Why had I brought it up again? "I-it's not a big deal, really."

"You stuttered." He called me out. "Fucking tell me, quit being a pain in the ass."

I smiled at the insult, but shook my head. "I'll keep some secrets to myself, thanks. Look at the time, maybe you should take a nap."

"That's not fair. Don't try to put me to sleep. I want to know things that I should know. Why don't you want to tell me?" He pouted. I couldn't believe it.

Now of all times he had to pull out his cuteness. "Well . . . I . . . you . . . oh, fuck it. You got mad and I called you out on your bluff. Then you got the not so bright idea to jerk me off under the table unless I begged you not to. And I didn't beg." I explained quickly, ears on fire.

"Shit." He grinned. "You should have begged… or at least asked nicely."

"Fuck off!" I said and lightly hit him with the nearest pillow. "You _would_ agree with yourself and think I was in the wrong. Smug bastard."

"This is fun… losing memory isn't too bad. I bet you have lots more funny stories. Tell me some." He was excited now and I watched him as he crawled around until he settled in the bed on his left side.

I'd rather not get into more of those stories, but I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I did. I knew just the story to start off with. "There was that one time you stopped smoking for awhile and then got high. I gave you a handjob in my car and made you come in record time." I smirked.

"That wasn't a funny story." He grumbled. "You can do better."

"A more recent one then?" I suggested. "How about the time I almost killed you and you thought I broke your cock? Now _that_ was funny. Sure learned your lesson that day."

"Okay, never fucking mind. You suck at this."

I laughed and gave in, not wanting to give him too much of a hard time. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you. But those stories are true. Let's see . . . Oh! How could I forget about your throat kink?"

"My what?" His brows furrowed.

"Throat kink. You've got a thing for my throat." I told him, but he looked like he didn't believe me. "I'll prove it." I said and leaned down, picking up his hand and placing it around my neck.

His lips parted as his eyes looked at his hand. He squeezed a bit and hummed before pulling his hand away, clearing his throat. "Nope. Nothing." He said but he wasn't fooling me. I knew when he was lying.

"Uh huh, it's fine. I know the truth." I said, giving him a knowing look. "Hmm, what else?"

"Were there any incidents in the beginning... Anything funny back then?"

I blushed as I remembered just the thing, but I reeeally didn't know if I wanted to tell him that one. "It's not exactly funny . . . you wouldn't be interested."

"Tell me." He ordered, snatching me over until I was laying next to him.

I grunted in protest, but didn't try to move away. "Curse you for making me speak about this again . . . . I had smoked with you and sucked you off . . . ." My face was hot. "And, uh . . . came untouched in my underwear, oh fuck you!" I grumbled in embarrassment and covered my face with my hands.

He laughed softly. "Real fucking cute. I bet I gave you hell."

"See, right there, calling me cute . . . and yes you did."

"It felt… natural." He hummed. "So tell me more. What turns you on… just in case I ever need to know."

Why did I feel like this turned into some truth or dare bullshit? "I don't know if I want to give you those weapons." I said and peeked at him through my fingers.

"I was just curious… but I'm sure I could figure it out. I did it before, right?"

"Yeah, you were frustratingly quick to notice." I admitted and brought my hands down, cheeks still burning. "But that goes both ways."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned. "What turns me on then?"

"Begging . . . whenever I let you stare at me. . . . when I bite my lip." I said, listing a few. "Dirty talk for sure."

"Sounds interesting." He hummed. "I like this." He admitted then, smiling as his eyes closed.

I smiled back and started playing with the sheet. "Me too."

"Let's talk more… after a nap."

I hummed in agreement and watched him drift off to sleep. Once he was settled, I got up and went into the living room to make some calls. I made sure everyone was updated and asked Shikadai to take notes for me and Metal to pick up my assignments. There was no way I was going to school anytime soon and my classes were easy this year anyway. Football could wait, I had plenty of time before I needed to go to practice for the next game. Next I went to the kitchen and got a head start on dinner, not wanting Kawaki to wait if he woke up hungry.

I was able to finish and Kawaki was still asleep in the bedroom. He must have been more tired than he was letting on. I got an extra blanket from the hall closet and put it over us, laying back down next to him. I sighed contently before drifting off to sleep myself. It was always a lot easier when Kawaki was next to me. It was night by the time I woke up and I snuggled deeper into the cover, not wanting to get out of bed. I grunted when something touched my nose, but ignored it in favor of going back to sleep. It happened again and I scrunched up my face.

"Noo." I whined sleepily and covered my nose with the blanket.

"Yes." Kawaki whispered.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "S'night time. Go to sleep."

"But I just woke up." He said, voice still a whisper. "And I'm hungry."

I sighed at that, stretching. "Okay." I yawned and sat up, ruffling my blond hair. "Gimme a sec."

"You know… I'm sure I can manage." He said then and got out of bed. "We got bread?"

"Already cooked dinner. It's in the fridge." I said and rolled after him. "You need more than that nasty toast."

"How'd you know I was gonna toast it?" He scowled.

I smiled and led the way out of the bedroom. "I know everything."

"Cheeky brat." He grumbled behind me. "You don't know fucking everything. Shit, I bet I got secrets."

"Not from me you don't." I said as we reached the kitchen. "You wanna shower after you eat or later tonight?" I asked, heading to the refrigerator.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged and sat at the table. "Why, you gonna join me?"

"Do you need me to?" I asked and pulled out the already made plates, popping them in the large microwave.

"No thanks."

I nodded and waited until the food was warmed up. Then I brought it over to the table and got some water bottles before sitting down. We talked some more while we ate and I had him take his pain medicine before he went to take a shower. I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. I made a mental list of the things we would need soon and figured we would have to go to the store the day after tomorrow. Next I got the living room set up so we could watch a movie and went into the bedroom to grab the blanket I pulled out. I heard muffled cursing in the bathroom and set the blanket down after I folded it.

I went to the bathroom door and knocked. "You good in there?"

"...No." He said after a long moment.

I frowned and opened the door to find Kawaki still naked and struggling with his bandages. My eyes traveled over his wet body before I realized what I was doing and I snapped myself out of it.

"Here, let me." I said and came closer, moving his hand out of the way as I started removing the bandage.

"Thanks… fucking shit out of reach." He grumbled.

I smiled. "You helped me out too after the fire, always changing the bandages on my leg for me." I said as I made sure my touch was careful. My eyes gazed over his muscled back and I swallowed.

"You were in a fire?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, in an old library building at school." I said and finished, trying not to feel guilty as I looked at the stitched wound on his shoulder. I picked up the clean bandages and started rewrapping.

"That must have been scary."

"It was . . . but I'm okay now." I told him.

"I wonder why… why don't I remember?" His head fell and he sighed. "Honestly… you feel so familiar to me but at the same time so… new."

I took in his words as I finished, gently smoothing it out before walking around to his front. "You've only been home for a day. I get that you're frustrated, but I have faith in you." I said and moved his wet bangs out of his face.

His eyes met mine and he stared at me for a moment as if searching for those lost memories. "Aren't you frustrated?"

"Hmmm . . . I don't think so. You're still you. And you're still here . . . that's more than enough for me." I said and dropped my gaze, instantly regretting it when all I saw was his cock. I blushed and quickly looked away. "Well, uh, you know where your clothes are."

"Shit. Four years and you react like that when you see my dick?" He snickered.

I glared at the wall and waved my hand in front of my face. "It's not like that . . . okay it is, but don't tease me about it."

"I won't… on one condition."

Even now he was having conditions. "What?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"I… want to try something." He told me, voice quiet and all my blood rushed to my face when his gaze moved to my lips.

"Well . . . I'm not completely against that." I said, my heart beating faster.

He exhaled slowly, not making any sudden movements and then in the blink of an eye my back was slammed against the wall and his hand was around my throat.

I gasped, eyes wide and body surrendering. "K-Kawaki."

"Yeah," He breathed, his hold on my throat tightening. "I do like this." His lips moved towards mine slowly, but he didn't kiss me.

It felt like forever since he was this close and I was admittingly hard already. "You can kiss me . . . if you want." I whispered, though that was what I really wanted.

He took in a shaky breath, brushing his parted lips against mine. "You… you're good at pissing me off. I can feel it."

"We already established that." I said, but I knew I was going to be the first one to break. "Kiss me . . . please?"

Kawaki shuddered and then his lips were on mine. His hold on my throat never loosened as he kissed me again and again, before long his tongue meeting mine. I was weak in the knees by the time he pulled away from me but I really lost it after I swallowed and he growled. Shit. My body shuddered and I stared into his grey eyes as I felt myself come, my hands scratching the wall behind me. I whined and looked away, embarrassed that now he had even more blackmail on me. I really did have no control, why was I so easy?

"D-don't look." I moved my hands over my crotch, hating that he had made me come without even trying to.

He'd suddenly sucked in a breath and then released me. He stood there for a moment, looking blown away and then he left me without a word. I couldn't blame him, I was just as shocked. I shut the bathroom door and started to strip, eager to wash away my shame. In my defense, it had been awhile since we last had sex, the restaurant incident didn't count. My body reacted on its own. I started the shower and got in, splashing the water over my hot face. I tried to collect myself and what pride I had left as I showered. I peeked into the bedroom when I got out and walked in once I was sure Kawaki wasn't there. I got dressed in my pajamas and then forced myself to go find him. After everything that had happened, I didn't like having him out of my sight for long. I ironically found him out on the patio smoking a joint and I shook my head as I leaned against the threshold of the sliding glass door.

"I see you wasted no time finding your box." I said, amused.

He sighed, staring at the joint in his hand before responding. "It was right where I left it."

I hummed before his words set in and I tensed. "Y-you . . . you what?"

He took a hit from the joint between his fingers, exhaling slowly. "I said it was right where I left it."

"Ki?" I squeaked, unsure if I was imagining things.

"Come here." He said quietly, having yet to look at me.

I walked over slowly, legs shaking. I took a seat next to him and clenched the hem of my shirt, trying not to flip out. This was no time to be losing my shit.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked as if that was the issue right now.

"It's-cold." I said, knowing that if I denied it he would only distract me from what was happening, what I hoped what happening. "Kawaki . . . . are you . . . okay?"

"I'm fine. Fucking fine as shit. Not cold at all."

This wasn't going anywhere. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Sorry… couldn't help it." He sighed and then finally turned to look at me. "I'm glad you're okay, Boruto."

A whole lot of emotions welled up in my throat and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What the fuck are you sorry for." He hissed, his left hand coming to my face. "You're okay… that's all that matters. You have no reason to be sorry."

I shook my head and covered his hand with my own. "I wasn't there. You needed me and I wasn't there. I was too late, I-I could have done something." I cried. "I didn't even call for help, you did . . . I'm so sorry, I'm so ashamed, Ki!"

"Are you done?" He sighed, his thumb brushing away my tears. "There was no way for you to know, Boruto… and look at what you did do. You love me enough to stay by my side no matter what. You can't imagine what that means to me."

I sniffed a few times and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. "B-but you, I almost lost you." I whispered.

"I'm still fucking here." He said, resting his forehead against mine. "Nothing can take me away from you."

I took in shaky breaths and opened my eyes, blue staring into grey. "Promise?" I asked, though I knew it was unfair and selfish to ask him to.

"Promise." He smiled.

I smiled back, squeezing his hand. "Okay . . . . . hold me?"

His hand fell away from my face, his arm wrapping around me instead as his lips moved to my ear. "Just don't come."

I blushed and surprised myself with a laugh. "W-what the hell? I knew that was gonna bite me in the ass."

"Nah… that little incident made me remember everything. So you should be happy. And… I'm trying real fucking hard not to laugh."

I groaned against his chest and lightly pinched his side. "You can laugh . . . it is kind of funny. Damn, was that really what made you remember?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "When I watched you cover your crotch and tell me not to look, all I could see was you on that old living room floor. The rest of it just tagged along."

"We are never telling anyone how you got your memory back. Unless we lie." I said seriously. "Shit, why did that have to be what jogged your memory? Of all things . . . it just had to be something so embarrassing."

"Don't know, don't care. It was so fucking cute though… that's probably why."

I snuggled closer to him and stroked his back. "I'm happy regardless . . . and I'm not cute."

"Stop fighting it." Kawaki sighed. "Admit it, you're cute."

"Nope." I said stubbornly and smiled against his shirt.

"Shit... I get shot... Lose my memory... And you still deny me."

I pulled back just enough to look at him. "I can't believe you're guilt tripping me . . . I already admitted it once and told you I wouldn't again."

"Come on," He smiled softly at me, fingers tickling my back. "Prove that you love me."

"You're the worst." I whined and moved one hand to his cheek, thumb caressing him. "Fine . . . but only because I love you." I said kissed the corner of his mouth before whispering, "I'm cute."

His smile widened and he kissed me back on the lips, a quick but loving kiss that had me melting. "Marry me."

"H-huh?" He didn't say what I think he just said.

"Nothing… if you didn't hear me, I didn't say anything."

"Kawaki, you bastard, don't try to take it back!" I yelled even though he was right in front of me.

"Take what back?" He asked nonchalantly.

I glared at him and pinched his cheek. "You're lucky you're injured or else I would hurt you."

"You're being a pain in my fucking ass again." He growled, narrowing his eyes. "I was just trying to love you, asshole."

"No growling." I ordered and let go of his face. "Are you sure? You really wanna take that step?" I asked in a quieter tone, my eyes searching his face.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm pretty sure…" He hummed. "But we're gonna have to get divorced if you keep arguing about you being cute."

Was he really putting a condition on this? "You-are you serious?"

"Nope. You're even cuter when you deny it." He laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm not even gonna touch that." I groaned. " . . . . Yes, I'll marry your ass."

"I know." He grinned cheekily. "Because you love me."

I smiled and looked at him fondly. "Without a doubt. You can always be smug about that."

"I intend to… for a long fucking time."

I pulled him closer and captured his lips in a slow and passionate kiss. His arm slid to my lower back as he deepened it, making me gasp. We stayed on the patio for a while longer, making out and simply enjoyed holding each other. I meant what I said when I promised to stay with him even if he never remembered, but I was so grateful he did. Kawaki was back and he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere ever again. We went inside and snuggled on the couch, throwing a blanket over us and a pillow propping him on his side. I just stared at him and traced the lines of his face and over his piercings, finally at peace and unable to wipe the smile off of my face. I loved this man so much.

Shit, and I was going to marry him too now. I knew I wanted to be with him for a long time, but surprisingly I never thought about marriage. I was an idiot not to. It left me feeling giddy and I honestly didn't think I could get any happier. It certainly caught me off guard, but I wasn't complaining. I was ready, so fucking ready to do this. We made it to this point despite everything we had been through and it was worth it, I would do it all over again. For me, Kawaki had always been worth it and that would never change. We loved each other enough to get through anything. There was nothing we couldn't handle. The thought of the future only excited me more. Kawaki and I would always be us. Nothing or no one could come in between us . . . these last four years had been a crazy ride, but I couldn't wait to get started on the rest of our lives together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kawaki- Chapter twenty one, Epilogue**

The super bowl… this was huge. I'd never been to a professional football game before Boruto went pro… and this was my first time ever going to such a huge game. I was so proud of his cinnamon rolls ass, he always strived for greatness and somehow, most of the time he succeeded. I sat in the stands, watching him as he talked with some of his team members on the sidelines. The game would be starting soon and he just had to win. I wanted it more than anything for him.

My thumb was running over the black band on my left ring finger, something I did only when I was nervous- and Boruto was involved. I didn't know why I was nervous. He was going to win. He was a winner… always had been. Yeah he was about to play one hell of a game, but it didn't matter. He could do this… He would do this… He may have been playing against his old favorite team… but nothing compared to _his_ team. I knew that. He did so well under pressure. Boruto and his team were definitely going to win this game.

"Pst! Kawaki!" Himawari called as she made her way over, two small forms walking behind her.

"Hey." I smiled at her, glad she'd finally made it. "Where's Naruto and Hinata?" I asked just before I was tackled.

"They're further up. They said they wanted a chance at being on the jumbo screen to show off their signs." She laughed and took a seat next to me.

"I see." I hummed but I was distracted, settling my two little monsters on my knees.

"Where's Daddy, Papa?" Kiki asked excitedly, bouncing on my leg as she searched the many players around the field. She was so adorable I couldn't stand it, turning to look at me with grey eyes that mirrored my own.

"Right over there." I told her with a smile, pointing him out. She and her brother both started climbing on me, trying to get a better look.

"Number nine, number nine!" Sora cheered excitedly. "Papa, number nine!"

I made them both settle back down before ruffling Sora's blond hair. "Yes, Daddy is number nine. He needs you both to cheer for him." I told them both, taking a moment to make sure their coats were zipped all the way up before tucking their scarves in. It was cold as hell and I couldn't handle them getting sick.

"We'll cheer the loudest!" Himawari told them seriously.

"I'm good at cheering!" Sora promised, eyes mirroring her determination.

"I'm better!" Kiki yelled. "Go, Daddy, goooo!"

I rolled my eyes fondly. They were really too cute. I wasn't going to be able to hear shit by the time this game came to an end. Soon things got started. I was a little less anxious since the kids were with me, but I was still nervous. Every time Boruto took the field, the defense was on his ass. They were double teaming him at times. It was a known fact that when Boruto got the ball in his hands he was almost impossible to stop.

Things were going good. Except my ears were ringing from all the shouting going on around me- including my own. After halftime, things got heavier. My legs were bouncing in my nervousness, the kids enjoying my anxiety. It was just at the end of the third quarter when Boruto was flying down the field before suddenly getting tackled by two guys at one time.

"Shiiiiit." I screeched, my hold on the kids tightening. I knew that fucking hurt, those guys were huge. My little cinnamon roll ass Boruto was too delicate for six hundred pounds to pounce on him like that.

"Oooooh, bad Papa!" Kiki smacked me across the cheek.

"I'm telling Daddy!" Sora warned, Kiki nodding her head in agreement.

"Shh." I hushed them, willing to deal with them nagging me later, but not while Boruto was still sprawled on the ground, unmoving. If he was hurt I was going to lose my shit.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Kiki asked then, turning worried.

"It's okay." I breathed quietly, and then sighed when Boruto finally got up, much quicker than I expected considering how long he'd laid there. "Whew. It's okay. He's okay." He looked pretty pissed though, which only amused me. I felt a lot better knowing that he was into his game… his team had a nice lead.

"Ohhhh, they're going to get it now." Himawari smirked.

He was even more determined now, playing even harder than he had all night. I'd nearly lost my voice by the time the game came to an end, with Boruto's team winning. I was on my feet, jumping up and down with the kids squeezed tight to me. They were both laughing and cheering still. I couldn't believe it… it was amazing. Boruto was still reaching one dream after the next, and it made me so fucking happy.

I was all but running from the stands and to the field as soon as I could, holding Kiki and Sora close to me. The field was crowded, reporters and cameras were everywhere, it took me forever to finally find him. I was still fighting through the crowd as I watched him take off his helmet and scan the crowd. He was looking for us, I knew it and the second his eyes landed on us he grinned. We reached each other much faster, with Boruto fighting to get to us as well. As soon as he was within reach he wrapped his arms around us and the kids both wrapped his head in their arms. I was sure he couldn't breathe.

"We did it!" Boruto said excitedly as he moved his hands up to rub the kids' backs. Then he looked at me as best he could, beaming. "We won, Ki."

"You're the shit." I grinned broadly, but frowned when I was suddenly smacked in the back of the head. I scowled at Kiki. She knew I tried not to slip… but damn when it happened she didn't have to smack me.

"Papa cursed again!" Sora said, pointing his finger at me as he looked at Boruto.

"Again?" Boruto mused and I could see the laughter in his eyes. "Shame on him."

"It slipped." I grumbled. "Sorry."

"That's better!" Kiki giggled.

"Good Papa." Sora agreed and kissed my cheek.

Boruto got up on his toes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, good Papa."

My ears and neck burned and I turned away from him, closing my eyes. "Well uh… we just wanted to congratulate you. I'm going to go ahead back to the hotel with the kids. It's so cold… I know you're still going to be a while."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, walking around to my front and pinching my side so I would look at him. "And I'll deal with you when I get there." He added with a wink.

I didn't get the chance to reply before a reporter started shoving a camera in his face, asking how he felt about his win and he tried not to scowl at being interrupted.

"Welp, let's get going guys." I said as I turned and started walking off with the kids. I didn't get far before I ran into Boruto's parents and Himawari.

The kids started struggling the instant they caught sight of their grandparents and I let them down. They were quickly scooped up by Naruto and Hinata and Himawari moved next to me, nudging me with her elbow.

"Pawning the kids off again, huh? And you don't even have to pay us." She grinned knowingly.

"Hey!" I scoffed. "I wouldn't do that."

"My brother would and I bet he gets you to do it most of the time." She pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining, I love those two to death. I want one someday."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I grumbled. "You have your own and you might stop babysitting."

She laughed and hit my arm. "That'll be the day we both get Mom and Dad to babysit. Though I could ask Yukina too."

"Don't go getting her excited about babies again." I shook my head. "But no… I was just about to head to the hotel with the kids, get them out of this cold."

"So you don't want us to take them?" She asked and I couldn't tell if she was serious or just teasing me.

"Well… I wouldn't be completely opposed." I said and rolled my eyes, unable to believe how much I sounded like Boruto. "I better take them though." I didn't want to burden Himawari or her parents just so Boruto and I could have the hotel room to ourselves.

She hummed and crossed her arms. "If you're sure, but don't look at me if Boruto gets upset."

"Fine, you've convinced me." I sighed. "I'm sure they'd like to spend some time with their grandparents. I know they want to see Boruto… but he'll be back late."

"Those little darlings won't last that long anyway." She agreed with a smile. "At least now that football season is over, Boruto will be able to play with them as much as they want."

"I know… I'm looking forward to it."

Boruto's parents ended up asking if they could take the kids and I agreed of course. I kissed them both before they were carried away and then stood around for a moment, in the middle of all the commotion still going on. Now that I didn't have the kids to worry about, I kind of wanted to find Boruto again but I decided against it. It took me fucking forever to even leave the stadium and it was over an hour later before I ever made it to the hotel.

Being in a hotel had become natural. We were on the road often… but there was nothing like being home. The kids took the traveling well, but we all missed home when we weren't there. Boruto had been playing professionally for a long time now. This was his sixth year. He'd attained a lot of fame since then, especially in our hometown but he did well with it- even if he did complain about his fans sometimes.

There had been times when the kids and I had to miss games, but every time had been for good reason. Once when Kiki had a terrible stomach bug and once when Sora had a bad cold. Thankfully they were healthy kids. If we ever had to miss a game, I always reassured Boruto because he was more of a worrier than I was. If the kids were sick he wanted to be with them too, but I always took care of them.

I walked inside the suite, stripping off my coat and then my shirt. I toed off my boots and unbuckled my belt, stripping my pants off just as I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. I quickly turned it to the sports channel, where they were now showing a variety of replays. I was vaguely listening to the reporters talk about the game as I got myself a beer before getting in the bed.

My eyes returned to the screen when they started talking about Boruto. He always got the best feedback and I watched all his highlights with a smile. I'd just been taking a swallow of my beer when they started joking about that heavy tackle he'd taken and then played the clip. Seeing his face up close had me spitting out my beer and half choking.

"Fuck… ing… shit." I sputtered, glaring at the TV. Damn him. He was too cute for his own good. Even more so when he was mad.

I got up, pissed that I'd gotten beer all over me. I went to the bathroom, about to wipe myself off but decided to just take a shower instead. I'd been smelling so good too… and now I was ruined. It was all Boruto's fault… and that's why he would forever be a pain in my ass- even when he wasn't around.

I took a quick shower, not wanting to smell like beer when Boruto finally got home. Once I was clean and dry I put on a pair of fresh briefs and eyed my bottle of cologne. What the hell. I sprayed myself twice before getting a new beer. The other wasn't cold enough anymore, and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I got back in bed with a sigh, a yawn following. It was late as fuck now and I was tired… but there was no way in hell I was going to fall asleep.

After finishing three beers, I didn't drink anymore. I never drank these days. I didn't want it around the kids and I didn't have much time to just drink casually. Those three beers were enough to give me a little buzz. The TV wasn't showing Boruto anymore so I rolled on my side and stared at the empty side, that side of the bed still perfectly made. My eyes got heavier by the second and I couldn't stop yawning. Once I got too tired to fight it, I let my eyes close and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when I felt a cover being placed over me and a warm body cuddle against me. A hand began massaging my scalp and a kiss was placed on my forehead.

"Boruto." I breathed, my eyes opening slightly to look at him. I smiled at how thrilled he looked. "Finally made it back to me." I grumbled, pouting playfully.

He chuckled and gave me a fond look. "Sorry I took so long, but I'm all yours now." He promised. "Judging from your level of flaunting, the kids must be with my parents."

"I'm not fucking flaunting… but yeah, they are." I sighed and rolled onto my back to stretch. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright, I prefer to have you well rested." He said and snuggled closer. I didn't miss the way he tried to subtly sniff me.

"You're not tired?" I asked, not wanting him to push himself anymore than he already did.

"I'm good." He assured. "Are you?"

"Of course I am." I smirked and rolled over on top of him. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited on this shit?"

He grinned and grabbed my shoulders. "Not as long as I have."

"How have you waited longer than me?" I rolled my eyes, my hips rolling too- but I couldn't control them.

He bit his lip and spread his legs further. "Hmm, cause I'm the horny one."

"Not the only one. You know I can't handle going without you for long." I growled.

Boruto shivered like I knew he would. "Damn, you're not pulling any punches tonight. Already starting with the bedroom voice."

"And yet you dare get into bed with me with those damn pajamas. You knew the kids weren't here… you're just trying to piss me off, as usual." I glared at him, flexing my hips.

He gasped and tightened his grip on my shoulders. "Me? I would never." He stated, playing innocent.

"You get on my fucking nerves." I hissed. "I shouldn't fuck you just to spite your ass."

"Kawakiiii." He whined, knowing I really would. "Don't . . . I've been wanting this all day."

"Quit lying asshole. The only thing you've thought about is your fucking game. You might have been thinking about it for the past few hours… but don't go lying to me."

"Bastard, don't go telling me what I think." He said, glaring at me. "I _was_ thinking about it all day even if I had to put it in the back of my mind during the game. There's no way I can think of you and focus at the same time."

"Shut up." I growled and rolled off of him, back onto my back. "I'm so done with you. You're too annoying."

He sat up and frowned. "Ki! Come on . . . . . . . I'll ask nicely." He added with a slight blush.

"Oh?" I smirked at that and turned my head to look at him better. "Then ask… maybe I won't deny you."

His blush deepened and he dropped his gaze to the sheets. "Can I have your cock . . . please?"

"Hm…" I forced myself not to grin and took a moment to think about my answer. "You can have it… in your mouth."

He opened his mouth but shut it again, seeming to take what he could get for now. I watched as he pulled the cover down, settling himself between my legs. He wasted no time taking my member out of my briefs, his eyes darkening as he slowly slipped it into his mouth. The way his cheeks were still flushed as his lips stretched around me was driving me crazy already. He closed his eyes as he started sucking me, his tongue pressed flat against the underside of my cock. I groaned softly once he began bobbing his head up and down at a moderate speed. One hand came to rest on my thigh as the other played with my balls, a hiss escaping my lips when he suddenly deep throated me. His pace quickened and he sucked harder, it taking everything I had not to reach down and fist his blond hair. I wanted to be able to see every fucking thing. It only lasted about five minutes before he pulled off, panting.

His eyes met mine as my dick rested against his cheek, his expression absolutely _wrecked._ "Now? Please, can I have it now? Ki, please . . . I need it." He begged like never before, hand holding my cock in place.

Fuck. My hands fisted in the sheets as his words went straight to my dick. "Boruto," I hissed, panting as I lost it. I came right then, my body trembling. I couldn't fucking believe it. I fucking hated him. How dare he do this to me.

Boruto gasped and leaned back, some of my seed getting on his face. "K-Kawaki . . ."

I stared up at the ceiling then, in shock. All I could do was take a moment to breathe and calm myself. I was at a complete loss. It was silent for a moment before I heard Boruto moving around. Once he was finished, he straddled me, clothes now gone.

"I could say so many things right now . . . but I won't." He breathed, rubbing his erection against my abs. "You've kept me waiting long enough. What else do I have to do before you give me what I want?"

"Who… the fuck… do you think… you are…" I asked quietly, seething every word. "I can't… you… damn it Boruto… Watch how you speak to me."

"There's nothing wrong with what I said!" He insisted.

"Never… you've never…" I shook my head, hating the way my face burned. "I can't."

He lowered his head and rested it against my chest, still slightly thrusting his hips. "You wanted me to ask nicely and I did . . . I'm the one who's embarrassed . . . damn you, pushing me to this point. I'm desperate here, don't make me get even more drastic. You're not ready for what this mouth can say when I'm needy enough."

"No… don't… I can't handle it." I breathed shakily. Just thinking about him saying anything else like that drove me mad.

"Then give me what I want." He demanded, lowering his voice and scratching my sides with his nails.

"Just shut up and take it. Don't speak anymore. Not another fucking word."

He he sat up and glared at me when our eyes met, his hand going to his mouth as he started sucking two of his fingers. Once he got them wet enough, he reached behind himself and slipped them past his entrance, a moan falling from his lips. He was really trying to kill me, I felt like I was going to blow again already. What the fuck. My hands went to his hips as he rode his fingers, his ass actually putting on a show. He prepared himself shamelessly, for once not caring that I was staring at him so intensely. I could tell the second he added a third finger, his head tossing back as he moaned, that throat of his stretched beautifully.

I growled at the sight and he answered with a whimper. Soon enough he pulled his hand away, taking a moment to catch his breath. Then he reached behind himself again and took hold of my hard cock. He squeezed his hand tight on purpose, blue eyes flashing at the groan it pulled from me. The eye contact didn't last long as he hung his head, easing his way back and onto my dick. It seemed to take forever before I was finally in to the hilt, my hands holding his hips in a bruising grip while his body shook.

"K-ki . . ." He moaned, head still hung and hands resting on my stomach.

"Move." I hissed. "Please." I couldn't fucking take it.

He took a shaky breath before starting to roll his hips, slowly riding me. His breathing picked up again and he flipped his bangs out of his face, voicing his pleasure when the tip of my member rubbed against his prostate. He started grinding down harder, teasing me as much as he was teasing himself. Though I knew his teasing was just a bluff. Neither one of us had the patience nor the will to tease anymore. Finally he moved faster, raising his hips and dropping back down. If I held him any tighter he would break and his hands left my stomach to rest on my thighs for better leverage.

His moans were getting louder and his cock twitched, my own hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him over and over. He was really something else. I wasn't sure I would be able to hold out at this rate, asshole pushing me past my limit. I greedily took in every second as he bounced on my lap, unable to look away even if I wanted to. It only took about two more minutes before I was about to come again. Boruto was right at the edge himself, his member an angry red. I was just about to let go when he stopped, hands coming back to my stomach and his body trembling.

"No… fuck." I panted. "Don't fucking stop, asshole."

He looked at me pleadingly, face flushed. "I-I can't . ." He whined, his exhaustion coming through.

"Damn it, Boruto." I groaned. I was going to give him a fucking earful about this later. He was such a liar, acting like he was fine. I sat up, wrapping my arm around him before flipping our positions.

Boruto clung to me, both of us panting as I wasted no time in moving. I couldn't stop… I wanted so desperately for us both to come and then we could both get the rest we needed. I snapped my hips at a brutal pace, making him scream like I knew he could. My hand moved to his throat while I continued to pound into him, holding him in a firm grip. His moans vibrated agasinst my hand and he clenched hard around me as he suddenly came. My thrust didn't stop and I groaned as I came soon after him. We rode out our orgasms, taking our time enjoying the high it brought. I collapsed on top of him with one final thrust, every drop of my seed coating his insides.

The room was filled with the sounds of our lungs struggling to breathe, my skin still hot. Once I caught my breath, I leaned back to look at Boruto who had fucking passed out. I sighed loudly, my lips tugging apart into a smile. He was such an asshole… but some things never changed.

Slowly and easily I pulled out of him and got out of bed. After I cleaned both of us up I laid down next to him, pulling the covers over us before wrapping my arm around him. Boruto snuggled closer to me in his sleep and I continued to smile until I fell asleep alongside him.

When I woke up it was late morning, Boruto was still out cold. He was snoring lightly, something that only happened when he really was exhausted. He'd been working so hard lately so I knew he needed some rest. We would finally be flying home today, so I needed to get the kids and all our shit together. Our flight wasn't until later this afternoon, so Boruto had plenty of time to rest. The kids were going to be so happy to have so much time with him… and so was I.

After texting Himawari to make sure the kids were fine and would be ready for me to pick them up, I went around the suite, packing everything and triple checking to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. There were so many times we'd lost shit from traveling, so I was extra careful these days. Once I knew for sure everything was packed, I went to the bed and watched Boruto as he slept for a moment. He was sleeping so hard that I doubted he'd wake up before I returned, but I still wrote him a little note just in case.

Boruto's family was staying at a different hotel, but it was close enough that I just walked to it. I stayed for a few minutes, talking to everyone before leaving with the kids. They were both giddy, talking about how much fun they had this morning… and I was a little pissed that Naruto let them have ice cream for breakfast, but decided to let it go.

I held their hands as the three of us walked towards our hotel. It took a lot longer to get back, what with those two having such short legs and all but I managed to get back in an hours' time.

"Don't be loud when we walk in, Daddy might still be sleeping." I told my two little monsters and they both giggled.

"Okay Papa. We'll be quiet." Kiki said in the loudest whisper I ever heard.

I sighed as I opened the door and held it while they ran inside, screaming. "Daddy, Daddy!" So much for being quiet.

I walked in, not bothering to stop them. They missed him like crazy and he missed them too… There was no sense in dimming their excitement. When I walked around the corner and saw them both jumping on the bed, I huffed and crossed my arms. Boruto was struggling not to get hurt by their roughhousing.

"No jumping on the bed!" I yelled and they both plopped down on top of Boruto, knocking the wind out of him. Too bad I didn't have the heart to punish them.

Boruto groaned before launching a tickle attack. "Think you can sneak up on me when I'm sleeping, I'll show you!" He said, smiling as they screamed and laughed.

"Alright, children." I called, referring to Boruto more than the kids. "I think we should all go and have lunch. We don't have much time left before we have to get to the airport. Uh… kids, let's go wait down in the lobby for Daddy." I suggested, suddenly remembering I left him naked. Thank god the cover was over him.

"Noooo!" They both whined, not wanting to leave him.

"I'll be down super fast." Boruto promised and gave them each a kiss on their forehead. "Keep an eye on Papa for me til I get there, okay?" He whispered loudly, making sure I heard him.

"Okay!" Sora whispered back just as loudly.

"Let's go, Sora… if we don't move fast Daddy will be there before us. He's the fastest." Kiki reminded.

My eyes met Boruto's, both of us smiling as the kids bounced over to me and the three of us left the room. That was a close call, I needed to be more thoughtful. We waited in the lobby for about ten minutes before Boruto came jogging towards us. His hair was wet. He'd obviously taken a shower in record time. Sora and Kiki clung to him happily and he took their hands into his as we all left the hotel.

After a nice lunch, we took our time going back to the hotel and gathered all our things before heading to the airport. Boruto's family was flying back with us and we all boarded the plane. I hated flying. Fucking hated it, but I never complained. Boruto still knew I didn't like it because any time we were inside a plane, I had a nasty look on my face that I couldn't control.

Thankfully the three hour flight flew by with the kids being such a distraction. When we finally made it home, I wanted to kiss the grass on the front lawn because I was that fucking happy. The first thing I did was flop on the couch and take a deep relieving breath. For a little while… there would be no more traveling. No more practice for Boruto. No more games. No more interviews. It was a miracle.

Boruto had enough energy to run through the house and out the back door, taking the kids out to play. I groaned, feeling guilty for lying around on the couch so I got up and dragged myself behind them. The three of them were running around at high speeds and I stiffened, eyes widening when I saw Boruto charging at me.

"Ah, shit." I went to move but was too slow, Boruto hit me hard, tackling me down to the ground. "Fuuuuudge." I wheezed, catching myself from letting out a curse loud enough that the kids would hear. I just got bulldozed, I didn't want to be smacked too. "Boruto," I snapped. "I do not play football… why would you tackle me like that?"

"I may or may not be holding a grudge from last night." He said, an evil glint in his eyes. "Pile on!" He yelled and the kids dashed over, jumping on top of us.

"Too heavy." I gasped, but laid still on the ground, defeated. "You three… are gonna kill me."

"Nuh uh, Papa is too strong for that!" Sora argued and Boruto laughed.

"No… Papa is too old for this." I groaned.

"Don't hurt Papa… he's old." Kiki scolded Boruto and Sora, quickly getting off of me herself. I looked up at her, brows furrowing at the way she pouted. Oh no...

Boruto got off and picked up Sora, leaning down and opening his free arm to Kiki. "Oh sweetheart, it's alright. Papa's okay."

Kiki threw herself into Boruto's open arm but her lip was still trembling. I sat up and laughed before reaching over to tussle her hair. "Don't make that face… I was only kidding. I'm not old, far from it… your Daddy on the other hand… he's ancient."

"Wh...what is ancient?" Kiki sniffled.

"I know!" Sora chipped in. "It's when you're good at sports!"

"Nope. It means that he's nowhere near as strong as me." I declared, laughing when both of them grinned, their eyes lighting up.

Boruto rolled his eyes fondly. "Uh huh, but you're nowhere near as fast as me, grandpa."

"That's not grandpa, it's Papa!" Kiki yelled, smacking Boruto across the cheek.

"Hey," I chided. "Don't hit your Daddy, he's sensitive."

"Sorry, Daddy." Kiki whined and rubbed the cheek she hit. "Please don't cry."

"Noooo, don't cry." Sora said and started rubbing his other cheek.

Boruto sighed and gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, I won't cry. Just remember, no hitting unless you hear a bad word." He scolded lightly.

"Hey!" I growled and flicked Boruto in his forehead. "That's not fair!"

"Ow . . . now I might cry." Boruto said, giving the kids a pitiful look. "It's not my fault Papa has a dirty mouth."

"Whatever." I sighed and got to my feet. "It's late, I'm going to start dinner. The kids need their baths… if you can handle it."

"Bath time!" The kids cheered and Boruto stood, holding them in his arms.

"Of course I can handle it." He said and looked at Kiki and Sora. "Bubbles or no bubbles?"

"Bubbbbbbles!" Kiki bounced in his hold excitedly.

"Just don't make a mess." I told them before leading the way inside.

I started dinner, listening to Boruto and the kids laugh as they more than likely played more than actually washing. I made a quick stir fry since it was already so late and the kids needed to be getting into bed soon. Just as I was finishing up, I heard the kids running through the house and grinned. It had been a while since Boruto had to deal with bath time… The bath was the easy part… but those two monsters had grown a habit of running away as soon as they were dry. I had to fight them so often, they thought it was a game. It was never funny to me, but now that Boruto was dealing with it, it was funny as fuck.

Sora was the first one I spotted, he had his towel wrapped tight around himself, the little hood hanging down just above his eyes. He grinned at me, knowing he was being bad.

"Sora." I called in warning, trying not to smile as I listened to Kiki's quick steps that never stopped.

"Come here you little rascals!" Boruto called, his voice light and sounding like he was having fun. "Just wait til I catch you!"

"Can't catch me!" Sora yelled, but he was talking to me.

I walked towards him slowly, he was grinning cheekily, ready to dash off if I made any quicker movement. I inched towards him, until he was within reach and got lucky as hell when he went to take off and his foot slipped. I laughed as I swooped him up into my arms.

"Got you." I teased, pinching his nose.

"Nooo! Kiki, I've been caught!" He yelled, still laughing.

Kiki came running down the hall, Boruto hot on her heels. "Oh noooo! Daddy is fast!"

I carried Sora out of the kitchen and into the living room, Boruto chasing Kiki around in a large circle until he finally turned and went the other way, catching her before she could stop. They were both laughing as Boruto kissed her all over her face until she was pushing his face away.

"Too much kisses, Daddy!" She laughed loudly.

"Time to get dressed and stop being little monsters." I shook my head, carrying Sora through the living room and down the hall to his bedroom. He'd stopped fighting and I smiled down at him, knowing he was exhausted. "Sleepy, huh?" I chuckled as I held him in one arm and got him some pajamas with the other.

"Tired . . ." He yawned, cuddling against my shoulder. "Daddy and Papa are too good at the bath game."

I sighed, wanting to tell him that it was not a game and he had to stop that nonsense but I just didn't have the heart. He was too adorable. He was definitely Boruto's mini me. He didn't fight me as I put him down and dressed him but the second his pajamas were in place he was holding his arms up, wanting to be held. He was a year younger than Kiki, and much more clingy than she ever had been. I picked him up and left his room, his little head resting on my shoulder.

"You have to have dinner, can't fall asleep yet buddy." I told him just as I walked into the living room and found Boruto with his legs wrapped around Kiki, holding her in place. He'd managed to get her gown on, but was having quite the time trying to brush her hair. She was trying to run, but he had her good… still she wouldn't be still enough to let him brush her hair.

She was a fighter… just like me. It was so heartwarming.

"Kiki. Stop it." I scolded her. "Let your Daddy brush your hair so we can eat and then have a story before bed."

She stopped and crossed her arms before flopping down on her bottom. "Okaaaay."

Boruto gave me a grateful look and then shook his head. "I swear, just like your Papa."

I shot him the bird before carrying Sora into the kitchen. I sat him in his chair with his booster before fixing his and Kiki's plates. Once I sat them on the table, Kiki came barrelling in and took her seat. I glanced at Boruto behind her for a second before returning to the stove to fix our plates as well. Once we were all settled and eating our dinner, things got quiet. The kids were always fast in eating, though Sora was a little slower tonight, thanks to how tired he was. I didn't finish my plate before I was full, my eyes locked on the kids to see if they were finished or not.

"I'm a little nervous about them starting school soon." Boruto said, looking at them softly. "But I think it will be alright . . . especially since I'm retiring."

My eyes widened. "What… did you just say?" I asked, my breath escaping me.

"I had my fun." He said, grinning at me. "Now it's time to give all my attention to what I enjoy most, my family."

"Boruto…" I couldn't believe it. I looked at the kids, finding them both watching us quietly. "Are you sure you want to retire so soon?" I asked, not wanting him to make any drastic decisions… I had to watch his ass.

He nodded. "I've thought this through, I'm ready. I don't want to miss a second of our kids growing up. And I want to have the time to spoil you for real."

"Boruto… this is serious. You can't just decide it instantly. When have you taken time to think about it?" I had to be certain… I had to know he was certain.

"Before this season even started, I knew it would be my last." He confessed, eyes having that determined shine of his. "It's time, Ki. I want to come home."

My heart skipped a beat and I reached across the table to take his hand in mine. "We want you home too." I whispered. "If you're really sure… I won't argue. Nothing would make me happier honestly… and the kids…" I looked to them again, finding them wide eyed with curiosity. "You guys want Daddy home too, right?"

"All the time?" Sora gasped in disbelief, wanting nothing more.

"Yes." Kiki said without hesitation. "I want Daddy home all the time so he can teach me football!"

"Me too, me too!" Sora added and Boruto laughed.

"You got it." Boruto beamed, giving my hand a firm squeeze.

I was so taken aback by this turn of events… so happy that I didn't know what to say. Boruto was going to retire, he was going to be home for good and the two of us could focus on nothing but the kids. It would definitely be good. For a while I thought I'd have to homeschool them, with all the traveling we did. But now I didn't have to worry. They'd be able to go to school and make friends and have both Boruto and I here, home, supporting them always.

We carried the kids to their room, settling them both in their beds and tucking them in. Boruto took the role of storyteller for the night. Before he'd finished the short book, both of the kids were knocked out. They'd had a busy weekend and it had definitely caught up to them. I stood by the door, watching as Boruto went to Kiki's bed and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, and then did the same to Sora. He put the book back on the bookshelf before walking over to me. There was a lot on my mind, and Boruto seemed to be in the same situation.

After all these years… all the hard times… and all the bliss, we had reached this point. Boruto had accomplished his goals, but there was more important things now. Those two kids that we loved so much… how short time was… He was making the best decision for himself and for all of us. They needed him. I needed him… and he needed us. Nothing else mattered. Our family was most important. Those two precious little monsters… they deserved all of our time, a stable home and now they would have it.

I snatched Boruto towards me, wrapping my arms around him tightly, my cheek resting on the top of his head. "Thank you, Boruto." I whispered quietly.

"Thank you, Ki. I know you've missed me." He whispered back, holding me just as tight. "But I'll be here now . . . and I'll save you from cooking duty." He teased and then was serious again. "I love you, Kawaki."

"I love you more… asshole." I told him, voice barely audible. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

I'd been happy so many times… so fucking happy… and yet, I didn't think I'd ever been happier. This was a new chapter, a new beginning for us. Just imagining all the fun we were going to have… all the memories we had yet to make. We'd gone through a lot to get to this point… but now we were here and there was just so fucking much to look forward to.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We had so much fun making this story and we thank everyone for reading our first Kawaki and Boruto fic XD Be on the look out for one shots that we'll added to this** **story** **later. Also there will be a** **squeal** **, surprise! As for our** **collaborations** **, any future Kawaki and Bouto fics will be posted on Tyy's yaoi** **profile** **while our Levi and Eren fics will be posted on Kana's. We hope you all will continue to support us and enjoy our works 3**

 **Until the next story,**

 **KanaTyy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Halloween one shot**

Halloween was one of Kawaki's favorite holidays. The reason was simple, it didn't take much to enjoy it. Every year, Iwabe had a huge Halloween party at his place which was surprisingly huge considering he was just one man. Every year he would have a tent rented and there would be an interesting haunted house crafted out of it. There was unlimited alcohol, more weed than the whole party could smoke. The only thing they had to do was show up in a costume and everything, even including food was free.

Kawaki wasn't one for "dressing up" and regardless of everything else the party offered, it was the reminder of Boruto's costume from the previous year that had him so fired up about going. He'd dressed as a hero sidekick which sounded safe enough but it had been just the opposite. The way the thin material clung so perfectly to every inch of his body had nearly drove Kawaki mad—needless to say, they holed up in one of Iwabe's spare rooms and Kawaki fucked Boruto until he was too exhausted to even picture that costume anymore. The memory had never left him though.

Even though not only did they live together, but they shared a room, Kawaki and Boruto had managed to keep their costumes a secret from each other. They were still amazed about that. The pair hadn't wanted to influence each other's decisions until the final reveal so while Boruto got ready in the bathroom, Kawaki was getting ready in their bedroom. This year, though it was a simple pick, he was happy with his choice of costume. Of course it had cost a lot more than any other costume he'd ever had—because he wanted the real deal—he was pleased with the results.

Kawaki wasn't stupid and he was well aware of the fact that he could have rented a suit for the occasion, but he had gotten excited and just bought one and had it custom trailered to his liking. It was sleek, black, and sexy. He'd mooused his hair and combed it back and then slid on the black masquerade mask. Once the ensemble was complete, Kawaki smirked at his reflection in the mirror. This year it was going to be Boruto who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Boruto had more trouble this year than any other deciding on a costume. He went back and forth from superheroes to star wars to animals. Maybe it had been the pressure getting to him, but it had been challenging and at one point he didn't know if he would find something in time. Finally the blond was hit with an idea and had done his best to find a worthy version of the costume he wanted. It took longer than he had wanted, but it was so worth it. The white blond wig he had on spiked up every which way aside from two longer clusters of hair that fell on either sides of his face. The black boots went just up to his knees, hugging the tight grey material that made up his pants.

The white pirate like shirt was puffy, opened at the chest that was still exposed despite the black vest he wore. Complete with a large necklace and black gloves, Boruto admired the way the clothes looked in the bathroom mirror. He had done a decent job with the makeup too although he omitted the eyebrow slits. He wasn't going that far for a single night, not a chance in hell. There was a cape that went with the Jareth costume and he was on the fence on whether he wanted to really finish off the goblin king look. Boruto decided to leave it in the end, excitedly opening the bathroom door to see if his boyfriend was ready. Kawaki opened the bedroom door at the same time and they spotted each other almost instantly.

Of all things Boruto was not ready for a suit, a black suit no less. His blue eyes trailed down the clean cut and fancy attire. It complemented his body so well and the mask gave a mysterious air to the other man. He looked like trouble. Sharp, dangerous and sexy trouble that Boruto wanted to get in. A part of him was mushy over the fact that this was what Kawaki could look like on their wedding day. However, most of him wanted to take the masked stranger right back into that bedroom.

Kawaki should have known Boruto would end up in something that showed off his legs, but the black boots came as a surprise. Kawaki had never seen Boruto in any kind of boots before, but those black knee high boots _really_ fit him. The vest he wore over his white shirt was also tight around his middle, coming up right under his chest. The loose sleeves and open top were the only parts not clinging to him but damn if it didn't look just as good as the rest. Kawaki scowled at the delicious sight before him, mentally debating if he even wanted to leave the apartment at this point.

"What time does the party start again?" Boruto asked, still checking out his lover. "We might be late . . . very late . . . fuck, even the bow tie is hot."

Of course Boruto wouldn't make things any easier on him, Kawaki should have known. "Shit." He cursed, finding himself unable to look away to even think about checking the time, but he knew it was getting late. They'd waited until the last minute to get ready after all. "Turn around."

The blond grinned before doing as he was told. "Better late than never, right?"

There was no way Kawaki wanted to share that ass with a group of drunk idiots, but he couldn't really think about that when he was so torn between soaking up the sight in front of him forever or ripping the costume clean off of him to get busy.

"You picked something just to piss me off… didn't you, asshole?" Kawaki clicked his tongue and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. No way he'd last half the night thinking about Boruto in his stupid costume.

"I wouldn't dare." Boruto laughed and curled his finger. "Get over here, you sexy bastard."

Kawaki was moving without another thought, it only took him two small strides to close the distance between them. His hands grabbed Boruto by his hips and pulled him back against him. He flexed his hips forward just to be a dick and to get a reaction out of Boruto. The blond pressed back and hummed in approval, head turning to mouth at Kawaki's jaw.

"By the time I finish with your cinnamon roll ass tonight, you won't be getting out of bed until next year. For now though, cover up your ass. We're going." Kawaki said but the harsh way he spoke was strongly contradicted by the sweet kiss he placed on Boruto's cheek.

"Okay, Ki." Boruto agreed and detached himself to put on the cape after all. "I'll make sure to give as good as I get." He winked.

"Sure, hope that get up came with some goddamn knee pads. You'll need it." Kawaki huffed and then turned to head down the hallway. "Didn't I roll a fucking joint when we got home?" He was certain he had, it would do him some good to smoke before they left.

Boruto chuckled as he followed him into the living room. "You already smoked it. Roll another and I'll let you smoke it in the car." He said, feeling generous but also knowing that the longer they stayed in the apartment the harder it would be for him not to jump Kawaki.

"Really?" Kawaki asked in surprise. He'd never smoked in Boruto's car. Ever. "Okay I won't argue with that."

Kawaki sat down on the couch and opened his box, quickly getting to work. It only took him a minute to get his joint rolled and then he placed everything he'd pulled out back into the box. He stood up, making sure he had everything he needed, including his lighter and then he and Boruto left their apartment together. They weren't even on the road long before Kawaki fired up his joint and started smoking, he at least had the courtesy to roll the window halfway down but it wouldn't do much good. They would be smoked out in no time.

"You gonna smoke with me tonight?" Kawaki asked while holding in a large drag of smoke.

"Nah, I'll leave that to the pros." Boruto told him, though he planned to get his drink on. Knowing them, they would end up staying the night just like last year. "You think the haunted house is going to be any good this year? Hopefully my smack talk motivated Iwabe to put in a little more effort."

"It better be, I threw in a little chunk of money to help him out with it. Not like the bastard is hurting for anything." Kawaki half rolled his eyes as he raised the joint for another toke.

Boruto glanced over at him. "Yeah? Let's see how well he uses it."

The ride to Iwabe's house was calm and the traffic wasn't too bad. There were cars everywhere when he pulled up and it took them a few minutes to find a spot to park, the familiar house decked out for halloween and the bass from whatever song that was playing vibrating in the yard.

Kawaki was both excited and dreading the night ahead. They could end up having a great time or it could go to shit real quick. Either way, there was no turning back and he couldn't exactly not show up for Iwabe. He was Kawaki's closest friend except for Boruto, but Boruto was much more than that. Kawaki adjusted his mask as he walked ahead, stopping in front of the car to wait for Boruto who was fussing with his cape.

"You got it over there?" Kawaki asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited, trying not to laugh when he realized the cape had gotten closed in the door and instead of opening it, Boruto was tugging on it. "You rip it and I'll kick your ass."

"Stay over there and let me handle this." Boruto huffed and gave it one last tug. The fabric came free, luckily in one piece. "Damn thing." He grumbled under his breath before coming around.

"Let me see it." Kawaki growled. He would make Boruto got right back in the car if he'd messed up the only thing hiding his ass.

"It's fine." Boruto insisted and sighed when his boyfriend ignored him to examine it for himself.

Kawaki pulled the cape aside to get another good look underneath, smirking to himself. "Alright. It's fine."

Boruto shook his head fondly and linked their arms together. "Come on, masked casanova. Time to make our appearance."

"Don't go running off once you've had a few drinks. I'd hate to end up in jail tonight." Kawaki sighed but smiled down at Boruto as they headed towards the front porch.

Several people were hanging around on it, drinking and talking amongst themselves. Iwabe wasn't out there so Kawaki led Boruto inside and into a hoard of people. Everybody was wearing a costume, most of the girls wearing things that resembled lingerie more than actual costumes. Kawaki rolled his eyes at the sight, trying to avoid such things but it was impossible when he was searching for Iwabe. Luckily, following the strong smell of weed led him straight to him.

He was by the back door, holding a blunt in one hand and a beer in the other, there was black and white paint all over his face that was done well to make him resemble a skeleton with the rest of his costume. Kawaki tugged Boruto along, stopping only when he reached Iwabe's side and he stole the blunt right out of his hand.

"What the… Kawaki?!" Iwabe gawked before slapping Kawaki on his back and laughing obnoxiously. "Damn dude, you scared me. I hope you're planning to help out the haunted house."

"The fuck are you trying to say?" Kawaki huffed, offended.

"He's just jealous because he could never pull off something that classy." Boruto said and stole Iwabe's unopened beer. "Speaking of haunted houses, did you get it right this time or is it still lame?"

"Boruto~" Iwabe wiggled his brows but before he could go any further Kawaki smacked him in the back of his head.

"Wanna try that again?"

"Hey! It's not like that… but if it was…"

Kawaki lurched at his friend who only laughed and ran out the back door, hollering for them to come check out the haunted house for themselves.

"I'm gonna kill his ass tonight." Kawaki grumbled before taking several drags off the blunt and pulling Boruto along with him.

The blond popped open the beer can and took a couple swigs. "The undead will die again."

"And again. Until I'm satisfied." Kawaki said, grey eyes locked on the black tent ahead of them.

People were screaming on the inside and there were some other creepy noises happening. There were two girls off to the side, one trying to calm down the other who was apparently trying not to vomit. More people were scattered around and some just entering the tent.

"I think it's gonna be pretty good this year. Just listen to those screams." Kawaki mused as they walked along slowly.

Boruto grinned, more than ready to check it out for himself. "Do you think you'll get scared?"

"Me?" Kawaki scoffed and finished off the blunt before flicking it out into the yard. "The fuck do I look like?"

"My future." Boruto replied sweetly before he added with a smirk, "And the next thing on my to do list."

"Damn cinnamon roll ass." Kawaki rolled his eyes but grinned as he wrapped his arm around Boruto's shoulder and tugged him close. They finally stopped just in front of the tent and Iwabe was all but bouncing on his feet.

"You fuckers are gonna be surprised this year. Best one yet. By a mile." He claimed proudly.

Boruto downed a good amount of his drink before handing it over. "In that case, hold my beer dude. We're going in."

Iwabe took it, grinning from ear to ear. "Have fun!"

Kawaki laughed as Iwabe pulled the curtain like door open for them to step in and they did. It was so dark and almost eerie feeling. It was even colder than the outside of the tent and the screams not too far away were near deafening. Suddenly a masked man was standing before them, appearing out of nowhere.

"You'll walk straight ahead until you reach a wall and then follow the maze… at your own risk of course." The man spoke with a gruff voice and disappeared as suddenly as he'd popped up.

"Glad somebody showed up. Can't see shit." Kawaki said as he walked ahead, the cold air feeling damp.

He really couldn't see what was right in front of him which he soon found to be a thin wall. His free hand felt around and then he turned to his left, following along the path shrouded in darkness. The screaming ended abruptly, leaving total silence in its wake. The only thing they could hear was their own footsteps.

"Seems legit." Boruto whispered hopefully, not wanting to talk too loud and miss something. "Be ready for some jumpscares."

"Don't worry, Boruto. I'll protect you." Kawaki smirked just as the distinct sound of metal scraping metal.

It was an annoying sound that didn't exactly seem frightening at least until the metal was revealed in what looked like a large blade slicing through the air in front of them. It was hitting something repeatedly to cause sparks to fly through the air and light up the area just a bit. It was a little unnerving, but not scary, though the sudden evil cackle right on their left did surprise Kawaki.

Boruto on the other hand was creeped out in the best possible way and wrapped his arm around Kawaki's waist. "Okay, knight in sinful black. Lead on."

"No problem." Kawaki smiled, patting Boruto on his chest with the hand against him thanks to the snug position of his arm being wrapped around him.

Another turn came up and as soon as they rounded the corner a blinding light flashed before them, showing the most hideous looking creature with the smallest black eyes peeking at them. It screeched and moaned like a zombie, reaching out towards Boruto with a bloodied, two-fingered hand. He karate chopped the hand and plastered himself closer to Kawaki's side.

"Gross!" The blond smiled.

Kawaki laughed as the creep vanished and along with it, the light. They moved forward slowly, the uncomfortable silence creeping back up until they turned another corner and walked into a makeshift room with very dim lighting. There were three bodies standing still in the room side by side. They had deathly pale skin, long greasy hair and clothes that looked more like rags. The only thing that shattered the silence was frantic whispering and manic giggles that even managed to leave Kawaki unsettled. It felt as if they'd stepped into some haunted psych ward.

With his suspicions high, Kawaki slowly pulled Boruto along with him, spotting the open doorway just beyond the three figures. The closer they got, the more frantic the whispering became. Then a type of demonic chanting began, the sound of chains rattling sounded behind them and Kawaki peeked back over his shoulder to see another figure, this one covered in all black drunkenly stepping towards them with some heavy chains. Boruto had looked back as well but his attention was stolen once more when a crackly voice spoke next to him.

"Are you afraid?"

Boruto yelped and punched the figure right in the face. "Shit!" Now it was getting creepy in a bad way and he only felt a little guilty about hitting the guy who was just doing his job.

"Damn." Kawaki laughed as he walked ahead, holding Boruto a little tighter. "You could have really hurt that guy, Boruto." Kawaki told him, tone slightly chiding but he was nothing shy of proud. Those quick reflexes would do him well if somebody was ever trying to hurt him.

"Fight or flight, Ki. Having people in a situation where they get scared can make them forget it's not real. I was threatened, so I lashed out." Boruto said as it got dark again. "But I'll try not to hit anyone else . . ."

"Is your hand okay?" Kawaki asked, raising the hand to his lips to kiss it. "You need this, you know?"

"Your healing kiss? I sure do. Feels all better now." Boruto smiled, begging to calm down again.

"You know I was talking about you needing the hand, not the kiss." Kawaki mused but said nothing else as they walked down a stretch of darkness in silence, until a familiar sound of chains rattled right behind them.

The black figure was apparently following right behind them but it couldn't be seen thanks to their equally black surroundings. Boruto wondered if he was coming for revenge and kept looking back over his shoulder. Ignoring it, Kawaki kept walking and feeling the wall beside him with every step. It was hard not being able to see and they really couldn't see anything at all. At least until a glowing skeleton jumped out in front of them with a sinister growl, barely two inches between them.

Boruto yelped for the second time and jumped back. "Fuck, it's Iwabe!"

"Damn it Boruto, you're no fun!" Iwabe whined but disappeared as if he was never there to begin with.

"Don't go running away." Kawaki said, tugging on Boruto to bring him closer.

"I didn't know that was really him." The blond said with a chuckle. "I was just cracking a joke."

"Yeah you seem like you could use a good joke right about now." Kawaki teased.

Boruto picked up on the unspoken message. "What? I'm not scared, I was just surprised." He told the masked man. "But we should keep going in case chain boy catches up."

"Right." Kawaki agreed in amusement and once again moved forward.

They had to be reaching the end now and Boruto would admit that it was a pretty good run. Iwabe did much better than last year for sure, he had fun. He walked along with Kawaki waiting for the next jumpscare, but paused when he felt something brush up against his leg. He reached a hand out that went through thin air making him frown.

"What was that?"

"Hm?" Kawaki turned to look at him, though he couldn't see a thing.

"Something just—ah!" Boruto took two quick steps backwards. "It did it again!" What the hell was moving back and forth so fast? It wasn't big enough to be a person and it was as silent as the grave.

"I don't feel anything." Kawaki grumbled, wondering what was going on.

Boruto moved his leg out to try and trip whatever was touching him, but it came from the other side and went right between him and Kawaki. "There! That! It was . . . prickly."

"Can't see shit…"

It went quiet as Boruto tried to listen closely and Kawaki followed suit. The blond was really getting creeped out again and didn't like the uncertainty. Was it an animal? A moveable prop controlled by someone? The mystery thing struck again before he had enough time to think and brushed past him again, but this time it hooked around his ankle and tried to drag him along.

Boruto screamed and clutched onto his boyfriend. "Ki!"

Kawaki could instantly tell from that shrill cry that was a drastic change in tone for Boruto that this time, he was really and truly afraid. Of what, Kawaki was clueless but he didn't think twice before scooping Boruto up into his arms and walking away from whatever had spooked him. The blond held on for dear life as his breaths came out in pants, heart racing. He didn't like being touched by the occupants of haunted houses to begin with which was part of the reason he punched that one guy. _Dragging_ was a big fat no.

"Are you okay?" Kawaki asked, afraid this fear was running a little deeper than he expected. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Boruto told himself to chill . . . it was just a joke and he was worrying Kawaki. "I'm alright, I just . . . I don't like it anymore. I want out."

"Aw, I got you. No reason to worry. Okay?" Kawaki held on to Boruto a little tighter and leaned his head over to bump his forehead against his boyfriend's gently. "There's not a creepy shitface here that could take me."

Boruto felt himself smile as he leaned closer, soaking up his lover's affection. "I know that's right."

"Good." Kawaki said as he spotted a doorway just ahead of them, though only thanks to the small crack that showed the smallest amount of light.

It only took another three steps to reach the exit and he pushed the curtain aside with one foot while turning his body to walk out with Boruto. Iwabe was standing just outside, grinning at them.

"Okay . . . I admit, you got me. But I might have hit one of your guys so lets call it even." Boruto said and narrowed his eyes at finding no beer.

"Oh… about that…" Iwabe laughed just as someone tugged on the back of Boruto's cape.

The blond jumped the smallest bit and turned his head, recognizing Metal in proper lighting. "You bastard." He smiled at the man all decked out in black and carrying chains. "Too bad you weren't the one I socked."

"Y'all leave the cinnamon roll alone, or else." Kawaki said darkly before easing Boruto down to his feet. "You should punch the shit out of both of them. Unless you prefer I do it…"

Boruto chuckled and straightened Kawaki's mask. "Since you protected me so valiantly, I'll let you do as you please."

"Who wants a drink?!" Iwabe asked in a near yell at the same time he whipped a blunt out of thin air and flashed it in front of Kawaki as if he was teasing a puppy with a treat.

"Get us a damn drink then." Kawaki snapped as he swiped the blunt and put it between his lips while wrapping his arm back around Boruto's neck.

He made sure made sure his boyfriend was as close as possible before he pulled out his lighter to spark the blunt to life. It was the first time Kawaki had ever seen Boruto actually frightened of something like that—something fake that was purposely trying to scare him—and he wouldn't be forgetting the way he so desperately called his name any time soon.

Kawaki didn't share the blunt until after he had his beer. He and Boruto both were eager to start drinking and all of their friends were there for them to catch up with. There was no separating the pair though. Kawaki wasn't going to let Boruto out of his sight and Boruto wasn't going to risk Kawaki wandering off and getting himself into some form of trouble. They stood around talking with some of the guys on Boruto's football team, including Metal and Shikadai until they were called over to where Iwabe was starting a bonfire.

Standing around the fire drinking was simple but fun, Boruto was a lot more social than Kawaki was, especially when it came to his friend and Kawaki liked watching him talk about football and school and exchange jokes so animatedly. Soon there were more blunts in rotation and Kawaki and Boruto were on their third beers when someone suggested they share scary stories. Some people told tales that they'd heard, then they got onto some urban legends that would chill anyone to the bones. Eventually, some shared stories from personal experiences and while not all sounded believable, it was interesting listening to all the different stories.

After six beers, Boruto begged Kawaki to go back in the haunted house with him. Not that he needed to beg, Kawaki would have agreed just by him asking but Boruto was more excited than normal considering he had a good buzz and it had been a while since he last drank—or at least the last time he actually drank in hopes of getting drunk. He and Kawaki would have a few beers every now and then when they ate dinner, especially if they ordered pizza.

The second trip through the haunted house was a lot more entertaining for Kawaki and there was nothing scaring Boruto. Anything meant to spook him sent him into a fit of giggles. It was amusing in a whole other way and afterwards, they finally wandered inside to get more beer. Another two and Boruto couldn't stand still. He was dancing around in a wobbly circle, holding his beer up high and singing along to the current song that was playing.

Kawaki was just leaning against the wall behind him, watching his boyfriend with a smile on his face. It was nice to see him having a good time without worrying about any of their responsibilities. Boruto was a lot more careful than Kawaki and he did so much, Kawaki was beyond grateful for him and he appreciated the blond more than he would ever know. It truly warmed his heart to know Boruto was singing and dancing without a care in the world.

Soon they were talked into taking shots with their friends, more than a few times and it wasn't long before they lost count of how many beers they'd had. It didn't matter though, they weren't going anywhere and they deserved a night to get a little crazy. What better night to do it than Halloween?

Boruto was a lot more flexible and limber than most would assume. Kawaki certainly knew this better than anyone else and he was easily distracted by watching him move his body. The cape he wore swayed with his movements, all too often giving Kawaki a nice glimpse of his ass and legs. His black boots had a heel on them that gave him another two inches, though he was still short and adorable. In that costume though, his sex appeal was far more alluring, enough that Kawaki wasn't the only one to notice. Nobody was stupid enough to comment on it though or look any longer than they should have. It was common knowledge that Kawaki and Boruto were together and both of them could be a bit… possessive.

The music hummed down to a deep bass that Boruto could really get behind. Without bothering to put down his shot glass, his rhythm turned smooth and slow. He eyed Kawaki with a shit eating grin and reached out to pull his boyfriend close.

"Dance with me, masked casanova."

Kawaki scoffed, fighting the smile that tugged at his lips. "You know damn well I don't dance. I prefer to watch." He said though his arms wound around Boruto's waist to hold him.

"I know you got the moves, Ki. Even if they aren't dance moves." Boruto laughed and ran his hand up over his shoulder to wrap his arm around Kawaki's neck.

"Mmhmm. I'll show you, but later. In private." Kawaki chuckled, knowing Boruto was pretty drunk and not just by his flushed cheeks.

That didn't stop the blond from drinking however and he downed the shot he was holding. "Can't wait, I'm so ready to get out of this damn cape."

"Don't even think about it, asshole." Kawaki huffed. It was actually a nice cover, his hands were hidden away under it so he could get a good feel of Boruto's ass without anyone noticing. Once he realized this, he did just that.

"Oh, you tease!" Boruto giggled and simply dropped the small glass on the floor to snake his other arm around his lover's neck. "I really really like this suit on you . . . s'nice."

Kawaki smiled and leaned down to kiss Boruto's forehead, hands smoothly groping and fondling his backside. "It's weird seeing you make a mess… and I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would."

"Eh, it's been a good while since I let loose." The blond shrugged, well aware he was pretty smashed, but he could handle it. "I'd like anything with you in it." Boruto said and lifted a hand to trace Kawaki's mask. "But this just does it for me . . . all clean and put together . . . I want to mess you up."

"How so?" Kawaki asked, pierced brow raising as he waited for him to elaborate.

Boruto hummed as he enjoyed his boyfriend's touch before he responded. "You know. Won't stop until you're thoroughly fucked." He had a few things in mind, but wasn't going to give them away yet. "I've been waiting allllllll night, I'll get you alone soon so prepare yourself."

"I've been waiting too, you know. Don't you fucking worry your cute little ass. I'm already prepared."

Boruto smirked. "Are you sure about that? This goblin king is ready to take you all over the kingdom."

"Oh yeah?" Kawaki laughed, half heartedly rolling his eyes. "I'm definitely ready for everything you've got."

"Then let's go, bastard." Boruto smiled and played with the black bow tie he was dying to rip off.

"Patience. Iwabe will pop up any second with something to smoke. Then we can go fuck the rest of the night away."

More waiting wasn't something Boruto was interested in and he looked around to see if he could spot the weed carrying skeleton. "Well he needs to hurry up before all the good rooms get taken."

"Don't worry about that, I've already got our room reserved." Kawaki assured him and pulled him even closer, hands still in place. "Have a little faith, will you."

Boruto buried his face in his chest and breathed in deeply as he tuned out the music. "It's not that. I'm just crazy about you, Ki."

"Crazy about me… or my dick?" He teased, knowing Boruto was crazy about him in every way humanly possible.

The shorter man chuckled and pretended to think about it. "Tough call."

"We both know you love me… but nothing makes you crazier than my dick." It was just the truth and that was okay, Kawaki couldn't have asked for anything more. He was happy with things just as they were. "I'm just as crazy about your ass, so I can't say anything." He was having to restrain himself from sliding his hands inside those soft pants.

Boruto peeked up at him, cheeks a bit darker, but smile wide. "That's right." He loved it when Kawaki came right out and said it. He was straightforward in general, but it never failed to work the blond up.

"I fucking love you." Kawaki said, voice quiet and deep, his words laced with meaningful sincerity. Then he bowed his head, leaning in for a kiss and just before their lips connected, Iwabe cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you might want this." He held up a blunt with a smirk.

"Gimme that." Boruto said and snatched it out of his hand. "Now get lost, I've got a man to please."

"Damn, fine." Iwabe held up his hands and left them alone, knowing Boruto could get drastic when he wanted to and he seemed to be in quite a mood.

"You sure showed his ass." Kawaki grinned, eyes falling to the blunt in Boruto's hand.

Boruto reached into Kawaki's chest pocket to get his lighter and returned the grin. "Before you get this blunt, I need that kiss I was so rudely robbed of."

Pulling one hand away from Boruto's ass to cradle his face instead, Kawaki once again leaned down but this time he moved a little faster, kissing his boyfriend softly. Of course a single soft kiss wasn't enough for either of them and it wasn't unlikely that they would get carried away. Kawaki didn't give a damn about anyone else at the party, he would kiss and touch Boruto all he wanted and dared someone to say something. After the first few, innocent kisses, it did get a little heated. Their tongues met at the same time, eager to get lost in each other. It was harder to pull away when Boruto was so into it, but after a couple minutes, Kawaki managed to separate their lips.

"That's all you're getting for now."

Boruto bit his lip as he stared at the taller man lustfully. He wanted to blame it on the suit, but honestly he never stood a chance against Kawaki period. He was so weak for the other man. Bringing the blunt up to his lover's mouth, Boruto held it in place as he lit it.

"I fucking love you too." He smiled sweetly, but he still had that look of want in his blue eyes.

Kawaki puffed on the blunt until it was lit and then took a few drags before taking it between his own fingers to relieve Boruto of the duty. He stared down at the blond, finding it so easy to forget everything and everyone else.

"Come on," Kawaki stepped forward, forcing his boyfriend to take a step back. Then he grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the house.

Boruto followed excitedly and squeezed his lover's hand, finally they were about to get down to business. They went upstairs and to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door was locked, but Kawaki had a pin-like key he pulled out of his pocket and pressed into the tiny keyhole to unlock it.

It was the same guest room they'd stayed in the previous year, the room made up in soft blues and whites, a queen sized bed, a dresser and a desk in the room but nothing more. Kawaki had made sure Iwabe had it locked for them and his friend had given him the key a few hours before. There was no way they were getting stuck without a room. After closing and locking the door back, Kawaki turned to look at Boruto and raised the blunt back to his lips to continue smoking.

The first thing the blond did was get rid of his cape, his wig following behind it. "Sit down on the bed for me, Ki."

"Mm." Kawaki was trying not to smile in his excitement as he made his way to the bed and sat on the side of it.

He kept smoking, grey eyes locked on his boyfriend and trailing up and down that costume that really turned him on. There was just something about the way it complemented Boruto's body, but he was more than ready to have it off of him. The blond fussed with his hair for a second and then stalked his way between his lover's legs, hands gripping those black locks in satisfaction as it messed up the slicked back look. He stole a deep kiss before dropping to his knees and getting to work on Kawaki's dress pants.

"You look really hot down there." Kawaki said, smirking behind the hand that held the blunt. He took another hit as his free hand moved to Boruto's hair, fingers combing through it and gently pulling free a few tangles.

"Thanks, but I'm not here just for looks." Boruto promised and freed Kawaki's member with practiced ease. "Hmm."

He brushed his lips against the tip and began stroking the base, free hand popping open his boyfriend's black waistcoat. He was horny as hell and wasn't sure how long he could resist getting Kawaki's cock inside him as quickly as possible. Boruto would do his best, mess him up nice and easy before he really let him have it.

"Don't tease me now, swallow me up like a king should."

If Kawaki wanted it, well, Boruto was more than willing to give into his impatience a bit. He slowly inched forwards and moved his hand so he could get all of Kawaki's dick. He was rewarded with a deep and sexy hum of approval, and a tight grip to his hair. Kawaki started smoking faster, knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on the blunt much longer. Boruto gave the best head and _always_ knew just how to please him. Every swipe of his tongue, every swallow, every suck was knowing and so good that Kawaki could barely handle it.

Boruto wasn't holding back and had his sights on making his boyfriend come. He bobbed his head faster and wrapped his arms around Kawaki's waist to keep him right where he wanted him. He recognized the tell tale signs that he was getting close and went down on him again, knowing how much he loved it when Boruto let him come deep in his throat. The blond simply swallowed and moaned around his lover before flashing his eyes upwards, daring Kawaki to hold out longer.

"Fuck, Boruto. You're gonna make me come like this?" He breathed, a delicious moan rumbling in his throat and finger tips scraping back over his scalp.

The blond hummed and he pulled back slowly to lightly scrap his teeth over Kwawai's member before going right back down once more. He repeated the action a few times, well aware that they both liked it a little rough. Kawaki cursed again, the blunt that had gone out falling from his fingers so that hand could move to Boruto's hair as well. Eyes threatening to roll back, Kawaki choked on his own breath as he held Boruto down on him. Having his whole cock swallowed was just enough to blow his mind, time and time again. Just like that, his length began to throb in a way that was impossible not to notice and he stiffened, holding his breath. One move and he was going to lose it, but it was just too soon.

Boruto got his hand underneath Kawaki's shirt and scratched down his back at the same time he hollowed his cheeks fiercely. He said he was going to make a mess of the grey eyed man and he meant it, this was just the beginning. Vulgar words came slurred from Kawaki's lips, mixed with a growl that left Boruto shivering as his boyfriend came in thick, hot spurts. He was forced to swallow repeatedly to keep it all down but he did so with pleasure. Seeing Kawaki's eyes roll back and lips form the perfect O as he came and the hot feel of his cum along with the steady pulsing of his cock had Boruto's own member oozing precum.

"Goddamn it." Kawaki dragged out in a breathless groan as he fisted his lover's hair.

The blond sucked gently as he pulled off his still hard boyfriend and panted as he stared at the tip. "Do . . . do you think . . . I could . . . could make you come again?" He asked, considering doing just that and licked his lips. "Suck you dry."

Kawaki shuddered, his cock convulsing at the thought. "Shit. That gets you so hot, doesn't it?" He murmured, fingers brushing his bangs back off his face.

"Anything about you gets me hot, Ki." Boruto grinned. "But yeah, I love blowing you. Could do it all night." His jaw would hurt like a bitch, but it would be worth it.

"So fucking beautiful. Suck me before I wreck your ass."

Boruto moaned and started lapping at his cock, stroking him in a tight grip as his own dick strained against his grey pants. Kawaki was sensitive enough to hiss from the stimulation but _fuck_ it felt so good. Nobody could make him feel like Boruto could, it was a fact he had come to accept gladly. He let his boyfriend have his way for several minutes, until he could feel his second orgasm on the rise—until he could take it no longer. Boruto's face truly showed his intoxication now, but he wasn't drunk off the alcohol. No, it was this moment, knowing he was making Kawaki feel so good and making himself feel good in return.

"Stand up and strip for me." Kawaki said, moving his own hands to remove his mask and then his suit jacket.

"There you are." Boruto breathed at seeing his face and stroked his cheek before going for the bow tie. "It's like unwrapping a present." He mused, soon dropping it and standing up.

"All yours." His boyfriend responded with a sly smile as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "My present is going to be much better though."

Boruto giggled and winked at him before taking off his necklace. "Hell, your present unwraps itself." He said and raised his right leg to put his foot on Kawaki's knee, unzipping his boot.

"There's nothing sexier. And fuck, I love those boots on you." Kawaki was breathing heavily in his aroused state, grey eyes moving down the expanse of Boruto's leg and settling on the boot. He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself but it was damn near impossible.

"Good, it was a pain in the ass to find my size in black. Apparently boots were popular this year." Boruto said and straightened after he got the zipper to the bottom. "Hold it steady for me?"

Kawaki's hand wrapped around his ankle and he looked up to him thoughtfully. "Actually… I want you to keep them on."

Boruto sucked in a breath. "Whoa." That was kinky, really kinky.

"Just strip from the waist up and leave the rest to me." Kawaki said as he worked apart the last few buttons of his shirt and then shrugged it off.

"Oh, take the reigns Ki." The blond smiled and rezipped his boot before dropping his leg. He unbuttoned his vest and let it fall to the floor, tugging his shirt over his head right after.

Boruto had the type of lean muscle that attracted everyone, but to Kawaki he was absolutely perfect. The taller man stood up as well and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes before securing his arm around Boruto and kissing him hard. It didn't last long, he was too eager to speed things up. He moved behind his lover and pushed him forward until his top half was resting on the bed and his legs were still straight, ass in the air in just the right way. Kawaki soaked you the sight as he knelt behind him, hands gliding up and down from his hips to his ankles a few times before he finally pulled the pants and his underwear down to his knees.

"Fuck." He groaned and ran his nose up the back of Boruto's right thigh. He always smelled so good and his skin was so soft.

"Go easy, it won't take much to make me come." Boruto confessed with heated cheeks. The raw way Kawaki always wanted him made him happy, but was known to make him flustered too. There was nothing like having Kawaki's complete attention.

Kawaki trailed soft, hot kisses up the back of his thigh and over his ass, giving the same treatment to his other thigh as well while his hands continued to enjoy the legs and boots he'd been admiring all night long. His tongue lazily followed the path he'd taken with his lips, slowing licking and eliciting heat in its wake. Boruto was whimpering at how much of a tease Kawaki was being. He could feel his tip leaking steadily and his stomach was taut and hot, fluttering with the desperate need to have more—to feel more.

The way Kawaki's lips moved told Boruto he was saying something, but the blond couldn't hear him over his own erratic breathing. Kawaki didn't bother to repeat himself or speak louder, instead his breath fanned between his cheeks, hot and moist and surprising enough to make Boruto gasp and clench the bed covers by means of grounding himself. The thought alone of what was about to happen nearly made him come.

There was no hesitation before Kawaki's tongue was on him, his hands both plastered on his ass and spreading his cheeks apart. Boruto held on even tighter to the cover beneath him, choking on his own moans while he couldn't focus on anything other than his boyfriend's natural talent for bringing him more pleasure than should have been possible. He was kissing between long, wet licks, his hands groping and massaging the plump flesh. Just when Boruto thought he wouldn't survive another instant, the right cheek was released and then Kawaki's fingers were entering him.

Once his fingers were knuckle deep, Kawaki slid his tongue down, pausing just to suck on his sack momentarily before continuing his leisurely journey down his pulsing cock. His mouth was open as it glided down his shaft and then he was licking and sucking at the tip as if he was doing nothing more than tasting him, hungrily taking in the precum oozing out of him. It was enough to have Boruto beside himself with pleasure but it only increased tenfold whenever the fingers inside of him pressed downward, finding his prostate in one skilled motion.

The blond didn't bother trying to tone down his voice and the sound of his shrill cry had Kawaki pausing, groaning lowly and surprisingly breathless. He knew Boruto wouldn't last much longer and he was more than ready to fuck him. So he removed his fingers and stood, quickly swooping up Boruto's legs and laying them on the bed. He repositioned him so that he was laying between his side and stomach, his knees pushed up and together. Those black boots were just right for his viewing and that sweet ass was begging to be fucked. Kawaki felt as if he'd been waiting weeks for this moment.

Nobody could get him more worked up than Boruto and he could make it happen without even trying. "Ready?" Kawaki asked even though he knew the answer. He loved it when Boruto was so worked up like he was now, he always said or did things that were just as effective for Kawaki.

"Take me." Boruto panted, staring up at his boyfriend with love and desire. "Ki, make me yours. Let everyone hear what they'll never have."

Kawaki smirked and lined his cock up, wasting no time in pushing into his eager boyfriend. If the whole entire party heard them going at it, he'd be happy. Boruto was always a loud one and Kawaki enjoyed that about him. It was only one of many things that made him so crazy about the blond. There was nothing better than when it was the two of them like this. No matter how often they had each other, it was never enough. Boruto was perfect for Kawaki in every way possible and that's why he'd been the only one to ever make Kawaki want more. He always wanted so much more when it came to his cinnamon roll and he didn't think that would ever change.

Boruto could never be as satisfied with anyone else as he was with Kawaki. He loved the man like he had never loved before, he was so fucking lucky to be able to spend the rest of his life with him. The blond clenched around his lover and moaned sweetly, head thrown back in pure bliss. He was greedy. Boruto wanted everything Kawaki could give and then some, more than willing to do the same in return. Every time they became one it just reminded him that Kawaki was his everything, his whole heart. Nothing was ever going to come between them and Bouto loved him so, so dearly. Words didn't do his feeling justice. Each argument, eye roll, curse word and scowl was a fond memory, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Boruto was the happiest he had ever been, that he would ever be and he was overflowing. "Ki." He called as he adjusted to the other man's member. "I love you."

"Fuck, I love you." Kawaki hissed in reply, easing back a bit before giving him everything he had in one swift thrust. "I love you so fucking much."

It didn't even make sense how easily Boruto had wrapped him around his finger, but he was so happy he had. He'd came into Kawaki's life, didn't take his shit and wasn't afraid to put him in his place. It was fate, they were just meant to be and neither of them were ever going to risk losing what they had. Boruto screamed as Kawaki kept thrusting in earnest, body jerking up and down on the mattress. It felt so good that it brought tears to his blue eyes and he was sure his voice would be nonexistent tomorrow. He wasn't going to last long, but he didn't even care. All that mattered was that Kawaki was making him feel this way.

Kawaki couldn't believe how close he was to coming a second time, but he supposed it didn't matter considering Boruto was getting so close so quickly. It felt too good pounding into the tight heat he knew so well, enough so that he could focus on nothing else. He couldn't bring himself to slow down, too lost in the bliss enveloping him and Boruto's voice. Those two things combined brought upon a sense of euphoria strong enough that Kawaki could barely warn Boruto of how close he was. All he got out was a strangled version of his boyfriend's name before his orgasm hit him hard.

Boruto didn't even get out that much, his back arching in a tight bow as he came all over himself in a silent shout. He felt every throb of his lover as he was filled and sobbed with pleasure that only Kawaki could create. This high they could only reach together was addicting. As Kawaki rode out the last of his climax with slow, purposeful strokes, he laid over Boruto and kissed him chastely, mindful of their breathless states.

"Fucking killing me." Kawaki whispered, his hoarse tone making Boruto's trembling form shiver despite his thoroughly pleased state.

"Ki." Boruto croaked and weakly wrapped his arms around him, seeking his warmth.

"Pretty hot Halloween I think." He mused and then kissed Boruto again.

Boruto smiled against him lips and then snuggled into his neck, not caring about his cum covered and half clothed state. "Gonna be hard to beat."

"I'm sure we'll have fun trying next year." Kawaki chuckled and then slowly sat back and removed himself from his lover. "Let's get cleaned up before you pass out on me."

"No." Boruto whined and his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. "Come back."

"You're coming too, asshole." Kawaki got off the bed and to his feet. He scooped Boruto up into his arms and lifted him up, turning to head into the bathroom, another reason this was the room he made sure to snag. "On the way home tomorrow, we're gonna go buy an ass of candy."

Boruto smiled again and closed his eyes as he rested his head against Kawaki. "It's a date."


End file.
